El Regreso de Zero
by Spinal1284
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Magolor, nuestros héroes de Dreamland estan atrapados en Equestria. pero un mal desconocido acecha esta tierra, un mal que a atormentado a Pop Star y a sus habitantes desde sus inicios, Zero.
1. Conociendo a Nuevos Amigos

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Hola, se que no debería estar haciendo esto viendo tengo una historia de por medio, pero acabo de terminar Kirby Return to Dreamland y se me ocurrió una idea después de ver el final y me dije, "Que hubiese pasado si Kirby y sus amigos no hubieran podido escapar de la Dimensión Alterna (Nivel 8 del juego) y hayan caído por otro portal antes que Landia los rescatara"**

 **Bueno así que aquí va mi historia combinando a nuestro héroe redondo y rosado y a sus amigos héroes de Dreamland junto a las Mane6.**

 **Capitulo 1: Conociendo a Nuevos Amigos de Otro Mundo.**

Después de una larga lucha contra Maglor, quien en un principio se veía en alguien de confianza quien termino traicionado les, debían volver a su mundo pero el portal hacia Dreamland se estaba cerrando pero Landia y el Lor, la nave de Maglor, habían llegado para ayudarles a volver a su mundo. Pero otro portal se había abierto, como un agujero negro atrayendo a nuestros héroes y absorbiéndolos. Landia solo pudo ver como desaparecían ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

(Mal inicio lo se, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Tirek fue vencido y la paz y la armonía volvían al reino de Equestria. Twilight y sus amigas, ahora conocidas como guardianas de la Armonía y la Amistad (esto me lo acabo de inventar a menos que así sea su nuevo estatus), estaban en el centro de Ponyville volviendo a sus rutinas de antes, claro que ahora ayudaban en cualquier problema que estuviera de por medio la amistad. En eso se dan cuenta que una especie de portal en forma de estrella apareció en la plaza central y de esta salieron cuatro extraños seres y una gran cortina de humo los cubrió y a la vez el portal se cierra dejando algo extrañado a los habitantes del pueblo.

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver mejor a las cuatro criaturas. La primera era una especie de bola rosada con ojos azules y con brazos y pies pequeños. El otro era del mismo tamaño y forma, solo que de color azul y portaba una mascara gris dejando ver sus ojos amarillos, también el hecho de poseer alas de murciélago, como un Bat Pony. El otro ser era del mismo tamaño que los anteriores solo que tenía una forma muy parecida a una pera, gran parte de este era marrón a excepción de su cara que era de color crema, no poseía boca pero si unos ojos negros y una bandana azúl sobre su cabeza. El ultimo era el mas grande de los tres, parecía una especie de pingüino con sombrero y capa roja con una especie de cabeza de conejo azul en un fondo amarillo (Se que es el símbolo de la victoria) y una faja de diseño triangular entre el rojo y amarillo.

En la forma en la que estaban era el pingüino de espalda, sobre él, el pequeño de la bandana, le sigue el de rosado y por ultimo el de las alas de murciélago. Cuando despertaron, el pingüino se quito a todos de encima haciendo que dos de ellos rodaran y el de las alas empezara a volar para aterrizar cerca de ellos.

-Que acaba de pasar-Pregunto el pinguino-Donde estamos, esto no parece Dreamland

-Su majestad-Dijo el de las alas de murcielago-Al parecer Landia no nos a podido llevar a nuestro mundo antes de que ese agujero negro nos tragara.

-Poyo-Dijo el ser rosado.

-Asi es Kirby, esto no es Dreamland. Es mas, no parece ser ningún otro mundo en los que he viajado antes.

-Entonces Meta Knight, como vamos hacer para volver a nuestro mundo.

-Con alguna nave espacial, debemos preguntar a los habitantes del planeta-El de las alas miro a los ponies-Disculpen por lo ocurrido, pero somos unos viajeros y queríamos saber...

-Queremos su nave espacial mas grande que tenga y no cobren por ella-Interumpio el pingüino.

-Su majestad, no creo que sea debido actuar así en un planeta desconocido.

-Cierto, quizás ni si quiera deben saben hablar, son solo caballos.

-A quien le dices caballo, pingüino gigante-Grito Rainbow encarandolo.

-Y tu a quien le vienes a decir pingüino, caballo alado.

-Su majestad, no creo que sea debido ser hostiles con los habitantes de este planeta.

-Rainbow clamate-Se acerco Twilight separando al par-Disculpen a nuestra amiga, digamos que no sabe comportarse muy bien ante desconocidos.

-Oye.

-De cualquier modo, me presento. Soy Twilight Sparkle y ellas son mis amigas, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy. Siendo nosotras las guardianas de la Amistad y la Armonía-A lo que el pingüino solo intento aguantar la risa mientras una mirada fría por parte del ser de las alas le lanzaba-Y ustedes son.

-Soy Meta Knight y leal vasallo de su majestad aqui presente el rey Dedede gobernante de Dreamland, del reino de donde venimos. El pequeño de la bandana es Bandana Dee y capitán de los Waddle Dee. Y por último a... ¿Donde se metió Kirby?-Meta Knight recibió unos toques por parte de Bandana Dee señalando a Kirby-Ay no, Kirby detente.

Kirby estaba en frente de una carreta de manzanas, todas parecían muy deliciosas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca y empezó a absorber todas y cada una de las manzanas con carreta y todo.

-¡Mis manzanas!-Grito Applejack mientras iba corriendo hacia Kirby-Escucha me pequeñin, yo no soy de las que golpea a desconocidos ni tampoco a criaturas tan lindas como tu. Pero nadie se mete con mis manzanas.

-Applejack espera-Dijo Rarity acercándose a Kirby tomándolo entre sus cascos-No puedes enojarte con esta criaturita tan linda y esponjadita como esta.

-Poyo-Rio Kirby.

-Pero quien me devolverá mis manzanas y el dinero con el que iba a venderlas-Applajack sintió unos golpes en su flanco, se dio la vuelta para ver a Bandana Dee-¿Que quieres pequeño?

Bandana no dijo nada, por el hecho de no tener boca, y le dio una bolsa que tenía varios diamantes dentro de este.

-¿Esto repone lo que se comió tu amiguito?-A lo que Bandana asisntio-Bueno si tu lo dices. Kirby creó que te devo una disculpa.

-¿Poyo?

-Oigan, queremos una nave espacial para volver a nuestro mundo-Exigio nuevamente Dedede a los ponies.

-¿Nave espacial?-Dijieron las Mane6 a unísono.

-No tienen una-A lo que los ponies negaron-¿Que haremos ahora Meta Knight? Oye no me ignores.

Meta Knight, quien había escondido sus alas y cambiado por una capa azúl que rodeo con todo su cuerpo, estaba mirando el vacío y, según gestos por parte de Waddle Dee, estaba meditando. A lo que Dedede se molesto por no responderle su pregunta para volver a su planeta.

-Su amigo si que es extraño-Dijo Pinkie acercándose al caballero-Oye amigo, que tienes. Quieres un poco de pastel.

A lo que la pony fiestera hizo aparecer un pastel rosado de la nada, que por un descuido, hizo caer el pastel hacia Meta Knight. Cuando todos creyeron que el pastel le caería encima, un destello dorado partio el pastel a la mitad haciendo que los pedazos cayeran entre el caballero sin que se manchara.

-Ya recorde-Dijo Meta Knight sosteniendo a Galaxia, su espada, guardándola y dirigiéndose a los ponies-Quiero saber si una tal Celestia es la gobernante de este mundo.

-¿Conoces a la princesa Celestia?

-La conocí en una de mis misiones para detener el reinado de Nightmare.

-¿Nightmare? Te refieres a la princesa Luna.

-No a ella, sino a una entidad que controlaba el universo a base de monstruos, que enviaba a diferentes mundos para conquistarlo a base de caos y destrucción. Pero su princesa también fue influenciada por Nightmare gracias a su Fuente de los Sueños.

-¿Fuente de los Sueños?-Preguntó Twilight al ser la primera vez que oía de esa fuente.

-Es una fuente que se encuentra en cada mundo de la galaxia y en la que circulan los buenos sueños y alejan a las pesadillas. Algo que Nightmare aprovechaba con sus poderes para debilitar a los habitantes de los planetas y atacar cuando ninguno pudo descansar debido a las constantes pesadillas en sus sueños.

-Pero Kirby y yo pudimos derrotarlo cuando ataco Dreamland. Todo gracias a mi gran plan de esconder la Star Rod y fortalecer a la bola rosada y tenerlo listo para su combate final jajajaja.

-¿Que es una Star Rod?-Preguntó Rarity

-Es un varita que mantiene a la Fuente fluyendo los sueños. Cuando el rey la quito y se empezó a bañar en ella, estaba impidiendo que Nightmare saliera y se apoderara de la fuente.

-¿Y cual es tu relación con la Princesa Celestia, Meta Knight?

-De seguro sabes la historia de NightMare Moon-A lo que Twilight asintió-Pues resulta que no es la verdadera historia. La verdad es...

-¡Meta Knight!-Se escuchó una voz desde el cielo a lo que todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz.

Lo que vieron era a la princesa Celestia, quien había volado desde Canterlot hasta Ponyville sin la necesidad de un carruaje.

-Princesa Celes...-El caballero fue interrumpido por el hecho de que Celestia lo tenia entre sus cascos abrazandolo-Que humillante.

-Meta Knight hace tiempo que no te había visto-Dijo Celestia aun abrazándolo-Y sigues igual de redondo y suave que antes, vamos quitate esa máscara que eres mas lindo sin ella.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby enojado al ponerse en entre la alicornio y el caballero y negando constantemente.

Celestia al mirarlo puso una cara de asombro y luego una tierna para despues agarrar al pequeño, abrazándolo y acariciándolo con su cara.

-Ay pero si tu eres mas tierno y mas lindo, sin ofender Meta Knight. Dime pequeñin como te llamas.

-Es Kirby, su majestad. Hoshi no Kaabii (Kirby de las Estrellas). Y no me ofende.

-¿Kirby? Que nombre mas lindo y tierno-Celestia entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras Kirby no paraba de reír.

-Te tienes que poner así cada vez que Sir Meta Knight llega hermana. Ya deja lo que el es un caballero honorable, además que le da vergüenza que le digan lindo-Rio por lo bajo Luna, pero paro su risa al ver que no tenia a una bola azul sino una rosada entre sus cascos-El no es Sir Meta Knight ¿Quien es hermana?

-Es Kirby, a que no es la cosita mas linda que has visto en tu vida. Si lo eres, si lo eres-Repetia una y otra vez mientras acariciaba con su rostro el cuerpo de Kirby y este aun seguía riéndose.

-Princesa Luna, ¿como sabían que ellos estaban aquí?-Preguntó Twilight ante la sorpresa que ambas gobernantes de Equestria llegaran de improvisto.

-Tanto mi hermana y yo percibimos la presencia de Sir Meta Knight, que no la sentíamos desde nuestro destierro a la luna.

-Espere que dijo desde su destierro. Eso significa...

-Asi es Twilight-Dijo Celestia y sobre su lomo a Kirby-Sir Meta Knight tiene mas de mil años, incluso me atrevo a decir que es mas longevo que nosotras.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-Se inclino Meta Knight hacia las hermanas-Con su debido respeto, quiero saber si puedo ofrecerle una información detallada a las Guardianas de la Amistad y la Armonía.

-Como decirle que no a una criaturita tan lindo como tu, Meta Knight-A lo que el mencionado le había salido una vena de irritación sobre la máscara al decirle "Lindo"

-También cuentas con mi aprobación Sir Meta Knight-Dijo Luna haciendo una reverencia.

-Como les estaba diciendo... Princesa seria tan amable de soltarme-Dijo Meta Knight quien estaba sobre los cascos de Celestia.

-Lo siento, es que es muy difícil no abrazar a alguien tan lindo como tu Meta Knight-Dijo Celestia ya bajando al caballero y con otra vena de irritación sobre su mascara por decirle lindo de nuevo.

-Siguiendo, hace cerca de mil años se me encomendó una misión al saber que la Fuente de los Sueños de este planeta estaba siendo corrompida por Nightmare y mi misión era detenerlo. Cuando llegue a este planeta vi la batalla entre Celestia y NightMare Moon, pero como ustedes conocen la historia es diferente, muy diferente.

-Como ustedes saben, yo pude detener a NightMare Moon gracias a los elementos de la armonía pero en verdad yo estaba perdiendo la batalla-Dijo Celestia de forma triste hasta que tomo a Meta Knight y lo abrazo cambiando su cara a una feliz-Hasta que llego Sir Meta Knight a salvar a Equestria.

-Princesa Celestia podría hacerme el favor de dejar de abrazarme.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-Se quejo Twilight-Si yo misma vi la batalla entre usted y Nightmare Moon, porque no vi a Meta Knight.

-La poción que tomaste ese día, solo mostraba lo que querías ver y como no sabias sobre la existencia de Sir Meta Knight no apareció en tu visión-Explico Luna.

-¿Y que paso en la batalla?

-Meta Knight llego del cielo y combatió contra NightMare Moon con su espada Galaxia, mientras yo concentraba el poder de los elementos de la armonía. Podría decir que lo que viste fue la pelea entre NightMare Moon y Meta Knight.

-Oye Meta Knight, si ya has visitado este planeta entonces nos prestaran una nave para volver a Pop Star.

-¿Pop Star?-Preguntaron todos los presentes excepto Rainbow que se partió de la risa.

-Es el planeta en que vivimos sus majestades.

-Lo siento su majestad-Dijo Celestia-Pero nuestro mundo no posee tal tecnología para viajes espaciales.

-¿Que?, significa que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. No puede ser, tengo un reino que gobernar, Waddle Dees que deben obedecer mis ordenes.

-Su majestad calme se, hay otra forma de volver.

-Dime cual es, rápido dime-Dijo mientras sacudía a Meta Knight.

-Es crear un portal hacia nuestro planeta. Princesa Celestia.

-Claro Meta Knight, pero nos tomara por lo menos dos días. Si quieren pueden pasar el tiempo aquí en Ponyville.

-Es mejor esto que estar perdidos en el espacio. ¿Y donde nos quedaremos?

-Pueden quedarse en mi castillo, tengo varias habitaciones que me sobran-Propuso Twilight

-Dijiste castillo, significa que eres una reina, de seguro debes de tener a muchos a tus servicios.

-Algo así, solo que soy una princesa y yo sola me ocupo de mis necesidades.

-Oh ya veo, aunque la batalla contra Maglor nos dejo bien agotados-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo exhausto junto con Kirby y Bandana-Igualmente podre acostumbrarme sin lo servicios de un rey por dos días.

-Poyo

-Saben, ya que son nuevos que tal una fiesta de bienvenida-Celebro Pinkie Pie y poniéndole gorros de cumpleaños a Kirby y sus amigos que no se quejaron, posiblemente por el hecho de estar cansados.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, pudieron ver como Pinkie ya había decorado el salón principal para la fiesta de bienvenida. Se podían ver una gran cantidad de dulces y pasteles y algunos de esto con la cara de los cuatro seres de otro planeta, aunque la comida no duro mucho por el hecho de que Kirby absorbió toda la comida y todas las decoraciones, dejando muy sorprendidas a las Mane6.

-Jajajaja Kirby tu nunca cambiarás jajajaja.

-Poyo.

-¿Acaso su amiguito tiene un agujero negro en como estómago o que?-Preguntó sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

-Algo así, pero después de comer todo esto Kirby-Observo Dedede que su pequeño amigo se sentía cansado-Se queda dormido. Aunque creo que es una buena idea. ¿Donde puedo hechar una siesta?

Twilight y sus amigas dirigieron a los cuatro a las habitaciones que Pinkie organizo, mientras hacia la fiesta que termino mas rápido de como se hizo, en donde nuestros héroes de Dreamland descansarían después de salvar la galaxia una vez más.

Pero un ser no descansaba sino que planeaba su próxima estrategia para atacar a la galaxia entera para sucumbir la oscuridad y la destrucción.

En lo mas profundo del tártaro, se encontraba un centauro negro demasiado viejo y débil enjaulado y encadenado, este era Tirek quien gozo por unos momentos con el control de Equestria y fue vencido por Twilight y sus amigas con el Poder del Arcoiris. Pero de repente un destello dejo ciego por un momento al centauro para luego ver que una especie de bola gigante blanco y con un ojo rojo como la sangre apareció frente de este

-Amo Zero-Dijo Tirek para luego arrodillarse ante el ente-Perdone me por fracasar en tomar Equestria, todo iba bien hasta que esas malditas aparecieron y...

Las puertas de su prisión se habían abierto y sus grilletes se rompieron dejando libre a Tirek. Un rayo oscuro por parte de Zero hacia el centauro hizo que este volviera a tener la fuerza y apariencia con la que casi conquista este mundo.

-Amo Zero gracias por darme otra oportunidad, le prometo que no le fallare-Una especie de esfera negra con otras mas pequeñas que la rodeaban de color marrón y con un ojo había salido de Zero-Amo que esta haciendo, por favor no, no lo haga por favor.

La esfera negra, conocida como Dark Matter, había entrado en el cuerpo de Tirek quien había perdido la conciencia y volviéndose a recuperar de inmediato. Cuando abrió los ojos estos, en vez de ser amarillos, se tornaron blancos y al abrir su boca se dejó ver a Dark Matter. Este solo hizo una reverencia hacia Zero y desapareció del lugar con un resplandor rojo. Zero sin mostrar ninguna emoción alguna también desapareció en un destello blanco y apareciendo en el espacio teniendo la vista en Equestria, esperando el final de esta.

Mientras esto pasaba, Fluttershy revisaba cada una de la habitaciones de sus nuevos invitados viéndolos dormir plácidamente susurrando un "Dulces Sueños" a cada uno. Cuando termino se dirigió al salón del trono del Castillo de la Amistad donde el resto de sus amigas la estaban esperando.

-¿Se quedaron dormidos ya?-Pregunto Twilight a su tímida amiga.

-Asi es, cada uno se ve tan lindo cuando duermen, en especial Kirby.

-No me esperaba que el pequeñin se tragara toda la comida con decoración y todo. Otro poco mas y se comía parte de tu castillo querida.

-Cierto, pero ahora lo que nos incumbe chicas. Debemos encontrar eso de la Fuente de los Sueños-A lo que la princesa y sus amigas se dirigieron a su gran biblioteca y siendo Rainbow la única quien se quejo-Vamos Rainbow sera entretenido.

-Claro, entretenido para ti es aburrido para mi.

-No creo que sea necesaria su busqueda-Escucharon una voz proveniendo de las sombras.

-¿Quien eres?

De las sombras salio una pequeña bola azul con mascara y cubierta con una capa azúl casi del mismo tono de su piel.

-¿Meta Knight?, pensé que estarías durmiendo.

-Ya descanse lo que necesitaba. Y sobre tu busqueda, deberías de cancelarla porque ya sabes cual es la Fuente de los Sueños de tu mundo-A lo que Rainbow solo se alegro al no tener que estar buscando en libros aburridos.

-A que te refieres, yo he investigado sobre gran parte de Equestria y jamas he escuchado acerca sobre la Fuente de los Sueños hasta hoy.

-Recuerda bien mis palabras de esta mañana, te mencione que la fuente se encarga de permanecer los buenos sueños y alejar las pesadillas. También mencione que Nightmare infectaba la Fuente con pesadillas.

Twilight estuvo pensándolo por un tiempo hasta que pudo concluir con las palabras del pequeño ser azulado.

-La Princesa Luna, me dices que la Princesa Luna es la Fuente de los Sueños-A lo que Meta Knight asintió-¿Como es posible?

-No se muchos detalles del porque vuestra Princesa de la Noche tuvo que ser ella misma la cargadora de los sueños. Pero si tienes su confianza puedes preguntarle el porque. Con su permiso majestad me despido.

Meta Knight se retiro de la biblioteca a paso lento y seguido de Rainbow que salió a gran velocidad de la biblioteca, haciéndole un gesto de gracias al caballero de camino, y saliendo por la ventana mas cercana hacia los cielos.

-Bueno chicas, deberemos de preguntarle a la Princesa Luna el porque ella es la Fuente de los Sueños.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero yo tengo que volver a la granja. Tengo que decirle a la familia de lo que ocurrió hoy y también sobre lo de la carreta. Adiós a todos.

-Adios Applejack, y el resto.

-Yo también lo siento querida, pero tengo algunas ordenes de vestidos y trajes desde Canterlot los siento amiga.

-Yo también lo siento, se que necesitas toda la ayuda posible pero mis animalitos también necesitan de mi ayuda. Espero que entiendas Twilight, no es por dejarte sola con la Princesa Luna solo que...

-Entiendo Fluttershy puedes irte. Y tu Pinkie.

-Lo siente Twilight pero tengo que prepara otra fiesta de bienvenida, pero esta vez tendrá tanta comida que Kirby necesitara dos estómagos. Adiós.

-Bueno Spike estamos tu y -Se fijo que el pequeño dragón no estaba por ningún lado-Yo. Bueno los primero es contactar con la princesa Luna.

-No sera necesario Twilight Sparkle.

-Princesa Luna ¿Pero como, cuando, porque?

-Meta Knight me informo al respecto cuando estábamos en el pueblo, hace como media y porque Celestia considero que ya era tiempo que sepas.

-Vaya, eso fue inesperado-Twilight sacudió su cabeza y pensó en la primera pregunta para Luna-Primero, ¿porque usted es la Fuente de los Sueños?

-Hace cinco mil años la Fuente de los Sueños si existía en Equestria pero con la llegada de Nightmare y sus influencias malignas, tuvimos que mantenerla bajo rigurosa protección, siendo los Guerreros Galácticos los que supervisaban la protección a la fuente.

-¿Quienes son los Guerreros Galácticos?

-Guerreros formados para detener los planes de invasion galáctica de Nightmare, entre ellos Meta Knight. El mismo fue quien nos advirtió que la Fuente de los Sueños podría estar en peligro. Cada año venía a ayudarnos, pero cuando supimos que gran parte de los guerreros fueron destruidos por Nightmare, perdimos la esperanza. Así que para proteger la fuente decidimos que algún pony debería obtener los poderes de esta y cargar con el peso de mantener alejadas las pesadillas.

-Y fue así que usted puede estar en los sueños de los ponies.

-Asi es, la historia siempre a contado que tuve celos de mi hermana ya que apreciaban su luz del día y negaban la oscuridad de la noche, pero tuvo que ser inventado para que nadie tuviera miedo de lo que pasaba fuera de nuestro planeta. Cuando Nightmare poseyó mi cuerpo, yo aun seguía consiente de lo que hacia, tanto la batalla contra Meta Knight como la que tuve con contigo y tus amigas. Pero cuando pude volver a la normalidad y volví al mundo de los sueños, la presencia de Nightmare había desaparecido. Pensé que mi hermana había burlado al señor de la oscuridad, pero ella tampoco sabia el porque había desaparecido hace diez años antes de mi llegada.

-Hasta hoy que supo que Nightmare fue vencido por Kirby y Dedede.

-Asi es Twilight. Gracias a ellos, todas las Fuentes de los Sueños de la galaxia están a salvo.

-Solo por el momento.

-Sir Meta Knight, siempre en las sombras tal como te recordaba. Ya lo has sentido cierto.

-Asi es princesa, pero fue solo por un momento. Creí que Kirby ya había acabado con el pero aun sigue vivo.

-¿A Quien se refieren?

-Zero-Contestaron los dos al unisono-Celestia ya esta preparando a los mejores guerreros que tenemos, pero creo que no sera suficiente.

-No se preocupe princesa, también ayudaremos ante la amenaza de Zero.

-¿Pero quien es Zero?-Exigio Twilight al ver que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

-Celestia ya a convocado a Cadence y a Discord ante tal amenaza, nos veremos en una hora en el castillo. Trae a tus amigas y usted Sir Meta Knight, cuando despierten sus amigos diga les que los esperamos en Canterlot.

-Si su majestad-A lo que el caballero se inclino y a la vez se cubrió con su capa desapareciendo ante las princesas.

-No a cambiado en nada. Bueno Twilight, informales a tus amigas y recuerda, en una hora sera la reunión.

-Si Princesa Luna.

Cuando todos despertaron, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de Ponyville para el viaje hacia Canterlot.

-Asi que esa es Canterlot, se parece a la montaña en la que corrimos Kirby y yo.

-Poyo

-Ustedes corren, no les creo-Dijo Rainbow.

-Le estas hablando al ganador de la Montaña Gourmet por tres años seguidos. Hasta que esta bola rosada me supero por otros tres años.

-Poyo.

-¿Montaña Gourmet?

-Es una montaña en la que cada año se ve quien es mas rápido y devorador de toda Pop Star, Kirby ha ganado tres años seguidos. Pero la ultima vez gano su majestad, llevando tres años seguidos igualmente. Así que el próximo año se residirá el desempate.

-Y que mejor que desempatando este año con una carrera hacia la estación de trenes. Que dices Kirby.

-Poyo.

-Les parece si las mas rápidas de Equestria compiten con los mas rápidos de Dreamland-Propuso Rainbow-Applejack y yo contra ustedes dos, que les parece.

Dedede y Kirby se miraron y aceptaron el desafío. Bandana fue quien dio la salida desde el centro del pueblo con una bandera blanca, dando inició a la carrera (Recomiendo poner el tema Gourmet Race de Kirby Super Star). Tanto Dedede como Kirby partieron lento, mientras Rainbow y Applejack daban una gran diferencia entre los otros dos.

Cuando ambas ponies vieron la estación de trenes pensaron en tener la victoria asegurada pero una nube de polvo la cubrió enteras, cuando se disperso vieron a lo lejos como Kirby y Dedede iban cabeza a cabeza dejando a las mas rápidas de Equestria en ridículo y no tan solo eso, ya que cuanto árbol con frutas veían las aspiraban dándoles más energías para la carrera. Cuando llegaron a la estación, vieron que ninguno de los dos había llegado y pensaron que se habían perdido, hasta que vieron a Meta Knight sentado en una de las bancas de la estación leyendo un libro.

-Ya llegaron, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarlas.

-Pero ¿Como llegaste antes que nosotras?-Dijieron ambas ponies al no creerse que el caballero fuera mas rápido que ellas dos.

-Solo puedo decir, que yo soy el mas rápido de Pop Star. Pero esos dos están llegando demasiado lejos, literalmente-A lo que concentró su vista en Canterlot.

Ambas miraron las montaña y como una nube de polvo viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot.

-Espera, esta diciendo que esos dos-Meta Knight solo asintió-Debes de estar de broma.

-No, al parecer ambos consideraron que el tramo era demasiado corto y decidieron viajar a pie a Canterlot.

Ya pasado una hora, y que Kirby y Dedede descansaran lo suficiente para reponer el aliento, todos se encontraban en el palacio de Canterlot, a lo que Kirby y Dedede quedaron maravillados ante tal castillo, algo mucho mas grande y lujoso que poseía el rey, aunque este no lo confeso en voz alta.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban a en una mesa redonda las alicornios Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight junto con Discord y las antiguas portadoras de la armonía, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie y junto a estas se encontraba el Rey Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee y Kirby.

Antes de comenzar la reunión se habían servido algunos platos entre ellos algunos contenían pescado para los invitados del otro mundo, sushi para ser exacto, para cuando Kirby vio los platos, este los vio con una gran sonrisa y un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, a lo que sus amigos tomaron lo que pudieron y lo escondieron debajo de la mesa. Al resto le pareció raro hasta que las Mane6 recordaron la habilidad especial del pequeño de rosa, en tan solo unos segundos Kirby absorbió todos y cada uno de los platos sin dejar absolutamente nada, dejando sorprendido al resto, a excepción de las Mane6, al ver que todo había desaparecido en un instante. Los únicos que disfrutaron de la comida fueron Dedede, Meta Knight y Bandana Dee que alcanzaron a esconder sus platos de su amigo rosado.

-Eso fue raro, como sea-Se reincorporo Celestia y aclaro su garganta-Estoy segura de que se estarán preguntando porque los traje aquí, la razón es que un nuevo mal amenaza a Equestria.

-Eso no es noticia nueva-Susurro Discord, a lo que Fluttershy río suavemente al escuchar su amigo-"Y de seguro yo tendré que buscarlo, otra escusa mas para volver me a encerrar en piedra"

-Kirby es quien conoce mejor a la amenaza, ya que se a enfrentado dos veces con él. Se que no lo recuerdas pero la Princesa Celestia te lo hará recordar, confía en mi.

-Poyo-A lo que Kirby acepto feliz y se dirigió sobre la mesa hacia la alicornio blanca.

-Muy bien. Comenzemos, no te preocupes puede que duela un poco pero es pasajero.

-¿Poyo?

Celestia cerro sus ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar, algo que a Kirby le pareció raro, y concentro toda su energía en Kirby. Cuando abrió los ojos, para asegurarse que estuviera allí, se encontró que estaba entre los cascos de Cadence, que recibió miradas serias de todos, excepto Bandana que tenia su tipica mirada hacia el infinito y Dedede que tenia su mano sobre su mentón pensando en algo.

-Lo siento, pero es irresistible no abrazar y acurrucar a esta lindura.

-Te comprendo sobrina-A lo que Celestia lo tomo con su magia para luego llevarlo entre sus cascos-Y tengo que darte la razón también.

Todos rodaron sus ojos ante el comportamiento de Celestia, a excepción de Discord que tuvo que aguantar su risa, Bandana Dee por que siempre tiene esa mirada y Dedede que aun seguía pensado.

-"A quien se referirá con alguien que ya se a enfrentado Kirby antes y dos veces. Maglor, no lo creo recientemente lo conocimos y lo derrotamos. Ese tal Marx, tampoco y según por lo que escuche Kirby lo derroto junto con el cometa Nova. Nightmare, pero ambos lo derrotamos y esta muerto. Acaso seré yo, pero si nos hemos enfrentado varias veces, aunque algunas de esas era cuando... No, no puede ser"-A lo que Dedede dejo la pose que tenia poniendo sus dos manos sobre la mesa y apretándola con fuerza-"El no, se supone que esta muerto. Kirby lo mato, dos veces."

Celestia dirigió su magia hacia Kirby, quien cerro sus ojos, y dirigió un has de luz hacia la pared mostrando una imagen de una esfera blanca, como un ojo, con una pupila roja y con un fondo de varias nubes negras alrededor de esta. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal ser que no podían reconocer, pero si los seres inmortales y dos de los visitantes que estaban tiritando de miedo al ver esa imagen.

-Este es la fuerza de maldad mas poderosa de toda la galaxia...

-¡Es Zero!-Grito Dedede sorprendiendo a todos por su grito-Meta Knight ¿Como es posible que ese maldito esta vivo?, Kirby lo mato con la fuerza mas poderosa de la galaxia.

-Yo tampoco se porque aun sigue con vida su majestad, pero cuando llegamos aquí sentí su presencia de inmediato.

-Sabes lo que nos paso a mi y a Bandana hace cinco años, yo pude soportar la posesión de Dark Matter, pero Bandana aun no supera ese momento. Mira al pobre, como esta acurrucado.

El pequeño Bandana se había arrinconado en la sala mientras se acurrucaba como podía el mismo. Fluttershy fue a ver como estaba y lo encontró llorando y gimiendo que no resistió tomarlo entre sus cascos y se lo llevo de la sala para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Quien es Dark Matter?-Pregunto Twlight, a lo que Celestia busco en la mente de Kirby por si es que ya se a enfrentado a el.

Entre su mente recobró varias imágenes del ser oscuro, era igual que Zero solo que era negro y con una pupila marrón y varias esferas alrededor de este. Algunas de estas eran en el espacio y otras eran de Dedede abierto el estomago desde la faja que tenía como una especie de boca y una última era de un Waddle Dee con Dark Matter en su rostro (Muy parecido a un Waddle Doo)

-Entonces por eso Bandana empezó a llorar al ver a Zero, es tan malo ese sujeto-Dijo Applejack sorprendida.

Celestia habían encontrado otra imagen de Zero pero cuando iba a mostrarla, Meta Knight la interrumpió negando con su cabeza, a lo que ella termino con el hechizo.

-Creo que quedo claro a quien nos enfrentamos ahora, muestran única solución es...

-¿Donde esta su Star Rod?-Exigió Dedede interrumpiendo a Celestia-¡¿Que en donde esta su Star Rod?!

-Su majestad calme se.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?!, tanto tu como yo, Kirby y Bandana sabemos lo que puede hacer ese desgraciado si sigue allá afuera. Kirby lo derrotó una vez con la Star Rod, mientras mas rápido se la den mas rápido acabara con Zero. Tu Luna, tu eres la Fuente de este planeta así que tu debes de tener la Star Rod, entregase la rápido a Kirby y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

-Pues como te lo puedo decir-Dijo mientras chocaba sus cascos continuamente con una sonrisa nerviosa-Resulta que la tengo escondida y no recuerdo bien donde la escondí.

Dedede ya tenían un tic en el ojo al oír que la Star Rod estaba perdida y no le basto con su ira, ya que saco su martillo y lo dirigió hacia la Princesa de la Noche.

-Escuchame muy bien, si no recuerdas donde la escondiste, te lo haré recordar a golpes-A lo que el gran martillo empezo a llenarse de llamas sin que se consumiera.

Pero cuando Kirby vio a Dedede y su martillo este empezó a absorberlo hasta que lo tenia en su boca.

-Devuelvemelo Kirby-A lo que este nego-Que me lo devuelvas.

Kirby obedeció y se lo escupió a la cabeza, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente por el gran golpe de su propio martillo.

-¿Como sabia él que la Princesa Luna era la Fuente de los Sueños?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Su majestad esta al cuidado de nuestra Fuente, de seguro supo que era la Princesa Luna al sentir su presencia era igual que de la Fuente de los Sueños. Pero en parte el tiene razón, con la Star Rod tenemos una oportunidad contra Zero, solo debemos encontrarla. Princesa Celestia, podría aplicar ese mismo hechizo en su hermana para que recuerde en donde escondió la Star Rod.

Celestia uso el mismo hechizo sobre su hermana intentando encontrar la Star Rod en su mente. Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales Dedede despertó, y al fin encontró la imagen de la Star Rod.

-No parece ningún lugar de Equestria que haya visto antes-Dijo Twilight confundida ante la imagen.

Esta mostraba a la Star Rod en un domo de cristal con un fondo poco iluminado en donde apenas se podría apreciar en donde era. Pero hubo alguien que supo cual era ese lugar.

-Las profundidades de cristal de Canterlot-Dijo Cadence captando la atención de todos-Pase bastante tiempo allí cuando Chrysalis me encerró, no puedo equivocarme es ahí donde puede estar la Star Rod.

Fue así que todos se dirigieron a una habitación secreta del castillo que daba a unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia lo mas profundo de la montaña. Cuando todos bajaban las escaleras vieron como Kirby, Dedede, Bandana y Meta Knight bajaban a cada libre hasta lo mas profundo de la cueva.

Ya abajo vieron que los héroes de Dreamland se habían dividido buscando la Star Rod por las laberínticas cavernas de cristal. Dedede era el mas desesperado destruyendo cuanto cristal se le ponía en su camino con su martillo.

-Dedede basta, destruirás toda la caverna con tus golpes.

Dedede seso sus golpes y se dirigió hacia Celestia, no enojado sino preocupado.

-Princesa Luna, lo siento por mi comportamiento de hace rato, pero no puedo soportar que planes tiene Zero contra este planeta. El mio sufrió tres veces de su oscuridad, además de otras amenazas que usaban parte de su poder.

-Entiendo como te sientes, mi reino también a sufrido de males que han intentado destruirlo. Yo tampoco quiero que Zero destruya mi planeta, asi que debemos trabajar juntos ante esta amenaza.

Dedede solo estiro su brazo con la palma abierta y Celestia hizo lo posible por estrechar casco y guante.

-Creo que encontré el lugar-Dijo Cadence llamando la atención de los demás.

Allí estaba, en un domo de cristal la gran Star Rod de Equestria. Era igual que la de Pop Star, solo que era de color rosa en vez de rojo. Cuando Luna iba a sacarla, sintió una presencia oscura que venia desde la superficie, ella se teletransporto con el grupo, que la estaba esperando, para evitar los grandes cristales que venían desde arriba.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo pudieron ver una figura de un centauro, del que no esperaban ver nuevamente. Tirek tenia la Star Rod entre sus manos, todos los que podían lanzaron hechizos para poder derribarlo pero un escudo de energía negro había aparecido para cubrirlo.

-Como has podido liberarte de tu prisión.

-Mi amo Zero me a dado otra oportunidad y esta vez que tengo la Star Rod-Dijo mientras la apretaba con su puño haciendo aparecer otras seis de diferentes colores-Ya nada en este mundo podrá detenerlo.

Y acto seguido lanzo las seis Star Rod por los cielos perdiéndose en el mundo entero. Las princesas iban a combatirlo, pero las guardianas de la armonía se pusieron delante de ellas, pero lo que no vieron fue que Kirby y sus amigos ya iban de camino a atacar al centauro.

Cada uno atacaba a Tirek como podían. Bandana lanzaba varias lanzas hacia el centauro y también daba estocadas con esta. Dedede atacaba con su martillo, algunas veces cargaba el martillo con fuego para dar un gancho o giraba alrededor dando a las patas del centauro. Meta Knight atacaba con Galaxia desde las alturas y con un ataque que llamada "Galaxia Sword Beam" que lanzaba una especia de rayo hacia Tirek. Por ultimo Kirby había absorbido una roca haciendo que un gran resplandor lo cubriera para luego cambiar de forma.

Su tono de piel rosa había cambiado a un marrón oscuro, también había aparecido un casco de samurái violeta con bordes dorados y una estrella en el centro. Era Stone Kirby. Cuando ya se había terminado de transformar, todas quedaron sorprendidas ante la habilidad del pequeño y aun mas cuando varias rocas se unieron a él formando un gran Kirby hecho de estas mismas que golpeaban el escudo de Tirek, pero todos los golpes eran parados por el campo de energía que tenia.

-Chicas rápido-Dijo Celestia-Vayan a su castillo y consigan los Poderes del Arcoiris para detener a Tirek. Kirby y sus amigos deben de estar distrayéndolo para que podamos actuar.

A lo que las seis asintieron y con un hechizo de teletrasportación, por parte de Twilight, llegaron a las afueras de Ponyville. Pero no esperaron que una gran nube negra cubriera el pueblo y un ojo rojo se veía desde el centro de esta.

-Sera acaso Dark Matter-Se preguntó Twilight al recordar la imágenes en los recuerdos de Kirby.

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando algunos ponies salieron de la nube dispuestos a atacarlos. Ninguna podía hacer algo al respecto, ya que estaban siendo controlados por el ente oscuro. Todos y cada uno tenia el ceño fruncido y sin ninguna pupila en sus ojos, sin previo aviso todos lo ponies abrieron sus bocas mostrando a Dark Matter mirándolas fijamente y con un gran escalofrío las invadió al sentir las miradas del ente oscuro.

-Que están haciendo.

-Cubranse-Escucharon detrás de ellas a Discord que voló rápidamente y haciendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de todas.

Antes de preguntarle el porque hizo eso el señor del caos, vieron como unas esferas de energía negras salían de la boca de todos los ponies poseídos por Dark Matter.

-Discord, gracias amigo-Fluttershy lo abrazo haciendo que se sonrojada-Hay de mi, lo siento Discord si te puse incómodo no era mi intención.

-No preocupes amiga Fluttershy, pero debemos volver al castillo, nuestros nuevos amigos necesitan nuestra ayuda-Y con un chasquido los saco del lugar y los llevó devuelta a las cuevas de cristal.

Al llegar vieron como Tirek había vencido a cada uno de los héroes de Dreamland y encarcelado a las alicornios. Kirby y Dedede eran los únicos conscientes pero el pequeño había perdido su poder de roca volviendo a la normalidad.

-Sorprendidas ante el poder del amo Zero-A lo que Tirek río al ver que no pudieron conseguir el poder que alguna vez lo detuvo-Equestria volverá a ser mía, otra vez.

-Mira quien habla, el que esta controlado por Zero-Desafío Discord al centauro.

-Yo solo lo obedezco, el no me controla.

-Claro, y esa esencia oscura de Dark Matter es solo casualidad.

A lo que Tirek sonrió y abrió su boca mostrando al ya mencionado ser oscuro y después cerrarla.

-Como fue que te diste cuenta.

-Elemental mi querido Dark-A lo que Discord hizo aparecer un traje de detective con una pipa que lanza burbujas-Tu ya hubieras matado a Celestia y a Luna, pero Tirek aun posee un poco de energía para poder controlar su cuerpo. Zero le traiciono y esta haciendo todo lo posible para deshacerte de ti, aunque eso implique su propia muerte.

Discord lanzo su garra hacia la boca de Tirek y saco a Dark, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tirek volviera a envejecer de forma brusca. Ya cuando había cesado, Discord abrió una puerta de la nada y lanzo al ente a lo que parecía ser el sol, terminando con su vida.

-Eso es todo, ganamos-Dijo Twilight al ver que las alicornios habían sido liberadas de las jaulas.

-No, Twilight-Contesto Celestia-Dark Matter es una creación de Zero y puede crear muchas más. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar los pedazos de la Star Rod que Tirek separo.

-Yo... Puedo... Ayudar... En eso-Dijo Tirek exhausto-Cometi el error... De confiar en Zero... Sabiendo de los peligros... Que conllevan al fiarse... De él... Así que si este... Es mi final... Quiero ver si... Fui útil en la... Destrucción de ese mal nacido... Tengan... Esto les ayudara.

Tirek, con sus ultimas energías, hizo aparecer un mapa de Equestria mostrando a las seis partes de la Star Rod. Estas se encontraban en Ponyville, Manehattan, Appleloosa, el Imperio de Cristal, el Bosque Everfree y el Reino Changeling.

-Zero es capas de hacer cosas inimaginables Twilight, ten muchño cuidado en la búsqueda de la Star Rod.

-Si Princesa Celestia. Casi lo olvido, Dark Matter a tomado Ponyville y todos sus habitantes han sido poseídos.

-Hay que irnos-Dijo Meta Knight-Puedo sentir a Dark Matter en la ciudad.

Meta Knight como podía, por el hecho de varias heridas en su cuerpo, se desplazaba hacia la salida hasta que fue tomado por Dedede que también tenia a Kirby y Bandana Dee, ambos inconscientes y agotados por la batalla contra el centauro, sobre su espalda. Este último yacía muerto en el frío suelo de cristal.

-Se que debes de sentirte avergonzado por que te ayuden, pero estas muy mal herido y como tu rey tengo el deber de preocuparme por cualquiera de mis súbditos y vasallos.

-Debemos agrupar las tropas y salir de inmediato...

-Lo siento princesa, pero ya es tarde. Dark Matter ya a controlado todo Canterlot ya. Hay que irnos antes de que nos controle a nosotros-Dijo Meta Knight sobre la espalda de Dedede.

Celestia solo obedeció las palabras del pequeño caballero y los teletransporto al pie de la montaña y viendo como su ciudad sucumbía ante la oscuridad.

-Lo siento princesa, pero le aseguro que todo volvera a la normalidad cuando acabemos con Zero.

-Descansa Meta Knight, tuviste una dura batalla contra Tirek.

-Es mejor viajar al Imperio de Cristal, Shining debe de haber encontrado una parte de la Star Rod. Además estoy preocupada de que Dark intente tomar el imperio-Dijo Cadence con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Descuida Cadence-Dijo Twilight poniéndole un casco sobre su hombro-Conosco a Shining, el protegerá el imperio, te lo aseguro.

A lo que la alicornio rosa asintió con una sonrisa y todos se embarcaron haciendo el imperio volando, siendo Celestia quien cargaba a un Dedede agotado, Luna llevaba a Meta Knight, Cadence cargaba a Kirby y Twilight a Bandana y estas con un hechizo conjunto, llevaban al resto que no podían volar.

¿Que les esperara en el Imperio de Cristal? Estará sometido ante las oscuras garras de Zero o se estarán defendiendo de este. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Y así termina el primer era capitulo de "El Regreso de Zero". Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y para los que siguen ManeShock, no se preocupen que el capitulo tres ya a salido para que vallan a verlo en la sección de Crossover de MLP o simplemente visiten mi perfil para encontrarlo.**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

 _El Imperio aún no a caído, pero porque Shining esta actuando tan raro. Espera, porque los guardias intentan matar a Kirby._

 _Los Changelings hacen un ataque sorpresa al Imperio, ¿salvando a las princesas? ¿Que Chrysalis esta de nuestro lado?_

 _Próximo Capítulo: Un Imperio Cae, Otro Renace._

 _-Jojojo, al fin tendré el honor de conocer a una reina._

 _-Su majestad por favor, no nos meta en mas problemas._

 _-Poyo._

 _-Ahora verán la gran fuerza de los Changelings._


	2. Un Imperio Cae, Otro Renace

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. También responderé aquí las dos Review que llegaron por el hecho que no les puedo contestar por mensaje privado.**

 **La primera, los poderes de RtD (Return to Dreamland) que mencionaste aparecerán en varios capítulos mas adelante.**

 **Y para el segundo, me acabas de leer la mente en especial con Mike Kirby del anime.**

Capítulo Dos: Un Impero Cae, Otro Renace.

Después de un largo viaje evitando cualquier pueblo que pudiese ser controlado por Dark Matter. Los héroes de Dreamland, las Guardianas de la Armonía y las Princesas junto a Discord se habían refugiado en una cueva para esperar a que la tormenta de nieve cese.

Meta Knight junto a Twilight estaban de guardia en la entrada de la cueva viendo con horror como Dark Matter tomaba los pequeños pueblos aledaños a Canterlot.

-Se como te sientes-Dijo Meta Knight captando la atención de la unicornio-Yo también he perdido grandes amigos y camaradas en todos estos años.

-Es tan frustrante todo esto. Mis amigas y yo tenemos un poder para combatir a Dark Matter, pero la batalla contra Tirek fue todo una trampa.

-Oigan es hora que cambien, necesitan descansar. Mañana seguiremos hasta el Imperio de Cristal-Dijo Rainbow junto a Bandana Dee quienes iban a ser guardia el resto de la noche.

-Muy bien Rainbow te lo dejamos a ti.

-Cuidate Bandana-A lo que el mencionado saco su lanza ye hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió junto a la pegaso a la entrada.

El resto de la noche fue aburrida en los dos sentidos, no hubo alguna alarma por los dos vigilantes y Rainbow se quedo dormida a la media hora al no tener alguna conversación interesante con el pequeño Bandana, por el hecho que no posee boca pero por alguna razón si puede comer.

Ya cuando partieron, y con un desayuno hecho por Bandana al ser un Waddle Dee sabía cocinar muy bien, se dirigieron rumbo al Imperio de Cristal. Usando el mismo hechizo para transportar a todos en una esfera de energía por parte de las princesas, el grupo contemplaba con impotencia a Cloudsdale como caía ante las garras de Dark Matter, siendo Fluttershy quien rompió el llanto y Rainbow quien evito con la mirada la ciudad mientras alguna lágrimas caían en su rostro.

-Todos los amigos que conocimos... Y ahora... Están... Mue...

-No lo están-Interrumpio Meta Knight-En este mismo instante, Zero necesita un ejercito, se arriesgo varias veces cuando se enfrento a Kirby. No creo que cometa el mismo error ya por tercera vez.

-Entonces, hay una esperanza para salvarlos-Dijo Fluttershy con una mirada de alegría en su rostro.

-Lo hay, pero algunos que se defiendan contra el ejercito de Zero no lo saben y...-Fue interrumpido por Dedede y señalándole a Fluttershy que rompió en llanto de nuevo-"Se me olvido que este mundo no esta acostumbrado a la muerte muy seguido"

-Imperio de Cristal a la vista-Dijo Cadence, llamando la atención de todos y al ver el resplandor del Imperio.

Al llegar, pudieron ver que la presensia de Dark Matter no se encontraba por ningún lugar, dándole seguridad a los viajeros al saber que podrían descansar sin preocupaciones.

Esta vez, los héroes de Dreamland quedaron maravillados ante las estructuras de cristal que conformaba el Imperio.

-Rapido, debemos ir al palacio e informales al resto sobre esta amenaza-Dijo Cadence volando en dirección hacia el castillo.

Todos llegaron al castillo lo mas rápido que podian y fueron recibidos por Shining que abrazo a su esposa con fuerza y soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Cuando me informaron lo que paso en Canterlot, temí lo peor. Pero ahora que todas están a salvo... ¿Quienes son ellos?-Dijo al ver a los extraños que acompañaban a las princesas y guardianas.

-Dejame presentarte a Meta Knight, al Rey Dedede, Bandana Dee y-Dijo Cadence tomando a Kirby entre sus casco-A Kirby. No es lo mas lindo que has visto en tu vida.

-Poyo.

-Emmmh, si es lindo pero, ¿que se supone que es?

-Es un Guerrero Galáctico y nos ayudara contra Zero con la Star Rod. Por cierto la has visto, una parte de ella debió caer en algún lugar del Imperio-A lo que el unicornio no comprendió lo que le dijo su esposa-Cierto, tu no sabes lo que es. No has visto como una vara con una estrella en la punta.

-No la he visto por ningún lado. ¿Segura que cayo por aquí?

-Asi es, el mapa que nos dio Tirek dice que...

-¿Que les dio Tirek?, ¿como pueden confiar en el?

-No lo entiendes, el ya esta... Muerto.

-Muerto, ustedes lo mataron.

-No lo matamos-Dijo Twilight-Cuando la posesión por Dark Matter termino, también termino con su vida. Pero con sus últimas energías nos confeso donde escondió todos los trozos de la Star Rod. Mira...

Twilight le paso el mapa en donde marcaba todos los puntos donde podría encontrarse la Star Rod, entre ellos el mismo Imperio.

-Iniciare una búsqueda por el Imperio, mientras creo que deberíamos informales a los ciudadanos ante tal amenaza y también que descansen nuestros invitados, de seguro debió ser un largo viaje desde Canterlot hasta acá.

A lo que todos asintieron y los sirvientes del castillo los llevaron a las habitaciones que usan para las visitas Reales. Ya llegada la tarde, ya se habia de informado a los ciudadanos ante la amenaza y los pueblos tomados por Dark Matter y los guardias buscando la Star Rod por todos los rincones del Imperio de Cristal.

-Alguna novedad.

-Niguna capitán.

-Sigan buscando, debe de estar en algún lugar, ya saben lo importante que esa vara para el futuro de Equestria.

-Si señor.

Cuando todos se fueron, Shining se dirigió a una habitación secreta detrás de la sala del trono. Dentro de esta se encontraba la Star Rod, solo que de color verde, al igual que la estrella en la punta, en un domo de cristal. De repente una esfera negra con un ojo marrón apareció detrás de él.

-Lord Matter-Se inclinó Shining ante el ente oscuro-Como le prometí, he escondido la Star Rod de esos extraños seres. Y usted prometerá no atacar ni poseer a ningún ciudadano de cristal.

-"Muy bien hecho Armor"-Dijo Dark telepáticamente al unicornio-"Mientras no planees algo estúpido, yo no atacare a tus preciados ponies. Pero quiero que hagas otro trabajo para asegurar tu lealtad a Zero. Mata a Kirby y a sus amigos y mi señor sera piadoso ante ti y tu esposa, al igual que a tu hija."

-Que hay de mi hermana, sus amigas y las princesas.

-"No puedo asegurarles su bienestar, son una amenaza para Zero pero pueden servir como esclavos. Aunque no debes preocuparte, no serán controlados, te lo prometo. Así que, desastre de esa bola rosa y sus amigos y podrás vivir en, como ustedes dicen, amistad y armonía"-Dijo para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando a Shining decidido.

Ya llegada la noche, todos terminaron de disfrutar la cena, dirigida por Bandana a petición de Dedede, y se fueron a sus cuartos que ya habían preparado en la tarde.

Todos tenia cuartos separados, excepto por Kirby y sus amigos que dormirían en una habitación compartida por los cuatro. Dedede se quedo con la cama mas grande, Bandana con una pequeña cama junto a su rey, Kirby por su parte se había hecho una hamaca que ocupaba una pequeña parte del cuarto y Meta Knight no estaba en la habitación sino que estaba con Luna en el balcón del cuarto donde ella se quedaba.

-Aun no puedo quitarme esta sensación que tengo desde que llegamos aquí-Exclamo Luna-Siento un poco se la energía de Dark Matter pero no esta en ninguno de los ciudadanos del Imperio.

-Asi es, aunque tampoco hay noticias acerca de la Star Rod. Pero el capitán Armor a estado actuando raro desde la cena. En especial con Kirby.

-Quizas sea el hecho de comerse todo lo que había en la mesa, junto con esta jijiji.

De repente escucharon un ruido procedente de la habitación de Kirby. Rápidamente los dos seres de la noche bajaron hacia el balcón en donde se encontraron a Kirby que tenia un gorro punteagudo de color verde y una pequeña bola amarilla en la punta al igual que en su base sobre su cabeza y una espada plateada entre sus manos. Era Sword Kirby. Junto a él estaban Bandana y Dedede defendiéndose de los guardias de cristal que intentaban atacarlos con lanzas y espadas.

-Guardias-Grito Luna-Que diablos están haciendo.

-Son ordenes del Capitán Armor-Dijo para después abalanzarse sobre Kirby al igual que el resto.

Luna iba a usar un campo de fuerza pero se impresionó ante las técnicas del pequeño de rosa y como vencía a cada uno de los guardias con una especia de onda de energía que salia de la espada y destruia las armas. Bandana y Dedede no se quedaban atrás, el pequeño usaba su lanza como una hélice de helicóptero hacia algunos guardias dándoles en la cara, aunque gracias a sus cascos solo recibían golpes en vez de cortadas. Dedede cargaba su martillo y lanzaba una gran cantidad de guardias estampandolos contra la pared y dejándolos inconscientes.

-Son los peores guardias que he conocido, hasta una tropa de Waddle Dees pueden vencer a su gran ejército.

-"Puede que todos esos chismes sobre nuestro ejercito sean verdad después de todo. Pero porque Shining pediría... Dark"

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Meta Knight sorprendió a la alicornio-Y no, no se leer mentes pero supe lo que pudo pensar. Es muy fácil leer su cara cuando piensa princesa.

Cuando todos se enteraron del ataque a los héroes de Dreamland, fueron a encarar a Shining que se encontraba en su habitacion junto a su esposa. Cuando entraron vieron a la gran bola negra y dentro estaba Cadence. En tanto Shining tenía la Star Rod con su magia solo que en vez de morada era negra.

-Shining como pudiste-Dijo Twilight con algunas lágrimas en su rostro-Como pudiste unirte a ese maldito.

-Tu hermano siempre a servido al gran Zero. Todo para proteger a su familia y amigos. Pero no cumplió con la simple orden de acabar con esa maldita bola rosa-Dijo Shining poseído por Dark Matter-Y esta tonta Star Rod, al parecer deberán buscarla entre las montañas. Porque allí ira a parar.

En el acto, lanzo la Star Rod por la ventana rompiéndola y perdiéndose entre la noche. Kirby se lanzo hacia Shining, aun transformado en Sword Kirby, y empezó un duelo con una espada negra hecha con su magia.

Kirby evitaba cada estocada del unicornio y esta también evitaba las estocadas del pequeño rosado. Mientras los dos se enfrentaban, el resto intentaban evitar que Cadence cediera ante el poder de Dark Matter. Las tres princesas intentaban con su magia deshacer la esencia del ente oscuro.

-Es imposible-Dijo Celestia-Cuanto mas lo hacemos, mas fuerte se hace ese maldito.

-Hay que seguir intentando-Dijo Twilight-Es mi amiga y no merece que eso la manipule.

De repente ven que Shining fue derrotado por Kirby y tumbado en un rincón de la habitación. Dark Matter dejo de poseer a Cadence y concentrarse en el unicornio caído entrando en él.

Lo que vieron impacto a los presentes. Unas alas negras habían aparecido al igual que su pelaje cambio a ese color, su cuerno se volvió rojo, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su crin cambio a una gris. Era exactamente igual que el derrotado Rey Sombra, solo que era un alicornio.

-Shining por favor lucha contra Dark Matter-Dijo Twilight al ver la nueva apariencia de su hermano-Se que aun sigues adentro.

Shining solo abrió su boca mostrando a Dark Matter mirándolas fijamente, la cerro y lanzo un hechizo de fuego hacia los ponies. Celestia hizo un campo de fuerza pero Kirby salio de este y empezó a absorberlo. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluido Shining, al ver como se comía ese poderoso ataque y nuevamente sufrió otra transformación, su piel cambio a un rojo vivo y una especie de corona dorada se poso en su cabeza con una esmeralda en el centro y una flama salio de esta. Era Fire Kirby.

Kirby empezó a correr hacia Shining quien este hizo un escudo ante cualquier ataque del ahora bolita roja que pudiera hacerle. Y por tercera vez se sorprendieron cuando Kirby se envolvió en llamas y salio disparado hacia el alicornio, destruyendo su escudo y a la vez resultando con algunas quemaduras.

-Maldita bola rosa-Levito a Kirby por los aires y lo estampó por la pared mas cercana.

Kirby se levanto de nuevo y empezó a soplar, solo que en vez de viento salio una ráfaga de fuego que impacto de lleno sobre Shining. Aunque este logro levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Kirby y golpearlo varias veces haciendo que pierda su transformación.

-Esta vez el amo Zero sera quien conquiste la galaxia y cuando estes muerto nadie lo podrá detener-Dijo para luego hacer una nueva espada negra que iba impactar sobre Kirby-Ultimas palabras.

-Poyo.

Shining dejo caer la espada con fuerza hacia el héroe rosado pero una estrella le dio en su cabeza justo a tiempo, deshaciendo su espada y salvando a Kirby.

-Eso es, la Star Rod-Dijo Meta Knight sorprendido-¿Quien ha sido?

-Y pensar que alguna vez estuve enamorado de él-Dijo una especie de pony negro, con sus cascos agujereados y con un cuerno torcido y alas de insecto, y con su magia portaba una Star Rod Violeta-¿Sir Meta Knight, es usted?

-Princesa Chrysalis.

-Por desgracia es reina.

-Siento mucho por la perdida de vuestra madre.

Todos tenían preguntas para el caballero pero la esencia de Dark Matter salio del cuerpo de Shining y empezó a rodear el Imperio poco a poco.

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Chrysalis-Rápido antes de que esa cosa tome todo el Imperio.

Los cuatro héroes salieron volando, excepto por Badana que estaba en la espalda de Dedede, por la ventana ya rota pero el resto no abandonaba el castillo.

-Que esperan, miren se que hemos tenido problemas en el pasado pero la amenaza afecta ambos bandos. Les parece una tregua momentánea-Estiro su casco para establecer el pacto.

-No hay de otra, tregua-A lo que Twilight choco el casco de Chrysalis-Espero que no nos traiciones.

Todos salieron volando del lugar dejando a Shining por el hecho de ya estar muerto, siendo Cadence quien quería quedarse pero Twilight la convenció para que no sea poseída por Dark Matter y que la usara en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando salieron, vieron una gran cantidad de Changelings en el cielo que los estaba esperando junto a un carruaje bastante grande que era tirado por todos ellos. Cuando ya estuvieron alejados apreciaron como Dark Matter tomaba el gran Imperio que volvía a la oscuridad.

-Muy bien Meta Knight, quiero respuestas-Dijo Celestia un poco molesta-¿Como conoces a Chrysalis?

-De la misma forma en que la conocí a usted su majestad, advirtiéndole sobre Nightmare.

-Espera, estas diciendo que los Changelings son aliens-Dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Asi es-Confirmo Chrysalis-Nuestra raza llego a este planeta hace tres mil años, unos siglos después de que Luna se convirtiera en la Fuente de los Sueños. Nuestro planeta fue uno de los primeros en caer ante la amenaza de Nightmare después de su triunfo sobre los Guerreros Galácticos. Mi madre se quedo en el planeta para defenderlo mientras yo y otros cientos de pequeños Changelings abandobamos el planeta para ser recibidos por algún otro. Cuando llegamos aquí descubrimos que aterrizamos en el lugar mas deshabitado de Equestria y decidimos hacer ahí nuestra civilización.

-No les creo nada-Dijo Rainbow-Y de seguro nos tenderán una trampa para entregarnos a Dark Matter.

-No es así tonta. Cuando la Star Rod cayo en nuestro reino, sabia lo que era ya que en mi planeta mi madre era quien cuidaba de la fuente y yo seguiría su cometido. Pero la Star Rod no llego sola, Dark Matter había aparecido. Siempre oía historias del ser oscuro de la galaxia, Zero, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con una de sus creaciones. Cuando estuvo frente a mi, me hablo telepáticamente. Me decía que si me unía a él, mi pueblo no sufría daño alguno por parte de Zero. Lo que conteste fue simple, le arroje una estrella con la Star Rod como lo hice con Shining, que por cierto lo siento por la perdida de tu marido Cadence.

Cadence solo miraba su Imperio caído por el ente oscuro mientras las lágrimas caían por su rosado pelaje, recordando los momentos en los que paso con su esposo. Kirby vio como estaba la alicornio y la abrazo del cuello haciendo que se sintiera un poco mejor la Princesa del Amor y le devolviera el abrazo al pequeño de rosa.

-Gracias Kirby.

-Poyo.

-Ya estamos llegando-Dijo Chrysalis-Contemplad el gran Imperio de los Changelings.

Al ser la primera vez que veían el Imperio de estas criaturas, las ponies se imaginaban que vivían en colmenas o en alguna especie de crisálidas y todo el tiempo vivían en la oscuridad debido a su similitud con los insectos. Pero en vez de eso se encontraron todo lo contrario, las casas eran muy parecidas a las de Ponyville solo que no eran coloridas sino que de variaban entre el amarillo y el azul. Tenían unos extraños postes de con una especie de cuerdas que se conectaban entre si con unas grandes cajas de metal. Otros post el mas pequeños solo que grises lanzaban una luz, iluminando parte de las calles y hablando de estas también se veían unas carretas de metal solo que no eran jaladas por Changelings sino que eran movidas por si solos, como con magia pero sin el aura de estos.

-Impresionados, ¿no? Estamos miles de años adelantados a ustedes los Equestres pero nada de que envidiar.

-"Es muy parecido al mundo humano, solo que los autos son como de los años 20 como le decían allí"-Pensó Twilight al ver el Reino de los Changelings-Chrysalis, tu debes de tener la Star Rod, necesito que nos la des ahora.

-Esta asegurada en mi palacio. Pero quiero entender porque la destruiste y la separaste en varios trozos, eso solo se hace si Nightmare ataca a la Fuente de los Sueños y él ya esta muerto.

-Se lo explicaré todo en cuanto lleguemos su majestad-Dijo Meta Knight.

Ya llegado al palacio de Chrysalis, el caballero le explico todo a la reina, desde su llegada y su combate contra Tirek, junto con la destrucción de la Star Rod por parte de él, al igual que los motivos de Shining para confiar en Dark Matter. Ya llegada la hora de la cena, todos disfrutaron del plato típico de los Changelings (Para los que hayan visto el capítulo "La Rebelión del Hambre" es el plato que les sirven a los Waddle Dees) solo que a las ponies le sirvieron una versión vegetariana de estos. Cuando todos se iban a servir, vieron la cara babeada de Kirby y decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los héroes de Dreamland del almuerzo de hace algunos días, sacar todo lo que podían y esconderlo debajo de la mesa. Chrysalis no entendía el porque hasta que Kirby actuó, absorbió todo lo que había en la mesa desde la comida hasta los platos y cubiertos al igual que los adornos que habían y el mantel.

-Jajajaja, no esperaba que los Guerreros Galácticos tuvieran un gran apetito jajajaja-Rio Chrysalis siguiéndoles Dedede, Bandana, de alguna forma, y Kirby con su risa.

Aunque el resto no le importo lo sucedido ya que estaban en constante guardia por si es que Chrysalis intentaba traicionarlas.

-Estaran con esa cara toda la noche-Dijo mientras untaba un sushi en un poco de soya.

-No nos fiamos ninguna crin por tu tan repentina unión. Es que acaso no olvidas el ataque a Canterlot hace algunos años-Reclamo Rainbow.

-Oh vamos, esas son cosas del pasado. Ahora tenemos un enemigo más fuerte, incluso mucho mas fuerte que todos los enemigos que se han enfrentado alguna vez.

De repente un gran ruido se escucho por la sala y se escuchaba una voz un poco seca.

-¡Alerta Roja, Alerta Roja!, ¡Dark Matter se acerca por la muralla sur! Repito ¡Dark Matter se acerca por la muralla sur!

Chrysalis saco un extraño aparato que estaba en la pared mas cercana y empezó a hablar en por este.

-Todas las tropas diriganse a la muralla sur, preparen todos lo cañones-Tomo la Star Rod con su magia-Ahora tenemos una ventaja.

-¡Oye!-Grito Twilight tomando la Star Rod con su magia-Crees que te daremos la Star Rod para que se la des a Dark Matter.

Chrysalis iba a decir algo pero se callo haciendo un Face-Hoof ante la ignorancia de la unicornio.

-En serio Sparkle, le daría el objeto más poderoso y con el que podría acabar con él. En estos momentos no se necesitan ponies paranoicos, además-Le quito la Star Rod y se la dio a Kirby-Él sabe usarla, no es así pequeño.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby y tomo la Star Rod.

-Muy bien pequeño Guerrero Galáctico, demuestra me que la leyenda del héroe rosado existe.

-No va hacer algo princesa Luna.

-Chrysalis tiene razón-Dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos incluso a su hermana-En momentos como estos no necesitamos ponies paranoicos.

-Hermana, como te atreves a apoyar a la que ataco el Canterlot.

-No se sus motivos del porque ataco Canterlot pero tuvo que tener que hacerlo por algo.

-Oigan par de hermanitas-Grito Chrysalis a las alicornios-Van estar peleando o nos van ayudar contra el verdadero enemigo.

Pero ambas seguían discutiendo junto con el resto de las Mane6 que apoyaban a quien creía tenia la razón. Los únicos que se retiraron del comedor fueron Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Bandana, Chrysalis y una gran cantidad de Changelings hacia las murallas del Reino. Cuando llegaron cada uno tenia sus armas, Kirby con la Star Rod, Meta Knight empuñando su espada Galaxia, Dedede con su martillo y Bandana Dee con su lanza, al igual que varios Changelings con armaduras y lanzas.

Chrysalis, quien se había puesto una armadura verdosa muy parecida a su crin y una espada del mismo color con empuñadura negra, y tenia unos binoculares y viendo donde Dark Matter se acercaba al Reino de los Changelings pero no venia solo. Una gran cantidad de ponies de cristal armados con todo tipo de armas, como espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, todos poseídos por el ente oscuro.

-Maldicion-Dijo Chrysalis-Meta Knight, ¿crees que es debido atacarlos? Ya sabes, por el hecho de que están poseídos pero a la vez sean conscientes de sus actos...

-Puedes atacarlos-Dijo Cadence detrás de ellos-Ya están poseídos por Dark Matter, envía a tus tropas y acaba los. Estoy segura que Dark ya los a matado.

Chrysalis le dio una mirada como diciéndole "Te compadezco" y lanzo un grito de batalla haciendo que ella y todos los Changelings saltaran de la muralla y atacaran a las fuerzas de cristal. El resto también fue a la batalla pero contra Dark Matter, Dedede llevaba a Kirby en su espalda mientras este preparaba la Star Rod acumulando una gran energía. Ya cuando tenia la energía necesaria, agito la varita pero no salio ninguna estrella algo que sorprendió a ambas gobernantes.

-Como es posible-Dijo Chrysalis-Yo misma pude utilizarla contra Shining, porque Kirby no puede usarla.

-Es porque no es de este mundo-Grito Luna con una armadura azul oscuro y con una espada sostenida con su magia-Solo los que sean de este planeta son los únicos quienes pueden usar sus poderes.

-Pero yo no soy de este planeta. Como puedes explicar eso.

-De seguro de como ibas a ser la protectora se la Fuente de los Sueños en tu planeta, pudiste utilizar parte de su poder. Pero no puedo explicar de porque Kirby no puede ocuparla si el ya a utilizado la Star Rod de su mundo.

Al lado de ellas cayo Dedede junto a Kirby y portando la Star Rod con un color Violeta. Fue entonces que comprendió el porque Kirby no la pudo ocupar.

-Claro, como no me di cuenta antes-Dijo mientras se defendía por un ataque de un pony de cristal

-¿Que quieres decir Luna?-Dijo mientras empujaba a un pony de cristal haciendo que derribe a varios más.

-De alguna forma, tanto los Elementos de la Armonía y la Fuente de los Sueños están conectados. Y las únicas que pueden usarlo son las antiguas Portadoras de la Armonía.

-Quieres decir-Dijo Dedede reincorporándose después del golpe por parte de las tropas pegasos-Que Twilight y sus amigas son las únicas que pueden usar cada una de las partes de la Star Rod.

-Asi es. Kirby necesito que le des la Star Rod a Twilight y que también venga contigo. Estoy segura de lo que dije, ella puede utilizarla y sacar a Dark Matter de aquí.

-Poyo-Kirby asintió y salio volando junto a la Star Rod hacia el castillo.

Al llegar vio que las ponies aun seguían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema. Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy apoyaban a Chrysalis por el hecho del enemigo, mientras que Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity y Celestia estaban en contra de la decisión que tomo Luna. Kirby en tanto, intentaba llamar la atención de Twilight para que la acompañara pero no le tomaba atención al pequeño de rosado. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, tal como le había dicho una vez su amigo Tum (Tuff) si alguien no te presta atención, empieza a aspirarlos.

Kirby empezó a aspirar a las siete ponies llamando su atención y a la vez asustándolas, tanto así que Celestia lanzo un hechizo hacia quien estaba haciendo eso y Kirby tomo el ataque y se trasformo. Una gorra había aparecido en su cabeza con dos puntas de color rojo y naranja con estrellas blancas estampadas y en la punta de esta habían cascabeles blancos. Su piel había cambiado a una anaranjada y entre sus manos tenían una especie de varita dorada con una esfera azul en la punta. Era Beam Kirby.

Cuando todas vieron la transformación de Kirby, dejaron de discutir para apreciar mejor su cambio. Kirby intento nuevamente de convencer a Twilight de llevarla fuera del castillo y esta fue empujada con la fuerza del pequeño anaranjado. Cuando salio pudo ver la batalla que se veía abajo, gran cantidad de Changelings atacaban a los ponies de cristal que estaban siendo controlados por Dark Matter.

Kirby empezó a darle algunas señas a la alicornio violeta que no pudo entender hasta que Bandana Dee cayo cerca de ellos con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Kirby al ver a su amigo mal herido, saco un pedazo de pastel de algún lado y se lo dio, algo que sorprendió a Twilight de el hecho que absorbió el pastel y gran parte de sus heridas desaparecieron haciendo que recuperara la conciencia. Kirby y Bandana empezaron a hablar, de algún modo, y este ultimo empezó a hacerle las mismas señas solo que esta vez la alicornio pudo entenderle.

-Estas tratando de decirme que puedo utilizar la Star Rod como si fuera los Elementos de la Armonía-A lo que los pequeños asintieron-Muy bien, subanse los dos los llevare para que estén... ¿A salvo?

Twilight pudo ver como Bandana se sujetaba de uno de los pies de Kirby y este estaba inflado como un globo descendiendo lentamente hasta el campo de batalla encontrándose con Luna y Chrysalis que estaban defendiéndose contra las fuerzas de cristal.

-Buen trabajo Kirby, ahora todo depende de Twilight-Dijo Luna mientras miraba al cielo a la alicornio con la Star Rod sostenida con su magia.

Twilight estaba frente a Dark Matter, un gran miedo le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada penetrante del gran ojo marrón. Dark lanzo su aura oscura hacia Twilight quien intento hacer un campo de fuerza pero el aura oscura traspasaba el campo alcanzando a la alicornio que cerro sus ojos esperando la posesión del ente oscuro. Pero algo raro pasaba con la Star Rod, esta empezó a brillar y a hacer retroceder el aura oscura.

Twilight estaba en una especie de trance cuando la Star Rod brillo llevándola al parecer a otro cuerpo. Ella estaba en una especie de bosque en donde todos los árboles eran iguales, ella no podía verse los cascos o por lo menos moverse. Cuando de repente escucho un ruido extraño, una especie de limusina blanca había aparecido frente a ella y dentro de este estaba Dedede y una especie de caracol gigante morado con un caparazón verde conducía la limusina.

-Su majestad no creo que sea buena idea que le demos una parte de la Star Rod a Whispy Woods. Que pasaría si... Ouch-Se quejo el caracol por recibir un martillazo por parte de Dedede.

-Calla Escargoon, se lo que hago-Luego se dirigió hacia Twilight con lo que parecía la Star Rod del mismo color que tenia antes-Mira Whispy, yo te caigo mal y tu me caes mal a mi. Pero eres el único a quien le puedo confiar una parte de la Star Rod.

-Y por que crees que te ayudaré-Dijo una voz grave que venia de ella-Siempre has querido destruir este bosque para hacer tu campo de golf.

-Mira Whispy te hare una promesa, si cuidas con tu vida la Star Rod que te daré nunca mas volveré a talar tu bosque. Te lo juro-Dedede estiro su mano hacia el árbol.

Twilight aun no entendía el porque todo esto pasaba, quien era Whispy Woods, porque el caracol llamado Escargoon no confiaba en él. Aunque estas preguntas fueron respondidas al ver su reflejo en la limusina, era una especie de árbol de manzanas con dos ramas gruesas cortadas simulando brazos y una rama pequeña simulando la nariz y tres agujeros siendo sus ojos y boca. También se sorprendió cuando una raíz salió de la tierra y formó una mano para concluir el pacto entre el rey y el árbol.

-Muy bien Dedede, si me estas confiando un artefacto tan poderoso como una parte de la Star Rod, aceptaré solo si prometes no dañar mi bosque nunca más.

-Te lo prometo Whispy, la amenaza que afecta Dreamland es muy grande y no se si Kirby pueda con esto, así que quiero que la protejas de cualquiera que quiera quitarte la.

-"Este es Whispy Woods, creo que ahora entiendo lo que esta pasando. De alguna manera puedo ver los recuerdos de este árbol antes de tener la Star Rod en su poder. Pero esta es la Star Rod de Equestria no de Dreamland porque..."

Fue interrumpida de golpe volviendo a la realidad en donde un nuevo escudo de magia se había materializado y fuera de esta la esencia oscura intentaba traspasar pero no podía.

-Muy bien Dark, ahora veras la gran fuerza de Equestria-Agito la varita y esta empezó a acumular una gran energía y con una segunda agitada lanzo una estrella traspasando la esencia y dando en el ojo de Dark Matter-Wow. Esto fue increíble y funciona.

Twilight empezó a atacar lanzado estrellas directo hacia su ojo, aunque fallaba varios disparos. Mientras que Dark se lanzaba con todo su cuerpo hacia ella que fácilmente esquivaba, alguna veces pero gracias a la Star Rod no podía ser poseída por el ente oscuro.

Dark también tenía otros ataques como lanzar las pequeñas esferas marrón que tenia alrededor y estas perseguían a Twilight y otro en que lanzaba rayos negros en dirección a la alicornio que destruían las estrellas que lanzaba.

Ya después de una larga batalla en donde Twilight tenia graves heridas y quemaduras pudo terminar con Dark Matter que empezó a desaparecer mientras grandes partes de este se desvanecían y la alicornio veía como la esencia de este desapareció de los ponies de cristal volviendo a la normalidad y terminando la batalla mientras ella caía hacia el suelo aunque Kirby logro atraparla con su inflado cuerpo antes de llegar al suelo.

-Debio ser una gran batalla-Dijo Chrysalis y se dirigió a sus soldados-Lleven a todos los heridos al hospital para que traten sus heridas y a los muertos... Preparen todo para sus despedidas de este mundo.

La batalla que se desarrollo en tierra fue devastadora, ambos bandos terminaron con grandes bajas. El total fue de unos 153 Changelings y 256 Ponies de Cristal caídos en combate. Cuando se supo la noticia, todo el reino Changeling estuvo de luto ante las muertes de ambas razas, todos ayudaron al entierro de los soldados de controlados por Dark Matter y los Changeling que protegían su reino.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir todos estos valientes soldados que lucharon contra el mal encarnado conocido como Zero-Dijo Chrysalis con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos no siendo la unica-Se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero esta vez, ambas razas debemos estar unidas para enfrentar este mal y que desgracias como esta no se vuelvan a repetir. Princesa Cadence tienes algunas palabras para compartir, sabemos muy bien como te sientes.

Cadence asistió con lágrimas en su rostro, se dirigió al estrado y vio a todos los presentes. Las Mane6 lloraban ante tal batalla que, por suerte de ellas, no pudieron contemplar debido a la discusión que tenían, mientras que Dedede y Bandana le brotaban lágrimas como cascadas, al ser un rey el también sentía como perder a sus súbditos, aunque nunca a perdido a uno solo, y Bandana por el hecho de ser el capitán de sus propia raza, después de que el capitán Waddle Doo se retirara y le diera el título, sentía ese mismo sentimiento de perdida cuando varios de sus soldados perdieron la vida en la defensa contra Nightmare. El único que no sabia que pasaba era Kirby que intentaba hacer cambiar esas caras tristes con algunos bailes que sacaban algunas risas entre los presentes.

-Gracias Kirby, muchas gracias-Dijo Cadence con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y siguiendo con su discurso.

Ya terminado el entierro, todos se dirigieron al palacio para poder reorganizarse para la búsqueda de las otras Star Rod, además de que Twilight les explico lo que le paso cuando se enfrento a Dark Matter.

-Si recuerdo eso, Whispy y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero el siempre ayudaba ante cualquier amenaza que afectara a Pop Star.

-Entonces cada parte de la Star Rod nos mostrara un recuerdo de sus antiguos portadores-Dijo Twilight-Pero porque estaba mostrándome un recuerdo de la Star Rod de Dreamland en vez de la de Equestria.

-Creo que se debe a que Kirby la utilizo y la esencia de nuestra Star Rod se traspaso a esta de alguna manera.

-Creo que es la explicación mas lógica que tenemos-Dijo Luna-Pero ahora a lo que nos incumbe.

Con su magia hizo aparecer el mapa con las Star Rod marcando el reino de los Changeling con una equis y el imperio de cristal también pero dibujo otra Star Rod en las montañas cerca del reino.

-Debemos de buscar la Star Rod que Shining lanzo a las montañas. Pero ustedes diez deberán ir.

-Es mas seguro para todos que nos quedemos aquí por si es que Zero intenta hacer otro ataque con Dark Matter.

-Es cierto, pero las montañas son un lugar peligroso. Así que mis Changeling han hecho algunas prendas y equipo para que su búsqueda no les dificulte tanto.

El equipo constaba con unos abrigos de lana para los ponies y Kirby y sus amigos de color marrón claro. También tenia equipo de escalada, comida envasada de los dos tipos, carne y vegetales, al igual que una cocina portátil con un pequeño tanque de gas dentro de esta.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, nuestros diez héroes partieron a las montañas cerca del Imperio de Cristal junto con la Star Rod que portaba Twilight. Su viaje les tomara por lo menos tres días, pero algo en las montañas pasaba. La Star Rod verde estaba enterrada en la nieve y desde lo profundo de la tormenta se veía una forma bípeda que se acercaba a esta y una garra con pelo blanco la tomaba llevándosela a una cueva.

 **Continuará...**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 _Nuestros héroes han llegado a las montañas pero Dark Matter se les a adelantado con un gran ejercito de ponies._

 _Una gran bestia aparece, sera aliado o enemigo._

 _Próximo capítulo: La Leyenda del Pony de las Nieves._

 _-Esto se va a poner feo._

 _-Este frío es peor que el que provoca el Dragón de Hielo._

 _-O cuando los Wendigos en las obras de la Hearth's Warming Eve._

 _-La que de que._

 _-Nada._


	3. La Leyenda del Pony de las Nieves

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Aquí vamos con el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes apoyan este fic, se que son pocos en especial mi amigo GT4RSR y que sigas con esas historias de TF2 que me gustan tanto.**

 **También responderé las review que llegan aqui. Lo único que diré es que sera Twilight quien page por los destrozos de Kirby. Para el segundo, jamas pensé que alguien se inspirará en crear otra historia en base a la mía así que dile a tu amigo que cuenta con mi apoyo para su proyecto. Tercero, lo estaré pensando en esas habilidades y por último, lo siento mucho por la demora ya que estoy intentando hacer una portada en paint. Recién acabe con Kirby y Zero (Siendo este más fácil de dibujar) Faltándome solo Meta, Dedede y Bandana, siendo los dos primeros los mas difíciles.**

 **También necesitare ayuda en dibujar a Luna y a Twilight si alguien pudiera, estaría muy agradecido.**

Capítulo 3: La Leyenda del Pony de las Nieves.

Nuestros héroes pudieron llegar hasta las montañas, evitando claro el Imperio de Cristal por el hecho que aun seguía bajo el control de Dark Matter, y se refugiaron en una cueva para pasar la tormenta. Twilight saco un mapa de su alforja de las montañas, solo que este parecía incompleto.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas-Dijo Twilight-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para cubrir mas terreno y poder encontrar la Star Rod a tiempo antes de que Dark Matter nos alcance. Kirby, tu iras con Applejack, Fluttershy, Meta Knight y Pinkie Pie. Dedede, usted ira con Rarity, Rainbow, Bandana y conmigo. Todos listos.

Todos asintieron y Twilight separo el mapa en dos dándole la otra mitad Meta Knight, quien seria el jefe del grupo, y un radio para comunicarse entre ellos y salieron de la cueva en direcciones opuestas en busca de la Star Rod.

Mientras esto pasaba, en una estrella muy lejana a miles de años luz de la Tierra de Equestria, estaban una especie de criaturas raras llamadas Cappy alrededor de una gran nave espacial en forma de barco llamado el Lor y cuatro dragones rojos, todos muy preocupados.

-¿Como que no están por ningún lado?-Dijo una pequeña niña de piel amarilla y cabello rubio con una ropa entre el verde y el rosado-Kirby estará perdido en el espacio.

-"Lo sentimos Fumu (Tiff) pero no se sabe a donde pudo dejarlos ese agujero negro"-Dijo Landia telepáticamente a todos lo habitantes-"Pero haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlos, estamos en deuda con Kirby y sus amigos. Recorreremos toda la galaxia en su búsqueda"

-Si es así, ¡Waddle Dees!-Grito Escargoon y una gran cantidad de estos pequeños seres llegaron donde estaban-Te ayudare con todas nuestras tropas.

Así fue como una cantidad casi infinita de Waddle Dees, al igual que Fumu, Bun, sus protectores, Lololo y Lalala, y Escargoon, entraron en el Lor y salio en búsqueda de Kirby y sus amigos.

-Sword, Blade (Espada, Sable) no vendrán con nosostros-Dijo Bun.

-No iremos, nos quedaremos para mantener asalvo Dreamland de un posible peligro-Dijo Sword.

-Llamaremos a la Meta Army para que nos ayuden a proteger. Ustedes preocupense de buscar a Kirby y al resto-Completo Blade.

(N. de A: Los Meta Army son los enemigos que aparecen en Adventure, Nightmare in Dreamland y Super Star/Ultra)

-¡Cuidense y volveremos pronto!-Se despidió Fumu de sus amigos de Pupupu Land (Ciudad Cappy)

Un portal en forma de estrella se abrió y el Lor la atravesó hacia la galaxia en búsqueda de Kirby y sus amigos.

Regresando a Equestria. El grupo de Meta Knight se había escondido en una cueva por la tormenta de nieve y decidieron montar sus tiendas por el hecho que veían que la tormenta no terminaría luego.

-No puedo imaginar como estará el clima en el resto de Equestria sin los pegasos que la controlen-Dijo preocupada Fluttershy.

-Tranquila caramelo-Dijo Applejack poniéndole un casco sobre su hombro-Te aseguro que todo debe de estar bien en el resto de Equestria. Deja ya de pensar en eso y vamos a comer algo antes de que Kirby se acabe todo lo que tenemos.

A lo que la tímida pegaso asintió y regresaron a la cueva en donde la fogata estaba hecha y los alimentos en conserva servidos. Pinkie Pie se encargo de suministrar las porciones iguales a cada uno, excepto por Kirby que recibió un poco mas solo que eran postres. Applejack iba a decir de donde saco todo estos pasteles pero se callo al recordar que es imposible ponerle lógica a las cosas que hace Pinkie. Meta Knight en tanto se comunicaba con Twilight por medio del radio en donde todos escuchaban.

-Twilight nos hemos refugiado en una cueva hasta que la tormenta de nieve cese. Dinos, como esta vuestra situación.

-Tengo malas noticias Meta Knight-A lo que todos prestaron más atención-Dark Matter ya esta aquí y no se preocupen aún no nos a encontrado, eso creo. Esta con varios ponies de cristal, al parecer busca la Star Rod o ya sabe que estamos aquí.

-Muy bien Twilight, tendremos cuidado cuando la tormenta cese. Cambio y fuera-Apago el radio y se durigio al grupo-Ya escucharon, debemos tener cuidado cuando salgamos y darnos prisa en encontrar la Star Rod.

-Oigan, parece la tormenta ya esta parando-Dijo Applejack

-Preparemonos, sera una búsqueda difícil.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Twilight. Ya habían perdido de vista a lo ponies de cristal pero otra tormenta, posiblemente la misma que detenía al otro grupo, estaba sobre ellos imposibilitandoles tanto la vista como el paso obligándolos a esconderse en una cueva que hayo Bandana.

-Creo que los perderemos con la tormenta-Dijo Twilight aliviada-Tal vez ya sea tiempo de descansar, ¿que opinan?

-Ya estaba muerto de hambre-Dijo Dedede y Bandana lo apoyaba con su lanza-Bandana también me apoya.

-Yo también, aunque necesito mas un descanso por todo el viaje que hicimos. Al igual que arreglar este abrigo, se que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero creo que otro color y unos cuantos accesorios y quedaría para una nueva línea de invierno.

-Tu amiga esta obsesiona con eso de la moda.

-Y peor aun si tu eres su maniquí. Una vez fui uno para pagar una apuesta, aun intento convencer a Twilight que me borre esa experiencia de mi mente.

-Estas exagerando Rainbow, no fue tan terrible. Es mas te deje escoger los diseños para tu traje de la gala.

Y así estuvieron discutiendo de cosas del pasado, mientras Dedede dejaba a esas dos en paz y se dirigía con Twilight que estaba viendo el mapa y tachando los lugares por donde ya habían buscado la Star Rod.

-Aun nos falta mucho camino por delante.

-Asi es Dedede. Dime algo, se que no viene al tema actual, pero como es tu reino el que siempre dices cuando tienes oportunidad.

-Comparando con lo que vi de Equestria-Dedede dio un largo suspiro-Mi reino es del tamaño y población de Ponyville.

-Bueno ese también es por decirlo así mi reino.

-Es diferente. Tu pueblo te ama y te adora mientras que desde que funde el mio, siempre fui odiado. Todo debido a siempre me considere un dictador hasta que Kirby llego a nuestro mundo.

-Hasta que llego, significa que no es originario de tu mundo.

-No. Ya sabes que es un Guerrero Estelar, el llego en su nave espacial cuando yo aun seguía como dictador pero su carismas y felicidad no tan solo cambio a los de mi reino, sino también a mi. También ayudo con la derrota de Nightmare a pesar de mis intentos de detenerlo.

-Separando la Star Rod y dándoselas a tus secuaces.

-No. Eso ni si quiera lo pensé en detener a Kirby. Sino que cuando el llego, compraba monstruos de Empresas Pesadillas (HollyNightMare) para deshacerme de esa bola rosa.

-¿Empresas Pesadilla?

-Aunque no lo creas, era una empresa hecha por Nightmare para adelantar sus planes de dominación galáctica.

-Entonces, hacías todo eso para vencer a Kirby.

-Asi es, pero después me di cuenta que hacía todo mal aunque me di cuenta muy tarde.

-Fue para cuando Nightmare entro a la Fuente de los Sueños.

-Si. Pero jamas podre pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Incluso cuando Dark Matter me poseyó, tres veces.

-Tres veces, pensé que había sido una vez.

-Esa fue la primera vez, cuando Dark Matter llego solo y no tan solo fui yo, Whispy y otros seres de la naturaleza fuimos poseídos. La segunda vez fue cuando el mismo Zero llego a conquistar Pop Star. Y la tercera fue cuando supimos que resucito y ataco varios planetas a la vez con Dark Matter. El pequeño de Bandana aun no ha podido superar ese momento-Miro con tristeza al mencionado Waddle Dee que estaba organizando la comida en partes iguales-Y muchos otros habitantes, desde ese día, fue diferente con cada uno de ellos y también haciéndole caso a esa mocosa de Fumu.

-¿Fumu? Ah cierto, la pequeña que siempre mencionas y que vive en tu castillo. Me gustaría conocerla algún día, si logramos salir de esta.

-Te aseguro que lo lograremos. Si trabajamos en equipo todo puede ser posible.

-Twilight, me escuchas, Twilight-Se escuchaba la voz de Fluttershy por el radio.

-Fluttershy ¿que pasa?

-Dark Matter nos a encontrado y Meta Knight y Kirby esta herido y... Ah-Se corta el radio.

-Fluttershy me escuchas, Fluttershy. Debemos encontrarlos. Hay que salir y ayudarlos ante Dark y...-Fue callada por una bofetada por parte de Dedede.

-Calmate Twilight-Dedede le dio otra bofetada-Si actúas apresurada todo saldrá mal y caeremos ante Dark.

-Lo entiendo pero lo que no entiendo es porque me diste otra bofetada.

-Es que me puse nervioso. Muy bien, hay que prepararse-Dijo mientras tomaba su martillo y el resto tomaba sus cosas para salir durante la tormenta de nieve.

Al salir vieron una gran bola de fuego a unos kilómetros al norte, en donde Dedede supuso que Kirby lanzo fuego para que supieran su posición.

 **Hace una hora atrás, Grupo de Meta Knight.**

Meta Knight y su grupo salio de la cueva al ver que ya era seguro, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack traían un abrigo marrón claro que las cubría por completo, desde sus cabezas y sus cascos y en estos traían botas que impedían el frío. Mientras que Meta Knight y Kirby, al ser de la misma forma, llevaban un abrigo similiar sólo que sin botas (Eran parecidos a Freeze Kirby de NiD) y con guantes del mismo color.

-Todos listos-A lo que todos asintieron y se marcharon de la cueva.

Pero al salir vieron a un grupo de ponies de cristal que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Rapido, hay que tomar otro camino para perderlos-Dijo Meta Knight.

Al retroceder se encontraron con otro grupo de Cristal que ya los había visto y tenían listas sus armas obligando al grupo a prepararse para una batalla.

Las tres ponies traían una lanza y un escudo con un Changeling de perfil, asiendo alusión al ejercito de este mismo, de color negro verdoso. Mientras Meta Knight traía entre sus manos a Galaxia y Kirby había absorbido un bloque de hielo para transformarse. Su piel cambio a un celeste y una corona se puso sobre su cabeza, que en esta había una joya azul en el centro y sobre esta salieron bloques de hielo. Era Ice Kirby.

Los ponies de cristal se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas, las ponies solo se defendía con sus escudos mientras Meta Knight y Kirby los atacaban, el caballero oscuro golpeaba con su espada dorada para desarmar a sus atacantes y después arremetía con estocadas demasiado rápidas para que el ojo pony pueda verlo. Y nuestro héroe rosado congelaba a todos su atacantes con su aliento helado que solo dejaba bloques de hielo y a la vez los lanzaba hacia otros grupos que los aplastaba con la fuerza del bloque, también cuando era rodeado podía provocar un pequeño escudo de hielo que al mas mínimo contacto congelaba a todos a su alrededor.

Pero sus ataques eran en vano por la gran cantidad de tropas que estaban combatiendo. Mientras en el cielo, Dark Matter contemplaba la batalla y como veía agotarse a ambos Guerreros Estelares, a pesar de acabar con sus tropas controladas, aunque no le importaba ya que tenia una gran cantidad en el imperio. Pero también tenia cuidado con una de ellas, ya que tenían en su poder una parte de la Star Rod y podía derrotarlo como la ultima vez pero en ese grupo no se encontraba la portadora de esa vara que tanto temía el ser oscuro.

Kirby y Meta Knight fueron derribados por una gran cantidad de enemigos, siendo las tres ponies quienes juntaron sus escudos como un domo y protegieron a ambos Guerreros Estelares.

-Meta Knight Kirby, están bien-Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por ambos.

-Me temo que no, agh-Dijo mientras se cubría una herida en su brazo izquierdo-Pero Kirby parece estar peor, sera mejor que se ocupen de él primero. Yo aun puedo luchar.

-Oigan chicos, es mi idea o se esta calentando aquí dentro-Dijo Pinkie mientras se abanicaba con un casco.

-No es idea tuya Pinkie. Los malditos halla afuera nos están asando como un pie de manzana.

Todos los unicornios lanzaban un hechizo de fuego hacia los escudo para quemarlos y asarlos para que mueran lentamente. Meta Knight empezó a canalizar una gran energía en Galaxia que empezó a brillar y lanzo la energía hacia uno de los escudos.

-¡Galaxia Sword Beam!-Una gran onda de energía partió uno de los escudos y a la vez a varios soldados haciendo que varios retrocedieran.

-Twilight, puedes oírme, Twilight-Grito Fluttershy al radio.

-Fluttershy ¿que esta pasando.

-Dark Matter nos a encontrado y Mata Knight y Kirby están heridos y, agh...-Fue interrumpida por un golpe de un pegaso que la derribo haciendo que el radio se estropeará-Oh no, como vamos a avisarle a los demás en donde estamos. Kirby cuidado.

-Po... Yo-Se levanto para encontrarse con un unicornio que estaba preparando un hechizo de fuego para deshacerse de Kirby.

Pero el pequeño de rosa aprovecho para absorber la gran llamarada y trasformarse en Fire Kirby. Pero en vez de atacar, este se elevo a los cielos y empezó a arder deshaciendo las nubes y dejando que la luz solar entrara entre las montañas.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-Dijo Applejack cubriéndose con un casco sus ojos para evitar el gran destello de Kirby.

-Esta llamando la atención de los otros-Dijo Meta Knight deshaciéndose del resto del ejercito de Dark Matter-¡Bien hecho Kirby!

Kirby había dejado de envolverse en llamas y había bajado con el resto para combatir al resto de las tropas de Dark. Esta vez, Applejack y Pinkie usaban sus escudos para cargar contra el enemigo y estrellarlos contra los bloques de hielo que Kirby había dejado anteriormente. Mientras este último quemaba todo lo que tenía en frente haciendo que gran parte de las tropas, que quedaban pocas, huyeran.

-A pesar de estar controlados por Dark Matter-Dijo Meta Knight guardando a Galaxia-Aun poseen un poco de consciencia para retirarse de la batalla.

-En eso tienes razón, quizás aun podamos salvarlos-Comento Applejack ante la retirada de las tropas.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-Grito Twilight que venia a toda velocidad con la Star Rod sostenida con su magia.

-Estamos bien Twilight y gracias por llegar a tiempo. Pero Kirby esta muy herido.

Así era, debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenia tan solo pudo hacer esa bola de fuego con sus ultimas energías antes de desmayarse y preocupando a todos. Para cuando iban a llevarlo a alguna cueva a tratar sus heridas un fuerte rugido llamo su atención.

Una gran criatura bípeda de dos metros de alto (Un poco más alto que Celestia) y con una gran cantidad de pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Los miraba mientras sacaba vapor de sus nariz, indicando que estaba enojado. Todos los presentes se prepararon para la batalla, pero Fluttershy había visto algo en su mano.

-Miren, en su mano. Tiene una Star Rod.

-Significa que no esta controlado por Dark Matter.

-Pero como cualquier criatura salvaje-El gran ser volvió a rugir-Esta va a deshacerse de cualquiera que este en su territorio.

Pero la tímida pegaso se acerco a la criatura a la altura de su cabeza y empezó a hablarle.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Pony de las Nieves...

-¿Pony de la Nieves? Ni si quiera parece un pony-Susurro Dedede a Meta Knight

-Pero el Cappy de las Nieves no parece un Cappy, sino que es Chilly.

-Touche.

-...Sentimos mucho estar en su territorio, pero nos iremos de inmediato si nos da esa vara verde que tiene en su mano.

-No-Nego Meta Knight sorprendiendo a todos-El es muy fuerte y gracias a la Star Rod el no puede ser poseído por Dark Matter. Sugiero que se la quede hasta que tengamos las otras cinco.

-Concuerdo con Meta Knight-Continuo Twilight-Es mas seguro que alguien como él la cuide y que no lo posea Dark.

-Señor Pony de las Nieves, podría cuidar esa vara por nosotras. Muy pronto volveremos por ella y...-Fue interrumpida por la criatura dándole la Star Rod y gimiendo algunas cosas que solo ella pudo entender-Oh vaya... Ya entiendo.

-Fluttershy que dijo.

-Dice que ya sabe lo que esta pasando y nos ayudara en todo lo posible. También sabe una forma de entrar al Imperio sin ser detectados.

Pero el momento feliz fue interrumpido por Dark Matter que venia a gran velocidad hacia la gran criatura junto con una gran cantidad de ponies de cristal con aun mayor armamento. Todos se prepararon para otra pelea ante el ente oscuro y sus tropas controladas, pero la gran criatura de las nieves se adelanto y empezó rápidamente a deshacerse de todas y cada una de las tropas y maquinaria que habían traído, desde catapultas y ballestas gigantes de cristal.

Todos apoyaban al gran ser pero algo que no esperaban que el mismo Dark Matter se escondía en las sombras esperando la oportunidad para poseer a su próxima víctima. Cuando el gran ser destruyo la ultima artillería, se dirigía hacia el nuevo grupo de amigos que había hecho pero todos lo miraban con miedo ya que lo que veían eran a Dark Matter que viajaba a gran velocidad hacia él. Se giro rápidamente para golpear a la bola oscura pero esta igualmente logro entrar en el.

Todos estaban consternados, no podían aceptar que su nuevo amigo se pondría en su contra gracias a Dark. Pero algo que los sorprendió fue que el ente oscuro atravesó a la bestia que sorprendió a ambos, este intento nuevamente de poseerlo pero no lo logro. Lo intento varias veces pero no comprendía el porque no podía.

-Ahora entiendo-Dijo Meta Knight chocando su puño con su palma-Dark Matter no puede poseer a seres de corazón puro, como Kirby.

-Poyo.

-Entonces nuestro amigo esta a salvo.

Dark Matter ya están harto de no poder poseerlo pero este dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo que estaba celebrando ante el descubrimiento de Meta Knight y concentró su mirada ante su antigua marioneta. Dedede noto como la esfera oscura viajaba directamente a él algo que lo ausuto en un principio pero se repuso y se preparo.

-"Esta vez no maldito desgraciado"-Puso una postura teniendo su martillo detrás de el y este empezó a deformarse por la parte de atrás haciendo aparecer una gran turbina que empezó a recargarse.

Dark veía como Dedede preparaba su martillo haciendo que este intentará frenar su caída su picada pero fue muy tarde ya que se detuvo justo dejando cara a cara con el pingüino. Dedede activo su martillo y a una gran velocidad golpeo a la esfera en el ojo haciendo que esta saliera volando desapareciendo en el cielo a la vista de todos.

-A que te supo eso, maldito ojo manipulador-Dijo agitando su puño hacia el cielo.

-Fluttershy, hay que darse prisa. Debemos concentrar las energías de las Star Rod como si fueran los Elementos de la Armonía-A lo que la pegaso asintió y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse.

Para cuando abrió sus ojos vio que estaba a una altura considerablemente alte, algo que la aterraba y empezó a asustarse. Pero a la vez se tranquilizo al saber que no sentía las brisas del viento que se siente al volar, además de estar rodeada de nubes aunque igual podía ver.

Lo que podía ver no era las montañas nevadas sino que una gran pradera y además de una sombra de una nube con varios ponchos alrededor de estas.

-¡Kracko, Kracko!-Se escuchó gritar a una especie de ver bípedo de color amarillo pálido con un traje de campesino y un sombrero de paja desde abajo-¡Necesito tu ayuda!

A lo que bajo rapidamente hasta estar a una altura en la que pueda escucharlo sin la necesidad que le grite.

-Gracias Kracko. De seguro debes de saber que no a llovido en meses y me preguntaba si podrias...-Miro el la cosecha que estaba como un desierto árido.

Kracko asintió y empezó a hacerse mas grande hasta formar una gran nube negra y comenzó a llover a cantaros haciendo que el desierto vuelva a brotar vida.

-Muchas gracias amigo. Ten para el viaje-A lo que le dio una canasta con pocas frutas-Se que no es mucho. Pero si vienes en una semana puede que te de más. Claro, antes de que Kirby se coma gran parte de la cosecha.

A lo que ambos se empezaron a reír un rato y se despidieron. Kracko iba de camino hacia un bosque y Fluttershy pudo ver como era Kracko gracias a un charco de agua que dejo la lluvia que provocó.

Era un gran ojo azul cristalino con una gran cantidad de nubes rodeándolo y varios pinchos amarillos lo rodeaban.

-"Kracko se ve amenazante, pero parece ser una buena criatura. Me gustaría alguna vez conocerte amigo"-Fluttershyy vio la limusina de Dedede que salia del bosque al que se dirigían y empezó a llamarlo.

-¡Kracko, ven! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!-A lo el gran ojo bajo hacia su rey-Tengo una misión muy importante. Ten esto.

Lanzo una vara con una estrella en la punta que era de color ver y que entro en las nubes de Kracko, como si la hubiera absorbido. Este no entendía porque le había pasado esto, a lo que Dedede le respondió al ver su ojo.

-Eso es una parte de la Star Rod que protejas de cualquiera que intente quitartela. Es muy importante que la cuides.

Kracko solo asintió y se elevo a los cielos haciendo que Fluttershy volviera en si. Vio como estaba rodeada de un aura verse brillante y junta a ella esta Twilight igualmente con un aura, solo que violeta. También vio como Dark Matter caía a gran velocidad, aun inconsciente gracias al golpe de Dedede, y ambas ponies se prepararon para darle el golpe final.

Las Star Rod brillaron formando un par de estrellas y la lanzaron hacia el ente oscuro y cuando iban de camino, ambas estrellas se fusionaron formando una sola e impactando hacia la esfera oscura.

Todos celebraban su nueva victoria y vieron como los sobrevivientes que estaban controlados volvían a la normalidad. Les explicaron lo que sucedía y también les dijeron que vallan al Imperio Changeling en donde estarían a salvo. Pero algo sucedía con lo que quedaba de Dark Matter, este empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, sin la necesidad de gemir por no tener boca, haciendo que ambas ponies apuntaran las Star Rod hacia él. Aunque no esperaban que el ojo de este se cerrara cambiando de un color negro a uno azul y volviéndose ovalado.

-Aun quieres pelear, he ojon-A lo que Rainbow intento patear el ojo pero se sorprendió cuando una especie de lengua salio de es y un par ojos negros salieron de este auditando y sorprendiendo a las ponies pero no a los héroes de Dreamland.

-Gooey.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

 _Un nuevo amigo a aparecido y ayudara a nuestros héroes a derrotar a sus primos, los Dark Matters._

 _A Dedede se le viene una idea para entrar en el Imperio de Cristal y salvarlos de las garras de Zero._

 **Próximo Capítulo: El Plan de Dedede.**

 _-Este sera un gran plan que estará en la historia de su mundo._

 _-Por cierto, ¿que es Gooey?_

 _-¿Un Dark Matter Bueno?_

 _-¿Un Good Matter?_

 _-Oh oh, es mejor decirle un Good Dark Matter Bueno._

 _-Poyo._

-Goo.


	4. El Plan de Dedede

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y que contestare aquí por el hecho que no tienen cuentas en FF (Hacerse una cuenta es fácil) La primera, como te dije antes tienes todo mi apoyo y para que te ayude, ve un vídeo en youtube para saber como subir una historia, a mi me sirvió con la primera historia que subi. La segunda, si, se que Zero fue vencido por la Love-Love Stick y Zero Two por la Crystal Gun (Se que no se llama así pero se me olvido el nombre) pero puse la Star Rod por ser la primera habilidad especial para vencer al jefe final y también para relacionarla con el anime.**

 **Actualización: Pueden poner las habilidades que quieran pero deben saber que Kirby las obtienes de dos modos. Del juego, que es absorbiendo enemigos y del anime, que la mayoría de las veces es absorbiendo el elemento relacionado con su poder, excepto el currie de Kawasaki que lo hizo Fire Kirby sin la necesidad de transformarlo.**

 **Capitulo 4: El Plan de Dedede.**

-Asi que Gooey es un Dark Matter. Pero porque aun sigue intentando tragarme. Oye ya deja me en paz-Se quejo Rainbow al sentir la larga lengua del pequeño Dark Matter en su casco.

-Parece que intenta tragarte y copiar tus habilidades Dashie-A lo que todos los presentes rieron a excepción de Rainbow que solo se cruzo de cascos y agito con rabia sus alas.

El pequeño Dark Matter veía las pequeñas plumas que caían con el rápido movimiento de las alas de la pegaso de crin multicolor y se trago algunas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando del cuerpo de Gooey salieron unas alas emplumadas hechas con su propio cuerpo y empezó a agitarlas para elevarse en el aire.

-Como pueden ver-Dijo Meta Knight, que igualmente estaba riéndose, al ver las caras de impresión de las ponies-Gooey también tiene la capacidad de copiar habilidades al igual que Kirby.

Pero la cosa no termina hay. Kirby, quien ya se había recuperado de la batalla anterior, también absorbió algunas plumas de la pegaso y empezó a trasformarse. En su cabeza se poso un sombrero muy parecido a las tribus de los búfalos de Appleloosa, solo que sus plumas eran de color verde, rojo y blanco y de los lados de este salieron un par de alas del mismo color. Era Wing Kirby.

Ambos, Guerrero Estelar y Dark Matter, empezaron a revolotear en la cueva en la que estaban mientras todos se alegraban de un poco de diversión de los pequeños. Claro que Rainbow también se les unió solo para demostrar quien de los tres era mas rápido.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban del pequeño momento de diversión, en otro lado de la cueva se encontraban Twilight, Fluttershy, el Rey Dedede y el Pony de las Nieve (Que ni siquiera parece pony) en una tienda de campaña, siendo la gran criatura el único que esta afuera por su gran tamaño pero aun puede ver por el interior de esta. En en interior se encontraba gran parte de los objetos que trajeron del Imperio Changeling, desde armas, que consistían de escudos, espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, al igual que comida de diferentes tipos, entre carne y vegetales, al igual que un mini-refigerador en donde había una cantidad casi infinita de postres, posiblemente para el agujero negro que tiene Kirby como estómago y varios abrigos con forma de pony, y de otras dos formas diferentes.

-Segun nuestro amigo-Comenzo Fluttershy-Existen antiguos túneles que iban a ser usados para evacuar a todos en el Imperio de Cristal durante el ataque de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna contra el Rey Sombra. Aunque nunca fueron usados por los habitantes del imperio.

-Muy bien, usaremos los túneles para llegar directamente hacia los calabozos del castillo y seguiremos hasta llegar donde se encuentre Dark Matter.

-Mientras que Gooey y yo, juntro con otros dos del grupos, haremos todo lo posible por distraerlo para que ustedes dos-Apuntando a Twilight y Fluttershy las nuevas portadoras de una parte de la Star Rod-Lo destruyan y liberaremos al Imperio.

-Pero la duda es, quien servirá de carnada junto contigo.

-Que tal Rarity y Pinkie-Sugirió Dedede.

-No es por ofender a mis amigas, pero aquí entre nos Rarity es la reina del drama y Pinkie casi nunca se apega a los planes-A lo que se escucho un par de estornudos de las ya mencionadas ponies.

-Creo que debería abrigarme un poco más.

-O quizás están hablando mal de nosotras en algún lado-Dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba una caja de pañuelos de quien sabe donde y le ofreció a su amiga.

-Que tal Applejack y Rainbow, a ellas se les va muy bien con los planes y saben como actuar si se sale de control-Recomento Twilight, algo que le pareció bien al gran Pengi.

(N. del A: Si, Dedede es un Pengi. Y el que no sabe que es, es un enemigo que parece pingüino y al absorberlo te da Ice)

Los cuatro salieron de la tienda y les explicaron el plan que consistía en lo siguiente. Twilight, Fluttershy, Kirby, Meta Knight y Bandana Dee usarían los antiguos túneles que los llevaría hacia los calabozos de cristal, siendo el pequeño Waddle Dee el guía por tener una buena memoria y orientación, y se encargarían de cualquier guardia controlado de forma silenciosa. Mientras que el otro grupo conformado por Dedede, Gooey, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, siendo esta dos ultimas quienes estarían encadenadas y con correas, serian la distracción de Dark Matter para que el primer grupo entre sin ser detectados por el ente oscuro al estar interesado por sus dos nuevas marionetas. El tercer grupo conformado por Pinkie, Rarity y el Pony de las Nieves, se encargarían de ayudar al segundo grupo si algo se sale de control, entrarían al Imperio para sacarlos del lugar y también avisarles al primer grupo para su retirada con algún hechizo hecho por Rarity.

-Entendieron-Termino de explicar Twilight junto a Dedede y Fluttershy.

-Eso creo. Pero que pasaria si tienen prisioneros de los cuales no fueron poseídos por Dark Matter-Comento Applejack al recordar lo que paso ayer con la criatura de las nieves.

A lo que Bandana hizo varias mímicas que pudo entender tanto Dedede y Meta Knight, aunque Kirby decidió seguirle el juego haciendo los mismos movimientos sacando algunas risillas a las ponies.

-¿Que estaba diciendo Bandana?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Dijo que en el caso que hallan prisioneros, él se los llevaría por los túneles hasta acá y después regresaría para apoyarnos pero no podemos esperarlo para cuando se vaya por si es que nos descubren.

-Si todo esta listo-Dijo Twilight mientras ella y todos tomaban sus respectivos objetos necesarios para el plan.

Mientras tanto en una estrella lejana llama Ripple Star, que tenia forma de corazón y un par de lunas amarillas en forma de moño, se encontraba el Lor que estaba a punto de partir.

-Muchas gracias su majestad por toda su ayuda-Agradecio Fumu a la reina de la hadas, gobernante de Ripple Star y protectora del cristal que alguna vez derroto a la reencarnación del mal en persona.

-No hay de que Fumu. Aquí le debemos mucho a Kirby y a sus amigos después de salvarnos de Zero.

-Su majestad-Dijo una pequeña hada de pelo melocotón, ojos azules y con un vestido rojo-Yo también quiero ir con ellos para buscar a Kirby.

-Claro que puedes venir pequeña, toda la ayuda es posible. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó Bun.

-Mi nombre es Ribbon-Contestó la pequeña hada haciendo que Fumu sintiera un pequeño escalofrío que no sentía nunca.

-"Con razón se me hacia familiar esta hada. Es de los dibujos que hizo Kirby y que están en su casa pegados y hay muchos de ella"

-Acaso estas celosa por una hada-Susurro Bun a su hermana al ver su cara que estaba un poco con el ceño fruncido sin que se notara tanto-Esa cara es la misma que pone mamá cuando papá habla con una mujer del pueblo.

A lo que Fumu lo tomo del tirante que sujeta sus pantalones y lo levanto hasta la vista de su su ojos.

-Otra palabra mas y me asegurare que no vuelvas abrir esa bocota que tienes-A lo que este solo asintió con miedo y salio corriendo hacia el Lor junto a su protector Lololo.

-Se nota que esta celosa.

-En eso tienes razón Lololo-Y ambos empezaron a contener sus risas.

-¡Fumu, Bun!-Grito Escargoon desde el Lor-¡Ya estamos por partir, apresurense par de mocosos!

A lo que ambos salieron corriendo hacia la Astronave junto con una nueva compañera en la búsqueda de Kirby y sus amigos.

Regresando a Equestria. El grupo de Twilight, conformado por Fluttershy, Kirby, Meta Knight y Bandana, siendo este último el guía, estaban en los túneles de cristal y hielo.

-Imaginen, alguna vez estos túneles fueron la esperanza de miles. Que mal que nunca fueron usados.

-Pero estos túneles volverán a ser la esperanza de miles cuando destruyamos a Dark Matter.

-Aunque tu idea de trasformar a Kirby en una luz andante fue muy creativa-Dijo Twilight para ver nuevamente a Kirby.

Este había cambiado su piel rosada a una verde, una corona dorada con una esmeralda en el centro se posó en su cabeza y de esta salieron una gran cantidad de rayos verdosos. Era Spark Kirby.

Gracias a su transformación, que se debió a un hechizo de electricidad por parte de Twilight, podían ver mejor por los oscuros túneles y no temer a que cedan por el hecho que no produce tanto calor como una antorcha o Fire Kirby. Este iba entre Bandana y el resto del grupo para iluminar lo suficiente.

Ya pasado un tiempo, y de evitar cualquier túnel que pudiera caerse encima de ellos, nuestros héroes habían llegado a una compuerta que los conduce a los calabozos del castillo de cristal. En este se hallaban una gran cantidad de prisioneros, entre ellos habían niños y ancianos. Bandana fue el primero en entrar y le hizo una señal al caballero oscuro y cerro la compuerta. Las ponies iban a ayudarlo pero ambos Guerreros Estelares les negaron el paso.

-Porque nos impiden el paso. Bandana necesita nuestra ayuda-Reclamo Twilight.

-No se preocupen por él. Es muy bueno cuando se trata de sigilo.

Bandana se había escondido entre las sombras y había estudiado los patrones de patrullaje que tenían los guardias que constaba de cinco, dos unicornios, un pegaso y dos de tierra. Cuando vio que uno de ellos se acerco, alejándose de la vista de lo otros cuatro, vio que era su oportunidad. Saco su lanza y rápida y silenciosamente se acerco a el y le degolló el cuello dándole la muerte instantánea y atrapando el cuerpo antes de que cayera. Unos cuantos ponies vieron el actuar de la pequeña criatura y aguantaron sus gritos y/o agradecimientos por el hecho que podría venir a salvarlos. Uno de los prisioneros le aviso al pequeño que venían un par de guardias, señalándole con sus cascos, haciendo que este escondiera el cadáver en las sombras.

Ambos guardias empezaron a asustar a los prisioneros con descargas eléctricas hechas con su magia, haciendo que los ponies retrocedieran ante el temor de dañarse o morir. Fue cuando un pequeño los confrontó.

-Se creen mucho por tener ese poder.

-Jajaja. Y que vas hacer tu, si estas de ese lado, pequeño malcriado.

-Yo no. Pero si el pequeño de la bandana detrás de ustedes-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

A lo que ambos se giraron para ver como un par de lanzas les atravesaban la garganta y les daba una muerte rápida e indolora, también una de las lanzas desapareció con una pequeña explosión de humo (Tipo Naruto).

-Gracias pequeño, pero aun quedan dos más-A lo que Bandana solo asintió, dando las gracias también, y fue confrontar a los otros dos.

Para cuando llegaron, el terrestre y el pegaso vieron el par de cadáveres de sus camaradas y al pequeño Waddle Dee que se movía arduo y veloz, confundiendo en donde se detendría para atacar. El pegaso se elevó con su espada mientras que el terrestre también se armo con su espada. Bandana se detuvo para esquivar la estocada del terrestre, saltando y atravesarle la lanza sobre su armadura directo al corazón, sacarla de golpe, haciendo que saltara una gran cantidad de sangre, y lanzarla hacia el vientre del pegaso. Al aterrizar pudo sujetar su lanza ensangrentada en el aire y el pegaso caer sobre el terrestre, ambos muertos.

Pero la cosa no acaba hay, otros cinco ponies de cristal habían llegado y vieron como sus camaradas muertos sobre el suelo de los calabozos y al pequeño Waddle Dee ensangrentado. Iba a comenzar otra batalla sino fuera por el hecho que tres de ellos les llegaran tres lanzas y a los dos restantes fueron atravezados por el mismo Bandana que tenia dos lanzas en sus pequeñas manos. Cuatro de las lanzas desaparecieron con una explosión de humo y los cinco guardias cayeron muertos, Bandana vio que uno de ellos traía unas llaves y empezó a abrir cada una de las celdas dándole la libertad a los primeros ponies bajo el control de Zero.

Meta Knight sintió que golpeaban la compuerta, al abrirla vio al pequeño de Bandana junto con una gran cantidad de ponies de cristal.

-Bien hecho Bandana-Felicito Fluttershy al pequeño Waddle Dee con un abrazo haciendo que se sonroje.

-Bandana hizo su parte, es nuestro turno-Dijo Meta Knight y abrió la compuerta y vio los cadáveres y la sangre por todos lados y la cerro de golpe-Sera mejor que se cubran los ojos.

Ambas ponies se cubrieron los ojos con sus alas mientras eran guiados por Kirby y Meta Knight hacia la salida de los calabozos. Twlight tuvo curiosidad de lo que paso aquí, se arrepintió al ver de reojo a todos los cadáveres apilados y la sangre haciendo que esta le dieran ganas de vomitar, aunque se tuvo que aguantar para no preocupar a su amiga, siendo esta la que reaccionaria peor al ver la escena.

Ya al salir, vieron que se encontraron en la armería y varios guardias, entre diez a quince, estaban reorganizando las armas para un próximo ataque al Imperio Changeling. Meta Knight le hizo una señal a Kirby, que este asintió y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro acumulando energía. Una especie de escudo eléctrico verde se formo con las sacudidas, sorprendiendo a las ponies y llamando la atención de algunos guardias. Kirby siguió hasta formar un escudo mas gran y cambiando de color a uno celeste y llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Kirby, ahora-A lo que el mencionado salto y lanzo su esfera eléctrica hacia todos los guardias dándoles una gran descarga y dejándolos "Inconscientes"

-¿Estaran bien? Digo, se que son malos ahora pero cuando derrotenos a Dark volverán a la normalidad y me preocupa que se hayan lastimado gravemente.

-Le decimos que no estan inconsciente-Susurro el caballero hacia la unicornio.

-Dejala, es mejor que crea que están así.

Mientras el primer grupo avanza hasta el salón del trono, el segundo se prepara para distraer a Dark Matter.

-Muy bien, están listas-A lo que Dedede saco una par de correas de arreo y unas cadenas con grilletes.

Ambas ponies asintieron y esos elementos fueron puestos por Rarity con su magia. Lo único que faltaba era la posesión de Gooey hacia Dedede, algo que seria difícil para el pequeño Dark Matter ya que nunca lo ha hecho, a pesar de que su raza consta de controlar otros seres vivos.

Cuando Gooey entro en el cuerpo de Dedede, este cambio por completo. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos por completo, su gorro y capa cambiaron a un color morado, su símbolo de la victoria fue cambiado por el de Dark Matter al igual que las caras de su martillo, su piel azul cambio a una negra y su pico a uno blanco y los colores de su faja cambiaron a morado y rojo. De repente la faja comenzó a abrirse como una boca, siendo el diseño de esta simulando los grandes colmillos, y en la boca de este mostraba la cara boba de Gooey.

Cuando todos vieron la cara de Gooey no sabían que decir, en parte estaban asombrados ante la trasformación de Dedede y también desconcertados ante el fallido intento de Gooey al poseer al Pengi.

-Vamos Gooey, se que tu puedes-A lo que la pony fiestera saco un cartel con la frase "Go Gooey Go" y un dibujo de este.

A lo que el pequeño Dark Matter se puso serio, cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca, cambiándola de color a una blanca, mostrando una pupila café. Ahora la trasformación estaba completa para dar paso al plan de distracción.

-En serio de donde saca todas esas cosas tu amiga.

-Es mejor no cuestionar la lógica ilógica de Pinkie.

-Les deseamos toda la suerte y cuiden se.

-Los estaremos observando desde aquí-A lo que Pinkie saco varios binoculares poniendo más nervioso a Dedede ante la extraña habilidad de la pony fiestera.

Ya habiendo perdido de vista a sus amigas y teniendo al Imperio a unos cuantos metris, comenzaría el plan. Ambas ponies fingían estarse resistiendo e insultando al gran Pengi para que los guardias se lo creyeran. Varios guardias de cristal los habían visto y también habían presenciado la esencia del Dark Matter que estaba controlando. Todos se dirigieron al pequeño grupo y los rodearon, haciendo que ambas ponies pararan su forcejeo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer pudiste hacerte de este idiota-Se burlo uno de los guardias-Cuantas veces van que esta siendo controlado, cinco veces.

-Yo creo que van cuatro-Dijo otro de los guardias también de forma burlona.

-Yo digo que seis.

-Y ustedes cuantas veces van, he tarados-Desafio Rainbow a los guardias.

-Al parecer estas muy deseosa de ser parte del gran Zero. Llevenselos al imperio e informenle al amo Dark que tendrá a otras dos marionetas.

Cuatro guardias fueron la escolta de Dedede y sus prisioneras mientras entraban al imperio. Cuando entraron, vieron que la gran nube de oscuridad aun rodeaba al imperio y todos los ponies de cristal, al igual que algunos ponies normales y uno que otro changeling los miraban mientras con sus bocas abiertas mostraban al ente oscuro.

-Lo sabia, de seguro Chrysalis nos traicionara. No debimos haber confiado en ella.

-No seas tonta Rainbow, recuerdas al changeling que encontramos en Ponyville hace algunos meses-A lo que la pegaso asintio confundida-De seguro se trataban de espías ocultos y cedieron ante la posesión de Dark Matter.

Ya habiendo llegado a la plaza central del imperio, en donde se podía ver el castillo a unos metros de allí y la estatua destruida de Spike junto con la nueva estatua de Zero junto con algunos Dark Matters alrededor de este, todo hecho de cristal.

-¿Donde estará el corazón de cristal?-Se preguntó Applejack al no verlo junto con los escombros de la estatua de su amigo.

-Ya lo encontré-A lo que Rainbow señalo en donde estaban reunidos varios ponies alrededor de una estatua de Zero Two destruyendo el corazón de cristal siendo este trizado por la mitad.

-Cadence no estará nada feliz al ver como dejaron el corazón.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Dark Matter que salia del castillo a toda velocidad al sentir la presencia de dos entes poderosos en su nuevo reino. Este rió, de alguna forma, mientras cambiaba de forma. De su esferico cuerpo le salio una capa gris con un diseño parecido a la faja de Dedede en las orillas de esta que lo cubrió por completo, una especie de cabello punteagudo salio de la parte superior junto con una banda blanca mostrando un ojo marrón que se movía y dentro de la capa salio una gran espada. Era Dark Warrior.

-El gran Zero estaría complacido con tener otras dos marionetas de gran poder. Pero el prefiere la sangre de grandes guerreros para hacerse mas fuerte-Este levanto su espada mientras las ponies miraban sorprendidas, ya que esperaban una posesión no una ejecución.

Pero una gran explosión hizo que Dark se fijara en el castillo, que es en donde ocurrió la explosión, y viendo que tres cosas salían volando directamente hacia él. Este dirigió su espada hacia la primera bola de humo que llego pero fue detenido por una espada dorada. Era Meta Knight que salio volando junto a Twilight y Fluttershy que cayeron cerca de sus otras dos amigas que se liberaron de los grilletes y correas, que estaban sueltas por algún posible problema, y patearon lejos a sus escoltas mientras que Dedede aun seguía poseído.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó Applejack al ver todo el hollín que tenían Twilight y Fluttershy en sus cuerpos.

-Si, estamos "Cof" bien "Cof". Creo que no fue una buena idea que Kirby se tragara esas bombas-Y Twilight se desmayo.

 **Momentos atrás, en el interior del castillo de cristal...**

El primer grupo seguía estando desapercibidos por el resto de los guardias que caían poco a poco, algunos muertos por parte de los Guerreros Estelares. Pero en un momento fueron descubiertos, obligando al grupo a luchar en serio. Kirby se deshizo de su trasformación anterior para absorber algún arma de los guardias de cristal, la que pudo absorber fue una lanza haciendo que vuelva a transformarse. Una banda roja rodeo su frente y una barra dorada se poso en el centro y de sus pequeñas manos salio una gran lanza con un paño rojo atado en la punta de metal. Era Spear Kirby.

Este empezó su ataque con una lluvia de lanzas que no paraba de lanzar y que caían sobre todos los guardia obligándolos a esconderse o retroceder.

-Bien hecho Kirby. Ahora dejame a mi-A lo que el caballero desenfundó su espada Galaxia y empezó su ataque.

Con cada estocada que hacia daba en el blanco y también esquivaba cada ataque que le hacían escondiéndose en las sombras y contraatacando por sus espaldas. Otro de sus ataques era nuevo para las ponies, que consistía de acumular energía en su espada para luego formar un gran remolino que al mas mínimo contacto lanzaba a cualquiera y lo estampaba contra la pared mas cercana. Twilight en tanto hizo un escudo de magia mientras cubría los ojos y orejas de Fluttershy para que no viera lo que hacían sus amigos para defenderlas. Pero en un momento Kirby fue derribado haciendo que pierda su transformación y también viendo como los guardias lanzaban unas esferas negras con cuerdas que empezaban a consumirse poco a poco. Kirby al verlas no las reconoció y solo las absorbió pensando que era comida.

Cuando Meta Knight vio lo que pasaba sintió un sentimiento de miedo al saber lo que podria pasar.

-"Por favor que sea Bomb Kirby, por favor que sea Bomb Kirby"

Pero de Kirby no salio con ningún sombrero sino que una luz en su interior parpadeaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que el miedo del caballero oscuro se hiciera realidad.

-Twilight, Fluttershy. Rápido salgan por la ventana. No hay tiempo para explicar, solo salten-A lo que ambas obedecieron con temor ante las palabras del guerrero.

Al saltar vieron como Kirby había hecho unas poses raras y un aura azulada con estrellas se hacia más y más grande hasta cubrir la habitación y seguida de una gran explosión que alcanzó a los tres, aunque solo fue la onda expansiva.

(N. del A: No le puse sombrero ya que es difícil de describir, tanto el del anime como el del juego RtDL)

 **Volviendo al presente...**

-Debí haberlo vigilado mejor, aunque esperaba a que se transformara en Bomb Kirby en vez de Crash Kirby.

-¿Crash Kirby?

-Si vez que Kirby a tragado un explosivo y no le aparece un sombrero, es mejor correr por tu vida.

-Asi que esa bola rosa esta aqui-Dijo Dark Warrior recomponiendose del ataque de Meta Knight-Sera un gran espectáculo que su gran amigo luche en contra de él. Dedede ven aquí y acaba con ellos.

A lo que el mencionado rey se acerco a ellos y empuñó su martillo. Aunque este dio un giro rápido golpeando al guerrero oscuro, confundiéndolo.

-Dije a ellos, no a mi. Idiota.

-Idiota seras tu en confiar en tu antigua marioneta, tarado-Dijo Dedede mientras Gooey salia por la boca y volviendo a la normalidad-Tenias que salir por mi boca. Pudiste salir por la barriga o por mi espalda.

-¿Gooey? ¿Primo? Pero que haces aquí-Se sorprendió el guerrero al ver al pequeño Dark Matter-Se supone que estabas en ese odiosa estrella. ¿Como fue que llegaste?

-¿Como porque? Ustedes fueron los que transformaron a Gooey en un Dark Matter malo.

-Tengo que decirte dos cosas pony con alas y cuerno.

-Es alicornio.

-Lo que sea. En primera, Gooey es un... Un... En serio primo que se supone que eres ahora, un Good Dark Matter o algo así-Lo que el mencionado ser solo ladeó su cara confundido-Además, esto es entre Dark Matters. Así que Gooey, ¿como llegaste aquí?

A lo que el pequeño ser empezó a hacer ruidos con su boca y lengua.

-Que el amo Zero te obligo. Eso es imposible, el sabe que tu eres bueno. Porque querría hacerte eso.

-Jamas había visto un Dark Matter poder razonar así-Dijo Dedede al caballero.

-Cierto, aunque nunca razonamos con uno.

-Aunque considerando el hecho que a intentado hacerse con Dreamland y el universo entero un par de veces.

-Por cierto, ¿y Kirby?-Pregunto Rainbow al no ver por ningún lado a la bola rosa de su amigo.

Fue cuando el castillo de cristal empezó a recién desplomarse por la gran explosión llamando la atención todos y haciendo que empezaran a correr por sus vidas. Siendo Kirby quien saltaba escombro por escombro intentando no chocar con alguno que le haga perder el equilibrio.

-Cadence estará furiosa si se entera que su castillo esta destruido-Dijo Rarity al contemplar desde lejos como el castillo se desplomaba.

-Me preguntó si Kirby tuvo algo que ver con la gran explosión que ocurrió justo el en punto centro del castillo, que también es el punto débil del castillo.

-Pinkie, no creo que haya pasado eso. Aunque pensándolo, quizás tengas razón. Te llevó conociendo hace bastante tiempo.

-No me importa cuales fueron las razones del amo Zero en traerte aquí primo. Pero si estas en contra de él-Saco su gran espada de su interior-Moriras junto con ellos. Oye devuelveme mi espada.

Gooey, quien agarro la espada con su lengua, negó con su cuerpo y se la trago, haciendo que su primo se enojara y sacara otra espada solo que de menor tamaño.

-Si así son las cosas Gooey, no me queda otra opción mas que luchar-A lo que el pequeño Dark Matter saco la espada que se había tragado y reemplazándola por una mas pequeña de color azúl que sujetaba con su lengua.

Las ponies iban a ayudarlo, pero Dedede, Meta Knight y Kirby se los negaron. Twilight pensó que seria lo mismo que con lo que paso con Bandana, pero los tres les señalaron una gran cantidad de ponies armados de diferentes objetos contundentes que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Meta Knight comenzó con su ataque elevándose a los cielos y formando un tornado sobre si mismo y empezó a descender en dirección hacia los ponies de cristal y que al contacto salían volando dándose un gran golpe con la caída, siendo los pegasos y changelings los únicos quienes se salvaron de la caída. Pero el ataque no termino ahí, cuando el caballero aterrizo también hizo un tornado pero más grande que acabo con un gran cantidad pero no a todos.

Dedede en cambio uso su fiel martillo para deshacerse de todos quienes intentaban atacarlo, también incendiaba su arma para dar un gran golpe y sacar volando a todos dejándolos noqueados en el suelo. Otro de sus ataques era girar por todas partes golpeando a cualquiera quien se cruce, aunque dejándolo mareado con tanta vuelta que daba.

Kirby en tanto empezó a absorber cuanta cosa que alcanzaba su inhalación, entre esas cosas eran escombros del castillo, una carreta con comida, una sombrilla y una espada. Haciendo que al tragarlo empezara a brillar con un gran destello.

-¿Que le esta pasando a Kirby?-Dijo preocupada Fluttershy al ver el gran brillo.

-Esta haciendo un Mix-Respondió Meta Knight deshaciéndose de sus atacantes con una onda de energía dorada.

-¿Un Mix?-Respondieron todas a la vez mientras estaban protegidas por un campo de magia hecho por Twilight.

-Cuando Kirby absorbe dos objetos relacionados con sus poderes, produce una acción aleatoria en su cuerpo que le da un poder diferente-Respondio Dedede sacando a volar a varios ponies con su martillo.

Cuando el brillo que rodeaba a Kirby desapareció, en el se podía verse un sombrero muy parecido a Sword Kirby, solo que este era celeste con lunares color crema. Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante el gran poder que iba a poseer Kirby, pero sus amigos sabían lo que iba a pasar haciendo un Face Palm.

-Sleep Kirby-Dijieron al unísono al ver el sombrero de su amigo rosado.

-¿Sleep Kirby?-Dijieron todas y ver como Kirby se quedaba poco a poco dormido mientras la baba se le salía de la boca y una burbuja de moco salia de su inexistente nariz.

Todas quedaron desconcertadas y preocupadas por el hecho que Kirby quedo desprotegido ante cualquiera que lo atacase, haciendo que Twilight formara un segundo campo de fuerza sobre el pequeño de rosa.

(N. del A: Ninguna combinación te da Sleep, pero a mi siempre me sale Sleep cada vez que hago esta combinación y la paro antes de tiempo. Y para los que no saben, cualquier combinación que este con Parasol te da Stone, siempre)

-Twilight, dejame salir para ayudar por lo menos a Gooey-Dijo Rainbow.

-Vamos Twilight, abre el escudo para que ambas podamos salir. Ayudar al pequeñin-Dijo Applejack.

Twilight abrió una parte del escudo y dejo salir a sus amigos yendo directamente hacia ambos Dark Matters, y de camino derribar uno que otro pony que intentaba detenerlas. Al llegar, ambas saltaron sobre Dark Warrior aunque fueron detenidas por un campo de fuerza invisible, dándose de lleno en la cara.

-Como les dije antes-Dijo Dark deteniendo una estocada de Gooey con su espada-Esto es entre Dark Matters. Así que no interfieran.

Una especie de onda expansiva hizo volar a las ponies derribando a sus compañeros mientras intentaban despertar a Kirby. Todos empezaron a rodearlos y teniendo diferentes objetos contundentes y corto punzantes que se los iban a arrojar. Todos se cubrieron con sus brazos y cascos para recibir el menor daño posible, pero un extraño ruido junto con el sonido de los objetos cayendo cerca de ellos los tranquilizo para luego mirar hacia el cielo y viendo como una esfera oscura con una gran vara desviaba cada uno de los objetos que les intenta a llegar.

Bandana aterrizo cerca de ellos aun haciendo su movimiento de helicóptero con su lanza mientras era abrazado por Dedede.

-Bandana, por algo eres uno de mis más grandes guerreros-Lloro el rey soltando un monto de lagrimas de felicidad-Pero ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

A lo que el Waddle Dee hizo varias mímicas para poder comunicarse con sus amigos.

-¿Que dijo?

-Dijo que el Pony de las Nieves lo arrojo hacia aquí y que Rarity y Pinkie están cuidando a todos los prisioneros que rescataron del castillo-Respondio Meta Knight viendo como Kirby y Bandana se tomaban de las manos y saltaban de alegría, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Que tal si les mostramos a todos esa técnica que aprendimos cuando Maglor nos manipulaba-Propuso Dedede y los tres se subieron el uno sobre el otro.

Dedede, Bandana, Kirby y Meta Knight, en ese orden, se montaron para acumular una gran energía que se podía sentir en ellos, haciendo que todos sus enemigos empezaran a retroceder ante tal poder, e incluso a huir. Mientras que las ponies solo se quedaron estáticas al sentir esa gran energía.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Dedede y una gran esfera blanca de energía salio disparada hacia los ponies sacándolos a volar en todas direcciones acabando con todos.

Los cuatro deshicieron su torre y cayeron cansados ante el ataque que acaban de realizar. Twilight y sus amigas protegieron a sus nuevos amigos, por instinto, hasta fijarse que todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados. Pero aun quedaba un enemigo, Dark Warrior, ya que aun seguía luchando contra su primo Gooey en su duelo de espadas. Las Mane6 iban a interferir pero al ver a sus amigos supieron que no debían ya que era una batalla entre ellos dos, además del hecho del campo de fuerza invisible que los rodeaba.

Gooey atacaba con la espada que sujeta en su lengua, usando todas las técnicas que le a enseñado su amigo Kirby y su maestro Meta Knight, desde estocadas rápidas, mini-tornados y también lanzando ondas de energía en forma de espadas. Dark Warrior en cambio usaba las mismas técnicas con las que se había enfrentado Kirby años atrás, se lanzaba en picada para dar un gran golpe, aunque siempre fallaba, una especie de onda expansiva oscura que era más grande que la de Gooey pero un poco más lenta y por ultimo un gran ataque de su interior lanzando esferas oscuras que Gooey podía destruirlas con su espada fácilmente.

-Al perecer has aprendido mucho con ese par-Dijo Dark con un claro tono de cansancio-Pero eso no acabara conmigo.

Se abalanzó sobre Gooey pero este logro atravesar su espada sobre su vientre haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad. El pequeño Dark Matter soltó la espada, regresandola a la normalidad, mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

-Se como te sientes Gooey-Dijo Meta Knight poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza-Yo también tuve que matar a mis propios camaradas por el bien del universo. Pero nunca como a alguien de la misma familia como tu lo has hecho.

Gooey aun seguía lamiendo el esférico cuerpo de su primo, por carecer de brazos, aun lamentándose de lo que tuvo que hacer por el bien de este mundo. Las Mane6 veían como la nube de oscuridad desaparecía lentamente y los pequeños Dark Matters que poseían a los ponies salían de los cuerpos y desaparecían junto con la nube y los rayos del Sol alumbraban el imperio.

-Gooey-Dijo Dark Matter asustando a las Mane6 haciendo que dos de ellas apuntaran las Star Rod que tenían pero fueron detenidos por Dedede y Meta Knight-Tu fuiste el único de nosotros quien pudo cambiar. Siempre viste el lado bueno de los seres vivos mientras el resto de nosotros solo la maldad que poseían y nos aprovechábamos de eso. Una vez intentaste desafiar a Zero pero eso te llevo el destierro a Pop Star en donde conociste a esa odiosa bola rosa y a sus amigos. Espero que tengas suerte en tu cometido, primo.

Siendo estas las últimas palabras de Dark Matter y desapareciendo y liberando al Imperio de Cristal. Gooey empezó a llorar mientras que su amigo Kirby lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo y se sintiera mejor

-¡Los changelings fueron, atrapenlos!-Se escucho como una multitud perseguía a los pocos changelings que estaban mientras estos corrían por sus vidas.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Twilight teletransportandose entre ambos grupos, deteniendo a la trifulca-Los changelings no tuvieron nada que ver en esto. Es más, gracias a su reina estamos a salvo y con una nueva esperanza para Equestria-Luego se dirigió a los changelings-Tienen alguna forma de comunicarse con su imperio.

-Emmm... Si-Resondio con duda el Changeling a cargo.

-Que bien. Informen les que el Imperio de Cristal a sido liberado. Y que Kirby se disculpa por lo del castillo.

A lo que los changelings salieron a trote veloz hacia una especie de camino subterráneo y donde se encontraba una maquina de código Morse y empezaron a transmitir el mensaje.

 **Imperio Changeling.**

Se encontraban las cuatro ponies de la realeza con un mapa de Equestria de papel, en donde planeaban estrategias por si es que Twilight y su grupo fallaban y eran capturados. De repente uno de los changeling llego rapidamente donde estaban.

-Su majestad, su majestad-Grito uno de los changeling hacia las alicornios-Hay comunicación en el imperio.

A lo que las cuatro salieron rápidamente a la sala de comunicación, que era bastante grande, con changelings yendo de un lado a otro. Mientras que otros intentaban comunicarse con otros sectores de Equestria con sus espías que habían enviado antes de la invasión de Zero.

-¿Cual es la información?-Preguntó Chrysalis a uno de sus súbditos.

-El Imperio... A sido... Liberado. El Imperio a sido liberado-Respondio el Changeling que estaba decodificando el mensaje haciendo que todos en la sala dieran gritos de emoción y alegria-Esperen hay más. Y Kirby... Se disculpa... Por lo del... Castillo.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Hay no. Creo que algo paso en el Imperio. Espero que haya sido una torre o una habitación.

 **De regreso al Imperio de Cristal...**

Nuestros héroes ya habían reunido los víveres necesarios para su largo viaje a la siguiente ciudad, Appleloosa. Mientras que Gooey se quedaría en el imperio para ayudar en todo lo posible hasta que llegue alguna de las princesas con ayuda.

-Adios Gooey, cuidate.

-No te vayas a comer toda la comida.

-Cuidalos Gooey, dependen de ti para que los protejas-A lo que el Dark Matter saco una espada de su cuerpo que sujetaba con su lengua.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a Appleloosa?

-A casco, semana y media.

-¿Que?

-Sera un largo viaje.

Así, nuestros héroes desaparecían junto con el atardecer y dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, yendo a su próximo destino al pueblo del viejo oeste.

 **Adelanto del Próximo capitulo...**

 _Nuestros héroes van de camino a Appleloosa pero nos hiremos a miles de años luz de distancia con Fumu y sus amigos en búsqueda de Kirby._

 _Aunque por un descuido, el Lor fue robado y depende de ellos recuperarlo de los ladrones._

 **Próximo Capítulo: Hoshi No Fumu: Sanjō! Dorotche Dan.**

 _-Te dije que no había que sacar a todos los Waddle Dees de la nave._

 _-Esa fue idea tuya hermana._

 _-Cayense par de mocosos y hagamos algo para atrapar a esos desgraciados._


	5. Hoshi No Fumu: Sanjō! Dorotche Dan

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y esto podría considerarse relleno y a la vez algo relevante para un futuro en la trama de la historia. Y como dije antes, pueden poner cualquier habilidad pero recuerden la forma en como las obtiene nuestro héroe rosado. Y para el último, lo que jugué fue Dead Island aunque me están dando ganas de jugar Conker y también pedir disculpas a cualquiera que se haya molestado en la parte de Bandana y les digo que no se volverá a repetir hasta los últimos capítulos, ya saben Zero el primer enemigo de Nintendo que sangré.**

 **Capítulo 5: Hoshi No Fumu: Sanjō! Dorotche Dan**.

Fumu y sus amigos se habían detenido en una especie de parada de naves espaciales (Como una parada de camioneros) en donde tenia un campo Multi-Atmosférico para que cualquier raza extraterrestre para pudiera descansar sin preocuparse por la falta de aire o que estuviera contaminado. El grupo descansó para comer algo y recolectar una gran cantidad de comida para los Waddle Dees que trajeron.

-Creo que no debí traer a toda la tropa Dee, pero sin Bandana es imposible entenderlos. Ya que son muy malos para la mímica y de seguro Sword y Blade hubieran tenido muchos problemas con ellos-Dijo Scargoon pagando las veinte carretillas de comida con la tarjeta "HollyNightMare" que por alguna extraña razón aun servía.

Mientras que el resto disfrutaba de algunos Hotdogs de la parada, algo que resulto bastante caro por la cantidad, algo así como 250 de estos.

-Espero que encontremos rápido a Kirby, según Escargoon el crédito en la tarjeta se esta acabando y como Empresas Pesadillas ya no existe, es imposible volver a cargarla con crédito-Dijo Fumu comiendo de su posible última comida.

-Pero si estuviera aun operativa, Dedede debería de pagar una suma de casi 50 dígitos-Dijo Bun quien por extraño que parezca, traía una ropa similar a la de Maglor puesta.

-Aunque esa broma de hace rato igual nos saco unas carcajadas-Recordo Fumu la broma de su hermano antes de aterrizar en este lugar.

 **Flashback.**

Fumu y Escargoon veían la gran pantalla que tenia el Lor mientras tachaban cada uno de los planetas que ya habían visitado sin noticias de Kirby.

-Gracias al cielo que el Lor no necesite combustible, gracias a las Esferas de Energía que recolectaron los muchachos, tenemos suficiente energía para recorrer todo el universo.

-Pero el único problema es la comida y no creo que los Dedens sirvan fuera de nuestra estrella.

(N. del A: Los Dedens son la moneda oficial de Dreamland)

-No te preocupes Fumu, Empresas Pesadillas tenia sus cosas malas.

-Todo en ese lugar era malo.

-Cierto, pero hay algo en que nos venficiara a todos-Dijo y saco una tarjeta de plastico dorada con el logo de Nightmare en una de sus caras-Te presento la tarjeta de crédito galáctica "HollyNightMare". No puedes comprar la paz, pero para todo lo demás existe HollyNightMare.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Es el lema de la tarjeta-Dijo mostrándole que alrededor del logo esta escrito lo que dijo

-De cualquier manera, crees que aun sirva. Ya sabes, Empresas Pesadillas despareció junto con NightMare hace mucho tiempo y no creo que sirva.

-No te preocupes, la probe en el pueblo y aun tiene crédito suficiente, para pagar un desayuno de los Waddle Dees. No nos quedara de otra que racionar en pequeñas fracciones la comida. Esperemos que los Waddle Dees no empiecen otra revolución.

-De seguro los Waddle Dees entenderán el porque deberemos de servir poca comida. Eso espero.

-Como osan usar mi nave-Se escucho decir una voz escalofriante detrás de los dos.

-¡¿Ma, Ma, Maglor?!-Gritaron los dos mientras se abrazaban al ver al difunto ser.

-Jajajajaja. Debieron ver sus caras-Se rió el supuesto dueño de la nave dejando algo extrañados a la Cappy y al caracol para luego enojarse al ver que se trataba de Bun y darle un par de coscorrones-Ouch, es que acaso no tienen sentido del humor.

-Claro que lo tenemos, pero jugar a ser el ya muerto Maglor no es cosa de chiste Bun.

-Que hubiese pasado si hubiera sido el verdadero Maglor, yo hubiera tomado esa silla-Dijo Escargoon señalando una pequeña silla en el rincón-Y te la hubiera roto en la cabeza.

Aunque al final saco unas carcajadas de sus amigos mientras veían en la pantalla una especie de estación espacial en donde recolectarían la posible última comida.

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Jajaja-Rio Bun recordando la broma de hace rato-Aunque los días de luchar contra los monstruos que traía Dedede era divertido, siempre pasaba algo malo que involucraba a todos. Pero siempre Kirby acababa con cualquier monstruo que traía Dedede.

-Esos días eran divertidos debo admitirlo. Pero no quiero que vuelvan sino que...

-Ir a unas de la aventuras de Kirby-Dedujo su hermano mientras bebía un poco de soda.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón. Quisiera ir en una de sus aventuras y estar más cerca de él, combatiendo monstruos y que Sir Meta Knight me enseñe el arte de la espada como le enseño a Gooey. Si un Dark Matter que no tiene extremidades pudo aprender, esta claro que yo si puedo o por lo menos que el capitán Bandana me enseñe como usar la lanza. Tan solo quiero ir con ellos.

-Se ve que no solo quieres ir para no estar tan aburrida sino por otra cosa Fumu-Dijo la pequeña hada Ribbon que los estuvo acompañando todo este tiempo desde que se fueron de Ripple Star-Eso se debe a Kirby, no es cierto.

Algo que le molesto a la Cappy por el comentario de la hada.

-Oigan ya están listos, ya traje la comida-Dijo Escargoon trayendo los carros y algunos Waddle Dees le empezaron a ayudar a tirarlos mientras uno le daba un Hotdog-Gracias pequeño. Por cierto quien esta en el Lor.

-Nadie. Porque lo preguntas.

-Entonces porque se esta yendo sin nosotros-Dijo y todos voltearon al ver como la gran nave en forma de barco abandonaba el campo Multi-Atmosférico y dejaba varados al grupo de Fumu.

Los Waddle Dees al ver lo que pasaba formaron una cadena con ellos mismos mientras se hacia mas y mas grande para intentar detener el barco, aunque sus intentos eran en vano ya que no detenían ni un poco la nave. A Fumu se le ocurrió la idea de entrar en el barco con la cadena y enfrentar ellos mismos a los ladrones.

-Lololo, Lalala. Cuiden a los Waddle Dees, nosotros regresaremos pronto-Dijo Fumu tomando a Bun, este tomando a Escargoon y este a Ribbon.

-Y no dejen que se coman la comida.

-No se preocupe...-Dijo Lalala al ver como los Waddle Dees acaban con los veinte carros de comida-Que le diremos a Escargoon.

Los cuatro escalaban la gran cadena antes que el Lor abandonara la parada espacial, accedieron a una compuerta en la parte baja trasera de la nave en la que estaban las habitaciones de los Waddle Dee que habían hecho para el largo viaje.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos para acorralar al ladrón. Bun, tu iras conmigo y tu Escargoon iras con Ribbon.

-Sabes hermana, es una mejor idea que vaya con Escargoon. Ya sabes, el no sabe defenderse muy bien que digamos.

-Oye, eso no es cierto.

-Asi que mejor ve con Ribbon por allá y yo voy con Escargoon por ahí-A lo que empezó a arrastrarlo hacia fuera de las habitaciones.

-Sueltame Bun, que crees que haces.

-No entiendes, Fumu esta celosa de Ribbon por el hecho que esta beso a Kirby.

-Y que, antes de que se fueran a Halcandra Fumu le dio un beso a Kirby.

-Lo se, pero recuerdas la expresión de Kirby. Este ni si quiera se inmuto y en su casa tiene un dibujo de un hada que le da un beso y este se sonroja como si fuera Fire Kirby.

-Cierto, ahora recuerdo que el rey dijo que Ribbon le dio un beso y se sonrojo y a la vez se caía por las escaleras-Saco un par de carcajadas el caracol.

-Para eso necesito que se lleven bien, si pudo superar el supuesto romance que llevaba Kirby y Chuchu. Estoy seguro que superara el mal entendido que tiene con Ribbon.

(N. del A: Chuchu es la compañera en DL3 y si, se que tienen una especie de relación en el manga)

-Si, Fumu estuvo enojada un buen tiempo y para luego avergonzarse al saber que eran solo amigos. Además podrían meternos en varios problemas en sus ataques de celos.

Y ambos se empezaron a reír al imaginarse las discusiones entre ambas chicas por el amor por Kirby.

-Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos de quien robo la nave-Dijo Escargoon recuperándose del ataque de risa.

-No sera necesario-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que al virar, vieron una gran sombra y un saco en el que terminaron atrapados-El jefe estará muy contento cuando sepa que encontré dos polizones en nuestra nueva nave.

-Ese tonto de Bun, como se le ocurre hecer esto-Bufo Fumu molesta ante el actuar de su hermano-Sera mejor movernos antes de que el ladrón nos pille por sorpresa.

-Que tal si hablamos ahora que estamos en privado Fumu-Propuso la hada.

-De que hablas Ribbon-Dijo la Cappy con un tono nervioso.

-No lo niegues, cada vez que me miras pareciera que me tienes un gran rencor. ¿Por que se debe eso?

-Pues la verdad yo... "Puede que Bun tenga razón". Creo que estoy celosa de ti.

-¿Celosa? ¿De que?

-De como te llevas con Kirby-Dijo con vergüenza Fumu mientras evitaba a Ribbon dándole la espalda.

-Pero si con Kirby me llevo como amigos. Solo eso.

-¿Solo eso? En serio-Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Aunque siempre nos comunicamos entre los dos por medio de cartas-Hecho que hizo que la expresión de Fumu cambiara a una triste-Recibo una de el cada semana.

-Significa que es mas que una amistad.

-No, claro que no. Solo somos amigos, además alguien debería de enseñarle a escribir un poco, digo yo. Algunas de sus cartas apenas las entiendo.

-Digamos que a Kirby no le va muy bien. A la hora que le enseño algo de educación sin que piense en comida.

A lo que ambas se empezaron a reír al recordar sus respectivas aventuras con el guerrero rosado. Pero su alegría se detuvo cuando escucharon unos grandes pasos acercándose a la habitación en la que estaban. Fumu tomo la mano de Ribbon y ambas se escondieron debajo de una de las muchas camas. No pudieron ver al ladrón ya que solo pudieron ver sus grandes pies de color azúl.

-Creo que aquí no están las amigas de esos dos-Dijo el ser y marchándose del lugar.

-Tienen a Bun y a Escargoon, que vamos a ser Fumu.

-Lo que debemos hacer-Dijo tomando una de las lanzas de los Waddle Dees-Liberaremos a esos dos y sacaremos a esos ladrones de la nave.

Ribbon asintió y también tomo otras de las lanzas mientras la punta se envolvía en electricidad.

-Wow, ¿como hiciste eso?

-He estado aprendiendo algunos hechizos junto con la reina. También puedo aplicar un hechizo en tu lanza.

-Adelante-A lo que la hada tomo la lanza y esta se envolvió en fuego-Esto me recuerda a Kirby por alguna razón.

Ambas amigas se pusieron un par de bandanas, de color rojo y verde, que se encontraban en la habitación y salieron de esta para ver que el sujeto no se encontraba por ningún lugar, así que decidieron recorrer cada rincón de la nave en busca del ladrón y sus amigos. En la cocina, hecha por los Waddle Dees por el hecho que la nave no tenia una, la bodega de comida que estaba vacía, el cuarto de entrenamiento, que cada una de las puertas estaban cerradas, en donde Kirby y sus amigos mejoraban sus técnicas mientras ayudaban a Maglor, los baños que al parecer recientemente fue usado. Lo ultimo que quedaba era el timón, así que ambas ya listas tumbaron la puerta de la sala de navegación y se sorprendieron al ver a dos especies de roedores gigantes.

Uno era bastante pequeño y de color blanco, sin ninguna extremidad visible, un gran bigote verde y sus ojos parecían lentes de remolinos de color rojo que estaba en una extraña silla con ruedas oruga. El otro en cambio era un poco mas alto en comparación al anterior, era gris, no poseía alguna extremidad pero tenia sus patas flotando cerca de su cuerpo, en sus patas delanteras tenia unas grandes garras amarillas y en una de estas tenia una especie de varita negra con un rubí en la punta. También vestía una capa y un sombrero de copa de color rojo.

Ribbon no sabia quienes eran e iba a empezar a atacarlos pero Fumu la detuvo mencionado sus nombres.

-Daroach, Doc. ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Fumu, que bueno que te encontramos-Respondio el del sombrero-Spinni y Stoco te han estado buscando por todos lados.

-Fumu, ¿Quienes son ellos?-Preguntó Ribbon al ver a ambos roedores gigantes.

-Cierto, tu no los conoces. El es Doc y Daroach, son parte de la Squeak Squad y Daroach es su líder.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Daroach y como dijo Fumu soy el líder de los Squeak y aquí mi fuel amigo Doc-Se presentó estrechando su garra en la pequeña mano de la hada.

-Hola zeñorita, muzho guzto en conozerla-Saludo Doc a la hada mientras la silla en la que estaba se dirigía hacia la hada y una mano robótica salia de esta.

-Por cierto, donde esta mi hermano y Escargoon.

-Por aquí hermana-Respondio Bun que estaba con Escargoon y otros dos roedores mas pequeños, de color azul y verde, y parecía que jugaban a las cartas.

De otras dos puertas que tenia la habitación salieron otros individuos. Uno era bastante alto y voluminoso, de color azul y con una bandana y una playera roja que no alcanza a cubrir su ombligo y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, aunque el derecho no se veía tampoco.

El otro era mas pequeño, de color amarillo, unas gafas oscuras triangulares y un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, además del hecho de no tener brazos.

-Stoco, Spinni. Que alegría verlos chicos-A lo que la Cappy se acercó a abrazar a ambos pero después rompió el abrazo mientras miraba a los cuatro enojada-Asi que ustedes fueron los que robaron nuestra nave. Acaso no se fijaron en alguno de nosotros o los cientos de Waddle Dees que traíamos.

-En realidad nos fijamos mas en el barco que sus tripulantes y también pensábamos venderlo. Ya sabes, esta gran nave debe valer mucho dinero, después del fracaso en robarle a Dedede el supuesto tesoro que tenía escondido.

-Y después saber que habia un antiguo demonio escondido-Dijo Escargoon-Vean y lloren, flor real.

-Oh vamos, yo apenas tengo trio.

-No sabes perder Bun.

-Como ustedes dos sabían que los Squeaks eran los que robaron el Lor.

-Veras es una historia divertida...

 **Flashback.**

Stoco había tomado a dos polizontes en su saco mientras se los llevaba a su jefe Daroach, para saber que harían con ellos. Ya al llegar vio como Doc preparaba unas coordenadas para su próximo destino, una especie de planeta del mercado negro intergaláctico, Spinni jugaba con sus estrellas ninjas lanzándolas a una fotografía de Landia el dragón y Daroach miraba por una de las ventanas el espacio.

-Jefe, jefe-Dijo Stoco entrando de golpe por la puerta-Encontre un par de polizones que parece también tenían nuestros mismos planes.

-A si. Pues ahora verán lo que les pasa cuando le roban a los Squeaks-Dijo Daroach preparando su varita con un ataque se hielo mientras Stoco abría el saco revelando al Cappy y al caracol haciendo que el líder cesara con el ataque-¿Bun, Escargoon?

-¿Doroach?-Dijeron ambos a la vez al reconocer la voz y el aspecto del roedor-Asi que tu fuiste el ladrón.

-Wow chicos, tanto tiempo.

-No nos cambies de tema rata gigante.

-Es roedor.

-Lo que sea.

-Aunque seas un ladrón no te el derecho de robarnos.

-Bun, como ladrones tenemos el derecho de robar a quien se nos de la gana-Dijo Spinni lanzando una de sus estrellas cortando un poco del cabello del chico.

-Por cierto, Kirby esta por aqui. Digo, si tu y Escargoon están aquí desde luego estará esa bola rosa.

-Por desgracia no, lo andamos buscando.

-Espera, esta perdido. Acaso por eso usan esta nave espacial. Quizás podamos ayudar. ¿Doc?

-Claro, zolo nezezito localizar una pequeña zeñal de él y podremoz viajar a travez de lo agujeroz negroz que puede produzir ezta nave-Dijo mientras de su silla salían un par de manos y empezaban a escribir varios comandos.

-Casi se me olvida, mi hermana y Ribbon están en la nave, deben buscarla antes de que cometan alguna locura.

-Resulta que la mocosa esta celosa de la hada por el amor de Kirby.

-Se sobre eso. Tuve una novia antes de unirme, era demasiado celosa-Dijo Spinni recordando un poco de su pasado-Stoco me ayudas a buscarlas.

-Claro, voy a buscar por donde encontré a estos dos.

Así ambos se fueron por diferentes caminos de la nave, que era mas grande por dentro, en busca de Fumu y Ribbon.

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Asi que, problemas con los celos-Dijo Fumu enojada mientras tenía una mirada asesina sobre Bun y Escargoon y tronaba sus dedos.

A lo que ambos se abrazaron y esperaron los coscorrones de la furiosa Cappy. Ya después de un rato, y de dejar una gran montaña de chillones en las cabezas del Cappy y del caracol, Fumu se dirigió a Daroach.

-Dime Daroach, como pudieron llegar hasta esa estación espacial.

-Niña, ezo me ofende.

-Creo que no debiste preguntar eso. Doc es un poco sensible cuando se trata de cuestionar su inteligencia.

-Te oí Daroazh.

-Lo siento Doc. Después del incidente con Dark Nebula, decidimos ampliar nuestra zona de confort. Dreamland parecerá feliz, inocente y con grandes tesoros fáciles de robar, pero hay grandes males escondidos en ese lugar. Así que gracias a Doc y su gran inteligencia pudimos viajar a través del espacio robando los mas grandes tesoros del universo.

-Bueno si tienes razón, Dreamland si que esconde grandes males. Por cierto podríamos volver a la estación, Lololo, Lalala y los Waddle Dees nos están esperando desde hace rato y estoy preocupada por ellos.

-Rumbo a la eztazión, vamoz a por ezoz Waddle Deez-Dijo Doc yendo al timón en dirección a la estación espacial, pero algo les estaba pasando.

Los Squeaks tuvieron un gran dolor de cabeza por un momento, algo que preocupo al grupo.

-Amigos, que les paso-Dijo Fumu acercándose a Daroach.

-No, nada. Solo fue un gran grito.

-Pues yo no escuche nada.

-Es por que no tienes estas grandes orejas-Se quejo Spinni aun sobandose la cabeza por el dolor.

 **En Equestria...**

Se podía ve a una desmayada Cadence junto con los restos de su castillo, y también a todos los habitantes tapándose los oídos después del gran grito que hizo que pudo recorrer toda Equestria, y junto a ella, Luna quien intentaban de múltiples maneras en despertar a su sobrina.

-Espero que Kirby tenga una habilidad de construcción.

-Sera mejor que tenga una esa bola rosa, o sino querrá una habilidad mas fuerte que Stone Kirby para aguantar mis golpes-Dijo ya despertada la princesa del amor con una gran ira hacia el guerrero estelar.

-"Sera mejor que Kirby no vuelva a cruzarse con Cadence por un largo tiempo"

 **De regreso al Lor.**

Después del pequeño incidente del robo, nuestros amigos se les habían unido los más grandes ladrones de Pop Star y ahora del universo, la Squeak Squad. Conformada por Spinni, el veloz y experto en todo tipo de artes ninjas. Stoco, el mas grande y fuerte, a pesar de su poca inteligencia lo compensa con su fuerza. Doc, el mas inteligente del grupo, capaz de cosntuir maquinaria que solo se verían en libros y comics de ciencia ficción, su fortaleza es su mente. Daroach, el líder del grupo y fundador, posee magia poderosa gracias a su varita con poderes gélidos, a pesar de ser controlado por Dark Nebula hace tiempo se hizo amigo de Kirby por a verlo salvado. Y por ultimo pero eso no los hace menos importante, los Squeakers los pequeños y a la vez letales del grupo expertos en explosivos y bombas.

(N. del A: Se verán lindos, pero son unos malditos cuando te bombardean sin parar, en especial los azules)

Ya cuando recogieron a los Waddle Dees y a los protectores de los Cappys, les explicaron lo que paso y a la vez a los ex-demonios les explicaron que los Waddle Dees se comieron todos los carros de comida que habían comprado. Pero los Squeak les compartirían algo del botín que han robado estos años, además del hecho de también alimentar a sus pequeñas tropas de roedores.

-Lo he encontrado-Dijo Doc llamando la atención de todos-Ze encuentra en, Equeztria.

-¿Equestria?, que nombre mas raro. Me suena a caballos.

-Mas bien dicho ponies-Dijo Daroach.

-Mini-Caballitos, como sabes eso.

-Por el hecho que allí fue nuestro gran golpe intergaláctico-Dijo Stoco con aires de grandeza-Se los mostramos Daroach.

-Porque no. Squeakers, traigan el corazón-A lo que los pequeños salieron de la sala principal en búsqueda de aquel tesoro.

-Que clase de corazón es-Dudo Ribbon.

-Hecho completamente de cristal, aún no hemos podido encontrar algún comprador para su venta, pero solo debemos esperar a alguien con una gran fortuna.

-Para si saber a quien robarle-Dedujo Fumu con su tono serio muy parecido al de Meta Knight.

-Captaste la idea-En ese mismo momento llegaron los Squeakers con la gran piedra brillante que apenas puso caber por la puerta.

-Si que es lindo-Dijo Escargoon al contemplar la reluciente piedra-Y como esos ponies no los persiguen.

-Ellos aun no saben que el corazón que tienen es falso.

-Se los robamos cuando estaban en una especie de competencia olímpica o algo así. Todo un reino pegado en esa gran arena sin protección alguna a su mas preciada reliquia.

-Por cierto cuanto nos tomara llegar a ese planeta-Dijo Fumu a Doc.

-Unoz trez díaz-A lo que todos recrobaron sus esperanzas en volver a ver a Kirby-Pero zerán trez zemanaz realez zi uzamoz loz agujeroz negroz. Ya zaben, viajar por agujeroz negroz haze que el tiempo avanze maz rápido.

-Y que estamos esperando. Vamos a... ¿Como se llamaba ese planeta?

-En realidad no lo se, solo lo llamamos Equestria por que allí fue donde robamos el corazón de cristal.

A lo que el Astrovelero Lor abrió un agujero negro en forma de estrella y entro en este rumbo a Equestria en búsqueda de Kirby y sus amigos.

 **Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo.**

 _Mientras el Lor se dirige a gran velocidad a Equestria, nuestros héroes llegan a Appleloosa, después de casi comerse entre ellos._

 _Pero lo que no esperaban era que tendrían un duelo contra los mas rápidos de Equestria, pero no están hablando de carreras._

 **Próximo Capítulo: Quick Draw, el Duelo del Oeste.**

 _-Si estuviera en tu contra Kirby, te lanzaría al cañon mas cercano de un solo disparo._

 _-Aunque yo prefiero la versión samurái. Y yo seria el vencedor esta vez._

 _-Poyo._

 _ **Se pueden inscribir OC para el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Quick Draw: El Duelo del Oeste

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 6: Quick Draw, el Duelo del Oeste.**

 **OC confirmados.**

 **Hacker de GT4RSR.**

 **Stearmily de XmarkZX.**

 **Sherrif Wild Wolf y Bandolero Quick Shot de bueno no pusiste nombre y tienes razón, de donde sacan esos nombres tan raros.**

 **John Rich es invento mio aunque no lo considero OC propio a menos que sea de alguien más, si es así puedes expresarte como quieras en los reviews.**

 **GT, no me odies como termino vencido tu OC.**

Nuestros héroes se recomponian del gran grito que pudieron escuchar, ya se imaginaban de quien era, pero también necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas después de saber que la comida se había acabado. Cualquiera pensaría que fue Kirby el culpable de todo, pero Meta Knight y Pinkie supieron que fueron Applejack y Rainbow Dash que como castigo cargarían con cada una de las cosas que trajeron, desde las armas, a excepción de Galaxia, hasta las alforjas que alguna vez tuvieron comida.

-Vamos, que solo nos faltan dos días para llegar-Dijo Twilight apenas mientras el sol pegaba con fuerza sobre todos.

-Dos días mas sin comida, no podré aguantar mas tiempo-Se quejo Dedede mientras le gruñía el estómago-Sin tan solo pudiéramos encontrar un... Malvavisco.

-Dedede ¿Porque me miras así?-Dijo Rarity al ver como al gran Pengi se le salia la baba como una cascada-Kirby tu también.

Kirby, quien tenia la misma cara que Dedede, se acercaba lentamente mientras llevaba un tenedor y un cuchillo al igual que su amigo hambriento.

-Meta Knight, podrías controlar a tus amigos.

-Kirby, su majestad. ¡Calmense los dos! Se que no hemos comido por dos días, pero debemos aguantar. Bandana ayudame... ¿Bandana?

El pequeño Waddle Dee estaba encima de Pinkie mientras intentaba comerse poco a poco su melena con su inexistente boca. Meta Knight jalo al pequeño sin arrancar ninguna crin y puso a los tres alejados de las ponies.

-Que vergüenza me dan ustedes tres. Kirby, a ti te consideraba un gran guerrero. Usted su majestad, pensé que se comportaría mejor. Y tu Bandana, acaso no has aprendido nada de las clases de supervivencia que yo te enseñe-A lo que los tres evitaban con la miraba al caballero en señal de vergüenza-Aunque... El algodón de azúcar combinado con malvavisco no sabría nada mal.

A lo que el caballero se giro con tenedor y cuchillo en sus pequeñas manos mientras la baba le caía a través de la parte baja de su máscara, al igual que los otros tres que incluso a Bandana le salia baba. Ambas ponies estaban asustadas de sus acosadores a lo que intentaban pedir ayuda a sus amigas.

-Twilight, querida. Podrías ayudarnos. ¿Twilight?-Dijo sorprendida la unicornio al ver como sus amigas se acercaban con las mismas caras y utensilios de cocina con la intención de comerlas vivas.

Pero unas sombras aparecieron detrás de todos y noquearon a los ochos de un solo golpe. Rarity aun intentaba recuperarse de lo que habia ocurrido mientras contemplaba mejor las sombras que las ayudo. Se trataba del clan de búfalos del Jefe ThunderHooves.

-Chicos, no saben el gusto que me da verlos. En serio, un poco mas y nos hubieran comido vivas, muchas gracias-Agradecio la unicornio al grupo de búfalos a lo que la mayoría hizo una reverencia corta en señal de gratitud.

-No hay de que. Venir con nosotros, hija de jefe querer verlos-Dijo uno de los búfalos mientras cargaba a Dedede en su lomo.

El resto de los búfalos hacían lo mismo con el resto del grupo que sufrían de canibalismo por la ausencia de comida y las grandes temperaturas de las llanuras. Después de media hora, en las que Rarity y Pinkie pudieron descanzar en una de las tiendas en las vivían el grupo indígena cerca de Appleloosa al igual que el resto que seguían noqueados, ya que esperarían a que despertaran para hablar con el Jefe ThunderHooves.

-¿Que nos paso?-Se quejó Rainbow mientras se sobaba la cabeza y notando la venda sobre su cabeza-¿Y esto?

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que... Oh no, Rarity, Pinkie-Recordo Twilight de como todos, incluyendo ella, casi se comen a sus amigas-Lo siento tanto, no era nuestra intención.

-El hambre y el calor nos hizo actuar de esa forma-Se disculpo Dedede-Y por cierto ¿Donde estamos?

-Estamos en la tribu del Jefe ThunderHooves que fue mismo grupo que los noqueo y los trajo hasta aquí y ahora debemos hablar con el Jefe ThunderHooves que de seguro sera sobre la situación en Appleloosa y Dark Matter y...-Fue callada por Applejack y Rainbow que no soportaban la voz aguda de su amiga fiestera que les estaban dando jaqueca a todos.

-¿Jefe ThunderHooves?-Preguntó Meta Knight.

-Es el jefe de una tribu de búfalos indígenas que viven cerca de Appleloosa. De seguro nos ayudara en todo lo posible para acabar con Dark Matter.

-Eso quisiera-Se escucho una voz un poco triste en la entrada de la tienda-Los hemos estado esperando desde que todo esto empezó.

La voz era de una pequeña búfalo conocida por las ponies.

-Little StrongHearth, amiga hace tiempo que no te veíamos-Dijo Rainbow dándole un abrazo aunque este no se lo devolvio-¿Pasa algo amiga?

-Es mi padre, desde que fue confrontar a Dark Matter el no a vuelto. Todos perdimos las esperanzas de que vuelva, pero con su llegada todas nuestras esperanzas han regresado-Dijo con toda la alegría posible que podía.

-Te ayudaremos a sacar a ese desgraciado del pueblo-Dijo Dedede y a la vez le gruñía el estomago, aunque no fue el único-Que tal si comemos algo para recuperar las fuerzas.

A lo que todos opinaron lo mismo, en lo que StrongHearth rió un poco ante lo sucedido y los llevo a todos fuera de la tienda en donde los esperaba un gran festín en donde se podía ver un gran cerdo asado para los habitantes de Dreamland.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby preparándose para inhalar el gran cerdo.

-No Kirby, no lo haras-Dijo Dedede mientras preparaba su martillo con la turbina que poseía y lanzaba lejos al pequeño de rosa cerca de las colinas-Se que estuvo mal, pero después le prepararemos otro festín como este.

-Por esta vez, le tengo que darle la razón su majestad-Dijo mientras arrancaba una pata del cerdo y, de alguna manera, se la comía sin sacarse la máscara.

-Me da pena, pero tengo tanta hambre que dejaré de preocuparme por un tiempo-Dijo Fluttershy tomando una ensalada de frutas secas.

El resto también le pareció bien la decisión del Pengi, además del hecho de que se morían de hambre y una bola rosa no les arruinaría el festín. Ya pasado un par de horas y de reposar de quedar con la barriga llena, había llegado Kirby seco como una pasa al lugar, recibiendo risas de Dedede por su condición. Otra hora había pasado en donde le habían preparado otro festín para el héroe rosado que se lo término en menos de un parpadeo, impresionando a la tribu entera ante la extraña habilidad del pequeño Guerrero Estelar.

Cuando todo había acabado, todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata que se hizo para mantener cálido el ambiente de la noche.

-Les agradezco nuevamente que hayan podido llegar antiguas portadoras de la armonía y... Seres de otro mundo. Sabemos sobre su triunfo en el Imperio de Cristal, pero la situación aquí es algo diferente a lo que ustedes vieron.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Resulta que desde que llego Dark Matter, todos los habitantes de Appleloosa habían sido poseídos...

-Eso no es novedad niña-Interrumpio Dedede mientras todos le lanzaban una mirada seria al Pengi-¿Que?

-Su majestad, por favor no interrumpa. Sigue por favor, StrongHearth.

-Como decía, los habitantes de Appleloosa fueron poseídos, aunque se comportan de una forma diferente.

-¿Que tan diferente?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Del hecho que pareciese que Dark Matter nunca llego a sus vidas. Todo sigue como antes, aunque...

-¿Aunque que?-Dijeron todos a la vez al ver que la búfalo no terminaba.

-Siempre intentaban desafiar a mi padre en una especie de competencia que la llamaban "Quack Drag" o algo así.

A lo que los héroes de Dreamland les dio una especie escalofrío al oír las palabras de la pequeña búfalo.

-Creo que te refieres a "Quick Draw"-Corrigio Meta Knight-Aunque yo prefiero la versión samurái.

-¿"Quick Draw", que es eso?-Dijo Twilight ante extraña palabra que no entendía su significado.

-Ven Kirby, que vean que es-Dijo Dedede mientras corría a un sector alejado de la fogata.

-Poyo.

A lo que Bandana les lanzo un par de correas con unos mangos que sobresalían de estos. Ambos se los pusieron junto con un par sombreros, uno vaquero rosa para Kirby y otro de copa rosa para Dedede. Los dos estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia separados mientras se miraban fijamente. Las Mane6 aun no comprendían lo que sucedía, que incluso Twilight quería intervenir pero fue Bandana el que detuvo a la alicornio levantándola y llevándola con el grupo para que observaran.

Se podía notarse un silencio absoluto, solo se podía oír el viento de las llanuras Equestres mientras ambos competidores se miraban mutuamente con una gran seriedad y teniendo cerca de sus manos en esos mangos de madera que estaban en sus cinturones. Las Mane6 no podían soportar la tensión, tanto así que Rainbow y Pinkie iban a formular alguna palabra pero sus bocas fueron cerradas por un par de cintas blancas que formaron una equis puestas por Meta Knight y Bandana y aún teniendo la cinta de pegar en sus manos como muestra de amenaza de no interrumpir. Ambos desafiantes aun seguían preparándose para el momento en que Bandana hiciera sonar la pequeña campana que tenia junto con un pequeño martillo de metal.

La hizo sonar haciendo que ambos sacaran un revólver cada uno, solo que Twilight las reconoció, y de estas sacaron un par de guantes de boxeo que golpearon a ambos y a la vez lanzándolos a volar por los aires haciendo dos estrellas nuevas en el firmamento dejando solamente sus sombreros en el lugar de donde estaban.

-Yo voy por Kirby, tu ve a por Dedede-A lo que Bandana asintió y fue a gran velocidad hacia donde voló Dedede y Meta Knight voló hacia Kirby dejando a las Mane6 confundidas.

-¿Que corrales acaba de pasar?

Había llegado el amanecer a Appleloosa y junto con ellos a los héroes de Dreamland quienes que volvían después de salir volando a quien sabe donde. A pesar de su baja estatura, el pequeño Waddle Dee llevaba a su majested, aun desmayado, sin mostrar algún tipo de cansancio. Mientras que al otro lado se encontraba Meta Knight llevando al igual desmayado Kirby sobre su cuerpo mientras planeaba hacia la tribu de búfalos donde los esperaban las Mane6 aún confundidas por lo de anoche.

-Entonces, eso era "Quick Draw"-Dijo Applejack aun confundida-Aunque no entiendo lo que hicieron ayer en la noche.

-Quick Draw es un duelo entre dos individuos, que nació hace medio siglo en Pop Star-Comenzo a narrar Meta Knight-Los competidores se reunían en la plaza del pueblo esperando el toque de campana de las 12 del medio día, que indicaba el inicio del duelo. Desde siempre se han usado guantes de boxeo como las municiones de las armas, pero desde hace algunos años tuvo que ser cambiado debido a cierto rey...

-Yo debí ganar ese día. No me esperaba que Kirby usara un cañón en vez del revólver. Estuve una semana desaparecido.

-Asi que el Quick Draw fue cambiado a su versión samurái, solo que usamos abanicos en vez de espadas. Sin presumir, pero he ganado cada duelo del nuevo Quick Draw.

-Que me dices del mes pasado cuando Kirby te estrello contra el árbol.

-Bueno es Kirby, sabes que él siempre gana.

-Que hay de Bun hace un par de mes es.

-Bueno él...

-O el ex capitán Waddle Doo antes de su retiro.

-Yo le deje ganar para que no se sintiera triste por haber perdido contra mi.

-No mientas Meta Knight, no puedes aceptar una derrota.

-Quiere un duelo de Quick Draw-Dijo el caballero desenfundando ¿Un abanico?

-No me parece nada mal-A lo que el rey saco un abanico dentro de su capa.

-¡Ya basta!-Interrumpio Twilight-Se están comportando como un par de potrillos. Que no ven la situación actual con Dark Matter y Zero.

Ambos estaban cabizbajo ante el regaño de la princesa, tenia toda la razón no necesitaban mas distracciones ya con todo el tiempo perdido por el duelo entre la bola rosa y el gran Pengi. Después de recibir el regaño y un coscorrón por parte de la alicornio, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata ya apagada intentando pensar en un plan.

-Necesitamos practicar, sobre todo ustedes-Dijo Dedede refiriéndose a las Mane6-Ya saben, no tienen algo para sostener el revólver.

-Rarity y yo podemos usar magia así que podemos entrar en el plan.

-Sin ofender querida, pero con la demostración de anoche creo que me ausentare en este plan.

-Yo reemplazare a Rarity-Dijo Applejack acomodándose el sombrero-Muchos de mis amigos y familiares están allí, y si algún pony los mandara a volar por los aires, esa pony seré yo.

-Entiendo Applejack. Alguien más, ¿Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow?

-Lo siento pero cuando se trata de armas, en especial de otros mundos, me da un poco de miedo.

-Yo voy, sera un gran desafío. Tan solo debo...-Dijo Pinkie intentando sostener el revólver de Kirby aunque siempre se le caia-Espera ya lo tengo... Nope no puedo, lo siento Twilight.

-Claro que yo voy al plan, nadie es mas rápida que yo. Un tonto duelo de pistolas no es nada comparado con otras cosas que ya he hecho.

-¿Puedes sostenerlo?-Dijo Meta Knight mientras lanzaba el revólver hacia la pegaso.

Esta logro atraparlo con un casco y sostenerlo como si tuviera garras, algo que sorprendio a sus amigas pero aun le faltaba algo, dispararla. Algo que no le tomo tiempo, aunque con el problema de dispararse asi misma y salir volando por el gran impulso del guante de boxeo.

-Se me olvido ponerle el seguro.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla-Sugirio Dedede

-Ya debe de estar de regreso.

Pudieron ver como Rainbow hizo una Rainplosión Sonica, que también le explicaron a Kirby y a sus amigos que era, y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Creo que debo practicar un poco-Dijo Rainbow con un poco de vergüenza.

-Y se perfectamente con quien debes practicar. ¡Bandana!-Grito Dedede al pequeño Waddle Dee que salió de una de las tiendas con un traje extraño.

Traía un sombrero vaquero marrón oscuro, y debajo de este su bandana azúl, un pequeño poncho marrón que dejaba ver su cinturón con un par de revólveres. Todos consideraron mas adorable y lindo al Waddle Dee, tanto que Fluttershy y Rarity no se resistieron en abrazar al pequeño ser que se sonrojo. Cuando terminaron de abrazarlo y decirle cosas lindas, fue cuando vieron su gran talento. Este empezó a girar las armas a través de sus manitas (A lo Revolver Ocelot de MGS3)

-"Presumido"-Penso Rainbow al ver el espectáculo de Bandana.

-No te confíes, Bandana fue uno de los mejores en el Quick Draw original y lo sigue siendo en el actual. Nadie lo a podido vencer, ni si quiera yo, ni Kirby hemos podido superar su velocidad de 0.01 centésimas de segundo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo mas rápido que eso-Presumio la pegaso-¿Listo Bandana?

A lo que el Waddle Dee asintió y ambos se prepararon para la practica. Esta vez fue Meta Knight el encargado de sonar la campana para el duelo, o en este caso la práctica. Rainbow traía un sombrero vaquero multicolor, al igual que su crin, y el cinturón con el revólver de Kirby. Los resultados fueron los esperados, Bandana tres Rainbow cero.

-No es justo, Bandana no me dejaba disparar a tiempo-Se quejo Rainbow tirando su sombrero al suelo y haciendo un berrinche.

-Rainbow, ni si quiera podías sacar el arma de la funda-Dijo Twilight-Ademas que te dio 30 segundos para que dispararás y ni siquiera lo hiciste, segura que puedes con esto.

-Claro que puedo, pero con mis cascos no puedo disparar.

-Caramelo, hay un botón al lado del gatillo que sirve igual para disparar, mira-Dijo Applejack oprimiendo el botón y disparando directo hacia la fogata apagada-Ves.

-Haber si puedes contra Bandana sin salir volando hasta el Imperio de Cristal-Desafío la pegaso a la terrestre.

-Consideralo un hecho-Tomo el cinturón que aún llevaba Rainbow y se lo puso para estar frente a Bandana-¿Listo pequeño?

A lo que Bandana asintió para el nuevo duelo contra Applejack. Los resultados fueron diferentes, a diferencia de Rainbow que salia volando hasta perderse le de vista, esta podía aguantar el golpe arrastrándola a varios metros de distancia. El resultado fue Bandana dos, Applejack cero pero con un empate en el que ambos guantes chocaron justo en el centro del camino sin mandar a ninguno de los dos a volar.

-Debo decirlo, eres la única que a estado cerca en vencer a Bandana-Felicito Dedede a la pony vaquera-Si practicas un poco mas puede que hasta lo venzas.

A lo que el pequeño extendió uno de sus brasitos a la pony y esta devolvió el saludo muy feliz. Después de esto, los siete estuvieron practicando, siendo los mejores Bandana, Applejack y Meta Knight, con tiempos de 0.01, 0.05 y 0.08. Y los peores, Dedede, Twilight y Rainbow con tiempos de 0.25, 0.40 y 1.30.

(N. del A: Los primeros son los tiempos en los que he vencido a Dedede y los segundos son mis peores tiempos, el último me venció Waddle Doo cuando el botón no me funcionaba)

-¿Estan todos listos?-Preguntó Meta Knight, quien estaba con un sombrero azúl y un poncho negro, al grupo.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon dejando a Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y a Little StrongHearth en la tribu de esta ya que esta vez estarían sin apoyo, aunque Twilight traía su parte de la Star Rod por si es que las cosas se ponen feas en Appleloosa. Todos en el grupo iban con un diseño Cowboy y Cowmare, todos y cada uno diseñados por Rarity. Todos tenían un sombrero vaquero de sus colores favoritos, Kirby el rosado, Dedede el rojo, Twilight el morado, Rainbow el multicolor de arcoiris y Applejack traía su propio sombrero.

El pueblo de Appleloosa a sido el mismo desde que llego Dark Matter. Es como si nunca hubiera llegado, aunque el hecho de la gran nube de oscuridad que rodea al pueblo aún sigue allí, pero los ciudadanos siguen sus vidas normales, el comercio, la educación y por supuesto los asaltos inspirado, según algunos, por unas ratas gigantes. Fue cuando nuestros héroes llegaron al pueblo en el que todos mostraron caras hostiles y empezaron a rodearlos. Todos y cada uno de los Appleloocianos abrieron sus bocas mostrando al ente oscuro.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo un pony pelaje gris oscuro y crin marrón, ojos azules y una CM de una estrellla de plata, además de traer el uniforme del sheriff-Al parecer los búfalos no pueden hacer sus cosas sin depender de los ponies jajajaja.

-¿Tu no eres el Sheriff SilverStar?-Dijo Applejack al ver que la apariencia del supuesto sheriff-Que le han hecho malditos desgraciados.

-Digamos que se tomo unas largas vacaciones-Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Significa que esta...-Dijo Twilight con un nudo en su garganta al pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado.

-No, en serio. Antes de que el gran Dark Matter llegara, el sheriff SilverStar se tomo unas vacaciones para ver unos parientes en Canterlot. Ya de seguro debe de estar gosando con este gran poder. Por cierto mi nombre es Wild Wolf y el nuevo sheriff de este pueblo.

-Seas quien seas, venimos aquí para rescatar al Jefe ThunderHooves y a sacar a ese desgraciado de Dark Matter de aqui-Exigió Dedede y saco su arma y apuntándole-Asi desafiamos a Dark Matter y a cualquiera en el Quick Draw.

Al decir aquella palabra gran parte de los Appleloocianos se escondieron en los edificio a excepción de seis ponies y el mismísimo Dark se quedaron, este ultimo cambiando de forma a Dark Warrior solo que traía un poncho gris en vez de su capa y un sombrero vaquero negro.

Los seis ponies restantes iban a ser los retadores, eran cinco corseles y una yegua. El primero tenia su cara cubierta con un pañuelo gris y un sombrero extraño para el estilo del oeste ya que tenia una visera delantera y era negro al igual que su crin, su pelaje era marrón oscuro, ojos verdes y su CM es una especie de pantalla con varios iconos, también tenia una chaqueta negra.

El segundo tenia un pañuelo gris que tenia en su cuello, una bandana negra sobre su cabeza, ojos marrón, crin azul y su pelaje naranja, su CM eran rejas de prisión con un par se cascos saliendo de este.

La tercera tenia un sombrero celeste, crin amarillo y pelaje blanco, ojos violetas y su CM era una estrella con un par de ojos negros, muy parecidos a los de Bandana.

El quinto tenía un sombrero de copa verde, crin rubio, pelaje azul y una CM de un revólver sobre una bolsa de signo de Bit.

El uitmo en cambio no era un pony sino un búfalo, para ser exacto, el jefe ThunderHooves.

(N. del A: No creo que deba mencionar que son todos terrestres ya que son de Appleloosa y allí son todos terrestres)

-Que bueno que Little StrongHearth no vino con nosotros, no hubiera soportado el hecho de hacerle daño a su propio padre-Dijo Meta Knight y todos le dieron la razón.

-Tontos héroes de Equestria-Insulto Dark Warrior con una voz diferente al que enfrentaron en el Imperio, mucho mas grave-Les quiero presentar a los vencedores de este Quick Draw. Wild Wolf, Hacker, Quick Shot, Stearmily, John Rich y el Jefe ThunderHooves. Y por su puesto yo. Así que idiotas, quien de ustedes ira primero.

Bandana dio un paso adelante dando a declarar que él iba ir primero, sus amigos le dieron diferentes palabras de apoyo. Mientras que en el equipo de Dark, Quick Shot iría primero.

-Manadalo a volar Shot-Animo Hacker a su compañero.

-Envia directo a esa pera con patas al bosque Everfree-Apoyo Stearmily.

-Sera mejor que te rindas pequeño, no hay nadie mas rápido en esto que yo-Presumio Quick Shot al Waddle Dee que ni siquiera se inmuto.

Ambos se posicionaron en sus respectivos puestos mientras los ánimos de sus compañeros cesaban para dar paso al silencio absoluto, siendo lo único que se escuchaba el reloj de la ciudad. Esta vez, el reloj estaba configurado para que sonara sus campanas cada cinco minutos, siendo este el que daría inicio a los duelos.

19:07, el único de los dos que estaba, literalmente, haciendo una cascada de sudor era Quick Shot mientras que Bandana aún seguía mirándolo fijamente esperando el sonido del reloj. Los compañeros de Shot ya veían como su compañero fracasaría ante la pera con patas, mientras que los compañeros de Bandana aun estaban nerviosos, ya que no sabían si él se estaba confiando. La única regla en el Quick Draw, es nunca confiarse.

Faltaban segundos para que el reloj sonara, Shot ya se había calmado pero aun seguía nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del Waddle Dee mientras que esta aun tenia su típica mirada hacia el infinito, claro que esta vez miraba a su contrincante. Sonó el reloj y no vasto menos de un segundo cuando Quick Shot salio volando por los aires perdiéndose en el atardecer y aterrizando quien sabe donde, dejando tan solo su bandana en el lugar. Los compañeros del recientemente volador estaban impresionados, a pesar de que sabían de que podía perder no se esperaban la velocidad del pequeño y que, según palabras del sheriff que se encargaba del tiempo de disparo, fue de 0.03, algo que ni siquiera molesto al Waddle Dee ya que nadie tiene un buen día, como el pony que acababa de salir volando.

-¡Buen disparo Bandana!-Felicito Dedede a su guerrero cargándolo y llevándolo ante el grupo.

-Pequeño, a eso yo le llamo sacar volando la basura.

-Eso fue asombroso. No, eso fue mas que asombroso. Fue súper hiper mega asombroso. Como me gustaría que Pinkie estuviera aquí, de seguro a ella se le ocurriría la palabra adecuado para tu asombrosidad.

-Bien hecho Bandana.

-Poyo-Felicito Kirby mientras lo sacaba de la espalda de Dedede y ambos bailaban el clásico Victory Dance.

-Cambio de planes-Dijo enojado Dark-Hacker ahora iras tu.

-Si, mi señor.

-Majestad, podríamos cambiar. Tengo un mal presentimiento con ese tipo-

-De acuerdo Meta Knight.

Guerrero Estelar contra pony con la CM extraña. Hacker habia sacado su revólver y lanzadolo hacia atrás para sacar otra arma de su chaqueta, un poco extraña y reconocible para el caballero.

-Linda no. La traje del mismísimo mundo humano, cortesía del amo Zero. Desert Eagle, una belleza para matar.

-Deja de presumir y comenzamos de una vez.

Ambos se posicionaron en sus respectivos puesto para el inicio de la siguiente campanada. Meta Knight tenia un mal presentimiento con ese pony, en primera su arma, ya la había visto en la abandonada Shiver Star, claro que no de ese diseño, sino que un poco mas antigua y pequeña de las que encontró durante su viaje. Pero el caballero estaba tan distraído que no pudo escuchar la campanada a tiempo, pero si el golpe del guante de boxeo que lo lanzo a volar.

-No crees que estas exagerando con el pastel Pinkie-Dijo StrongHearth al ver el pastel de cinco pisos de chocolate que estaba haciendo la pony fiestera.

-En realidad este es para Kirby, ya hize para el resto para cuando regresen de su triunfo contra Dark Matter-De repente a Pinkie se le empieza a mover su cola sin control-Cola agita. ¡Cola agitada!

-¿Cola agita?

-Significa que algo caerá del cielo-Dijo Rarity mientras ella y Fluttershy se escondían en una de las tiendas-Rápido StrongHearth.

A lo que la búfalo entro mientras Pinkie guardaba cada uno de los pasteles en otra de las tiendas faltando le solo uno, el de Kirby. Pero la pony fiestera vio el objeto que iba a caer, una bola azul con alas de murciélago.

-¿Meta Knight? ¡Meta Knight!-Pinkie, en vez de guardar el pastel, decidió usarlo para suavizar la caída del caballero.

Meta Knight aterrizó sobre el gran pastel hundiéndose en este, cubirendolo entero.

-Que ironía-Se quejo el Guerrero Estelar al estar cubierto por glaseado, crema y fresas-Aunque esta mejor que el del monstruo de pie.

-¡Monstruo de Pie!-Se emociono la pony fiestera-Dime sus pies eran muy ricos, sabrosos. Ricrosos.

-"Si supiera que ambas palabras significan los mismo"

-Y pensar que el fue el que dijo que no había que confiarse-Dijo Dedede frustado-Bueno, yo sigo.

-John Rich, tu turno.

-Si mi señor-Asintió Rich y se dirigió frente a Dedede-El tonto plan que hiciste para liberar al Imperio sera un fracaso igual que este.

Dedede no le contesto, ya sabia que intentaba sacarle se quicio para que perdiera la concentración y ganar mas fácil. Faltaban segundos para que las campanas sonaran y diera inicio al duelo, pero Dedede aun seguía sin perder los estribos por las palabras del terrestre que aun intentaba sacarlo de quicio, tanto así que no se percato que el reloj sonó pero si se percato del guante que recibió en la cara mandándolo a volar por los aires.

-Ahora quien es el idiota que se deja poseer-Insulto el Pengi al inexistente pony.

-WoooooHooooo-Celebro Applejack.

-Poooooooyoooooo-También celebro Kirby casi imitando el mismo acento de la vaquera.

-Asi se hace Dedede.

-No fue gran cosa, ese idiota de seguro ni sabia disparar-Dijo mientras soplaba el humo de su revólver y lo metía en su funda-¿Quien va ahora?

-Ya estoy lista-Dijo Rainbow acomodándose el sombrero multicolor-Y esta vez si seré la mas rapido, que incluso superare a Bandana.

-Rainbow recuerda, no te confíes. Ya viste lo que le paso a Meta Knight por confiarse-Le recordó Twilight a la pegaso.

-Si si, lo que digas.

-ThunderHooves, tu turno.

-Si mi señor-Dijo el gran búfalo dirigiéndose hacia la piliarcoiris-Honorable Rainbow Dash, nos ayudaste en el pasado en unirnos con los Appleloocianos, porque no haces lo mismo para que tus amigos se unan al amo Zero.

-En mis peores pesadillas jefe.

-Recuerda Rainbow sin distraerte. Concentra te, no pierdas los estribos-Advirtio Dedede pero la pegaso lo ignoró.

Ambos aun seguían hablando de temas que no tenían nada que ver, impacientando a los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos que incluso el mismo Dark Matter se hizo una mano con su materia y se hic o un Face Palm ya que las campanas ya habían sonado desde hace rato.

-¡Tontos!-Gritaron, los que podían, los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos-Las campanas sonaron desde hace cinco minutos.

Ambos se avergonzaron y dispararon de inmediato, haciendo un Redraw (Empate) aunque en vez de que los guantes chocaran entre si, ambos se desviaron un poco alcanzando a ambos contrincantes lanzándolos al cielo naranja y dejando un sombrero multicolor junto a uno azul y del otro lado una bandana negra junto a un sombrero se plumas.

-Par de idiotas-Susurraron todos los presentes ante la incompetencia sus compañeros que salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

-Yo sigo-Dijo Twilight para dirigirse cerca del par de sombrero dejados por sus compañeros que perdieron-Deseen me suerte.

-Buena suerte Twilight y envía a esa mocosa al otro lado de Equestria-Apoyo Applejack.

-Has lo mejor Twilight-Apoyo también Dedede-Badana también te desea suerte.

-Gracias amigos.

-"Gracias amigos", jajajaja-Dijo con sarcasmo Stearmily-De que sirven los amigos ahora, toda Equestria esta sucumbida ante la gran fuerza de Zero y ustedes tontos creen que podrán vencerlo, ja. Me hacen tanto reír.

-"Recuerda Twilight. Solo lo hacen para sacarte de quicio y hacerle mas fácil la victoria. No cometas los errores de Meta Knight y Rainbow y" Aaaaaaaaaaaah-Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al salir volando por el disparo de la terrestre.

-No importa cuanto se lo repitas a alguien, nunca hacen caso-Se dijo Dedede al ver como el sombrero violeta se unía a los otros dos-¿Quien de los dos ira?

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby alegre mientras se arreglaba el cinturón y se acomodaba el sombrero.

-Vamos Kirby tu puedes.

-No nos de fraudes bola rosa.

-Wolf. Manda a volar a ese chicle con patas.

-Si mi señor-Asintió Wild Wolf y se puso frente a Kirby-Es un gusto poder combatir contra el héroe de Dreamland.

-¿Poyo?

-¡Kirby no le hagas caso!-Dedede intervino pero recordó que es imposible explicarle algo a Kirby sin que piense en...-¡Kirby si le ganas tendrás un gran festín cuando ganemos!

-Poyo-Se alegro Kirby, tanto que le empezó a caer baba de su boca, ante la propuesta del Pengi y el pequeño héroe rosado se puso serio.

Para viendo sonaron las campanas, el sheriff pensó que tenia asegurada la victoria por el hecho de que nadie lo ha vencido en este juego, aunque su racha de 30 derrotados fue destruida por Kirby con una bazooka sacada de la misma funda del revolver. Todos, excepto Dedede y Bandana, miraban como fue vencido el sheriff de turno y su sombrero marrón se unía a los de sus compañeros haciendo un empate a tres.

Equipo Dark. Vencidos, Quick Shot, John Rich, Jefe ThunderHooves y Wild Wolf. Vencedores, Hacker y Stearmily.

Equipo Equestria. Vencidos, Meta Knight, Rainbow y Twilight. Vencedores, Bandana Dee, Rey Dedede y Kirby.

El ultimo encuentro se decidiría entre Dark Warrior y Applejack. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y un silencio absoluto se lleno en el pueblo, el único sonido era el tictac del reloj de pueblo que indicaba las 18:33. Dedede se caco un guante para mascar sus uñas por el nerviosismo que tenia ante el ultimo duelo y Kirby le saco el otro para también pasar los nervios, Bandana en tanto solo contemplaba como sus amigos pesaban los nervios intentando también con sus inexistentes uñas. En cambio los poseídos por Dark no mostraban alguna clase de angustia por el duelo, tenían su cara seria en todo momento hacia su amo como sabiendo que ganaría.

Applejack en tanto tenía su mente en blanco, ella sabia el error que cometo Twilight cuando se enfrentó a Stearmily y ella no lo volvería a cometer. Las campanas sonaron y no pasaron ni una sentesima de segundo para que Dark disparara su arma hacia la terrestre pero no se sabe si de milagro o de suerte, el disparo rozo la mejilla de Applejack dejándole un pequeño corte que empezó a sangrar.

Sus compañeros en tanto, aunque solo uno, le decía que aprovechara de disparar, pero todo alrededor de la pony se movía a cámara lenta. Podía ver como los poseidos por Dark sacaban sus armas y al igual que sus amigos sacan las suyas para contraatacar y ayudarla. Applejack no perdió mas tiempo y disparo su arma dando se lleno al ente oscuro y lanzándolo a volar por los aires justo a tiempo para el anochecer.

Cuando su sombrero gris cayó, este empezó a levitar mostrando un brillo amarillo debajo de este.

-La Star Rod-Susurro Applejack para lanzarse hacia el sombrero mientras que de alguna forma esquivaba de forma milagrosa los guantes de boxeo y las balas, por parte de equipo Dark, hasta llegar a la Star Rod.

A pesar que el ente oscuro ya no se encontraba en Appleloosa, su energía oscura aun seguía en el pueblo y Applejack usaría el poder de la Star Rod, que en este caso esta es amarilla, para liberarlos a todos de Dark Matter.

Applejack cayo en un trance al concentrar la energía de la Star Rod y de repente se vio envuelta en oscuridad. No lograba ver nada salvo un pequeño punto de luz dorado, también podía escuchar una especie de maquina, como las que trajeron una vez los hermanos Flim y Flam. También podía escuchar algunas voces pero eran suprimidas por el extraño ruido.

Cuando pudo ver que el brillo se trataba de la superficie, ya que podía ver el sol y una hermosa pradera verde, también podía ver a los Cappys, gracias a que Meta Knight y Dedede les dijeran como eran, saliendo detrás de el con uniformes de mineros. Uno de ellos se acerco a ella y empezó a agradecerle.

-Muchas gracias Heavy Mole-Se inclino el ser como agradecimiento-Sin ti, no pudiéramos salir de ese derrumbe, muchas gracias.

-"¿Heavy Mole? Claro, esto debe ser una visión del antiguo portador de la parte de la Star Rod"-Applejack se fijo que este ser tenían unas extremidades circulares rojas con varias cuchillas y también veía unas grandes cuchillas enfrente de ella-"¿Pero que se supone que soy. Twilight era un árbol parlante, Fluttershy un especie de nube de un solo ojo y yo..."

-Heavy Mole, mi topo mecánico favorito-Dijo Dedede bajando de su limusina que era conducida por Escargoon-Necesito que salgas de ese agujero y hablemos en privado.

-¡Todos regresen a sus casas!-Grito Escargoon por un megáfono-¡Mañana le agradecerán a Heavy Mole por salvarlos del derrumbe. Por favor, regresen a sus hogares!

A lo que la maquina salio con un par de piernas mecánicas que poseía escondidas. Este acompaño a Dedede cerca de la entrada a la mina.

-Mira Heavy, no te quiero mentir pera Nightmare a regresado-A lo que la máquina abrió su gran ojo con sorpresa-Si lo se, yo tampoco se como es que sigue con vida. Es por eso que deberás de cuidar la ultima parte de la Star Rod. Whispy Woods, Paint Roller, Mr. Shine y Mr Bright y Kracko ya tienen una parte. Cuidada la de cualquiera quien quiera quitarte la.

A lo que la gran maquina asistió y se enterró bajo tierra desapareciendo de la vista de Pengi.

-Volvamos al castillo Escargoon-Dijo entrando a su limusina-Vamos a ver a Meta Knight.

Cuando Applejack volvió en si, se encontró con un casco alrededor de su cuello y el arma de Hacker en su cabeza, también noto como Stearmily esta colgando del ya destruido reloj de la cuidad en una de sus agujas gracias al cinturón de su arma.

-Un paso mas y le volare la cabeza a su amiga-Amenazo Hacker a los tres mientras era apuntado con sus armas.

Pero una sombra se poso detrás de él y también un extraño sonido le zumbo en los oídos, al igual que un doloroso dolor de cabeza por el golpe del sartenazo haciendo que se desmayara por el dolor.

Detrás de el se encontraba Little StrongHearth quien salio rápidamente de la aldea cuando Meta Knight le dijo que su padre había sido poseído por Dark Matter y obligándolo a luchar en contra de su voluntad, quien tenia una sartén abollada entre sus cascos.

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo-Dijo soltando la sartén y detrás de ellas el resto de sus amigos.

Twilight y Fluttershy se unieron a Applejack para concentrar las energías de las tres partes de la Star Rod, que lanzaron una gran estrella al cielo haciendo que la energía oscura desapareciera y todos los poseídos volvieran a la normalidad. Todos los Appleloocianos salieron de sus casas y elevaron en alegría a sus héroes.

Ya pasado el gran agradecimiento y los dos festines, el primero obviamente devorado por Kirby y el segundo disfrutado por el resto de los héroes y Appleloocianos y siendo estos últimos sorprendidos ante la habilidad del Guerrero Estelar.

A Little StrongHearth le preocupaba su padre, que salio volando hacia el sur y que no regresaba, fue cuando la pequeña búfalo se le escaparon varias lagrimas y decidió volver donde esta la fiesta de victoria, pero una voz familiar le devolvió las esperanzas. Su padre llegaba al pueblo junto al bandolero y el sheriff, los dos en el lomo del gran búfalo y también habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Esta vez a la pequeña búfalo le salían lágrimas de alegría al ver a su padre y salio a gran velocidad para abrazarlo. Todos los que estaban en la fiesta salieron para contemplar la unión de padre e hija y algunos, incluido el mismo rey de Dreamland, le salieron un "Aaaaaw" de forma tierna.

Pero en un lugar alejado, se encontraba la ciudad de Cloudsdale que al parece habían construido un domo que se abría mostrado una gran nave hecha igualmente de nubes.

-Señor-Dijo Gilda, quien traía una gorra de capitán de navío blanco, hacia un pony enmascarado y cubierto por una gran capa celeste-El CloudBerd estará listo para zarpar mañana por la tarde.

-Diganles al resto que estén listo, tendremos compañía contra esos idiotas que están liberando Equestria.

-Si mi señor-Se retiro la grifo hacia las tropas enmascaradas pero con uniforme de los Wonderbolts.

-Al fin a llegado la hora de demostrar nuestro poder-Dijo el misterioso pony mientras contemplaba su gran nave hecha de nubes-Sera el fin de la monarquía en Equestria. ¡Ya que todos los ponies me obedecerán!

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

 _Nuestros héroes iba de camino a Manehatan para enfrentar una nueva batalla con la oscuridad de Zero, pero Cloudsdale se cruzó en su camino y junto con ella la gran nave de batalla oculta por los pegasos, El CloudBerd._

 **Próximo Capítulo: La Venganza de Pony Knight.**

 _-¡¿CloudBerd, CloudBerd?! ¡Ese es el Halberd, MI HALBERD!_

 _-Ya calmante Meta Knight, solo es una nave, cuantas veces ha sido destruida e inundada, un par de veces._

 _-No quiero recordar cuantas veces la he tenido que reconstruir._

 _ **Pregunta: ¿Cuantas veces ha sido hundido el Halberd? Tanto en los juegos de Kirby como fuera de este.**_


	7. La Venganza de Pony Knight

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y a Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y como siempre contestare aquí, y que por favor hagan se una cuenta para que no tengan que esperar para sus respuestas.**

 **Para Marx, que diga XmarkZX. Hice que tu OC fuera agresiva debido al control que tenia sobre Dark Matter y además hacertaste son cinco veces que se destruyo el Halberd, KSS por Kirby, Meta Knight Ultra por Meta Knight, Epic Yarn por Kirby y su astronave, en el anime, aunque por desgracia no he encontrado el capitulo subtitulado, y por ultimo en el Brawl usado como distracción. De seguro Meta Knight ha tenido que contratar seguros de naves de batalla después de varias destrucciones del Halberd.**

 **Para tipo cualquiera. Volveré a sugerir OC's para cuando estén por llegar a Ponyville, pero yo decidire si estarán controlados o en contra de Zero. Y las transiciones volverán cuando lleguen a Manehatan y al bosque Everfree.**

 **Para el tercero, no te preocupes que algunas habilidades aparecerán, al igual que las súper habilidades pero solo en los últimos capítulos.**

 **También como el titulo del capitulo dice, necesitaran el soundtrack de The Revenge of Meta Knight para ser exacto solo cuando Kirby recorre la nave y las transiciones cuando viaja de una parte de la nave a otra.**

 **Capítulo 7: La Venganza de Pony Knight.**

Después de una larga celebración y un gran desayuno, que gracias a Meta Knight y Dedede que le cubrieron la boca a Kirby con cita adhesiva mientras desayunaban, nuestros héroes se retiraron del pueblo de Appleloosa en dirección a Manehatan, siendo la siguiente en ser liberada. Se decidieron en usar el tren pero solo los llevaría hasta dejar las llanuras para que su viaje no fuera tan agotador, y que no intentaran comerse entre ellos de nuevo.

El tren los dejo cerca de un pueblo abandonado, no se podía notar la presencia de Dark Matter o de alguien más, así que decidieron descansar un momento para continuar con su viaje. Twilight y Meta Knight tenían un mapa de la ciudad para decidir la estrategia para el asalto a la ciudad, ya que una infiltración de funcionaria de nuevo, ya que los Dark Matter se comunican entre ellos. Mientras el resto se fue a la pradera que estaba cerca del pueblo para disfrutar del paisaje.

-Esto me recuerda a Green Greens, su tranquilidad, sus prados verdes, las nubes con formas extrañas. "Esa me recuerda a Fairy Queen"-Dijo contemplando una nube con la forma de la reina y sonrojándose un poco al recordarla.

-Esa parece un lindo elefante-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Ese parece un gorila con un martillo-Dijo Rainbow.

-Y esa a un león de fuego-Dijo Pinkie.

-Esa parece un reloj despertador con brazos-Dijo Rarity.

-Esa parece un escarabajo gigante-Dijo Applejack.

-Poyo Po Po Po Poyo Poyo-Dijo Kirby viendo una nube de un pedazo de pastel de fresas.

Bandana en tanto contemplaba una nube con forma del ex capitán Waddle Doo y varios Waddle Dees detrás de él.

-Después, tú, Fluttershy y Applejack lanzan las estrellas mientras esta distraído intentando defenderse de nosotros cuatro-Dijo Meta Knight a Twilight contemplando el mapa co de diferentes colores representando cada uno de ellos y al posible enemigo.

-Este plan puede funcionar-Se alegro Twilight-Creo que deberíamos almorzar ya que estamos en un lugar tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, preparenos el almuerzo mientras Kirby esta distraído.

Y así, caballero oscuro y alicornio prepararon el almuerzo para el largo viaje que tendrian. Pero en un lugar alejado, para ser exactos Cloudsdale, se encontraba el CloudBerd a punto de despegar.

-Señor están listos todos los preparativos para que el CloudBerd despegue.

-Gracias capitana Gilda, vaya a su puesto e informe al resto para que se preparen-A lo que la grifo fue al puesto del mando.

Allí se encontraban tres ponies, cada uno con el uniforme de los Wonderbolts con la excepción de traer mascaras raras. Tenían los cascos y armas de la Meta Army, para ser exactos a Axe, Maze y Trident Knight. Además de un pequeño pegaso con un sombrero de marinero y con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y sin CM.

-Potencia.

-Al máximo señora-Contesto el que tenia el casco de Axe.

-Sistema anti-gravedad-Consulto Gilda.

-Listo y funcionando-Contestó Maze.

-Poder solar.

-A 288 y subiendo-Contesto Trident.

-Muy bien, eleven anclas.

A lo que el pequeño del sombrero jalo una palanca haciendo que la nave comenzara a elevarse.

Todo el grupo ya había terminado de almorzar, al igual que Kirby que esta vez decidió dejar comer al resto antes que él, estaban reposando y mirando al cielo como una gran nube pasaba cerca de ellos dándoles una gran sombra.

-Saben esa nube es muy parecida a Cloudsdale-Dijo Fluttershy relajada.

-No se parece Fluttershy. ¡Es Cloudsdale!-Dijo sorprendida Rainbow.

Todos se escondieron pensando que los habían encontrado pero vieron que la ciudadela pasaba de largo del pueblo abandonado de donde estaban. Todos se preocuparon ya que no era muy común ver a Cloudsdale moverse amenos que se trate del reabastecimiento de agua. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos es que se dirigía hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

-Twilight, cambio de planes. Todos rápido, debemos asaltar Cloudsdale-Fue cuando el caballero oscuro emprendió vuelo a la nube seguido por sus amigos.

Twilight uso el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes a sus amigas, ya que Dedede, Kirby y Bandana no lo necesitaban ya que ellos ya podían caminar por las nubes, pero lo que no esperaba era que el mismo Dedede cargaba en su espalda a Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity, algo que sorprendió enormemente a la alicornio por la resistencia del Pengi.

(N. del A: No creó que sea necesario mencionar que varios niveles en la saga de Kirby ocurren en las nubes)

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por varios pegasos de los Wonderbolts sin ningún tipo de armamento, excepto claro, con armaduras que se veían resistentes y familiares para Meta Knight.

-"Se parecen mucho a mi armada"-Penso el caballero evadiendo las tacleadas de los pegasos y devolviéndoles el golpe.

Todos, incluso los pegasos poseídos, cesaron sus ataques debido a un gran temblor y también a un extraño sonido, como una compuerta abriéndose. Fue cuando la poderosa nave de batalla de los pegasos salio de la compuerta, sus motores se encendieron y unas alas hechas de nubes salieron a los costados.

-No crees que se parece al Halberd-Dijo Dedede al caballero que estaba asombrado.

-Solo un poco, pero mi nave es mas poderosa. Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar y vayamos a derribarla-Fue cuando los grandes motores se encendieron e hicieron que las nubes se extinguieran por el gran calor de la nave.

Todos estaban impresionados al ver la verdadera gran nave de batalla, de color azul oscuro y rojo, alas de murciélago y grandes cañones por todos lados, pero lo que mas destacaba era la mascara que tenia en frente.

-"Sabia que era mala idea rodearla de nubes"-Penso el pony enmascarado al ver que el plan de camuflaje había fallado-No hay tiempo que perder, dirijanse al Imperio de Cristal.

En ese momento una gran estrella, muy parecida a las que lanzaban con la Star Rod, apareció siendo Kirby quien se subió y decía con su mano que alguien lo siguiera. Rainbow se subió sin esperar algún plan de parte de alguien, ya que Meta Knight estaba shockeado al ver su propia nave y el resto estaba preocupado por él.

-¿Estas bien Meta Knight?-Dijo Twilight preocupada ya que no respondía ante tal suceso.

-¡Ese par de idiotas de Sword y Blade estarán muertos cuando regrese a Dreamland!-Se enojo el caballero haciendo que Galaxia soltara flamas doradas.

-¿Que volvieron a robar el Halberd?-Dijo Fumu a los caballeros Sword y Blade que los contactaron a través del antiguo sistema de descarga de monstruos que también servía para hacer llamadas-¿Como es posible que una nave tan grande desapareciera? Otra vez.

-Te lo digo Fumu, el Halberd estaba patrullando Orange Ocean y poof-Dijo Blade nervioso.

-¿Como es eso de "Poof"?-Dijo Escargoon.

-Hubo un gran destello y la nave desapareció con todos adentro, incluido el Heavy Lobster que estaba desactivado-Dijo Sword nervioso.

-Esto es extraño, ¿quien volvería a robar el Halberd?-Dijo pensativo Daroach-¿Y como fue que lo hizo? Nosotros lo interamos varia veces y Meta Knight siempre nos echaba volando.

-Nos podrían hacer un favor-Suplicaron ambos caballeros a la vez y todos asintieron-¡Retrasen su búsqueda algunos meses hasta que tengamos listo un nuevo Halberd!

-Ya te desahogaste-Dijo Dedede contemplando como el caballero había acabado con cada uno de los pegasos, pero solo los noqueo destruyendo sus armaduras.

-Si, estoy bien-Dio un largo suspiro y guardo a Galaxia-Kirby, te doy la autorización de hundir mi nave, otra vez. ¿Kirby?

-Ya nos adelantamos-Se escuchó la voz de Rainbow dentro de la capa de Dedede, de la que saco un radio-Kirby y yo ya estamos llegando a la nave en una estrella.

-La Warp Star-Dijeron ambos habitantes de Dreamland-Rainbow tengo que advertirte una cosa.

-Si es si Kirby sabe conducirla, pues lo hace bastante bien.

-Ese no es el problema sino que no sabe...-La comunicación sufre una interferencia pero vuelve la señal-¡Señor se detecta a una bola de chicle y una pegaso dirigiéndose a gran velocidad!

-Pero que, ¿Meta Knight?-Se sorprendió la pegaso al no reconocer la voz.

-¿Que vamos hacer?-Otra voz que no pudo reconocer.

-Señor ¿cuales son sus ordenes?-Dijo otra voz solo que esta la reconoció como a Gilda.

-Todos los que estén en la posición de Kirby y Rainbow que los detengan, el resto que se prepare para el despegue-Escucho otra voz que le resulto familiar pero estaba un poco ronca.

Cuando guardo el radio, se dio cuenta que la Warp Star no bajaba la velocidad para aterrizar y haciendo que la estrella se destruyera al contacto del suelo y ambos estuvieron chocando contra todo lo que se cruzaban, desde pegasos hasta alguna clase de robots de diferentes formas. Cuando pararon de rodar vieron que estaban de frente de una especie de robot con un jockey verde, un solo ojo y una mano que salía de su interior sosteniendo un yoyo rojo.

-¿Que es esa cosa?

Kirby no lo dudo y empezó a absorberlo y tragarlo, al hacerlo una gorra de color azúl y visera roja apareció sobre su cabeza y un yoyo rojo aparecio en sus manos. Era Yoyo Kirby.

-¿Crees que un juguete puede lastimar a alguien?-Dijo Rainbow al ve el arma del Guerrero Estelar.

Pero la pegaso se trago sus palabras cuando tres esferas naranjas con ojos aparecieron y de un solo golpe las destruyo.

-Sera mejor dejar de burlarme de tus transformaciones.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la nave, la radio volvió a sonar, solo que eran las mismas voces de antes.

-Señor esos dos están en el área de misiles-Dijo Axe.

-¡Activen al Heavy Manticore y mandelon hacia ellos!-Ordeno Gilda furiosa.

-Si señora.

Mientras iban bajando se encontraron con otros ponies, solo que con máscaras de diferentes tipos, uno traía una gran hacha que la usaba como boomerang, el otro una gran maza con cadena y el último un tridente eléctrico. Aunque Kirby no dejó demostrar las habilidades del enemigo ya que lanzo su yoyo sólo que no los golpeo sino que agarro a uno y lo lanzo hacia el resto dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando salieron del área de misiles se encontraron de frente de las grandes turbinas.

-Muy bien Kirby, vamos hacer volar esta cosa-La pegaso fue empujada por Kirby justo a tiempo de que una gran maquina dorada la atropellara-¡¿Pero que diablos era eso?!

Para resumir, era el Heavy Lobster solo que le pusieron alas de cartón, una melena de león y una cola de escorpión de plástico. A ambos no les quedo de otra que pelear, aunque Rainbow no podía acertarle algún golpe debido a la gran armadura de la máquina, pero Kirby si podía gracias a su yoyo.

La gran maquina atacaba intentando atropellar a ambos, que lograban esquivar volando, y con un lanzallamas de una de sus pinzas. Pero ambos estaban ocupados luchando que no escucharon la radio.

-Señora, Kirby y Rainbow están luchando contra el Heavy Manticore en los motores-Dijo Maze.

-Excelente, preparense para el despeque, hagan volar a esa bola rosa y esa pegaso marimacho-Dijo la voz extraña.

Los dos héroes de Equestria vieron que los motores estaban encendiéndose, pero estaban tan distraídos con la batalla que apenas se dieron cuenta que salieron volando en dirección a la Fabrica de Arcoiris.

-Señora, Kirby y Rainbow aterrizaron en la fabrica.

-Que bien, ya no nos debemos preocupar por ellos dos por un buen tiempo-Se alegro Gilda.

-Antes de ir al Imperio debemos probar esta preciosidad. Rápido a Appleloosa-Ordeno el de la voz.

-¿Rainbow me recibes, Rainbow?-Se escuchó la voz de Dedede en la radio-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si, estamos bien. Pero no veo a Kirby-Fue cuando vio que el río de arcoiris se empezó a drenar en un punto mostrando a Kirby-Olvidenlo. Nos encontramos en la Fabrica de Arcoiris, ¿pueden llegar hasta donde estamos?

-No podemos, tenemos algunos problemas aquí en la ciudad-Dijo mientras detenía el avance a los pegasos con su martillo-Van a tener que derribar el Halberd ustedes solos.

Kirby dejo seco el río mientras su cuerpo empezó a brillar dando a entender que estaba haciendo un Mix. Terminando el brillo se le había aparecido una gorra amarilla con un par de ojos iguales a los de él, solo que negros, unas alitas a los lados y una gran cuchilla se poso sobre esta. Era Cutter Kirby.

-Bonito sombrero-Dijo Rainbow en broma y se asusto cuando la gorra pestañeo varias veces-Debi haberme golpeado muy fuerte.

-Entonces recibirás otro golpe para que no intervengas en los planes del amo Zero-Dijo un pegaso con armadura y detrás de el otros más.

Ambos se prepararon para la batalla, Rainbow se lanzaba hacia los pegasos pero con el mismo resultado que el Heavy Lobster, tan solo ella recibía el daño por las armaduras resistentes que tenían. Mientras que Kirby lanzaba sus cuchillas boomerang hacia sus enemigos que algunos evitaban mientras que otros recibían el golpe, que gracias a sus armaduras solo recibían el golpe en vez de la cortada pero era demasiado fuerte y los dejaba inconscientes.

-No es justo, ustedes tiene esas armaduras y yo solo tengo mis cascos-Se quejo Rainbow viendo sus cascos arder por los golpes que hacia.

Fue cuando a Kirby se le ocurrió una idea al ver la desventaja de su amiga. Se quito el casco arrogandolo hacia uno de sus enemigos, haciendo que le explotara en la cara, y empezó a absorber los copos de nieve que se hacen en la fabrica. Se había transformado en Ice Kirby pero en vez de ocupar su nuevo poder, este se saco su corona, volviendo a ser rosado, y corrió rápidamente hacia Rainbow que aún intentaba poder hacerles daño.

Kirby salto hacia la pegaso y le puso la corona de hielo, haciendo que Rainbow sintiera un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su pelaje se puso más claro, su crin multicolor se volvió blanca y sus ojos se volvieron azules, también que lanzaba un aire frío al respirar. Era Ice Dash. Rainbow dio un gran estornudo por el frío recorriendole el cuerpo y salio una gran ráfaga de viento helado que congelo las armaduras y Kirby las destruyo con una certera patada.

-Espera, Kirby no tiene los poderes de congelar. ¿Como es que se congelaron esos tipos?-Fue cuando Rainbow vio su reflejo en el suelo congelado y su nueva apariencia.

En un principio iba a gritar de horror, como Rarity, pero contempló mejor que tenia la corona que había visto en Kirby cuando estaban en las montañas.

-"Acaso sera que Kirby podrá traspasar sus poderes a otros"-Penso la pegaso contemplando como Kirby derrotaba a cada uno de los pegasos-Yo no me voy a quedar atrás y no dejare que te lleves toda la diversión pequeño.

A lo que Rainbow lanzo otra ráfaga de hielo solo que mas potente que la anterior congelando a todo lo que tenía enfrente, haciendo que las armaduras de los pegasos quedaran inmunes a cualquier ataque del pequeño de rosa. Rainbow vio como otros iban por detrás de ella a atacarla y esta decidió concentrar sus energías gélidas alrededor de ella haciendo un escudo de hielo y que cuando lo tocaron se volvieron estatuas.

-Ahora quien es la indefensa-Rainbow dio un gran puñetazo haciendo que las armaduras se destrozaran y los pegasos salieran de ellas.

Rainbow les dio varios puñetazos a los desnudos pegasos que no aguantaron tanto.

-De seguro por eso llevan armaduras, no aguantan ni un solo golpe-Fue cuando Rainbow se acordó de sus nuevos poderes-Oye Kirby, como puedo sacarme esta corona.

Kirby se subió encima de ella y le saco la corona de hielo y la arrogo hacia el nuevo grupo que venia a atacarlos, la corona exploto en un gran destello congelando a todos. Rainbow y Kirby asintieron y lanzaron una patada hacia el muro de hielo haciendo que se rompiera y los pegasos salieran volando.

Cuando el camino se despejo, vieron una nueva Warp Star que no dudaron en subirse para dar un nuevo asalto al Halberd. La radio volvió a sonar con los tripulantes de la nave de batalla.

-Señora, Kirby y Rainbow se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. ¿Utilizamos los cañones?-Dijo Maze asustado.

-¡Todos los cañones, fuego a esa maldita estrella!

-Esta cosa si que es rápida-Dijo Rainbow emocionada sobre la Warp Star-Cuando esto acabe quiero hacerle una carrera.

-Poyo.

Fue cuando vieron que el Halberd empezaba a disparar de sus cañones y Kirby evadía cada uno de los disparos, a excepción del Combo-Cannon que les dio de lleno con el láser haciéndolos caer sobre un bosque cerca de las montañas.

-Señora, esos dos cayeron en el bosque-Dijo aliviado el pequeño

-Que bien, ahora nada nos detendrá. Jajajajajajajaja-Rio maniática la grifo.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-Le siguió la toda el pequeño.

-Jajajajajaja. Ejem.

El resto del grupo, que ya habían liberado a Cloudsdale de la oscuridad de Dark Matter, veía como la Warp Star era derribada por el Combo-Cannon, haciendo que se preocuparan.

-Estan bien-Dijo Meta Knight para romper el silencio-He visto a Kirby de salir de situaciones peores que esta. El Combo-Cannon no lo detendrá.

-Al parecer el radio se a roto, no contestan-Dijo Dedede al ver que aun había estática en la señal.

-O quizás están...

-Rayos, se rompió el radio con la caída. Ahora que Kirby.

Kirby empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta divisar lo que queria y empezó a señalarle la montaña que estaba enfrente del bosque en el que aterrizaron.

-¿A la montaña?, claro. Si alcanzamos la montaña a tiempo podremos subir al Halberd por algún lado.

-Poyo.

-Entonces vamos.

El camino no fue tan peligroso, además de enfrentarse a algunas criaturas de la naturaleza, como a osos, Twolf y una Hydra que Kirby termino acabándola con su habilidad Leaf que aun poseía de camino a la montaña.

-¿Poyo?-Ofrecio Kirby su corona de hojas a Rainbow.

-Se vio fantástico como acabaste con esa Hydra, pero es mejor que tu la conserves. Yo prefiero un poder mas asombroso.

Para cuando llegaron a la cima, vieron que el Halberd estaba por pasar, pero las fuertes corrientes de aire que provocaba la nave hacia imposible volar hacia ella. Fue cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido de una cueva detrás de ellos. Se trataba de un gran dragón rojo que Rainbow conocía.

-Rayos, creo que ahora me convendría tener el poder de hojas-Dijo asustada la pegaso.

-Tu-Apunto con su garra a la pegaso-Gracias a ti y tus amigas tuve que abandonar mi hogar. Muchas gracias.

-¿Que? ¿No estas enojado porque te sacamos de ahí?

-Estas bromeando, este lugar es mucho mejor que la montaña de ese pueblo. Y lo mejor de todo es que el pueblo mas cercano esta abandonado y nadie se queja de mi humo que exhalo para cuando duermo.

-Nos podrías hacer un favor.

-El que quieras.

-Eso es-Dijo el que tenia la a máscara de Axe Knight-Un dragón.

-Todos los cañones, apunten a ese reptil con alas-Ordeno Guilda.

El gran dragón estaba llegando al Halberd, pero el láser del Combo-Cannon logro darle, pero Kirby y Rainbow pudieron llegar hasta la cubierta de la nave.

-Señora, logramos darle al dragón-Dijo alivido Maze.

-Pero Kirby y Rainbow están ahora en la cubierta. ¿Que hacemos?-Se asusto Axe.

-Todos los soldados que los detengan y cambien el curso al Imperio de Cristal-Ordeno el de la voz.

-Si señor.

-Kirby, me consigues el de piedra-Dijo Rainbow emocionada al ver a una roca azúl con patas que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

Kirby empezó a absorberlo rápidamente, aunque la roca con patas no dejaba hacerlo tan fácil. Pero después de un rato logro tragarlo y transformarse en Stone Kirby, se saco el casco y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Rainbow. Esta empezó a cambiar nuevamente, su crin se volvió marrón oscuro, su pelaje se oscureció a un azúl, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sentía como una gran fuerza en todo su cuerpo. Era Stone Dash.

Rainbow decidió probar sus nuevos poderes contra la horda de enemigos que venían a gran velocidad, ella concentró sus poderes para convertirse en una gran estatua de pegaso que se deslizó sobre la horda, golpeando con la embestida a todos y mandándolos a volar y volviendo a la normalidad.

-Eso fue súper hiper mega asombroso, Kirby viste eso.

-¡Poyo!-Grito Kirby asustado y señalando detrás de la pegaso.

Detrás de ella se venia una bomba a gran velocidad que no pudo esquivarla ni transformarse en roca a tiempo, pero de milagro el casco que tenia le protegió de la explosión mandándola a los pies de Kirby. Lo que lanzo la bomba era una piña gigante con un casco verde, Kirby al verlo empezó a aspirarlo hasta tragarlo y teniendo una nueva transformación.

En su cabeza se poso un gorro parecido a Sword, solo que era de color celeste y en su punta y base eran de color blanco, y de sus manos salio una bomba de la misma que casi mata Rainbow. Era Bomb Kirby.

Rainbow al verlo lo único que pensaba era si le compartiría el poder, haciéndole ojos de cachorro suplicando por el sombrero pero Kirby tomo su casco y se dirigieron a otra parte de la nave en la que los esperaban mas de esos ponies enmascarados con grandes armas.

-Hasta aquí han llegado par de idiotas-Dijo el de la maza.

-Conoceran la fuerza de la Meta Army-Termino el del hacha.

Junto con ellos se encontraban otros dos mas, el del tridente eléctrico y uno con una lanza dorada. Kirby y Rainbow se prepararon para la batalla con los guerreros, el guerrero estelar usaba sus bombas contra los enmascarados mientras que Rainbow les daba fuertes golpes, que a diferencia del resto que cuidaba la nave, estos no poseían una armadura tan resistente. Después de un tiempo pudieron derrotar a toda la armada. Y se dirigieron a la siguiente parte de la nave, en donde se encontraron con el gran Combo-Cannon.

-Si que es grande-Dijo Rainbow un poco atemorizada ante la la gran arma y sintió como algo se ponía en su cabeza, era el sombrero que la convirtió en Bomb Dash-Gracias Kirby.

Kirby empezó a absorber una de las balas de cañón gigantescas y convirtiéndose en Yoyo Kirby. Rainbow se encarga del cañón mientras que Kirby del rayo láser. La pegaso hacia todo lo posible para esquivar las bolas de acero que lanzaba y también esquivaba las garras mecánicas que intentaban agarrarla o lanzarle mas bombas y lanzaba sus propias bombas para destruir el cañón.

Kirby en tanto se encarga del cañón láser y también de las garras, que cuando Rainbow las evadía, iban hacia él. Pero una de estas logro agarrarlo y dejarlo justo en la linea de fuego del láser aunque Rainbow al ver lo que pasaba no podía lanzarle una bomba a la garra pero si al cañón láser, haciendo que este estallara a tiempo.

Kirby lanzo su Yoyo antes de que una bala del Combo-Cannon lograra darle a Rainbow también destruyéndolo y apareciendo otra Warp Star en la que se subieron antes de que toda la cubierta explotara en mil pedazos.

-Eso les tomara bastante tiempo-Dijo Meta Knight viendo por unos binoculares como su Halberd se incendiaba.

-¿En destruirla?-Pregunto Twilight que también veía la nave con binoculares.

-No. En como tendrán que reconstruirla Sword y Blade.

El resto se encontraba curando las heridas de quemadura del dragón que ayudo a Rainbow y a Kirby en subir al Halberd de nuevo.

-¡Señora, El Combo-Cannon quedo completamente destruido!

-¡¿Como es posible?! ¡Todos, detengan a ese par de inmediato!

-¡Se dirigen al ala izquierda! No esperen, ¡Se estrellaran con el ala!

-Kirby, estas seguro que esto funcionara.

Y antes de que le respondiera con un poyo, se estrellaron de frente con el ala izquierda haciendo que se incendiara y dejara un gran agujero en la nave.

-Los daños en ala izquierda superan el 74%-Alerto Axe.

-¡Nos estamos desbalanceando y podemos caer!

-Esa maldita bola rosa y esa tonta pegaso. Transfieran toda la energía al ala izquierda.

Fue cuando Kirby se metió dentro de la nave el en gran agujero que dejaron después de estrellarse y seguida por Rainbow, aunque esta se electrocuto al no ver por donde pasaba.

-¿Donde están?, ¿no los veo?

-Los tengo en el radar, están en los conductos y se dirigen al ala derecha.

-Tengo una idea. Jejeje

Mientras ambos seguían por los contuctos hasta lograr entrar alguna parte mas adentro de la nave, y con algunas quemaduras por electrocución, llegaron hasta la bodega que se encontraba cerca del ala derecha.

-¿Listos?

-¿Segura que es buena idea capitana?

-Yo aun sigo dudando sobre esto.

-¡No nos falles de nuevo, liberen al Heavy Manticore!

Ambos héroes sintieron un gran temblor en las bodegas y vieron que detrás de ellos se encontraba el mismo Heavy Lobster que pensaron que salio volando con ellos. Había muy poco espacio para luchar y además que los podía aplastar con las cajas que habían en el lugar.

-Nuestra hermosa nave robada, esta siendo destruida.

-Jajaja no se preocupen, valdrá la pena cuando esos dos estén acabados jajajaja.

-Nuestra nave.

Cuando al fin lograron salir de ese laberinto de cajas, subieron a la parte superior en donde se encontraba la maquinaria que hacia funcionar el ala derecha. Al llegar pensaron que la gran maquina dorada no podría llegar debido a lo alto en comparación al lugar en donde estaban. Se confiaron mucho ya que la langosta disfrazada de manticora igual llego a su posición, destruyendo parte de la nave. Los guerreros arremetieron con todo lo que tenían, golpeando con el Yoyo y explotando le bombas. Pero un descuido de Kirby hizo que el lanzallamas le llegara de frentaa haciéndole un gran daño y perdiendo su habilidad.

Rainbow iba a lanzarle el sombrero para darle la habilidad de las bombas, pero vio como este absorbía una esfera naranja que saco la maquina y volvió a trasformarse. Una gorra parecido al de Yoyo apareció solo que era gris y la visera blanca, una brocha apareció en una de sus manos y en la otra una lata de pintura multicolor. Era Paint Kirby. Con su nuevo poder lleno todo el lugar de pintura, haciendo que el Heavy Lobster cambiara de color de dorado a rojo y sus ojos roboticos reventaran al igual que el disfraz desapareciera.

-Señora, el Heavy Manticore a perdido la visibilidad y se esta volviendo loco.

-Señor la maquinaria esta sufriendo graves daños por parte de los ataques del Heavy Manticore.

-Dejenlo, de seguro así acabara con esos dos.

Kirby y Rainbow intentaban múltiples maneras de que esquivar y atacar a la gran maquina rojiza, pero esta se movía demasiado rápida y errática, chocando o contra ellos o contra la maquinaria del fondo. Rainbow lanzo una bomba dándole fin a la gran maquina y una nueva Warp Star dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la nave.

-Ambas alas han sudo destruidas, solo les falta el núcleo-Dijo Meta Knight contemplando todo el fuego y algunos pegasos saltando de la nave-Ya están en el protocolo de evacuar la nave.

-¡Señora, el Heavy Manticore ha sido destruido y se llevo el ala derecha con él!

-Lo que nos faltaba, sin alas el Halberd no podrá mantenerse en aire por mas tiempo.

-¡Kirby y Rainbow intenta llegar hacia nosotros! No espere están cambiando de ruta. ¡Van directo al núcleo por la parte baja de la nave!

-No llegaran. El viento allí es demasiado fuerte para para esos dos.

-Y es frío.

-Y es alto.

-Y da miedo.

-Panda de gallinas.

-Apenas puedo moverme sin salir volando. Rápido debemos entrar a la nave.

Después de un corto trayecto, que pareció largo para ambos, volvieron al interior de la nave. Allí se encontraron con lo que parecía una especie de ninja del mismo tamaño de Kirby, de color negro y un pequeño mechón rojo saliendo de este. Cuando este los vio le lanzo una especie de estrella de cuatro puntas muy afiladas, pero este se la lanzo con efecto como si quisiera que lo tragara en vez de dañarlo, cayendo a los pies de la bola rosada.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Kirby-Dijo el extraño ser-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar el resto de la Meta Army, usa la estrella para que tengas ventaja, y jamas creí decir esto pero, espero que tengas suerte en derribar el Halberd.

Y con una explosión de humo desapareció el extraño ser, dejando confundida a Rainbow y luego sorprendida al ver que Kirby le apareció un casco parecido al de Stone, solo que tenia una capa que salia de la parte de atrás de color rojo, en la parte frontal apareció una placa de metal con una estrella marcada y una pequeña espada que estaba en su espalda, su color de piel cambio a un morado claro y en una de sus manos traía una estrella parecida a la que le había lanzado el ser de negro. Era Ninja Kirby.

Pudieron llegar a un ascensor para reponer el aliento y Rainbow decidió preguntarle sobre el tipo que vieron antes, pero recordó que lo único que sabe contestar Kirby es con un "Poyo". Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, vieron unos escombros en una de las partes de la nave y se podía escuchar algunos gritos agudos detrás de estos.

Kirby lanzo una especie de papel rojo con extrañas letras y que empezaba a consumirse, lo lanzo hacia los escombros pero solo unos cuantos fueron destruidos. Así que Rainbow, aún teniendo el sombrero de Bomb, lanzo una bomba hacia los escombros destruyéndolos y revelando una puerta. Al entrar, se encontraron con varios tipos de seres, algunos que se encontraron en la nave y otros que reconocían como los tipos que los atacaron antes de destruir el Combo-Cannon, todos y cada uno estaban amarrados y amordazados. Kirby, usando la pequeña espada, libero a cada uno de los prisioneros.

-Kirby, es bueno verte de nuevo-Agradecio Axe Knight y usando su hacha para liberar al resto de la Meta Army-Por lo visto te encontraste con Bio-Spark, que bueno que el pudo liberarse y encontrarte. Y tu ¿Quien eres?

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash, estoy ayudando a Kirby para derribar el Halberd. ¿Y ustedes por que estaban encarcelados?

-Ese idiota que se cree Sir Meta Knight nos encerró cuando Dark Matter no nos pudo poseer, pero otros no corrieron la misma suerte-Dijo Maze Knight y se dirigió a Kirby-Kirby, allá adelante esta el núcleo, pero hemos instalado un nuevo sistema de escudos impenetrable, pero solo una cosa puede atravesarlo. ¿Plasma Wisp podrías?

A lo que la flama azulada eléctrica asintió y formo un pequeño orbe de energía verde. Kirby al verlo asintió y le dio el casco ninja a Rainbow, sacándole el sombrero de Bomb, cambiando nuevamente su apariencia. Su crin se volvió morado claro, su pelaje un morado oscuro, sus ojos no cambiaron y en su lomo apareció una espada pequeña. Era Ninja Dash. Mientras que Kirby absorbió el orbe de energía transformándose en Spark Kirby

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver como la pegaso cambiaba de apariencia al tener el sombrero de la habilidad, pero decidieron concentrarse en lo que Rainbow les decía.

-Su amigo, el ninja nos dijo que estaba buscando al resto de la Meta Army, pero también necesitamos que saquen a todos quienes aun queden en la nave, ellos también son inocentes solo están controlados.

-No te preocupes, ya sabíamos que ibas a decir eso, además de que seguro ya deben de estar abandonando la nave por toda la destrucción que llevan. Nos reuniremos con ustedes y Sir Meta Knight cuando derriben el Halberd.

-Tengan-Dijo Trident Knight sosteniendo un par de tomates con una gran M dibujada-De seguro deben de estar cansados y agotados.

Kirby al ver el tomate no resistió en tragar uno y Rainbow se sorprendió como algunas heridas y quemaduras desaparecían del cuerpo verdoso de su amigo.

-¿Que son esas cosas?-Dijo Rainbow sorprendida por ese vegetal.

-Es un MaxiTomate. Crecen solo en la Montaña Gourmet y pueden curar cualquier herida y devolver todas la energías. Ten comelo.

Rainbow aun dudando, le iba a dar una mordida pero Trident vio lo que iba a ser y se lo puso en la boca e hizo que se lo tragara entero. La pegaso se iba a quejar por lo que le hizo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando sintió que sus heridas sanaron y sus energías volvieron nuevamente.

-Esto estuvo mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado en mi vida.

Ambos grupos se separaron, el de la Meta Army se fue por el ascensor mientras que Kirby y Rainbow se dirigían al núcleo. Unos altavoces que habían en el lugar empezaron a sonar las voces desesperadas de la tripulación.

-Esos dos se dirigen al núcleo.

-Sin el, adiós nave y adiós conquista de Equestria.

-No se preocupen, no sabrán como destruirlo. En especial que nada le afecta y ese escudo es impenetrable.

-A menos que se sobrecargue con energía eléctrica.

-Caya esa maldita boca, eso es un secreto.

-Pero no nos pueden escuchar.

-Es cierto no pue... ¿Donde estas apoyado? Idiota ese es el botón de comunicación de la nave entera. Todo este tiempo nos han escuchado.

-No te desquites con el pequeño.

-Si señor.

Al entrar en la sala, vieron que al fondo habían una especie de ruedas de goma con un solo ojo y en donde estaban se encontraba el núcleo con un gran campo de fuerza y un gran cañón en la parte inferior de este, además de un par de lanzallamas en la parte superior e inferior apuntando a ambos héroes.

Kirby empezó a reunir energía para destruir el campo de fuerza que estaba alrededor del núcleo, mientras Rainbow distraía a ambos lanzallamas para no molestar a Kirby. El Guerrero Estelar lanzo la esfera de energía eléctrica directamente hacia el núcleo, pero el escudo la detuvo aunque este se destruyo por la sobrecarga dejando al núcleo desprotegido. Fue cuando Rainbow lanzo varias estrellas, kunais y papeles bombas hacia núcleo intentado hacerle daño pero nada, el núcleo aun seguía igual hasta que Kirby se lanzo hacia el núcleo y empezó a electrocurarlo hasta destruirlo por completo y liberando a los Wheelies.

-Señor, el núcleo a sido destruido y la fuente de poder de Wheelies fueron liberados.

-Ya esta, hemos acabado, la nave se va a hundir.

Al salir de la sala del núcleo, vieron como las explosiones los estaban alcanzando y debían dirigirse rápidamente al puente.

-No quiero sonar pesimista, pero ya esta. Nuestra conquista se ha ido al caño, no piensen mal de mi, pero eso de que un capitán debe hundirse con su barco son solo patrañas. Yo evacuare.

-Muy bien evacua. Y ustedes también.

-No queremos, queremos quedarnos.

-Dejenos una ultima oportunidad para detener a esos dos.

-Es muy peligroso. De acuerdo, gracias amigos.

Después de haber salido de las llamas, nuestros héroes llegaron hasta un ascensor en donde los llevaría directamente hacia el timón en donde los estaban esperando los Meta Ponies.

-De esta no saldrán-Dijo Axe con lágrimas saliendo de su mascara.

-Los detendremos aquí y ahora-Dijo Maze con un mar de lágrimas.

La batalla en si fue sencilla, gracias a las habilidades ninjas de Rainbow y la habilidad eléctricas de Kirby, la lucha no duro ni cinco minutos.

-Lo sentimos señor.

-Ya evacuaremos.

A lo que los cuatro guerreros, acompañados por el pequeño del sombrero de marinero, saltaron de la nave directo al agua, debido a las lesiones de sus alas no podían volar. Fue cuando la pegaso y el guerrero escucharon la voz de Meta Knight por la radio de la nave.

-Chicos me oyen-Rainbow tomo el radio y empezó a comunicarse con el caballero oscuro.

-Fuerte y claro Meta Knight.

-Tienen que salir de la nave ahora, hay una salida de emergencia en la parte superior del Halberd. Es una cápsula que pueden caber varios individuos, aun debe de quedar alguna.

-Muy bien Meta Knight. Por cierto, tus hombres ¿ya salieron de la nave?

-Si, ya están aquí y sacaron a varios de los que eran controlados y ya los están volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Que hay del dragón?

-Ya esta bien, algunas escamas quemadas pero nada grave.

-Muy bien, nosotros ya nos vamos. Los veremos luego-Corto la comunicación y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Ambos se subieron al ascensor en dirección a las cápsulas de escape, pero el ascensor se detuvo a mitad del trayecto obligándolos a abandonarlo debido a que estaba apuntó de caerse. Al entrar en la habitación, vieron a un pony de espaldas con una capa cubriéndolo completamente y una espada estaba enterrada en el centro de esta. Kirby sabia lo que pasaba, era una costumbre que tenia con Meta Knight antes de sus batallas, así que tomo la espada para transformarse en Sword Kirby. Pero el piso era inestable y un derrumbe ocurrió haciendo que el héroe rosado cayera hacia el interior de la nave.

-¡Kirby!-Grito Rainbow intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

Pero sintió como el casco se Ninja desaparecía y apareciendo el sombrero de Sword y una espada plateada aparecía en sus cascos. Era Sword Dash. Fue cuando el misterioso pony se dio la vuelta, sacándose la capa y revelando el uniforme de los Shadowbolts y una mascara parecida a la de Meta Knight y desenfundando una espada dorada muy parecida a Galaxia. Detrás de él se encontraba Dark Matter pero este al parecer no intervendría.

-Asi que tu eres el que se cree Meta Knight. Pues esa copia barata de Galaxia que tienes no se compara las habilidades que yo tengo-Insulto Rainbow pero el pegaso no dijo nada y empezó a dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Debido a las explosiones en la nave el suelo empezó a desmoronarse por completo, obligándolos a luchar en el aire.

Rainbow, a pesar de tener la habilidad Sword, solo podía defenderse debido a que intentaba de múltiples maneras de sujetar la espada, con un casco, con los dos, con su boca e incluso imitando al pony enmascarado que la sujetaba con la punta de sus cascos, pero no logra a arremeter alguna estocada.

El pony enmascarado empezó a girar sobre su eje, formando un pequeño tornado dorado que se dirigía rápidamente a Rainbow, esta intento cubrirse pero al contacto salio volando hacia la pared recibiendo un gran golpe pero no tan fuerte ya que pudo recomponerse antes de caer al vacío.

Después de un largo rato, evadiendo los ataques de su contrincante, Rainbow al fin pudo sujetar bien su espada y atacarlo aunque no se fijo como un tornado gigante se dirigía hacia ella y recibiéndolo de golpe chocando nuevamente contra la pared.

-Esas son técnicas de Meta Knight-Dijo cansada la pegaso-Acaso no tienes algo que no sea una copia.

Fue cuando unos agujeros dorados aparecieron en las paredes y de estos salieron grandes espadas parecidas a Galaxia que intentaban rebanar a la pegaso, que duras penas lograba esquivar recibiendo una que otra cortada.

-Sabes, prefiero que sigas copiando las técnicas de Meta Knight.

Fue cuando Rainbow decidió atacar al pegaso enmascarado con una gran onda de energía con forma de espada, que logro esquivar pero una de sus alas recibió el golpe con una gran herida y solo manteniéndose en el aire con su otra ala.

Rainbow al ver que tenia una ventaja, decidió atacarlo de cerca con varias estocadas, pero fue inútil ya que el enmascarado lograba detener cada uno de los golpes con su espada y uso una onda de energía para apartar a la pegaso que la atacaba.

Rainbow rotomo el vuelo y se fue en picada hacia su enemigo para asestarle un gran golpe, algo que él podía esquivar fácilmente, si no fuera por el hecho de que volaba mal debido a su ala lastimada. Rainbow logro darle justo entre medio de las máscara, saco la espada y vio como parte de esta salia volando, entonces vio fijamente al enmascarado y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos vidriosos al no creer lo que veía.

-Saorin-Dijo impactada la pegaso al ver al que siempre a amado.

Se recompuso del shock y voló hacia el antes de que cayera al vacío de la nave. Cuando lo tomo vio sus ojos azules, creyendo que el control que tenia sobre Dark Matter había acabado, pero ella recibió un empujón de este y desapareció junto al ente oscuro de la nave.

Rainbow no podía creer lo que había pasado, su novio era quien estaba detrás de todos esto, es como si el destino hubiera querido jugar con ella. La pegado vio que entre sus cascos ya no tenia la espada sino una parte de la Star Rod de color rojo y comenzó a ver la visión del anterior portador de esta.

-Señor-Dijo un pequeño ser de casco verde claro, con puntas moradas en la parte inferior de esta y un pequeño mechón de pelo que salia en la parte de atrás-El Halberd estará listo en un par de años.

-Es por eso-Dijo otro ser que estaba al lado, con un casco largo de color verde oscuro y tenia una pequeña abertura para los ojos-Que la conquista se retrasa ese tiempo.

-"Quienes son ellos. Y otra pregunta, quien soy"-Pensó la pegaso al ver al par de pequeños individuos.

-Muy bien, intenten acelerar la construcción. Dreamland no puede seguir con este tipo de vida perezosa-Rainbow pudo reconocer la voz.

-Si, Sir Meta Knight.

-¿Meta Knight? Acaso el también fue un portador de la Star Rod.

-¡Meta Knight! ¿Donde estas?-Se podía escuchar la voz de Dedede resonando por el lugar.

-Regresen a la base e intente hacer todo lo posible para acelerar la reconstrucción del Halberd.

-Si Señor-Y ambos se fueron hacia una habitación con una puerta que tenía un par de espadas como marca.

-¡Meta Knight! Oh aquí estas-Dijo Dedede al encontrar a su caballero-Escucha, se que dirás que fue una pésima idea, de que esa mocosa de Fumu no papara de regañarme por lo que hice. Pero no me quedo de otra, así que ten.

-Esto es-Dijo sorprendido el caballero al reconocer el artefacto que le había lanzado-Es la Star Rod su majestad, sabe lo que...

-Si, ya se lo que acabo de hacer. Deje a Escargoon al mando mientras voy a la fuente de los sueños, no le digas a Fumu nada sobre esto. Sigue siendo misterioso con todos, me oiste, es una orden de tu rey.

-Si su majestad-A lo que el gran Pengi se reiteró-Sword, Blade. Escucharon todo verdad.

A lo que ambos caballero salieron de la habitación.

-Así es señor. ¿Llamamos a la Meta Army?

-Haganlo y no le digan nada a nadie.

Rainbow volviendo en si justo a tiempo de que chocara contra el suelo, luego de salir volando por la explicó ocasionada por la ya destruida nave de batalla perdiendo el conocimiento por un rato para volver en sí. Al despertar vio a un Wheelie, solo que este traía una coraza roja y encima de este estaba Kirby con un sombrero de cuero y este le ofrecía otro a Rainbow para que se subiera con él.

Ambos salían a una gran velocidad sobre la rueda mientras la nave caía hacía el océano. Pero había alguien que no quería que escaparan. Saorin se apareció en frente de ellos, con su mascara partida a la midad y con una de sus alas rotas y ensangrentadas.

-¡No se irán de aquí con vida!-Grito Saorin elevado en el aire por Dark Matter.

El ente oscuro entro en su cuerpo mientras su pelaje se oscurecía y las plumas de sus alas se caían mostrando un par de alas de murcielado. Kirby paro por un momento al Wheelie por el miedo que sintió al recordar algo igual que ocurrió años atrás.

-Acelera Kirby, acelera-A lo que el Guerrero estelar sacudió su cabeza para volver en si y poner en marcha a su amigo.

A una gran velocidad iban por el camino destrozado de la nave mientras eran perseguidos por Saorin. Este con su espada lanzaba pequeños orbes de energía dorados que esplotaban al chocar contra algo, en especial contra los tres que iban huyendo. Saorin se lanzó contra ellos, deteniendo el avance, Perk Kirby aceleró para pasar sobre él con un salto, aunque no lo logro deudo a que el pegaso tuvo una marca de neumático en su cara desnuda. También lanzo varias ondas de energía pero lograban esquivarlas gracias a la velocidad que llevaban.

Los tres lograron ver el final de la nave y saltar por la pequeña rampa que se hizo por los derrumbes del Halberd. Al saltar pudieron caer en un pequeño peñasco viendo el atardecer y la caída del Halberd el en mar anaranjado. A Rainbow se le salió una lágrima al recordar como su amado fue utilizado en su contra para hacerle daño, no tan solo a ella sino que a toda Equestria.

-Vamos Kirby-Dijo secándose las lágrimas-Nos están esperando.

-Poyo.

Así ambos se dirigían hacia el pueblo en donde los esperaban mientras eran acompañados por el atardecer de Equestria, recordando todo lo que vivieron destruyendo poco a poco la nave de Meta Knight que volvió a ser robada. Después de un rato pudueron ver la silueta del dragón y como este volvía volando a su cueva. Al llegar fueron recibidos por todos, desde sus amigos hasta los pegasos que habían luchado en la nave al igual que la Meta Army.

Mientras que Meta Knight estaba los mas tranquilo posible, para no estallar en llanto o enojo por la destrucción de su amado Halberd.

 **En Dreamland.**

Se podía ver a Sword y a Blade sobre un gran estrado y frente a este se encontraba gran parte del ejercito de Meta Knight.

-Tan sólo tenemos un mes para construir un nuevo Halberd.

-Si Sir Meta Knight se entera de que el Halberd fue robado, nos hará recorrer todo Pop Star seis veces, otra vez.

Así, todos y casa uno de la Meta Army, incluido el capitán Vul que por suerte para el no se encontraba la nave cuando fue robada, empezaron con la construcción de un nuevo y mejorado Halberd, antes de que llegue su Líder al mando y los castigue por su incompetencia.

-Espero que logre nos terminarlo.

-Espero que logren terminarlo antes de que llegue o darán la vuelta a Pop Star diez veces-Dijo en susurro Meta Knight imaginando el castigo que tendrían sus tropas al volver-Meta Army, usen los Wheelies para llegar al Imperio de Cristal, allí se encontraran con la Princesa Cadence que los recibirá. Ayudaran en todo lo posible para restaurar el destruido lugar y en sus defensas contra Dark Matter. Quedo claro.

-¡Si señor!-Contesto toda la Meta Army al unísono y por dada siete de ellos usaron un Wheelie para ir al Imperio.

En otra parte del grupo, Rainbow contaba fascinada lo que descubrió en su viaje.

-Y luego podía trasformarme en roca y luego podía lanzar bombas y luego podía ser mas ágil de lo que era y luego...-Su boca fue tapada por todas.

-Ya entendinos Rainbow-Dijeron todas al unisono ya hartas de escuchar a su amiga, era casi igual que estar con una conversación interminable de Pinkie Pie.

-Pero es que era asombroso, podía ocupar los poderes que Kirby me daba, quiero saber cuales más tiene ya quiero llegar a Manehatan para usar mas poderes.

-Esa habilidad de Kirby es nueva-Dijo Dedede-Quizas por eso siempre tiene un sombrero con cada una.

-Da igual Rainbow, creó que deberías descansar. Mañana tendremos un largo día para llegar a Manehatan y liberarla.

-Creo que tienes razón Twilight. Mucha emoción me dejo cansada.

 **Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo.**

 _Nuestros héroes han llegado a Manehatan, pero Kirby y sus amigos están aterrados al creer el posible enemigo que se encontraba en la ciudad, dejando solas a las Mane6 y desconocido peligro._

 **Próximo Capítulo: Mane6 vs Dark Mane6.**

 _-Nos enfrentaremos a contra partes oscuras._

 _-De seguro serán nuestras rivales poseídas por Dark Matter._

 _-No te confíes, en especial con el enemigo desconocido._


	8. Mane6 vs Dark Mane6

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **XmarkZX, lo siento que no te haya gustado, estas en todo tu derecho a reclamar lo malo, que fue apara ti, el capitulo anterior. Pero velo de este punto, el Imperio de Cristal no a sufrido ya por la destrucción de su castillo y el robo, que aun no saben, de su Corazón de Cristal. Ya el Halberd estrellado ya era mucho, además tienen un lindo recuerdo de Pop Star en el fondo de su mar. Y sobre Plasma resulta que ahora esta fusionado con Spark y eso lo había hecho en el capitulo 4. También cancelare el dibujo, que a pesar de haber terminado a Meta Knight que me costo dos semanas enteras hacerlo, debido al hecho de que mi PC no se enciende.**

 **Jonnhy, si se que cuando Kirby se come la Warp Star esta la transforma en la Star Rod, pero las Warp Star que aparecieron antes eran del Halberd, osea artificiales, ya que la verdadera esta en la fuente de los sueños de Dreamland.**

 **Para el ultimo, por lo menos pongan sus nombres para identificarlos, no tengo una fecha limite para mis historias ya que algunas veces las ideas vienen y van y puedo demorarme lo que quiera. Un ejemplo es ManeShock que alguna vez la continuare, pero no sabré cuando.**

 **Quiero recordarles que podrán inscribir sus OC's para futuros capítulos. Sin mas preámbulos, comencemos de una buena vez.**

 **Capítulo 7: Mane6 vs Dark Mane6.**

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a la gran ciudad de Manehatan, para ser mas exactos, estaban frente al puente que lo separa del resto de Equestria. Meta Knight ya se había calmado, internamente, después de unos cuantos días después de sufrir nuevamente como su gran nave de batalla era hundido en el mar.

-Ahora van seis-Susurro el caballero-Creo que debería contratar ese seguro que me recomendó el capitán Vul.

-De que hablas Meta Knight-Interrumpió Twilight.

-No, nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

-Bienvenidos a Manehatan-Dijo Rarity lo mas emocionada posible-Una ciudad de glamour y de obras de arte y...

Cuando contemplo la ciudad que alguna vez considero una de las mejores, veía como en ese instante uno de los rascacielos se venia abajo y gran parte de los edificios que se veían estaban en llamas.

-Maldito de Dark Matter-Se puso de rodillas y alzo su casco en amenaza-¡Cuando te encuentre sufrirás por todo lo que has hecho!

-No exageres Rarity, además de que tu no eres la única con cuentas pendientes con ese desgraciado-Calmo Applejack a su amiga-¿Que tal si ya entramos?

A lo que todos asintieron y empezaron el camino por el puente, en el que podía verse varios carros de transporte, todos ellos abandonados y destruidos.

-Al parecer tenían prisa para salir-Comento Dedede-¿Cuantos creen que nos enfrentaremos esta vez?

-Manehatan y el Imperio tienen casi la misma población, así que sera una lucha bastante difícil-Dijo Twilight preocupada.

Estaban a tan solo unos pasos para entrar cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de tres de los cuatro héroes de Dreamland deteniéndolos en el acto.

-Kirby detente-Dijo Meta Knight-No podemos entrar a la ciudad.

-¿Poyo?

-¿Por que no vienen?-Dijo Rainbow-Acaso le tienen miedo a la ciudad.

-Si-A lo que dejo sorprendidas a la Mane6.

-Significa ¿Que hay algo aun mas fuerte que ustedes?

-Nosotros.

-No entiendo.

-En la ciudad se encuentra el portal al Mundo de los Espejos-Comenzó Meta Knight-Yo antes era el guardián de dicho mundo en Dreamland, hasta que Dark Mind se apodero de él por completo y mi contra parte oscura me venció encerrandome en el portal.

-Después de un largo viaje-Continuo Dedede-Kirby, quien fue separado en cuatro partes de el mismo por Dark Meta Knight, venció y destruyo a Dark Mind pero sus influencias malignas aun seguían en su mundo. Haciendo que la oscuridad, la destrucción y el caos gobernaran en cada parte de su universo.

-Fue entonces, que para impedir cualquier peligro, destruimos el portal e impidiendo que nadie saliera de allí.

-Poyo Po Po Poyo-Empezó a decir algo preocupado Kirby.

-Lo siento Kirby, pero tu amigo fue corrompido por la oscuridad y el poder, y es uno de los destructores de planetas del Mundo de los Espejos.

A lo que Kirby intento contener sus lágrimas pero le fue inútil y fue a abrazar a Meta Knight quien intentaba calmarlo como buen hermano que era.

(N. del A: Si, Kirby y Meta Knight son hermanos para el que no sabe)

-Pero si el portal esta destruido ¿a que le tienen miedo?

-Los hemos visto batallar contra hordas de enemigos armados hasta los dientes e incluso al mismísimo Tirek y no pueden con sus contrapartes.

-Es diferente, nuestras contrapartes son el doble de fuerte. Mientras mas fuerte nos hacemos, ellos lo harán el doble. Además que cada planeta tiene su propio portal, cuando paso lo de Dark Mind, advertí a todos los planetas que destruyeran los portales, que ya no era seguro.

-Y que hay de las nuestras, acaso ellas también serán mas fuertes.

-Eso creo. Durante mi corta estancia, encontré pocos planetas y estrellas que no hayan suscumbido al poder de Dark Mind.

-Por cierto, ¿que es Dark Mind?

-Es la contraparte de todos los males de nuestro universo. Para ser exacto Nightmare, Dark Matter y Zero. Tanto en forma como en poderes son iguales-Respondio Meta Knight

-Es por eso, que deberán ir solas a la ciudad-Sugirió Dedede-Para no enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Entoces habrá un cambio de planes-A lo que Twilight saco el mapa de Manehatan y lo puso en el suelo sostenido por rocas en las puntas-Muy bien, ahora que vamos...

Mientras ellos planeaban una nueva estrategia para acabar con Dark Matter, este se encontraba, transformado en Dark Warrior, en el centro de la ciudad exactamente en un gran parque y frente a él se encontraba un gran espejo dorado, con un diseño de alas a los lados, una gran corona en la parte superior junto con un cuerno y en la parte inferior un par de figuras de alicornios. Era el Mundo de los Espejos de Equestria.

(N. del A: Una explicación, el portal de Dreamland conecta al Dreamland Espejo y el de Equestria al Equestria Espejo. Por eso el diseño es diferente)

Dark Warrior le hizo varios cortes rápidos, haciendo que el espejo se separara en seis espejos diferentes, siendo dos de ellos con alas, uno con un cuerno, otro dos solo tenían la corona y el último era como el original. Cada uno era para las Mane6 ya que este sabia que Kirby y sus amigos no entrarían a la ciudad sin enfrentarse a sus contrapartes oscuras.

-...Y así acabaremos con Dark Matter. Simple y sencillo-Termino de explicar Twilight el plan.

-Este plan no tiene fallas.

-Debo admitirlo, este plan es mejor que el mio en el Imperio.

-Buena suerte chicas y nos reuniremos cuando activen la señal.

-Gracias Meta Knight.

Así, las Mane6 se despidieron de sus amigos mientras se adentraban en la caótica ciudad. A diferencia del caos que estaban acostumbradas de Discord, este caos era mucho peor. Los carruejes estaban destruidos por choques y algunos en llamas, lo edificios abandonados y con gran parte de sus cristales rotos, ruidos de cosas cayéndose por el viento y los periódicos que revoloteaban por el lugar, siendo Twilight quien tomo uno de estos al ver la portada.

-Gran nube de oscuridad se acerca a Manehatan-Leyó Twilight el titular haciendo que sus amigas le prestaran atención-Según nuestras fuentes, una extraña nube de oscuridad a aparecido en Canterlot y Ponyville, con la carasteristica de que un ojo marrón sobresale del centro de esta. Se llama a la calma a los ciudadanos y que se dirijan al centro de evacuación mas cercano.

-Oigan chicas, escuchen esto-Dijo Pinkie que también había tomado otro periódico-Aquí dice que una especie de ratas gigantes robaron todas la joyerías de la ciudad. En un principio se creía obra del señor del caos Discord, pero gracias a una cámara de seguridad, se confirmo que una especie de roedor súper desarrollado con capa y sombrero de copa ha sido el responsable de tal acto. Hasta la fecha no se a sabido de algún robo de este ladrón o ladrones. Hasta aquí nomas llega, el resto esta cortado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo Twilight aunque su amiga no le presto atención.

-Oh la sección de conspiraciones-Salto la pony fiestera hacia el periódico y empezó a leerlo-Según mis fuentes, estas ratas ladronas son en realidad un proyecto secreto que tiene la Princesa Celestia para, según mi informante, prepararnos para un caos peor hecho por Discord. Resulta ser... Esta cortado. Debe de a ver algo mas en los periódicos sobre esas ratas gigantes ladronas.

-Pinkie, no quisiera interrumpir tu lectura y búsqueda de antiguos periódicos sobre conspiraciones. Pero Dark Matter se acerca hacia nosotros a toda velocidad-Advirtió Applejack al resto viendo como la figura oscura se acercaba.

El no venia solo, detrás de el venían seis espejos de marcos dorados de distintos diseños cada uno. Cuatro de las seis sacaron las Star Rod para confrontarlo, pero este las paso de largo siendo los espejos que se detuvieron delante de ellas. Dark Matter se dio la vuelta y concentro una esfera de energía en su espada que exploto haciendo una gran onda expansiva, empujando a las Mane6 a través de los espejos portales y estos se volvieron a unir en el original. Dark tan solo se acercó y con varias certeras cortadas, partió el espejo en seis partes y se dirigieron a diferentes partes de la ciudad.

-'Achu'. Creo que me enferme-Dijo Daroach limpiendose su nariz con un pañuelo-No debi a ver comprado ese sándwich de huevo, 'Achu'

-Ten, esta sopa te hará sentir mejor-Dijo una chica de piel y cabello blanco, una banda verde atada sobre su cabeza, ojos negros con un traje naranja oscuro con hombreras verdes, guantes y zapatos marrón, también tenía una extraña arma que era un fusión entre una espada y una ametralladora.

-Gracias Silica-Agradeció el líder de la Squeak Squad a la Caza Recompensas.

Después de un día de viaje por el agujero negro en dirección a Equestria, que resulto ser una semana fuera de este, Fumu y compañía debían reponer sus suministros, debido a que los Waddle Dees y los Squeakers no solo comparten algo mas que su cantidad sino que también su apetito. Así que el grupo tuvo que salir en busca de mas comida. Cuando llegaron a algún planeta, fueron recibidos por Silica que estaba en búsqueda de la Squeak Squad. Pero gracias a Fumu, Silica comprendió y decidió dejar en paz a la banda de ladrones, hasta que encuentren a Kirby y a los demás.

-No parezez tener nada grave, tan zolo fueron unoz eztornudoz de alguna alergia o algo azí-Termino de analizar Doc a su líder después de isistirle tanto por si es que se trataba de alguna enfermedad rara del espacio-Ya deja de quejarte como un niño pequeño, ademáz que me haga llamar Doc no zignifique que zirva como médico.

-Lo siento Doc, tan solo queria confirmar mis sospechas.

-Sabes, en los varios planetas que he visitado dicen que si estornudas de la nada, alguien debe de estar hablando mal de ti en algún lugar.

-Esas son 'Achu' tonterías-A lo que Silica solo río por lo bajo mientras Daroach se limpiaba su capa que se mancho con moco.

Volviendo a Equestria. Twilight había despertado después de sufrir el ataque de Dark Matter. Al abrir sus ojos vio unos cascos gris oscuro, mientras mas subía su mirada podía contemplar que estaba frente a una alicornio, con su misma CM. Al llegar a su cara se sorprendio al verse a ella misma solo que completamente gris oscura, excepto por sus ojos que eran violetas como los de ella. Este versión oscura le ofreció un casco para que se levantara, a lo que dudo la alicornio morada al recordar las palabras de Meta Knight.

"-Recuerden, si se reflejan por el portal al Mundo de los Espejos, su contraparte saldrá. No se sabe a ciencia cierta como sera su comportamiento al verlas, pero no confíen en ellas."

Twilight tan solo rechazo la ayuda y se levantó ella misma, a lo que la otra alicornio oscura se extraño ante la actitud de su contraparte.

-Tan solo quería ayudarte eso es todo-Dijo la alicornio oscura-Soy Dark Twilight Sparkle, que el nombre no te asuste no soy mala.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

-Por que mi mundo esta sufriendo el mismo destino que el tuyo con los lacayos de Dark Mind.

-¿Dark Meta Knight? No es así-Intento adivinar Twilight la respuesta de su otra yo oscura.

-Asi es. Desde hace varios años, él y su ejercito han estado atacando nuestra Equestria, las princesas han muerto y tan solo mis amigas y yo lo hemos estado combatiendo.

-Lo siento tanto por mi reacción cuando te vi querida, pero tan solo seguía la indicación de Meta Knight-Se disculpo Rarity con Dark Rarity.

-No te preocupes caramelo, se que doy una mala impresión, pero estoy segura que juntas podremos derrotar a Dark Matter-Dijo Dark Applejack-Ven, creo saber donde puede estar.

-¿Y como estas tan segura?-Dijo Applejack algo sospechosa a su contraparte oscura.

-Mientras tu estabas inconsciente, yo pude ver como el espejo de donde salia se dirigía hacia allá-Apunto con su casco Dark Rainbow Dash-Seria mejor apresurarnos antes de que ese desgraciado intente hacer algo más.

-Ah que estamos esperando. Además quiero ver si eres tan rápida como yo, aunque lo dudo mucho-Desafío Rainbow.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir, claro si tu quieres-Dijo tímida Dark Fluttershy.

-Claro que me gustaría-Respondio alegre Fluttershy mientras ambas se adentraban en la ciudad.

-No podríamos discutirlo con una pequeña fiesta-Dijo Pinkie mientras esquivaba las estocadas del machete que traía su versión oscura-O con un pedazo de pastel.

A lo que la pony fiestera saco un pastel que fue cortado en dos, junto con parte de su melena que se desinfló al caer al suelo.

-No me gustan las fiestas, ni los pasteles, ni tampoco el estúpido plan que hicieron las que de hacen llamar mis amigas-Dijo con furia en cada estocada que hacia Dark Pinkie, que a diferencia de la original esta tria su cabello lizo y una mirada penetrante en sus ojos.

-¿Como que plan?

-Ese estúpido plan de convencer a tus tontas amigas de llevarlas directamente a Dark Matter. Si lo logran seremos recompensadas con el poder del amo Mind.

-Mind, Dark Mind. Acaso has sido corrompida por su poder como Meta Knight y Kirby.

-Esos dos han acabado con gran parte de nuestra Equestria y mis amigas y yo hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerlos-Explico Dark Twilight.

-Meta Knight me contó parte de lo ocurrido y siento mucho que Dark Matter te haya traído aquí por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, además nuestro mundo esta casi en la destrucción total y me sentiría mal saber que este también se perdiera en la oscuridad-Se preocupo Dark Rarity.

-Muchas gracias querida. Pero aun así, voy a convencer al resto para que hagamos todo lo posible en ayudarte en tu mundo.

-Muchas gracias por intentarlo caramelo y te prometo que acaberemos a Dark Matter con tu Star Rod-Dijo Dark Applejack señalando la alforja que brillaba con un resplandor dorado.

-Claro que lo venceremos con la Star Rod de todas, pero tendremos mas oportunidad contigo y tus amigas de nuestro lado.

-Pero porque intentas matarme-Dijo Pinkie corriendo por todos lados evadiendo a su maniática contraparte-Y porque me estas contando todo el plan de tus amigas.

-Te dije que ella no son mis amigas.

Pinkie tropeso por un basurero que estaba tirado, a lo que Dark Pinkie se lanzo con su machete directo hacia su vientre pero este logro quitarse del ataque con un giro rápido hacia su derecha chocando contra un poste mientras que Dark aun intentaba sacar su arma que quedo atorada en el asfalto.

-Por favor Pinkie deja ya de hacer eso. No podemos ser amigas-La respuesta que recibió fue otra parte de su inflada melena cortada por el machete de su contraparte.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir. No seremos amigas nunca-Y se lanzo nuevamente con arma en casco para seguir cortando a su enemiga.

Pinkie hacia todo lo posible por cambiar esa personalidad maniática y asesina de su otra yo, con todo tipo de cosas que sacaba de su melena desde serpentinas y pasteles hasta cosas totalmente ilógicas que no podrían caber allí, como un escudo Changeling y una espada de cristal que terminaron partidos a la mitad.

Fue cuando a Pinkie se acordó de parte del plan que era avisar a resto de sus amigos, que los esperaban a las afueras de la ciudad, para decir que era seguro. Así que saco una linterna que tenia su CM de tres globos en el lente e intento prenderla pero no encendía, debido a que Dark Pinkie logro cortala a la mitad, dejándola inservible y haciendo que corriera por su vida mientras gritaba el nombre de sus amigas desesperada por ayuda.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Dijeron casi al unisono todas al oír sus nombres.

-Debe de ser el viento-Dijeron sus contrapartes Dark-Vamos ya estamos cerca.

Así, el grupo de las diez ponies llegaron al parque en diferentes dirección y encontrándose con sus amigas, a lo que cada una se abrazaron en su respectivo grupo y se presentaron debidamente. Fue cuando las diez se percataron con la presencia de Dark Warrior que las esperaba y detrás de el se encontraba el portal al Mundo de los Espejos, pero lo que extraño a las Mane5 fue que no tenia a nadie que lo apoyara como a ponies o alguna otra criatura.

-Cometiste el gran error de traer a nuestras otras yo del Mundo de los Espejos-Dijo Rainbow sacando su Star Rod-Ahora veras el poder de diez de nosotras.

Pero Dark Warrior no se inmuto ante tal amenzana. Cierto, era superado en numero eso lo tenía claro y que también tenían cuatro de las seis partes de la Star Rod en el poder de su enemigas, pero el tenía un plan. Este empezó reírse con un tono burlón, algo que les pareció raro a la Mane5 pero creían que estaba loco debido a su posible muerte.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Dark Warrior haciendo que todas se pusieran en posición de combate.

Pero nada paso, no saltaron ponies o alguna criatura detrás del ente oscuro, sino que recibieron una gran patada en la cara de sus debidas contrapartes dejándolas inconscientes.

-Dulces sueños querida-Fue lo último que escucho Twilight antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

Twilight empezaba a abrir sus ojos pesadamente mientras recordaba el porque se había desmayado. Fue cuando vio a sus contrapartes Dark que tenían las Star Rod de cada una, excepto de Rarity que aun no tenia una, frente a Dark Warrior que al parecer les estaba hablando pero no podía escuchar. Intento usar un hechizo de ataque, pero al hacerlo empezó a dolerle la cabeza muy fuerte, como si su cabeza fuera un tambor y lo estarían tocando constantemente.

-Intente advertirtelo querida-Dijo Rarity quien tenia una especie de casco de acero que cubría toda su cabeza y su cuerno, además del hecho de estar amarrada a varios metros de ella-Estos cascos impiden usar nuestra magia y nos provocan un gran dolor.

Twilight vio que el resto de sus amigas aun no recobraban la consciencia y estas estaban amarradas al igual que ella y Rarity. La ultima esperanza de ellas era su amiga Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie, por favor ven rápido. ¿Que te detiene?

-¿No creen que las chicas han demorado mucho?-Dijo Meta Knight que tenia varias cartas en sus manos.

-Quizas están combatiendo con los ponies que tiene poseído Dark Matter-Dedujo Dedede y se dirigió hacia Kirby-Tienes un tres.

-Poyo-Negó Kirby haciendo una pose como diciendo "Ve a pescar"

-Rayos-A lo que Dedede sacó una carta del mazo, que tenía el dibujo de Kirby en esta representando el As-Que ironía.

-¿Po Poyo Po Po Poyo?-Dijo Kirby a Bandana a lo que este asintió y le dio el siete que le faltaba para ganar-¡Poyo!

Dedede tan solo se quejo, ya que era la sexta victoria seguida del Guerrero Estelar. Todos habían decidido pasar el tiempo con un pequeño juego de cartas que había durado por lo menos tres horas.

-Maldita bola rosa-Se quejo Dedede dándole una bolsa con Dedens.

-Buen jugado, Kirby-Felicitó Meta Knight dándole varias bolas de arroz que guardaba.

Bandana también lo felicito y le dio una parte de tarta de fresas, el postre favorito de Kirby, a lo que no dudo en comerlo, no aspirarlo comerlo, después siguió con las bolas de arroz y por ultimo con los Dedens que resultaron ser monedas de chocolate.

-¿No notan algo raro?-Dijo Meta Knight guardando las cartas.

-Te refieres a esa sensación constante del Mundo de los Espejos.

-No. Me refiero al hecho-Dijo contemplando al cielo-De que debió oscurecer hace un par de horas.

A lo que todos decidieron mirar hacia el sol, que fue una terrible idea debido a que casi se quedan ciegos los tres por lo fuerte que están el brillo a esa hora.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Celestia?-Dijo el rey aún sobandose los ojos.

-Me temo lo peor. Espero que la Meta Army haya llegado ya al Imperio.

Volviendo a la ciudad, Pinkie se había acorralado ella sola en un callejón mientras era acosada por Dark Pinkie, aún con machete en casco, yendo lentamente hacia u víctima.

-Ya me estas hartando, corriendo por todos lados, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre los postes de luz, sacando cosas de tu melena. Me tienes harta y te mataré ahora mismo.

Salto hacia Pinkie haciendo que se asustara y no dándole ninguna otra opción a la pony fiestera. Saco una vieja tubería oxidada, haciendo que la punta quedará en una punta afilada, e hizo que Dark Pinkie cayera sobre esta. Pinkie solo cerro los ojos esperando que cayera la sangre sobre ella y escuchara los gritos de agonía, pero en vez de eso solo escucho una risa de su contraparte oscura y ninguna pizca de sangre cayo sobre ella.

-Me tarde hora y media-Solto su machete cayendo al lado de Pinkie-Pero lo logre, jejejeje.

-¿De que hablas?-Lloro Pinkie-¿Por que dices todo eso? ¿Por que hiciste todo esto?

-Al parecer aun no comprendes-Dijo levantándose y sacando la tubería oxidada, haciendo que el agujero en su vientre se empezara a trizar.

-¿Comprender que cosa?

-Todo este tiempo jamas intente hacerte daño, todo lo que dije fue mentira. Si me gustan las fiestas y los pasteles-A lo que Pinkie le ofreció un poco de pastel que le quedaba-Gracias.

-¿Y porque hiciste todo esto?

-Para que ayudes a tus amigas-Algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a caerse y cuando impactaban el suelo era como si fueran cristal-Ellas están en peligro, debes de ir al parque.

-No puedo dejarte así, puedes morir. Dejame curarte la herida por lo menos-Dijo sacando un botiquín medico de su melena.

-No te preocupes por mi. Debes preocuparte por tus amigas que están en peligro de morir. Ustedes son las únicas que pueden combatir contra Dark Matter-Le paso su machete ya guardado en su funda-Usalo para terminar con la vida con las que alguna vez llame amigas.

La herida de Dark Pinkie se empezó a trizar mas y mas hasta terminar en una explosion de cristales. Todos estos viajaron rápidamente a dirección del parque y se unieron al espejo, formando parte de este.

-Siempre considere a esa Pinkie una inútil para el equipo-Insulto Dark Twilight a su ya caída compañera-En que íbamos, a si.

Las cinco Dark se acercaron a su respectiva contraparte con un cuchillo en casco con el objetivo de degollarlas. Pero de repente detuvieron su avance después de que un punto rosa viajo rápidamente frente a ellas. Todas quedaron en shock al ver como las cabezas de sus contrapartes caían al suelo rombiendose en mil pedazos y completando el espejo.

Las Mane5 creyeron que se trataba de Sword Kirby, pero vieron que fue Pinkie Pie quien había matado a las Dark Mane6 con un gran machete. Esta fue rápidamente con sus amigas a liberarlas y sacarles los cascos a Rarity y a Twilight, volviendo a usar magia. Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal después de sobrevivir nuevamente a una muerte segura.

Dark Warrior, quien tenia cinco partes de la Star Rod, se volvía hacia el espejo y lo volvió a romper en tres partes haciendo que se dividiera con el diseño original

-Habran vencido a mis guerreras, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que ya llegara-Dijo Dark con amenaza mientras reía como un maniático.

De los espejos salieron tres formas, dos pequeñas y una grande. Las Mane6 estaban asustadas al reconocer las figuras, pero Pinkie sabia que no había que temer ya que su contraparte Dark le dijo todo lo que sucedía en su mundo.

Las tres figuras salieron del espejo, se trataba de Dark Kirby,con su piel morada oscura y ojos blancos. Dark Dedede, su piel era negra con ojos blancos, la capa y gorro eran morados y con un símbolo de un remolino en la capa, su faja era de colores negro y blanco. Y Dark Meta Knight, con sus alas agujereadas en algunas partes y su mascara con una marca como de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Cuando Dark Warrior se giro para ver a sus guerreros se asusto al verlos ya que esperaba otra cosa.

Dark Kirby estaba transformado en Sword, el gorro seguía siendo verde pero la espada era gris, Dark Dedede traía una gran hacha casi del mismo tamaño que el martillo, y Dark Meta Knight tenían una especie de Galaxia plateada. Dark Meta Knight tenia algo en su otra mano que asusto a todos incluyendo al mismo Dark Warrior. Era la cabeza de Dark Celestia que aun seguía consciente.

-Lo siento, Lord Matter. No pude detenerlos-Con una explosión desapareció la cabeza y los cristales volvieron al espejo.

Sin espera, Dark Kirby enterró su espada en el vientre del ente oscuro aprovechando del miedo que tenia, Dark Dedede clavo su hacha en su espalda destrozando parte de su capa y por ultimo Dark Meta Knight concentro poder en Dark Galaxia y la enterró en la cabeza de Dark Matter. Todos sacaron sus respectivas armas y este empezó a brillar en diferentes partes y explotando, dejando las cinco Star Rod que tenia en su poder.

(N. del A: Si lo se, mucho Dark)

Dark Meta Knight las tomo y se dirigió a cada una de las Mane6, asustándolas a cada una excepto a Pinkie que se acerco a este.

-Se lo que han hecho en Equestria-Dijo Pinkie con un tono serio-A ella le hubiera gustado ver que su mundo se salvaba.

-Sera honrada su memoria por el sacrificio que hizo a ambos mundos-Respondió Dark Meta Knight y recibiendo el arma de Dark Pinkie.

-No quisiera ofender a nadie pero ¿Que diablos a pasado?-Dijo Rainbow-Que no se supone que ustedes estaban controlados por Dark Mind y estaban destruyendo planetas o algo así.

-Entonces Meta Knight se lo creyo-Dijo Dark Dedede acercándose a ellas.

-¿Que se creyó que?-Preguntó Twilight que aun no comprendía nada de lo sucedido.

-Engañamos a Meta Knight de que estabamos corrompidos con el poder de Dark Mind para que el destruyera el portal al Mundo de los Espejos-Comenzó Dark Dedede-Para que no pusiera en riesgo su universo.

-Ya habían hecho suficiente destruyendo a Dark Mind y nosotros nos dedicamos a erradicar cualquier fuente restante del ente oscuro de nuestro mundo-Continuo Dark Meta Knight-Pero, no teníamos idea de que ese desgraciados había esparcido todo su mal en toda la galaxia. Así que formamos un grupo en el que impediamos cualquier acto que intentara esparcir aun mas la esencia de Dark Mind.

-Y con eso se refieren a la destrucción de planetas-Interumpio Rainbow con amenaza-Lo que me contó mi contraparte era que ustedes destruían planetas, ahora se que no era por que no eran controlados por Dark Mind, sino que ahora me doy cuenta que los destruyen para que es mal no se esparza, ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas. Los planetas se auto destruyen para revivir a Dark Mind con un conjuro. Pero para hacerlo es necesario el sacrificio de un planeta o estrella completa. Hemos tenido suerte de que nadie haya podido resucitarlo, pero muchos otros planetas aun siguen intentándolo y nosotros hacemos lo necesario para detenerlos.

-Sus contrapartes iban a matarlas y usar el conjuro en este planeta para traer a Dark Mind. Las posibilidades de trearlo de vuelta son mínimas, pero las consecuencias con altas.

-La destrucción de un planeta. Por eso atacan los planetas, no tan solo detiene el conjuro sino que también salvan a los que no fueron corrompidos-Dedujo Twilight.

-Asi es. Ahora debemos irnos, muchas gracias por ayudarnos y por cierto, no le digan a nadie que nosotros estuvimos aquí. Si Meta Knight se entera, volverá a buscar revancha después de que lo vencí hace tiempo. Además de que aún le falta mucho, lo mínimo seria que venciera al guerrero nas poderoso de la galaxia para volver a enfrentarse conmigo.

-No presumas Meta Knight-Reclamo Dark Dedede-Debemos volver antes de que Bandana acabe con todos en Canterlot.

Así los tres entraron nuevamente en los espejos, volviendo a ser uno solo y explotando en miles de pedazos. Cada una tomo su Star Rod, siendo la ultima Pinkie que empezó a ver la visión de su antiguo portador.

Podía ver como pintaba con un crayón una gran nube con varios pinchos y un solo ojo. De repente el cuadro empezó a temblar liberando a la criatura que se reunió a otras mas, estas eran un sol y una luna con caras, una gran máquina de un solo ojo, lo que parecía ser Meta Knight solo que era de color negro y su máscara y hombreras eran violetas y al rey Dedede. Cada uno parecía ser dibujado con el mismo de diseño de crayones.

Cuando los seis estuvieron juntos, empezaron a darse de ostias en una plataforma flotante, igualmente con el diseño de crayón, intentando caer de esta de diferentes formas haciendo reír a Pinkie y también al ser que los dibujaba.

-¡Paint Roller!-Se escuchó la voz de Dedede desde afuera del lugar donde estaban luchando los dibujos vivientes-¡Paint Roller!

-Puede entrar su majestad-Se escucho una voz aguda de algún lugar de donde estaban.

Pinkie vio, gracias al hecho de que Paint Roller se acerco a una orilla que daba a la entrada principal de la torre en donde estaban, como una especie de Waddle Dee con un par de mechones de pelo habría la puerta a Dedede, sorpendiendolo al ver al pequeño ser.

-¿Waddle Doo? ¿Que haces aquí? No se supone que habías encontrado a los de tu raza y te habías ido.

-Se equivoca su majestad. Solo soy una creación del señor Paint Roller. Tan solo sirvo como traductor de el hacia los demás. Como lo hacia el verdadero Waddle Doo con los Waddle Dees.

-Ya entiendo, ¿Donde esta Paint Roller-A lo que el mencionado ex-demonio salto deste el piso de arriba justo en frente de Dedede que se asusto-Roller, cualquiera diría que es la mas terrible idea que haya tenido jamas. Pero como el dicho dice, "Tiempos desesperados llevan a medidas desesperadas". Se que tienes varios amigos y que haces esos dibujos que dan golpes entre si para tu diversión-En eso cae el mini Dedede de crayón todo golpeado-Pero necesitó que protegas estos.

Paint Roller sujeto la Star Rod en el aire, aun no entendiendo que pasaba. Dedede en tanto ya se había ido de la torre en la que vivía el ex demonio y se subió a su limusina.

-Vamos Escargoon, a Butter Building.

-Si su majestad.

Pinkie volvió en si, viendo como sus amigas llamaban a sus amigos siendo Twilight y Rarity usando su magia y las demás usando unas linternas que reflejaba sus CM, faltando solo ella para que la señal fuera completa. Pero tan solo un segundo después de dar la señal ya habían llegado los héroes de Dreamland, muy agitados y cansados.

-Wow, vaya. Si que son rápidos-Dijo asombrada Rainbow que ni ella misma se lo creía.

-Meta Knight, chicos. Es bueno verlos.

-Al parecer... No te has... Dado... Cuenta... Espera... Dejame... Recuperar... El aire-No tan solo el sino el resto de equipo.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

-Twilight, son las nueve de la noche.

Twilight comprendió, perdió la noción del tiempo en la batalla, mas que batalla fue el golpe que la noqueo, y percatándose que el sol aun seguía en la misma posición de cuando entraron a la ciudad.

-No puede ser-Dijo Twilight con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro-No puede estar pasando.

-Yo aun no entiendo-Dijo confundía Rainbow.

-Algo le paso a Celestia-Dijo Dedede sorprendiendo a todas-Y puede que también algo al Imperio. Aun intentamos comunicarnos con la Meta Army pero aun no responden.

-¡Puedo ver el castillo destruido!-Grito Plasma, quien estaba subido sobre Maze, quien estaba subido sobre Trident, quien estaba subido sobre Gym, quien estaba subido sobre Spear, quien estaba subido sobre Axe y este quien conducía a Wheelie-Sabia que Kirby podría con cualquier cosa, pero jamás pensé que partirá en dos un castillo entero hecho de cristal.

-¡Todos aceleren!-Grito Axe Knight al resto de la Meta Army que iban igual amontonados sobre los Wheelies.

Al llegar al Imperio pensaban que se encontrarían a varios ponies de cristal levantando los resto de su castillo, pero en vez de eso vieron como todo estaba destruido, casas, edificios e inclusive vieron como lo que quedaba del castillo caía lentamente hasta derrumbarse por completo. Pero lo que llamaba mas la atención de la Meta Army era una especie de serpiente con alas y extremidades de diferentes animales, este sostenia un pony de cristal con armadura. Maze lanzo su arma hacia el extraño ser que desapareció en un destello, dejando caer al pony.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Preocupado Trident.

-Él... No...

Antes de que pudiera responder este se desmayo, el caballero se percato de las graves heridas que tenia y reviso su pulso que no tenia.

-Esta muerto. Que todos busquen en los escombros a algún superviviente y que un grupo intente comunicarse con Sir Meta Knight y le informe que el Imperio a caído.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, ya habían salido de la deshabitada ciudad y llegado a un pequeño bosque en dirección a Ponyville, la ultima batalla que tendrán.

-No puede ser. No puede ser-Repetía constantemente Twilight mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro-La princesa Celestia esta en peligro y también la princesa Luna.

-Discord y Chrysalis también debe de estar en peligro-Dijo Fluttershy recibiendo miradas de enojo de sus amigas-Ellos también son nuestros aliados, de seguro Dark Matter los ataco o algo así.

-O quizás Discord y Chrysalis nos traicionaron y les dieron a las princesas a Zero-Dijo Rainbow.

-En eso tienes razón-Aprobó Applejack y el resto de sus amigas también.

-No pueden estar seguras de eso-Interumpio Meta Knight-Lo que dijo Fluttershy puede que sea verdad.

-Puede que se están ocultando o hayan fingido su muerte para que dejaran de buscarlas-Dijo Dedede.

-Voy a ir al Imperio a confirmar lo que esta pasando-Dijo Twilight decidida y emprendiendo el vuelo pero Meta Knight le impido el paso a mitad de su trayecto-Que haces Meta Knight, quiero saber que están todos bien.

-No puedo permitirte irte. Debemos estar todos juntos, mañana sera la batalla decisiva para salvar a tu mundo y la galaxia entera.

-Como mañana, Ponyville esta a cinco días de viaje.

-Tengo algo bajo la capa que nos ayudara-Y saco una especie de control remoto con una estrella en la punta de la antena.

En el ya destruido e inundado Halberd empezó a brillar por dentro en cinco diferentes partes de la nave. De esta salieron cinco Warp Star, destruyendo parte de la nave, y viajando a gran velocidad hacia nuestros héroes y deteniéndose frente a ellos, excepto por Kirby que le cayo encima saliendo volando hacia el árbol mas cercano.

-Son Warp Star artificiales. Las cree a partir de la Warp Star tanto mía como la de Kirby. Estas maravillas son los vehículos mas rápidos de la galaxia "Excepto por el Dragoon y el Hydra que si son mas rápidos que las Warp Star"

-Entonces vamos, a la batalla final-Dijo Twilight animada subiéndose a la Warp Star junto a Meta Knight.

El resto también se subieron a la Warp Star. Kirby con Pinkie, Dedede con Applejack, Bandana con Fluttershy y Rainbow con Rarity. Todas se sorprendieron con la velocidad de las naves y desde el hirzonte podían ver su amado pueblo sucumbido a la oscuridad.

 **Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo.**

 _La batalla final esta cerca y las Mane6 y los Héroes de Dreamland definirán el destino de toda Equestria y junto a ellos todo el ejercito de sobrevivientes._

 _Pero solo una pregunta surge en la mente de todos. ¿Quien fue el Traidor/a?_

 **Próximo Capítulo: A por la Última Star Rod, Batalla en Ponyville.**

 _-Todo se desidira en esta batalla._

 _-Es hora de pagar todos esas veces que fui poseído en contra de mi voluntad._

 _-Sera tu fin, Zero._


	9. A por la Última Star Rod

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no me esperaba que les gustara el capítulo anterior, en especial que hasta yo considere que era malo, pero como dije antes se acerca el final y las súper habilidades. Y como siempre responderé sus reviews.**

 **Joe, como había dicho en capítulos anteriores, las escenas sangrientas volverían, no como las de Bandana en el Imperio, pero si habrá enfrentamientos que incluyan la muerte. Y como dije antes aparecerán por fin las súper habilidades.**

 **Marcos, según una teoría se dice que los héroes de Dreamland del Mundo de los Espejos son buenos, pero Dark Mind controla a Dark Meta Knight mientras que Dark Kirby nos ayuda ya que es incapaz de lastimar a su propio amigo y/o hermano. Ya que cuando te enfrentas a Dark Kirby, este te ataca según el nivel en el que estas y si logras golpearlo antes de que se vaya este de dejara una vida, un MaxiTomate o una paleta.**

 **XmarkZX, muchas gracias por las habilidades y súper habilidades nuevamente y como dije en el capítulo tres, Twilight seria la que pagaría por los desastres de Kirby. En este capítulo veras a lo que me refiero. Y también decirte que no tengo Wii, el juego lo tengo emulado.**

 **Emily, en parte tienes razón y en otra no, en el final veras el porque.**

 **Maestro en Anime, por desgracia descubrí que mis jefes tiene a un Keeby, el Kirby amarillo, y grandes cantidades de semillas de Hypernova así que seria imposible lanzar algo ya que se lo comería de inmediato, pero gracias por el intento.**

 **También me gustaría que revivieran el anime de Kirby, pero deberían dárselos a las personas correctas y que no cometan los errores de las nuevas series como Sonic o Pac-Man. Aunque me gustaría que lo volvieran a pasar por algún canal.**

 **Antes de comenzar respondan esto. ¿Que Mini-Boss les gustaría que aparecieran? Sea de Kirby, su anime o la serie de MLP. Solo aceptare uno por usuario y solo aparecerán diez. Y otra mas, ¿quien creen que es el traidor?**

 **Capítulo 9: A por la Última Star Rod, Batalla en Ponyville.**

Nuestros héroes ya habían pasado por mucho desde que Kirby y sus amigos habían llegado. Desde el regreso de Tirek gracias a Zero, el dominio total de Equestria por parte de Dark Matter, la traición de Shining Armor, la extraña tregua de Chrysalis y su pasado, el rescate del Imperio de Cristal y también la destrucción de parte del castillo al igual que otros lugares como Appleloosa, Manehatan y Cloudsdale, siendo en esta última la destrucción de la nave de batalla de Meta Knight, el Halberd. Pero pronto todo esto llegara a su fin obteniendo la ultima parte de la Star Rod y volviéndola a unir nuevamente y acabar con Zero de una buena vez por todas.

-¡Con esto llegaremos en poco tiempo!-Grito Twilight a Meta Knight y que ambos iban en la Warp Star-¡Desde aquí puedo ver mi castillo!

-¡Lo malo es que solo hay un problema!

-¡¿Y cual es?!-A lo que el caballero abrió una especie de compuerta que mostraba un par de medidores, uno de velocidad y otro con dos letras, una E y una F-¡No entiendo!

-¡Son solo cápsulas de escapes del Halberd, solo están diseñadas para una inminente destrucción de la nave. Eso significa que no poseen tanto combustible!

Twilight iba a preguntar que era eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que la Warp Star bajaba muy rápido hacia el suelo, directo hacia una cueva seguidos por el resto. Algunos tenían la mala suerte de estrellarse en algunas estalagmitas haciendo que se destruya la nave y rodaran por el suelo, mientras que otros se estrellaban contra alguna roca formada en la cueva estampando todo su cuerpo en el o simplemente estrellarse contra el suelo y salir rodando. Por desgracia para Twilight y Meta Knight, ellos se estrellaron con lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta de acero que la destruyeron con el fuerte golpe, ya que la Warp Star recibió gran parte del daño.

Twilight empezó a rodar por todo el piso, mientras que Meta Knight usaba su alas para frenar su caída junto con saltos y no estrellarse contra el final de la cueva. La alicornio estuvo a centímetros de romperse la cabeza contra lo que parecía un horno pero tan solo levantarse estuvo rodeada de lanzas, espadas y tridentes por todos lados, intento ver a Meta Knight para que la ayudara pero este se había rendido ante los desconocidos, que al verlos mejor, que traían mascaras de gas. Twilight iba a decir algo, pero uno de los enmascarados empezó a tocarla por varias partes de su cuerpo, teniendo unos guantes para cascos por supuesto, al igual que sus ojos y boca buscando algo dentro de esta.

-Deja tu espada en el suelo pequeño-Dijo uno de los enmascarados a lo que el caballero obedeció y solto a Galaxia pero solo a sus pies-Tirala hacia acá.

Meta Knight pateo a Galaxia hacia los cascos de los desconocidos haciéndoles una advertencia.

-Galaxia es la única quien puede elegir a su portador.

-Si claro, son solo aaaaaaaah-Grito de dolor el pony al tomar a Galaxia, ya que fue electrocutado por esta, y ser lanzado hacia la pared de piedra por el golpe eléctrico.

-¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!-Amenazo otro de los ponies apuntado con su lanza.

-Como dije antes-Dijo tomando su espada-Solo Galaxia puede elegir quien sera su portador.

En eso llega el resto que igual se habían rendido ante el grupo de enmascarados, pero lo que le pareció raro a Twilight fue el hecho de que Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban inconscientes sobre Dedede quien las estaba cargando. Twilight solo se asqueo luego de que le revisaran su cavidad bucal y fue rápidamente hacia sus amigos, de paso empujando al enmascarado que la revisaba.

-Rainbow, Applejack-Dijo Twilight viendo los chichones que tenían y se dirigió con ira a los ponies-¿Que le hicieron a mis amigas?

-No les hicieron nada-Interrumpió Dedede-Yo las noquee antes de que nos metieran en mas problemas.

-Ellas intentaron atacarlos antes de poder hablar con ellos-Siguió Fluttershy con un tono serio, nada común en ella.

-¡Dejenlos!-Se escucho una voz al fondo de la cueva-Ellos no están poseídos por Dark Matter.

-Si señora-Dijeron todos y dejaron de apuntar con sus armas.

-Lo siento por la hostilidad y la revisión corporal que le hicieron princesa, pero no podemos confiarnos de nadie. Menos ahora de todo lo que esta pasando-Se disculpo la que parecía ser la líder y sacándose su mascara de gas, impresionando a la alicornio.

-¿Derpy?-A lo que la mencionada pegaso gris de ojos curiosos asintió con una sonrisa-Es bueno verte, pero ¿como es que tu eres la líder?

-Si no fuera gracias a ella-Dijo otra, que al sacarse la mascara y revelando que era Carrot Top-No estaríamos aquí con una gran cantidad de ponies.

El resto también se saco sus mascaras revelando a gran parte de los habitantes de Ponyville, entre ellos estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que fueron abrazadas por sus respectivas hermanas, y hermanas oficiales, al saber que estaban bien. Al igual que Big Mac y Granny Smith que se les unió al abrazo. Pinkie buscaba entre la multitud a los señores Cake encontrándolos junto a sus hijos, Punpkin y Pound, que no dudo en darles un gran abrazo casi asfixiándolos.

-Sir Meta Knight, ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo Derpy inclinándose en forma de respeto hacia el caballero.

-Igualmente, Miss Hooves-Devolvió el saludo, dejando a Twilight confundida-Por lo visto aun no lo sabes, no es así Twilight.

-¿Saber que?

-Acompañenos por aquí-Indico Derpy hacia el interior de la cueva-Solo Twilight y Meta Knight, de seguro el resto debe de tener hambre, en especial Kirby.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby mientras la baba le caía por su boca, aunque no era el único.

Mientras preparaban todo para la cena, Twilight, Meta Knight y Derpy entraban a una especie de habitación que tenia varias fotos de Ponyville y sus alrededores, una maqueta del pueblo, armas y una radio. Derpy se detuvo en la mesa donde estaba la maqueta y se dirigió al guerrero estelar y a la alicornio.

-Los hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho. Sabemos sobre sus triunfos en el Imperio de Cristal, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale y Manehatan, y también siento mucho por lo de tu nave Sir Meta Knight.

-No te preocupes, mis hombres ya deben de estar construyendo un nuevo Halberd en Pop Star. "Mas les vale que lo estén construyendo". De cualquier modo, ¿como han estado tu y tus hijas? Siempre tuve curiosidad en conocerlas.

-"Ahem"-Interumpio Twilight-No es por molestarlos en su reunión pero, ¿como y cuando se conocen ustedes dos? En especial tu Meta Knight, me habías dicho que no habías visitado Equestria en mas de mil años.

-Aun no les han contado-Dijo Meta Knight.

-Se supone que le contaríamos a ella y a sus amigas en diez años mas, durante una invasión intergaláctica.

-¿Daleks o Cyberponies?

-Un poco de ambos-Derpy se dirigio hacia la princesa-Twilight de seguro recordaras a Time Turner-A lo que la alicornio asintió recordando como los había visto varias veces a ambos juntos-Pues resulta que el es un viajero del tiempo. Y antes de que intentes reír por esto, va olvida lo.

Twilight no pudo aguantar mas y se empezó a reír como loca al escuchar que alguien podía viajar en el tiempo, tanto Meta Knight como Derpy solo la evitaron con la mirada hasta que calmara. Mientras Twilight aun intentaba parar de reír, en la parte principal de la base se encontraban todos ya listos para servir la cena que constaba de alimentos enlatados, que gran parte de estos eran sopas vegetarianas, vegetales y frutas, al igual que cereal y heno. Cuando ya estaban todos listos para comer, a Dedede y Bandana se les había olvidado algo, Kirby. Ambos, con cinta adhesiva en mano, empujaban a cuanto pony se les cruzaba para poder tapar la boca del héroe rosado, aunque llegaron muy tarde ya que este empezó a absorber todo lo que había, alimentos, latas, cubiertos e inclusive la misma mesa de piedra en la que estaban todos. Kirby aun no se había tragado lo que comió todos lo miraban sorprendidos al pequeño esperando que hiciera algo y lo hizo, aunque este empezó a brillar transformándose en Sleep Kirby. Todas la yeguas se sonrojaron al verlo aun mas tierno que antes y mejor aun con esa burbuja de moco que salia de su nariz y se hacia cada vez mas grande.

(N. del A: Aceptemoslo, solo usamos Sleep Kirby para verlo aun mas tierno)

-Yo lo quiero abrazar-Grito Bon Bon.

-No, yo primero-Grito Vynal Scratch.

-Salgan de mi camino que yo voy quien lo abrazara-Grito Octavia.

Mientras las tres, y otro montón más, se peleaban por abrazar al pequeño de Kirby, una unicornio color menta se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Dedede concentrando su vista en sus guantes.

-Tan solo un poco mas-Susurraba Lyra-Y podre ver realmente como son las manos, tan solo sacarle un guante y tocar sus maravillosas, ¿aletas?

-Oye que intentas hacer-Se molesto el Pengi al ver como la unicornio sostenía uno de sus guantes con su magia.

-Crei que tenias manos eso es todo-Dijo avergonzada y le devolvió el guante-Como vi que tenias guantes creí que tenias dedos.

-Uso guantes sobre mis aletas para que no se me resvale mi martillo, lo mismo pasa con Meta Knight. Aunque no me explico como lo hace Bandana para que no se le resbale su lanza.

A lo que el Waddle Dee hizo como si los estuviera callando, un gesto que tomo Dedede como si dijera que es un secreto. Cuando Lyra se estaba retirando, muy avergonzada por lo que hizo, sintió que alguien la tocaba se trataba de Bandana que le paso un par de guantes parecidos a los de Dedede. Cuando se los probo, vio que podía moverlos como si fueran las manos que siempre soñó tener. No queria preguntarse el como funcionaban, tan solo estaba feliz de tener algo parecido a lo que siempre a querido desde que tenía memoria. Lyra abrazo a Bandana y este se sonrojo por el cariño de la unicornio.

Mientras aun intentaban pelearse por quien se quedaría con Kirby, regresamos a la sala de operaciones y vemos que Twilight aun intenta parar su risa poco a poco mientras Meta Knight y Derpy ya estaban planeando una estrategia para atacar Ponyville.

-...Y después de que Kirby destruya las barricadas entramos al castillo y nos enfrentamos a quien sea que este custodiando la Star Rod-Dijo Derpy.

-Nosotros diez nos encargaremos del castillo, mientras el resto de ustedes se llevan a todos que dejaron de ser poseídos por Dark Matter-Dijo Meta Knight-Es un buen plan, debemos de avisar al resto y-Mirando a Twilight-No mencionar nada acerca del Doctor.

-Concuerdo con eso.

-Jajaja bueno, que estábamos haciendo antes de que jajajaja, viajes en el tiempo jajaja-Y volvió a reír hasta que Meta Knight la abofeteo con Galaxia-Eso dolió.

-No deberías de haberte burlado sobre algo tan importante como la existencia de un Time Lord.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la alicornio por su comportamiento y también se le cruzaba una pregunta en su cabeza-Por cierto, ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Time Turner?

-A Time Turner lo conocí hace unos años, pero al Doctor desde la época en que combatía contra las fuerzas de Nightmare. En ese entonces creo que, para ustedes, seria un ser bípedo castaño y con una larga bufanda.

-¿Un humano?

-Algo así. Pero la ultima vez que lo vi fue unos meses después de derrotar a Galacta Knight.

-¿Galacta Knight?

-Era el Guerrero Estelar mas poderoso de la galaxia-Explico Derpy-Pero por su gran poder tuvo que ser contenido por sus propios camaradas en un cristal y desde entonces había estado flotando en el espacio. Hasta que Meta Knight le pidió un deseo a Nova para que luchará con él y este se convirtió en el guerrero mas poderoso de la galaxia.

-Hasta que alguien en el pasado quería liberarlo para sus propios fines y el Doctor contacto conmigo y pudimos impedirlo. Además, de que si no lo deteníamos yo no podría haber luchado contra Galacta en el presente.

-Eso es imposible.

-Tambien es imposible que una encarnación del mal haya resucitado por tercera vez y esta atacando este planeta-Dijo Derpy.

-Buen punto-Dijo y recibiendo las miradas acusadoras de la pegaso y el guerrero-Que tal si vamos a ver a los demás, espero que tengas mucha comida para Kirby.

-No te preocupes, sabia que Kirby es un gran glotón. Así que idee un plan para dejarlo dormido con lo primero que viera en la cena-Abrió la puerta viendo todo lo sucedido-Excepto por esto.

Podían ver a todas la yeguas del grupo, jóvenes y adultas, en un gran montón intentando pelearse por algo en concreto que guerrero y alicornio suponían que era. Mientras que en otro lado, exactamente la cocina, los corceles del grupo preparaban la verdadera cena debido que la que comería Kirby traerían algunas mezclas de plantas que sirven para dormir, algo que funciono, pero no esperaban que la ternura de Kirby dormido hiciera que todas se pelearan para poder abrazarlo. También se dieron cuenta que el resto de nuestros héroes se habían quedado dormidos, tal vez comieron parte de la comida que sacaron antes de que Kirby se la tragara toda.

Cuando Derpy iba a gritar para que se pusiera todo en orden, un destello morado apareció frente a ellos mostrando a una unicornio color amatista y de melena un poco mas oscura de dos tonos diferentes y una CM de tres diamantes. Con su magia sostenía a Kirby y veía como el resto aun se peleaban entre ellas.

-Jejeje, dejar ese Kirby falso fue una gran idea. ¡¿Mamá?!-Se asusto la unicornio e intento esconder a la pequeña bola rosa detrás de ella-Entonces, esta listo el plan para mañana.

-No me cambies el tema jovencita-Reto la pegaso a la unicornio-Amethyst deja a Kirby en el suelo con cuidado y ve a buscar a tu hermana.

Otro destello, solo que de color dorado, apareció frente a ellos mostrando a una pequeña unicornio de pelaje morado claro y melena dorada sosteniendo a una especie de Kirby de peluche con su magia.

-Al fin tengo a Kirby ¡¿Mamá?!-Se asustó igualmente la unicornio e intento esconder al peluche detrás de ella-No es lo que piensas, tan solo intentaba protegerlo del resto.

-Tan solo ayuden a preparar la cena mientras nosotros controlamos al resto-A lo que las hermanas asintieron y se fueron a gran velocidad hacia la cocina dejando, claro, a ambos Kirbys-Voy a acompañar a mis hijas a preparar la cena, pueden ustedes tranquilizar al resto.

-Haremos lo que podemos Derpy.

-Cuenta con ello amiga.

Derpy se retiro a la cocina y Meta Knight y Twilight se dirigieron al montón que aun seguían luchando para tener a Kirby.

-Fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte burlarte de Derpy sobre lo del Doctor, Twilight.

-Lo se y dije que lo sentía. Solo que no me esperaba eso.

-Sabes, esa no es la primera vez que te reías de eso.

-¿Como?

-Derpy me contó que cuando ustedes supieron sobre lo del Time Lord, todas se empezaron a reír creyendo que era una broma, hasta que aprendieron la lección encerradas un día en el tártaro.

-¿Que?

-Celestia las castigo por burlarse de ellos y desde ese entonces la princesa a estado muy distanciada de ti. Solo quiero recordartelo para que no cometas el mismo error que cometerás en diez años. ¡Muy bien a todo el mundo! Ya dejen de pelearse por quien abrazara a Kirby, ya lo deje en un lugar apartado de todas ustedes para que lo dejen descansar para la batalla que tendremos mañana. Después de la cena se organizaran los grupos para el combate y por favor me harían el favor se despertar al resto que se quedo dormido por comer la falsa cena.

Todas se tranquilizaron después de oír las palabras del caballero oscuro y decidieron obedecer sus palabras. Una parte fue a buscar otra mesa, debido a que Kirby se trago la que tenían, y otro grupo se encargo de despertar a Dedede, Bandana, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Después de que los despertaran, se empezó a formar los grupos y estrategias para la batalla final que se desarrollaría en Ponyville.

-Seremos cinco grupos en 25 cada uno-Comenzo Meta Knight y poniendo las figuras de las cinco Star Rod en la maqueta-En estos irán cada una de las que posea una Star Rod para eliminar la esencia de Dark Matter de cualquiera y en donde cinco de estos grupos dirigirán a los desposeídos a la cueva para que estén a salvo. Así lo haremos hasta llegar al castillo en donde se encuentran diferentes barricadas.

-Estas son de cinco tipos-Siguio Derpy y mostrando unas fotografías con los cinco tipos de la barricadas con algunos ponies de la guardia solar de fondo-Madera, roca, acero, cristal y lo que creemos es un mineral desconocido. Posiblemente traído de otro mundo ya que se nos fue imposible extraer una muestra sin que las herramientas se destruyan, así que creemos que es casi indestructible.

-Disculpen chicos pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Para que son las mascaras de gas?-Dijo Dedede sosteniendo la suya-Por lo que se Dark Matter puede entrar a tu cuerpo por cualquier lado, crean me, lo he vivido en carne propia.

-Su majestad, se debe al hecho de Dark es un ser gaseoso, como un virus. Puede entrar por la boca o la nariz, por eso las mascaras. Pero ustedes chicas no las necesitarán-Refiriéndose a las Mane6-Excepto por ti Rarity, tendrás que usar la mascara.

-Hasta que no tenga la Star Rod-Dijo Rarity poniéndose la mascara-Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

-Bandana tiene una pregunta tambien-Dijo Dedede y empezó a traducir los movimientos del Waddle Dee-Dice, ¿como o quien se encargara de las barricadas del castillo?

-Se encargara Kirby. Su majestad, usted debe de recordar que él tiene unas nueves habilidades.

-Las súper habilidades-Fue cuando el Pengi empezó a recordar todas esas nuevas transformaciones de la bola rosa-Claro, cada una es mas fuerte que las originales y hemos visto a Kirby destruir cualquier bloqueo con cada una de ellas. Pero...

-Cierto su majestad-Dijo Meta Knight adivinando las palabras del rey-Una vez que las usa, Kirby queda muy débil y agotado, y algunas veces al borde de la muerte como lo ocurrido con Grand Doomer (Gran Esfespectro). Es por eso que cuando Kirby las utilize deben de ayudarlo a volver a la cueva para que se recupere.

-Yo también tengo una pregunta y de seguro todos quieren saber la respuesta-Dijo Rainbow elevándose para que le prestaran atención-¿Podremos utilizar esas súper habilidades?

-Rainbow la pregunta era cuales son esas súper habilidades.

-No seas tonta Applejack, si yo pude utilizar algunas, que fue un 20% no un 50% mas asombroso, esta claro que con esas súper habilidades sera un 100% mas asombroso.

-Me temo que sera imposible que Kirby pueda compartir esas habilidades-Interrumpió Meta Knight en su discusión volando hacia ellas-Cada vez que Kirby usa esas súper habilidades queda muy exhausto. A él le tomo varios años en perfeccionarlas, si alguna de ustedes las usara no sabría exactamente que pasaría pero estarían corriendo en peligro su propia vida. Así que por favor, no le metan ideas a Kirby para que les de las súper habilidades y no arriesgar sus vidas.

-De acuerdo Meta Knight, te prometo que no convencerá a Kirby que me de sus súper habilidades, pero puedo pedirle las habilidades normales-Suplico la pegaso ante el caballero a lo que este asintió-Muchas gracias.

-Por cierto Meta Knight, nos podrías responder la pregunta original, ¿cuales son esas súper habilidades?

A lo que el caballero oscuro voló devuelta y saco un gran pliego con varios dibujos de Kirby con sus súper habilidades, claro que todos estos estaban mal dibujados, desde la forma y los colores no eran muy buenos.

(N. del A: El diseño de los dibujos es como el anime de Dedede)

-La primera de ellas es Ultra Sword(Ultra Espada)-Dijo apuntando con una vara hacia el mencionado dibujo de Kirby con un gorro verde con una estrella en la base de este y un par de alas a los lados del sombrero-Kirby podrá convocar cinco diferentes espadas y aumentar considerablemente el tamaño de estas con tal de destruir cualquier cosa.

-La segunda de estas es Grand Hammer (Gran Martillo)-Dijo Derpy apuntando con otra vara al dibujo de Kirby que tenia una especie de soga de color rojo y azul que pasaba por su cabeza y dejaba un diseño extraño, también tenia un gran martillo amarillo con diseños de estrellas en varias partes de este-Kirby posee un gran martillo y puede aumentar hasta tres veces de tamaño su arma para destruir cualquier objeto que se interponga en su camino.

-El tercero de estos es Flare Beam (Rayo Mágico)-Dijo Twilight apuntando con otra vara, y teniendo una tarjeta sostenida con su magia con la información, a Kirby con un gran gorro de dos puntas de color rojo y naranja y sosteniendo una varita dorada con una esfera de cristal azul en su punta-Kirby puede lanzar un gran rayo hacia sus enemigos y sobrecargar cualquier objeto a tal punto de explotar por la gran cantidad de energía. Eso es posible.

-Si Twilight es posible. La siguiente es Monster Flame (Dragón de Fuego)-Dijo Meta Knight señalando otro dibujo de Kirby que tenia una corona con cuatro cuernos rojos a los lados con flamas saliendo de este-Kirby puede convocar un gran dragón de fuego con la capacidad de quemar todo a su paso.

-La ultima de estas es Snow Ball (Bola de Nieve)-Dijo Derpy señalando el último dibujo de Kirby y lo que perecía un helado sobre su cabeza con una estrella en la base-Kirby puede congelar todo el aire a su alrededor para hacerse una gran bola de nieve y congelar todo lo que esta a su paso.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-Dijo Meta Knight y vio que todos levantaron sus cascos-Que no tenga que ver con el estilo de dibujo.

A lo que todos bajaron sus cascos con un poco de vergüenza y olvidando lo que iban a preguntar, excepto por una peculiar pony rosa.

-Estas seguro seguro segurisimo que no podremos usar esas habilidades.

-¡Pinkie!-Gritaron todos en la cueva retando la pony fiestera y esta tan solo se encogió de vergüenza.

-Descanzen y que tengan un buen sueño, mañana se decidirá el destino de su mundo y les aseguró que todo volverá a como era antes-Se despidió Meta Knight y se fue con Dedede y Bandana hacia un espacio de la cueva en donde dormirían para estar listos para el combate de mañana.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal. Todas y cada una de las fuerzas de Meta Knight, mas conocidos como la Meta Army, seguían buscando en los restos del ya destruido imperio a algún superviviente. Habían establecido un tienda de campaña en donde tenían a varios heridos sobrevivientes del ataque de la extraña criatura que vieron cuando llegaron pero ninguno de ellos volvía en si, esta estaba instalada cerca de los escombros del castillo que tuvieron que destruir lo que quedaba para que no se les cayera encima.

Pero la peor parte de esto era los que no tuvieron tanta suerte, a las afueras del imperio se encontraba el primer cementerio del Imperio de Cristal en donde todo este día se encontraba cabando hoyos para el descanso eterno de todos los ciudadanos. Gran parte de la Meta Army estaba en ese cementerio, una parte cavaba y otra preparaba los cadáveres cubriéndolos con mantas.

-Hemos estado todo el día haciendo esto-Dijo Maze Knight saliendo del agujero.

-Diras toda la noche-Respondio Axe Knight trayendo una carreta y empezando a llenarla con tierra.

-No, todo el dia. El sol no ha bajado.

-No recuerdas lo que dijo Meta Knight, aquí hay alguien que controla en sol y la luna. De seguro algo les paso ya que son la 12 de la noche.

-Tan tarde, pensé que eran las diez.

-Pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando haces algo repetitivo.

-Crees que encontremos mas supervivientes.

-Lo dudo.

En eso ven que Gym, el robot experto en técnicas del Yoyo, venia rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Encontramos un superviviente y este esta consciente.

-¿Y para que nos llamas?

-Resulta que se asusto al ver a Bio-Spark y salió corriendo con todas sus heridas graves. Es bastante rápido para estar tan herido.

Así los tres fueron rápidamente hacia el imperio buscando al pony superviviente que huía de todos, debido, posiblemente, que esta asustado por el ataque del extraño ser. Después de unos 15 minutos de persecución, pudieron atrapar al pequeño que estaba bastante asustado con todos los caballeros alrededor de este.

-Por favor no me hagan daño-Suplico el pequeño cubriéndose con sus casco su cara.

-No te haremos daño pequeño-Dijo Trident y levantando al potro-Traigan a Sailor Dee.

De la tienda de campaña salio un Waddle Dee con un sombrero de marinero, de hay su nombre, que traía una pequeño botiquín medico y corría todo lo que podía en dirección hacia Trident Knight. Otros caballeros trajeron una camilla para llevar al pequeño en dirección hacia la tienda de campaña en donde sería atendido mejor y Sailor Dee revisaba sus heridas para ver su gravedad.

-Las heridas en los cascos no son serias, pero la que me preocupa es la que tiene cerca del cuello-Dijo Sailor Dee sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-Sabes hablar.

-Por lo visto conoces a mi primo Bandana.

-¿Conocerlo? Gracias a el pude salir de esas prisiones del castillo-Fue cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta de algo-Por cierto, ¿como puedes hablar si no posees boca?

-Sir Meta Knight me enseño-Le respondió y saco una jeringuilla del botiquín con un liquido trasparente-Mira pequeño...

-Puedes llamarme Flaming Shield.

-De acuerdo Flaming, este líquido hará que duermas por un tiempo mientras curo tus heridas.

Flaming asintió temeroso y espero el pinchazo que en un instante lo dejo durmiendo. Al despertar vio que Sailor Dee estaba durmiendo al igual que algunos de esos extraños seres, también vio que tenia varias vendas en todo su cuerpo y que parte del dolor había desaparecido. Este salio de la tienda y vio que aun era de día y a algunos de los seres que sacaban algo de los escombros.

-¿Abuelo?-Dijo acercándose a los dos caballeros que llevaban el cuerpo de su familiar-¡Abuelo!

Trident, quien despertó de golpe por el ruido, vio al pequeño que iba hacia Maze y Axe con el cadáver de un pony con una barba canosa en su rostro. Este se dio cuenta lo que pasaba y detuvo al pequeño quien intentaba zafarse de las manos del caballero.

-¡Flaming mira me, que me mires!-Grito el caballero intentando calmar al potro haciendo que mirara a través de su mascara-Escuchame bien por favor, no se exactamente lo que sientes ahora, yo jamas he perdido a algún familiar. Pero si quieres ayudar, dime quien fue responsable de todo esto.

-Fue Discord-Dijo ahogado Flaming mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro-El llego y noqueo a las princesas. Luego envió a la princesa Luna a la luna y a la princesa Cadence al Corazón de Cristal y lo destruyo y luego siguió con nosotros. El pobre de Gooey hizo todo lo posible por protegernos pero murió en las garras de ese maldito y después nos ataco a todos. Mi abuelo me escondió en el sótano con tal de protegerme y ahora él esta...

-Te aseguro que Sir Meta Knight se encargara de vengar a tu abuelo y a cada pony de cristal que pereció ante ese mal nacido. Ven volvamos a la tienda, necesitas descansar.

El pequeño de Flaming asintio y acompaño al cabellero para descansar y de paso ver nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo siendo tapado por Axe y Maze y llevándolo hacia el cementerio, volviendo a llorar.

-¿Donde estoy?-Se pregunto Dedede al ver la espesa neblina que lo cubría-Esto es sangre.

Vio que sus guantes estaban manchados del liquido rojo y que también estaba por todo su cuerpo. Este empezó a revisar su cuerpo preocupado, pensando que era su sangre pero se calmo al ver que no tenia ninguna herida. Pero su preocupación volvió, al ver su martillo y que algo estaba debajo de este.

Al levantarlo no podía creer lo que estaba, era el cuerpo sin vida de Kirby y lleno de sangre. Dedede no podía creerlo, había matado a su amigo pero porque querría matarlo si ahora eran amigos el no podía entenderlo hasta que una figura apareció en la niebla. Era Fumu quien venia con varios ciudadanos Cappy y todos traían antorchas y tridentes.

-Ahí esta, el que mato a nuestro amigo-Dijo Fumu apuntando con su espada.

-No podía aceptar ser el único amado-Dijo Bun con una lanza dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Y pensar que era su amigo-Dijo Escargoon evitando lo con la mirada-Waddle Dees, envíen a ese gordo pingüino a ejecutar.

Todos los Waddle Dees asintieron y lanzaron sogas a Dedede en diferentes partes de su cuerpo para detenerlo y llevarlo a un estrado en donde había una soga que estaba lista para su ejecución. Ya subido al estrado, todos y cada uno de sus súbditos le lanzaban comida podrida hacia quien llamaban rey mientras que este solamente lloraba e imploraba que él no fue quien mato a Kirby. Fue cuando sus esperanzas volvieron viendo que Meta Knight corto la soga que sujetaba su cuello, cayendo al suelo del estrado.

-¡Gente de Pupupu Land! Se que están enojados por la muerte de Kirby y lo único que quieren es cobrar venganza de su asesino, pero mi hermano no hubiera querido que fuera así, ahorcándolo como un animal-Fue entonces que todos bajaron sus cabezas en forma de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

-Gracias, Meta Knight.

-Mi hermano hubiera querido que yo mismo cobrara venganza-Saco a Galaxia y los vítores de los Cappys volvieron apoyando a Meta Knight.

-¿Que? Espera no-Pero fue tarde, la espada del caballero oscuro atravesó su vientre.

-Despierte su majestad-Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera a negro.

Cuando Dedede volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una gran oscuridad siendo él iluminado por una luz celestial.

-¿Esto es la otra vida?-Se pregunto al ver la oscuridad a su alrededor-Si lo es y es lo que me merezco. Nadie querrá estar con alguien quien mató a una tierna y linda bola rosa quien lo considero su mejor amigo.

-Por que eso jamas pasara-Dijo una voz distante que Dedede no lograba ver de quien era.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Dondes estas?

-No es necesario que me veas, oh gran rey de Dreamland-Dijo la voz con un tono elegante.

-En realidad crees que lo soy-Dijo y se saco su gorro corona para contemplar su reflejo-Solo soy un tonto pingüino que solo trae desgracias a sus propios súbditos. De seguro Celestia mejoraría la vida de toda mi gente en un día, que yo llevo haciéndolo durante años.

-No lo creo, Celestia a gobernado Equestria miles de años pero nunca a podido llevar a su gente adelante. Si te contara las guerras que a provocado desde el destierro de Luna-Dijo la voz y soltando algunas carcajadas y paro en seco al gemir de dolor-Lo siento Dedede, pero se me esta acabando el tiempo. Saludame a Fluttershy de mi parte.

-Espera, aun no me dices quien eres.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Dedede despertó de golpe, literalmente, ya que golpeo también a Meta Knight quien intentaba despertarlo.

-Meta Knight ¿Estas bien?-Dijo sobandose la cabeza y ayudando a su vasallo a levantarse.

-Si su majestad, estoy bien. Pero usted, tenia una pesadilla ¿No es así? ¿Era la misma?

-La misma, pero mas larga. Esta vez tu hacías justicia ante tu hermano.

-Su majestad, usted sabe que jamas atentaría contra su vida-Dedede miro serio al caballero, como diciendo "Si claro"-Otra vez.

(N. del A: Meta Knightmare Ultra)

Dedede decidió terminar la conversación y llevarse su manta y dormir junto con Kirby, pero el pequeño estaba rodeado de varias ponies que dormían junto a él. Después decidió ir con Bandana, pero también estaba rodeado y tenia un cartel encima de él que decía "Ayuden me". Dedede se infló para pasar encima de todas y tocar con un pie a su guerrero que este despertó viendo a su rey en el aire, este tomó sus patas y se elevaron hasta aterrizar en otro lado de la cueva en donde dormirían junto los dos.

Mientras en las afueras de la cueva. Bon Bon y Lyra habían terminado su turno de guardia, siendo esta ultima la que presumía de sus guantes a su amiga.

-Cuando todo esto termine voy a investigar mejor estas maravillas-Dijo ilusionada la unicornio mirando sus guantes.

-Si no miras al frente terminaras chocando con alguien Lyra.

-Tengo un buen sentido de la orientación sin la necesidad de ver-Al decir esto se tropezó con una pequeña bola azul que resulto ser Meta Knight.

-Te lo dije-Rió Bon Bon y levanto a su amiga y ambas se adentraron en la cueva para dormir el resto de la noche-Buenas noches Meta Knight, buenas noches Derpy.

-Buenas noches Bon Bon, buenas noches Lyra-Respondieron ambos a la vez y salían de la cueva en donde aun era de día.

-Entonces esa pesadilla que tuvo Dedede ¿que significa?

-Esa pesadilla también es un sueño que su majestad alguna vez quisiera que se cumpliera, pero su temor es matar a Kirby. Pero esta vez me dijo que yo hacia justicia, creo que lo mate o algo así. Por cierto, ¿donde esta el Doctor? No lo he visto en ningún lugar de la cueva-Fue cuando vio que Derpy empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-Lo siento Derpy.

-El no esta en el pueblo-Dijo Derpy adivinando las palabras del caballero-El logro irse antes de que Dark Matter llegara. Aunque el no quería irse, yo tuve que obligarlo. Espero que el golpe no le haya hecho regenerarse de nuevo.

-Lo noqueo para que pudiera escapar, ¿no es así?-A lo que Derpy asintió-Por lo visto mi advertencia sobre Zero y sus peligros la ignoro. Estuvo bien lo que hiciste Derpy, de seguro debe de estar intentando volver.

-Asi es, pero la TARDIS no lo traerá devuelta hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad-Dijo recordando el beso que se dio antes de dejarlo inconsciente dentro de su maquina del tiempo y que esta desapareciera-¿Me pregunto donde estará ahora?

-Solo el destino sabe donde se encuentra pero el volverá, te lo aseguro Derpy-Fue cuando el caballero recibió un abrazo de la pegaso y escuchando un gracias en susurro.

Esa fue la segunda vez que el Guerrero Estelar se sonrojo en su vida, la primera fue del beso que tuvo con Garlude, la madre de Silica, cuando estaban en una misión en búsqueda de una de los posibles planetas en donde podría esconderse Nightmare.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el espacio. Una caseta telefónica azul vagaba por el infinito espacio y dentro de esta, que era mas grande por dentro, se encontraba un pony marrón de crin café oscuro y CM de un reloj de arena gritándole a alguien desconocido.

-Por ultima vez montón de chatarra, devuelve me a Equestria y deja me ayudar a mis amigos-Dijo el Doctor a su TARDIS, que intentaba maniobrar la con los controles pero no podía, y que esta le respondía de alguna manera-No me importa las advertencias de Meta Knight, tengo que ayudarles.

Fue cuando una pantalla se puso frente a este mostrando lo que parecía un planeta en forma de estrella con un par de anillos que giraban entre ellos. El Doctor reconoció el planeta, ya que una vez tuvo que contactar con el guerrero mas poderoso de la galaxia para una misión muy importante en la que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Por que me has traído a Pop Star?-Se pregunto y vio como su nave aterrizaba en una gran pradera.

Cuando el Doctor iba a salir, un gran temblor estremeció todo el lugar haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran y se rompiesen. Al salir se encontró que ahora estaba a cientos de metros en el aire y su nave estaba enredada en una especie de planta. También vio como una bola rosa viajaba a gran velocidad hacia lo que parecían islas flotantes que se posaban en las ramas mas grandes de la planta, que no parecía tener fin, y persiguiendo una especie de ser con seis manos sosteniendo a una especie de pingüino con un abrigo rojo.

-Se ve interesante pero antes, tengo que sacar mi nave de estas ramas-Dijo usando su confiable destornillador sonico apuntando hacia las ramas y quemándolas para sacarla.

Volviendo a Equestria. Ya había amanecido, por decirlo así, y todos habían repasado una vez mas el plan y ya estaban listo para el desayuno que, como siempre, el primero en comer fue Kirby acabando con todo lo que había, por suerte no se llevo la mesa con él. Después de haber desayunado, por segunda vez, todos ya estaban listos para el combate final. Algunos se quedarían en la cueva para ayudar a los que traigan que hayan dejado de ser poseídos por Dark Matter

Los lideres de grupo eran tres en cada uno. El primero estaban Kirby, Rainbow y Vynal, que atacarían por el noroeste. En el segundo estaban Meta Knight, Twilight y Derpy, que atacarían por el norte. En el tercero estaban Dedede, Pinkie y Lyra, que atacarían por el oeste. En el cuarto grupo se encontraba Bandana, Fluttershy y Bon Bon, que atacarían por el este. Y en el ultimo grupo estaban Applejack, Rarity y Octavia, que atacarían por el noreste.

-¡Que comience la Operación "Última Star Rod"!-Grito Meta Knight al grupo y escuchando un gran grito de guerra por parte de todos y salieron de la cueva.

Todos los grupos asaltaron el pueblo a la vez, el plan en si era sensillo, cinco de los del grupo defendían a las portadoras de las Star Rod mientras estas concentraban el poder de esta para poder lanzar un ataque directo hacia el grupo enemigo y liberarlos de Dark Matter.

-Recuerden cinco de nosotros debe de guiar a los salvados a la cueva y si pueden regresen para apoyar-Dijo Meta Knight viendo como el plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Pero había un solo problema en esto, una parte de la zona de oscuridad de Dark Matter aun seguía intacta exactamente la parte noroeste del pueblo.

-Hey Meta-Dijo Vynal por medio de la radio del caballero-Tenemos un problema aquí.

-Tienen algunos problemas con los controlados-Intuyo Meta Knight.

-No. Es mas, ya todos los que estaban controlados en este sector los dejamos inconscientes. El problema es Rainbow.

-¿Le paso algo?, ¿esta inconsciente?, ¿tiene problemas con la Star Rod?-Dijo rápida y preocupada Twilight al oír a la DJ.

-El problema es que quiere algo con Kirby-Respondió y vio como la pegaso le suplicaba al héroe rosado que le de su cinta de combate roja con una estrella en el centro.

-Por favor Kirby, prestamela por favor-Suplico nuevamente Rainbow poniéndose de rodillas e incluso reverenciando a Kirby-Esas técnicas eran increíbles y yo solo quiero patearle el trasero a alguien.

Resulta que Kirby se había trasformado en Fighter Kirby, gracias a que uno de los ponies lo estaba atacando con un Nunchaku y este loro tragarlo cuando se le resbaló de sus cascos. Cuando Rainbow concentraba la energía necesaria en la Star Rod vio como Kirby usaba diferentes técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para dejar inconscientes a los ponies controlados, desde patadas, puñetados y suplex, y una técnica que llamo "Smash Punch" que constaba en lanzar un puño de energía hacia alguien que lo golpeaba desde lejos.

Rainbow al ver lo asombroso que fue, decidió guarda la Star Rod y dirigirse hacia Kirby para que le de la cinta y pudiera ocuparla.

-Dale el radio a Rainbow, Vynal-Dijo Applejack, que también escucho la historia de la DJ, y esta acerco el radio con su magia a la despistada pegaso-¡Sera mejor te apegues al plan o sino tendrás que conseguir te cidra de algún otro lugar, ya que no tendrás mas de la nuestra!

A lo que la pegaso volvió a tomar su Star Rod y concentró su energía rápidamente y lanzo la gran estrella al grupo de controlados ya libres de la posesión de Dark Matter. Rainbow no iba a dejar que su fuente de cidra casi ilimitada la dejaran vetada, ya que la mas cercana, o era con los hermanos Flim y Flam de dudosa calidad, o a Appleloosa. No había done perderse.

-Asi esta mejor-Dijo satisfecha Applejack al ver como la nube de oscuridad desaparecía del sector de Rainbow-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Kirby-Dijo Meta Knight por el radio-Ve donde esta Bandana y cambien de puesto. No podemos arriesgarnos de nuevo.

-Bandana creo que dijo que si-Respondió Fluttershy por el Waddle Dee que usaba su movimiento helicóptero en dirección hacia Kirby.

Kirby, quien le dejo su banda de luchador a Rainbow, también viaja volando hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, y de paso saludar a Bandana con un choque de manos, y por alguna extraña razón, Bandana no perdió el control de su lanza al hacer el saludo.

-Hey Bandana, como me veo con la cinta de luchador-Presumió Rainbow lanzando algunos golpes al aire y a la vez lanzando un Smash Punch hacia un árbol quedando la marca de su casco.

Bandana no le prestó atención y dirigió al resto del grupo al interior de la ciudad. Rainbow iba a reclamarle por el hecho que la ignoro pero se arrepintió ya que este le lanzo una mirada completamente fruncida mostrando unos ojos blancos con bordes negros que pudo ver por los lentes de su mascara de gas.

-Creo que hiciste enojar al pequeño-Comento Vynal que igual traía una mascara de gas solo que los lentes de esta tenia el mismo diseño de las clásicas gafas que siempre traía al igual que sus audífonos.

Los grupos seguían avanzando mas y mas hacia el interior de la ciudad liberando a los poseídos sin ningún problema, excepto claro por los constantes cambios de equipo debido a que las portadoras de las Star Rod querían probar los poderes de Kirby en ellas. Fluttershy quería usar Leaf para sentir la naturaleza dentro de ella, obligando a Meta Knight cambiar nuevamente al equipo, esta vez con Dedede.

Que igualmente fue un problema debido a que Kirby absorbió una rueda de una carreta destruida haciendo que una gorra roja apareciera en su cabeza transformándolo en Wheel Kirby. Y claro Pinkie quería probarlo, aunque resulto un poco al destruir la barricada con su transformación en rueda y poder deshacer la posesión de los ponies que defendían Sugar Cube Corner.

Meta Knight hizo el cambio de nuevo ya que Pinkie no había parado desde que se transformo en rueda destruyendo todo a su paso, incluida la tienda en donde trabajaba. Pero nuevamente hubo otro problema cuando nuestro héroe rosado se transformo en Beam Kirby y Twilight quería probarlo para, según ella, estudios científicos. Cuando Twilight se puso el gorro, su pelaje cambio a un naranja intenso y su melena cambio a una naranja de dos tonos aunque mas oscuros que su pelaje, también entre sus cascos tenia una varita dorada con una esfera azul en la punta, era Beam Twilight. Aunque Derpy tuvo que pararle sus ancias científicas después de que quemo una casa con un fuerte ataque concentrado de la varita.

Nuevamente Meta Knight tuvo que cambiar de equipos haciendo que Kirby vaya con Rarity y Applejack para apoyarlas con unos cuantos que defendían Sweet Apple Acres pero los problemas volvieron con los poderes de Kirby y no, no fue Rarity sino que fue Applejack la que insistía con un poder nuevo de Kirby. Este se había tragado algo que hizo aparecer una especie de casco negro con un gran cuerno sobre este y una especie de armazón en la espalda que revelo un par de alas de insecto. Era Beetle Kirby.

A Rarity le dio un asco al ver que tenia un sombrero de un insecto mientras que a Applejack le fascinó al ver como el guerrero estelar destruía cualquier cosa a su paso con embestidas con su cuerno, también que podía volar con esas alas y dar rápidos golpes con su cuerno. Applejack ni siquiera dio permiso o suplicó para tener ese sombrero, se lo quitó de golpe y empezó a destruir todas la barricadas que hicieron en su hogar.

-Meta Knight, tenemos un problema.

-Dejame adivinar, Applejack se volvió loca con un poder de Kirby.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Desde aquí podemos ver como esta destruyendo su granja. Es Hammer el poder.

-No, parece mas un insecto, como un escarabajo.

-Debe de ser una nueva habilidad de Kirby. Dile que se tranquilice o terminara destruyendo su propia granja. "Para cuando asaltemos Canterlot haré que solo nosotros cuatro estemos en un grupo"-Penso Meta Knight y volviendo comunicarse con todos los grupos-Atencion a todos los que han quedado, reúnan se en la parte norte de la ciudad cerca del castillo de Twilight.

Ya pasado unos treinta minutos, todos los que quedaban, que eran Vynal, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, las Mane6 y los héroes de Dreamland, se encontraban ya en la parte final del plan que consistía en destruir las cinco murallas que protegían el castillo de la amistad que, por suerte de Twilight, no había cambiado nada en el exterior pero se preocupaba lo que habita hecho Dark Matter con sus libros y cosas dentro de su castillo.

-Muy bien Kirby, es tu turno-Dijo y lanzo una espada, que tenía Octavia para el combate, cayendo a los pies de la bola rosa-Usa la Ultra Sword.

Kirby asintió y absorbió la espada transformándose en Sword Kirby, pero este cerro sus ojos y su sombrero empezó a brillar, aumentado el tamaño y apareciendo un par de alas a los lados. Al terminar de brillar pudieron contemplar mejor su nueva transformación.

En la base del sombrero había aparecido una gran estrella con una banda roja como fondo, las alas eran unos tres cristales blancos de cada lado que hacían ilusión a estas y estaban sujetadas en un objeto de color verde, el tamaño del sombrero se había dublicado y en la punta se apreciaba una estrella pequeña. En sus manos se apreciaba una espada diferente, esta era mas grande que la normal, de color entre el azul y el blanco, un mango celeste con una estrella en el centro. Era Ultra Sword Kirby, la súper habilidad de Sword.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante esta nueva transformación de Kirby y claro no falto las que querían usarla, en este caso fueron Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash las que querían probarlo, pero Meta Knight, Dedede y Bandana se los prohibieron al ver sus caras de ilusión.

Kirby preparo el primer ataque que consistió en hacer crecer su espada en tres veces mas grande de lo normal y destruir por completo el muro de madera y sorprendiendo a los guardias que estaban controlados. Pero en estos había algo diferente, estos no tenia sus ojos blancos sino amarillos y podían notar algunas heridas muy graves en estos, además de persivir un aroma a descomposición. Meta Knight comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba y no podía creer lo que hizo Dark Matter o Zero.

-Son Zombies-Dijo el caballero sorprendiendo a todos y desenfundando a Galaxia-Por favor las mas sensibles alejen se de inmediato, aquí correrá mucha sangre.

De inmediato, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity se escondieron en lo que quedo del muro y solo escuchando la batalla.

Meta Knight decapitaba a cualquier zombie que estuviera en su camino pero lo raro en estos es que no les salia sangre por cada muerte, es mas, al ver los cadáveres se dio cuenta que estaban completamente secos ni una sola gota de sangre se encontraba en ellos. El resto al saber esto solo decidió matarlos, por el hecho de ya estar muertos, Dedede los aplastaba con su martillo o los mandaba a volar hacia el muro de acero que impedía el paso, Bandana daba múltiples estocadas a los enemigos y usando su movimiento helicóptero, literalmente, dejo carne molida con uno de los zombies. Kirby, quien decidió volver a su forma normal de Sword y atacarlos de la misma manera que Meta Knight, solo que este lanzaba ondas de energía en forma de espadas.

Mientras que el resto también se encargaba de los zombies, Vynal usaba el tridente para agarrar a uno y lanzarlo hacia el resto, Octavia usaba una espada de reserva que tenia para igualmente decapitarlos, Lyra y Bon Bon combinaban ataques una usaba un escudo y otra una lanza que intercambiaban de vez en cuando para defenderse o atacar respectivamente.

Y por ultimo, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow usaban sus nuevos poderes para deshacerse de los sacos de gusanos. La alicornio concentraba el poder en su varita y lanzaba un gran rayo que evaporaba a los zombies. Rainbow usaba sus cascos y las múltiples técnicas aprendidas de golpe gracias a la cinta de luchador, desde patadas voladoras y llaves hasta lanzar ondas de energía de sus propios cascos. Por ultimo Applejack daba embestidas contra los zombies y enterraba su cuerno de escarabajo sobre los cadáveres vivientes y los lanzaba hacia algún grupo, también volaba si se veía acorralada por ellos gracias a las alas que venían en el casco.

Después de unos momentos, la batalla había terminado dejando tan solo los cadáveres putrefactos de los zombies sin sangre alguna por alguna extraña razón, aunque Meta Knight tenia sus sospechas del porque no tenían sangre. Pero el caballero no dijo nada para no preocupar al resto si sus sospechas eran reales.

Cuando todo termino, Kirby volvió a transformarse en Ultra Sword y destruyó la segunda muralla de pedra, solo que su espada había cambiado a un cuchillo carnicero e hizo múltiples golpes dejando una abertura para pasar y también viendo como una nueva horda de zombies los esperaban solo que estos tenían la armadura solar.

Esta vez todas estuvieron en la pelea, ya que sabían que necesitaban su ayuda con los muertos vivientes. Pinkie se volvió a trasformar en rueda para atropellar a todos a quienes tenia de frente y aplastando a los que estaban en el suelo. Fluttershy tan sólo los mantenía a raya con las hojas y plantas que podía hacer crecer gracias a sus nuevos poderes. Rarity en tanto tan solo se quedaba cerca de Kirby para que la protegiera por el hecho de que ella aun no poseía algún poder que no fuera su propia magia.

Hasta que Kirby se le ocurrió una idea. Dejo su gorro de Sword y empezó a absorber cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, entre ellas una antorcha, que usaban los zombies para atacar, transformándolo en Fire Kirby y dándole la corona a Rarity para que se pudiera defender. Cuando se la puso, Rarity sintió que empezaba a hacer mas calor se lo habitual pero no sudaba, también sentía un aire caliente que salia de su boca y nariz, pero si no fuera por sus amigas ella jamas hubiera notado el cambio físico que tenia ahora. Su melena había cambiado a un rojo intenso al igual que su pelaje, sus ojos seguían azules pero lo que mas impresionaba se la unicornio era que el diseño de su melena era parecido a las llamas. Rarity se asusto al ver su melena y pelaje y al lanzar un grito de horror también salieron grandes llamaradas de su boca que dieron justo a unos zombies que iban a por ella, volviéndolos solo cenizas delante de sus cascos.

-Yo quiero, yo quiero-Suplico Rainbow deshaciéndose de los zombies con un gran golpe y yendo donde su amiga-Cambiemos mi Fighter por tu Fire.

-Que tal mi Wheel-Dijo Pinkie sacándose su jockey rojo y ofreciéndoselo a Rarity.

-Que tal mi Beetle-Ofreció Applejack su casco de insecto a la modista.

-Lo siento pero no. Es mas, no me gustan esos poderes, tener que golpear con tus cascos o deslizarte por la tierra o tener esa parte de un insecto, ugh que asco. Lo siento queridas pero me quedo con mi linda corona-Termino Rarity tocando por accidente el fuego de la corona aunque esta no sufrio una quemadura por esta-Inmunidad al fuego, que sorprendente. Me preguntó si podre...

Rarity empezó a correr en dirección a una horda que se dirigía a ella, hizo un salto en dirección a la horda y en empezó a envolverse en fuego formando un gran proyectil de ella misma. Cuando se detuvo lo único que quedo de la horda fueron cenizas aun en llamas y con algunas partes de su armadura.

-El único defecto que le tengo a este poder es no conservar mi melena arreglada, quizás cuando tenga tiempo pueda arreglar ese fallo.

-En serio, te preocupas por tu melena en vez de lo asombroso que fue en transformarte en una bola de fuego.

-Dejala, ya sabes como es.

-Que tal si dejan de discutir entre ustedes y ayudenos contra los zombies maldita sea-Grito Twilight a sus amigas mientras lanzaba rayos de su varita hacia los no-muertos.

Después de haber acabado con los zombies, Kirby volvió a usar su súper habilidad siendo esta vez haciendo aparecer la espada de Meta Knight, Galaxia, que destruyo por completo el muro de acero con un gran destello dorado y llevándose con el a varios zombies, que traían la armadura del Imperio de Cristal, que se evaporaron con el poder de la espada.

Mientras todos luchaban contra los zombies y destruían los muros que protegían el castillo de la Amistad, en la torre mas alta de este se encontraba un ser oscuro conocido como Dark Warrior, la transformación mas fuerte de Dark Matter, observando con ira como su plan no servía para detener a sus enemigos. Este decide abandonar la torre y dirigirse al salón del trono, en donde habían seis tronos y una gran mesa mostrando toda Equestria, donde tenia a un pequeño dragón encadenado y con varias heridas en una de las paredes. El dragón vio al ente oscuro y escupió una bola de fuego verde para hacerle algún daño, aunque este tan solo lo desvío con su espada destruyendo la mesa de cristal.

-Es increíble cuanto dolor has sufrido Spike y también de como me engañaste maldita lagartija-Grito golpeando con su espada el dragón-Enviar el cofre del arcoiris a través de ese espejo y luego destruirlo. Debí haberte poseído desde el principio y podria haberme librado de tus tontas amigas.

-Jejeje, al parecer tu plan de corromperlas no te sirvió de mucho-Fue callado por otro golpe de la espada que fue a dar en su estomago-Ellas vendrán y me rescataran y te darán tu merecido.

-Tienes muchas esperanzas en ellas-Dijo una voz que no pudo ver de donde venía hasta que un destello apareció frente a ambos, sorprendiendo al dragón-Sera una lastima que no podrán ayudarte.

-Us, us, us, usted-Tartamudeo al ver la figura del ente desconocido hasta que fue rodeado por una aura oscura y empezando a sufrir un gran dolor.

Las extremidades del dragón empezaban a crecer, aumentado su musculatura y también sus garras en sus cuatro patas, sus escamas cambiaron de color negro y rojas sus espinas, en su cola apareció una especie de esfera con púas rojas igual y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca. Fue entonces que Dark Warrior volvió a su forma original y entro en el cuerpo nuevo de Spike para poseerlo.

-Volvere con el amo Zero a Canterlot-Dijo la voz-Espero que destruyas de una buena vez a esas desgraciadas.

-No te preocupes, no tendrán oportunidad contra mi.

A lo que la voz asintió y desapareció mientras que el gran dragón esperaba a sus contrincantes.

-¡Esto es asombroso!-Se emociono Rainbow yendo a una gran velocidad y envuelta en fuego y volviendo cenizas a sus enemigos.

-Esto es increíble-Grito Pinkie embistiendo a los zombies con su cuerno.

-Esto es fantastico-Grito Applejack transformada en una rueda naranja y en sus lados tenia su CM aplastando a todo lo que tenia a su paso.

Todos veían fastidiados a las tres, siendo Twilight y Fluttershy las que conservaban sus poderes y Rarity tenia ahora la cinta de Fighter ya que estaba harta de las suplicas de Rainbow para intercambiar poderes, mientras estas se encargaban de los zombies que incluso Kirby tenia la misma mirada de fastidio que incluso pensaba en no compartir les mas poderes por un tiempo hasta que se tranquilicen.

-Kirby, tan solo destruye el muro de cristal-A lo que la bola rosa asistió y preparo una nueva espada.

Esta era una espada hecha con varias tiras de madera con unas cintas que las sujetaban y con un mango de madera. Este dio un gran golpe haciendo una lluvia de destellos brillantes que combinaba con la ultima muralla, una muralla que reconocían nuestros héroes de Dreamland.

-Nin.

-Ten.

-Poyo.

-¿Nintenpoyo?-Dijeron todas sin entender que es lo que era y peor aun al ver como los cuatro abrazaban la pared dorada.

-Es Nintendium. El mineral mas poderoso e indestructible de toda la galaxia conocida.

-Se dice que tan solo seis cosas en el universo son capases de extraer un poco de este mineral. O quizás siete, Kirby usa tu espada mas poderosa.

A lo que Kirby asintió y salio una nueva espada, una especie de sable curvado con una mango marrón aunque este aumento su tamaño a por lo menos diez veces mas, que incluso pasaba el tamaño del castillo de la amistad y dio de golpe contra el mineral indestructible dejando una pequeña abertura y algunos trozos de este empezaron a caer que de inmediato fueron recogidos por los cuatro murmurando algunas cosas.

-Con esto mejorare mi Dedede Hammer-Dijo Dedede y vio a Bandana guardando algunos trozos dentro de su bandana-Contratare a los mejores para que lo conviertan en hilo Bandana.

A lo que el Waddle Dee asintió feliz y le dip un abrazo a su rey.

-Con esto podre hecerme una mascara indestructible. Ya no mas humillaciones por parte de Kirby al ver mi cara.

-Es extraño que no hayan zombies-Dijo Derpy y fue cuando todas se dieron cuenta del detalle de que no habían enemigos.

-Quizas nos estén esperando del otro lado-Dijo Twilight preparando su varita-Vamos entremos.

Todos entraron al castillo y Twilight vio como todo había sido destruido, libros y libros esparcidos y quemados por todos lados, paginas rasgadas y tapas de libros vacías. Pera ella era una pesadilla en vida y sus amigas lo entendían.

-¡Dark Matter lo pagaras!-Grito Twilight liberando un poco de energía que dio en el techo haciendo que su cama cayera cerca de ellos-¡Maldito seas Zero!

-Como osas insultar a mi amo-Dijo una voz ronca y tenebrosa cerca del salón del trono-Por que no uenes aqui y combates contra mi.

-Dark Matter, voy a por ti maldito desgraciado-Corrió Twilight hacia el salón sin sus amigos.

-Twilight espera, puede ser una trampa-Intento Dedede detener a la alicornio pero esta fue mas rápida que el Pengi-Necesito bajar un poco de peso.

Cuando Twilight llegó al salón, vio a la gran criatura que no dudo en atacar sabiendo que Dark Matter lo estaba poseyendo y que posiblemente era quien había destruido su biblioteca. La alicornio ataco con varios rayos mientras volaba alrededor del dragón oscuro aunque este solo sentía como simples picaduras de mosquito, casi sin dolor pero muy molestos. Lanzo una garra hacia Twilight con la suficiente fuerza para estampar la contra la pared y perdiendo su poder de Beam y volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando todos llegaron al salón vieron el instante en que Twilight fue vencida por el gran dragón oscuro. Rainbow voló hacia la bestia volviéndose una bola se fuego para dañarlo, mala idea ya que este abrió su boca para que esta entrara y empezara a dañarla lanzado la con su lengua hacia sus dientes, al escupirla esta se veía que no tenia su corona de fuego y su color rojo había desaparecido volviendo al celeste.

-Llevense a Twilight y a Rainbow a la biblioteca y traten sus heridas, el resto hay que derrotar al dragón-Ordeno Meta Knight sacando a Galaxia y preparándose para el combate.

Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia y Fluttershy se llavaron a ambas a la biblioteca para tratar sus heridas y gracias al poder Leaf de la tímida pegaso ella podía convocar diferentes plantas medicinales para tratar las heridas de sus amigas.

Mientras en el combate, Applejack subía por la cola con su transformación en rueda dañando todo lo que pueda pero por un error ella llego hasta una de sus garras y fue lanzada directamente hacia la biblioteca pero gracias a Fluttershy que hizo aparecer un arbusto para suavizar la caída de la vaquera que había perdido el jockey rojo y había vuelto aparecer su sombrero marrón.

Pinkie también intento dañarlo clavando su cuerno por varias partes aunque este termino destruido después de clavarlo en su vientre destruyendo el casco y cayendo a los pies del dragón y siendo pateada hacia los tronos destruyendolos por completo, siendo Bandana la que se la llevo a la biblioteca para tratar tanto sus heridas como las de Pinkie.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Rarity, Derpy y Vynal quienes intentaban detener a la bestia pero todos sus ataques no eran nada debido a la gruesa capa de escamas que tenia.

-Es que acaso Kirby no puede usar sus súper habilidades de nuevo-Grito Rarity evadiendo las llamaradas del dragón.

-No puede, ocupó todas sus fuerzas para destruir en Nintendium.

Kirby sentía como sus párpados se volvían pesados y teniendo micho sueño sin la necesidad de tener su sombrero de Sleep. Esto se debe a que Kirby puede un limite de veces para usar sus súper habilidades y una vez hechas necesita descansar un largo tiempo, aunque este sabia que no era tiempo para dormir.

En siguiente en ser derribado fue Dedede, debido a que recibió un golpe por Kirby enviándolo a la sala donde se encontraba el espejo al mundo humano ya destruido. Cuando se iba a levantar, sintió una vibración en sus patas, este la levanto viendo un libro con la marca de un sol, al rey le dio curiosidad y decidió guardarlo e ir al lugar de la batalla, pero Meta Knight lo derribo noqueándolos a ambos.

Las siguientes fueron Vynal y Derpy en un intento de atacarlo a los ojos, pero no dio resultado ya que este se sacudió su cabeza dando un gran golpe a ambas estrellando las en el suelo de cristal y los audífonos de Vynal cayeron cerca del ya dormido Kirby.

La única que quedaba era Rarity quien podía esquivar los ataques gracias al poder de Kirby, Fighter. Pero todos los ataques que le hacían eran inútiles, no lograba hacerle un gran daño pero aun así lo intentaba por si es que tendría suerte en algo.

Kirby, quien recobraba la consciencia lentamente, vio como una figura algo familiar que le recordaba varios momentos, esos momentos eran la destrucción por accidente de su amigo Dedede. Este tan solo absorbió el objeto y empezó a brillar.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes pasa -Dijo Dedede a Meta Knight saliendo de la habitación del espejo y escuchando in melodía muy familiar-¿Ese es Kirby? Si que se recupero rápido.

-Quizas comió algo que le dio mas energía-Dijo el caballero viendo la figura brillante pero un escalofrío recorrió a ambos al ver que la transformación que jamas pensaron ver nuevamente-¡Mike Kirby!

Ambos no perdieron mas tiempo y corrieron en donde estaban todos. Dedede recogió a Derpy y Vynal y salia por una ventana rota, mientras que Meta Knight corrió hacia la biblioteca en donde estaban tratando a los heridos.

-Hay que salir de aquí pero ya.

-Meta Knight, calmante. Las chicas aun no se recuperan.

-No hay tiempo, todo esto se derrumbara por Mike Kirby.

Cuando Bandana escucho los gritos del caballero, se levanto de la cama improvisada de libros, se saco sus vendajes y tomo a todos los heridos mientras Meta Knight se llevaba al resto antes se que todo se les viniera abajo.

Kirby había terminado su transformación, tenia unos audífonos rojos con bordes blancos y un micrófono de comentarista amarillo y empezaba a cantar, no con una armoniosa melodía de los ángeles, sino como una maldita banda salida del mismísimo infierno. Era tan agudo como grave y además de acompañada de una extraña musica de fondo que le resultaba familiar a Dedede.

(N. del A: The Return of Mike Kirby)

El ruido era tal que se podía escuchar por todo Ponyville e incluso dentro de la cueva donde se refugiaban.

-¡Que es ese ruido!-Grito Twilight y tapándose sus orejas con sus cascos para suprimir todo el ruido posible.

-¡Es Kirby, esa transformación es conocida como Mike y es una de las mas peligrosas después de Crash!explicó Meta Knight también tapandose sus oídos.

-¡Esa maldita transformación ha destruido mi castillo varias veces!-Dijo Dedede y viendo el castillo de Twilight-¡Y creo que no va a ser el único!

Todos veían como el castillo empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente, las torres y balcones empezaban a caer y volverse trizas antes de caer al suelo. Este incluso hizo que parte del Nintendium se empezara trizar por las ondas sonoras del héroe rosado.

-¡¿Cuando crees que pare?!-Preguntó Applejack que ya no aguantaba mas del ruido.

-¡Dura entre una hora o un día entero!

-¡¿Un día entero?!

En eso ven desplomarse por completo el castillo de la Amistad dejándo solo polvo de cristal por todas partes y en los resto esta Kirby aun cantando su desafinada voz. Dedede, sabiendo lo peligroso que era, se acerco con martillo en mano y se acerca para darle un gran golpe para deshacer su transformación, pero este fue cayado por el golpe de Rarity que salia de los escombros y junto a ella un muy mal herido Spike.

Todos fueron hacia su amiga para tratar sus heridas y las del dragón, siendo Twilight la que se preguntaba donde estaba. Rarity les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que Kirby había obtenido el poder de Mike, esta de alguna manera fue inmune al canto desafinado del héroe rosado pero no su enemigo que chocaba en todas partes y tapándose sus oídos para poder suprimir todo el ruido posible aunque imposible ya que Rarity tomo a Kirby y se teletransporto sobre su cabeza y se mantenía firme para que todo el ruido le llegara en sus oídos sin importarle el hecho que todo se venia abajo.

Fue entonces que el mismo Dark Matter salio del cuerpo del dragón, haciendo que este perdiera la consciencia, y podía verse que el ente oscuro aun sufría por el canto de Kirby que no se venia parar con nada. Dark le suplicaba a la unicornio hacerlo parar pero lo único que recibió fueron una inmensa cantidad de golpes por parte de Rarity quien no dio piedad. Después de una larga paliza, Dark Matter exploto en un has de luz.

Rarity cayo cerca de Kirby que aun no paraba de cantar, aunque Rarity no lo escuchaba pero si sentía las vibraciones que recorrían todo el lugar, y también cerca del dragón oscuro pero no podía creer lo que vieja frente a sus ojos. Spike había vuelto a la normalidad después de que Dark Matter dejara de poseerlo y este estaba aun consciente tapándose sus oídos por el fuerte ruido del Guerrero Estelar. Rairty hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza sobre ella y Spike para protegerlos de los escombros del castillo.

-Spike fue usado por Dark Matter y nosotras le seguimos el juego-Y Rarity lloro sobre el cuerpo de Spike apoyándose sobre su vientre haciendo que este tosiera-Spike estas vivo.

Rarity lo empezó a estrujar con tanata fuerza que escupió un poco de fuego sacando la Star Rod que faltaba. Rarity la tomo y estuvo en un trance, sabiendo que estaría viendo una visión.

En esta se veía a un sol y una luna creciente que parecía que discutían en la cima de una gran torre amarilla y que en algunas partes se derretía.

-Te digo que es mi turno Shine-Dijo la luna.

-No, es mi turno Bright-Dijo el sol.

Fue cuando Rarity vio a Dedede entrando por una pequeña compuerta del suelo teniendo consigo una Star Rod.

-Estos dos están peleando de nuevo-Dijo Dedede-Oigan ustedes dos. Se supone en dentro de un año comienza su pelea centenaria que no se sabe cuanto dura, no la adelante de acuerdo. Además, les tengo un trabajo a ustedes dos.

Lanzo la Star Rod, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

-Mantengan esa varita protegida de cualquiera y escuchen me maldita sea. Saben que, mejor hagan lo que quieran pero protegían esa Star Rod -Y Dedede se fue.

Rarity volvio en si y fue como si el renace durara un solo segundo ya que todos seguían igual que antes de tomar la Star Rod.

-Fue una gran idea tragarme esa varita-Dijo Spike cansado y Rarity ya soltándolo del abrazo.

-Spike que bueno que estas bien-Abrazo Twilight a su asistente-Perdón por atacater y maldecirte por todo lo que no hiciste a la biblioteca.

-En realidad, yo destruir parte de la biblioteca. Lo hice para defenderme de Dark Matter después de engañarlo.

-¿Como engañaste a alguien como Dark Matter?-Se sorprendió Dedede-Yo siempre lo intente cuando ataco Dreamland la primera vez y aun así me poseyó.

-¿Y como fue que lo engañaste?-Preguntó Meta Knight al dragón.

-Le hice creer que estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales y me había pedido que le trajera los poderes del arcoiris para contaminarlos y cuando ustedes los usaran las corrompería, aliandolas a Zero. Cuando creyó que se los iba a entregar, lanze el cofre hacia mundo humano y rompí el espejo para que Dark Matter no viajara a él. Lo siento Twilight, no pensé en lo que hacia.

-No te preocupes. Hiciste lo correcto-Dijo Twilight y a esta se le cruzo una pregunta-¿Como pudiste tener la Star Rod?

-Me la trague cuando Dark Matter acumulaba ira después de que le traicione-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Spike antes de quedar dormido.

-Descansa Spike. Hiciste mucho por Equestria-Dijo Rarity tomando a Spike con su magia y dejándolo en su lomo-Lo llevare a mi casa para que descanse, siesque aun sigue en pie.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, iremos a la cueva para decirle al resto las buenas noticias-Dijo Derpy despidiéndose y seguida por sus amigas.

-Muy bien Derpy, informales que pueden salir y volver a sus hogares, han hecho mucho por su mundo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-Dijo Meta Knight y las cinco yeguas se retiraron a todo galope hacia la cueva.

-Bien bien bien, así que han logrado obtener las seis partes de la Star Rod-Dijo una voz que todos pudieron reconocer.

-¡Discord!-Gritaron todos y se hace ron al draconequs, excepto Meta Knight que sintio que la radio que tenia empezo a sonar-Axe, es bueno oírte. No tuvieron problemas con el recibimiento de los ponies de cristal.

-Discord, es bueno verte. Dime las princesas están bien.

-Oh están muy bien Twilight. Ellas decidieron dejar hacer sus trabajos de mover los astros para ocultarlas en el nuevo lugar en el que se refugian. Que tal su me dan las Star Rod para dárselas a Luna y que las vuelva a unir. Se donde están y soy muy rápido para ir y volver.

A lo que las seis se las entregaron sin sospechar nada. Meta Knight había soltado radio que tenia y saco a Galaxia, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y se dirigió rápido hacia Discord. Este logro ver como el caballero iba hacia el y desaparecía con un destello. Todos estaban sorprendidas ante el comportamiendo del caballero. Dedede vio el radio que había dejado caer y escucho nuevamente a Axe Knight.

-Meta Knight que te pasa. Por que intentas hacerle daño a nuestro amigo-Dijo enojada Fluttershy-Es que acaso no confías en el.

-Confiar en el después de que destruyo el imperio de cristal con todos sus habitantes.

-Es imposible, el no haría algo así.

-Axe, cuenta les-Dijo Dedede y le subió el volumen al radio.

-Cuando llegamos, vimos a Discord terminando de asesinar a uno de los ponies de cristal. Después de una búsqueda de encontrar supervivientes del ataque, solo encontramos 15, entre ellos a Flaming Shield un pequeño que no contó lo que paso. Luna y Cadence fueron encerradas en la luna y el corazón de cristal y este ultimo lo destruyo. Lo sentimos mucho por jo hacer nada mas.

Nadie lo podía creer, Discord los había vuelto a traicionar. Fluttershy era la que peor tomaba esto y solo lo expreso con un amargado llanto, siendo Rainbow y Applejack las que intentaban calmarla. Pero Twilight era la que intentaba mantener la calma, aunque en su rostro se mostraba una mirada llena de odio e ira hacia el señor del caos. Esta entro al bosque Everfree seguida por el resto que intentaban cortar su avance ya que solo estaba actuando con su ira.

-Oye, Waddle Dee. Deja de mirar el Corazón de Cristal y vuelve con esa sopa para preparar los fideos-Grito Escargoon a un Waddle Dee que miraba la joya-Se que es linda pero... Espera un momento, ustedes nunca han sido avariciosos. Oh no, el Corazón debe de tener algo adentro, tengo que decirle a Daroach.

Escargoon tomo al Waddle Dee y fue directamente hacia la consola de mando en donde estaba fumvy Daroach.

-Daroach, creo que ese corazón que robaste tiene algo dentro.

-Es imposible. Doc hizo todas las pruebas para comprobar que nada había dentro de la joya.

-Jefe, no te quiero darte malas noticias, pero el Corazón muestras varias señales que tiene algo dentro-Dijo el ratón científico mostrando una pantalla saliendo de su pequeña nave.

Esta mostraba al Corazón de Cristal y varias lecturas que demostrbana que había algo adentro.

-Sabia que no debía confiarme de esa maldita Sunset. No me queda de otra-Dijo el líder de la Squeak Squad yendo a una vitri a que decía "En caso de objeto poseído por un ente maligno romber el vidrio"

Dentro de este estaba una traje anti-radiación blanco con las siglas de dos S con orejas de ratón en cada una. Daroach se dirigió a su salón de tesoros, que también servía de bodega de alimentos, y saco su preciado tesoro. Este lo llevo hacia el conducto de la basura para dejarlo vagando por el infinito espacio, pero Ribbon sintió algo dentro de la joya haciendo que deteniera a Daroach a medio camino y tomando el Corazón de Cristal.

-Que intentas hacer Ribbon, no vez que el que esta adentro intentara...

-Hablarme.

-¿Que?-Se sorprendieron todos por las palabras de la hada.

-Dice que se llama Cadence.

-¿Que son los elementos de la armonía?-Preguntó Dedede a Twilight que no se detenía.

-Son los objetos mas poderosos que existen en Equestria que se encuentran en el árbol de la armonía, este esta debajo del antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna y son los únicos quienes pueden detener a Discord.

-Twilight, detente y piensa por un momento. Si Discord sabe que son su punto débil esta claro que debe de estarlo defendiendo o quizás ya destruirlos.

-Es imposible, el es caos. El no puedo tocarlos, si lo intentara seria dañado con tan solo tocarlos. Solo sacamos los elementos y lo vencemos, recuperamos la Star ros y liberamos a la princesa Luna y ella reconstruye el arma que destruirá a Zero.

-Oigan, que es ese sonido-Pregunto Rainbow al escuchar una musica que venia cerca del castillo destruido.

-Me resulta algo familiar.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey. One, Two, One, Two.

-Oh no, no él-Dijo aterrado Dedede.

 **Mundo Alterno.**

Kirby había terminado su transformación de Mike pero un portal pareció bajo sus pies antes de alcanzar alguna nota desafinada.

Al otro lado del portal se encontraba la Twilight humana corrompida por el poder que reunió por accidente de la Human6 y antes de que Sunset pudiera transformarse, una bola rosa con audífonos y micrófonos salio de uno de los portales que Twilight creó. Y antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Kirby empezó a cantar a todo pulmón si gran canción desafinada.

-¡Hagan que se detenga!-Grito Twilight tapándose los oídos pero no era la única.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se tapaban los oídos intentando su primer todo el ruido de la bola rosa que salio de quien sabe donde. Pero el ruido no tan solo rompía los tímpanos de todos sino que también los objetos, entre ellos el amuleto que Twilight tenia haciendo que se volviera polvo y liberando todo el poder y volviendo a la normalidad. Excepto por la bola rosa que seguía gritando.

Otras cosas que se destruyeron fueron, aunque creo que es posible, la escuela se derrumbó por completo, la estatua de caballo y también se empezó a destrozar parte de la calle formando un gran abismo.

E donde estaba la bola rosa se pareció un destello violeta en donde apareció Rarity solo que su cabello parecía de fuego, como el de Sunset solo que completamente rojo, su piel era un rojo claro y tenía una corona dorada y una esmeralda en el centro de esta.

-Vamos Kirby, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Dijo Fire Rarity tomando a Kirby con sus manos-A Twilight le debió costar mucho manejar estas cosas. Me disculpó por los destrozos de mi amigito, Twilight lea explicara mejor todo cuando terminemos un problema en nuestro mundo.

Esta corrió hacia el portal por donde apareció Kirby y salió volando en una bola de fuego justo antes de que se cerrara.

-Que diablos fue lo que paso-Se pregunto Sunset-¿Quien es Kirby y que es lo que esta pasando en Equestria?

 **Fin del Mundo Alterno.**

 **Algunos me pidieron una secuela de EG pero no se me ocurría ninguna hasta que me acorde de la parte final de la película y se me ocurrió poner a Kirby justo antes de la batalla final y también algunas explicaciones de este mundo alternó.**

 **-Spike nunca envió el cofre del poder de los arcoiris al mundo humano.**

 **-Rarity nunca cambio su Fire por el Fighter de Rainbow.**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo.**

 _En el próximo capitulo, los héroes se enfrentaran a los guerreros y monstruos mas fuertes que existen en universo para poder vencer al traidor que les vio la cara una vez mas a las Mane6._

 _Todo esto patrocinado por HollySweetDreams, una empresa no relaciona con HollyNightMare, solo con su personal que es el mismo jojojojojojo._

 **Para el próximo capítulo. La Torre de los Jefes mas Fuertes de la Galaxia.**

 _-Quien se supone que es ese sujeto._

 _-Es el que me vendía monstruos durante mi época de dictador._

 _-Si que es feo._


	10. La Torre de los Jefes mas Fuertes

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por apoyar hasta ahora este fic y para los que han escrito sus ideas en este capítulo les recuerdo que subiré el mundo alterno a este, osea, que sera un capítulo aparte y se les dará el crédito a todos y cada uno de los que hayan colaborado en ella.**

 **Capítulo 10: La Torre de los Jefes mas Poderosos de la Galaxia. Parte 1.**

-¿De donde viene esa música?-Preguntó Twilight un poco mas calmada, pero aun teniendo esa ira por Discord.

-Es mejor no ir haya, no quiero que ese maldito me trate como muñeco de trapo de nuevo-Dijo Dedede asustado-Que tal si tomamos otro camino hacia el castillo.

-Imposible, detrás de estos árboles se encuentra el castillo de las dos hermanas y también el Árbol de la Armonía-Dijo Twilight decidida y usando su magia para mover los arboles caídos-Porque hay un escenario en frente del castillo.

-Hi, my name is Macho-san-Dijo la criatura de estatura baja, piel morena y cabello esponjoso de un rosa claro, gafas de sol y labios gruesos, vestía una camisa de manga corta amarilla con una línea roja en medio y zapatos blancos, y también portaba unos audífonos con micrófono-Al parecer su majestad y la bola rosa han subido de peso desde la última vez que los vi. Necesitan el procedimiento de Macho-San, Let's Dancing.

Y del escenario salieron un par de pinzas gigantes que fueron directamente hacia Dedede y Kirby, y estos corrían todo lo que podían para evitar nuevamente los procedimientos de bajar de peso del demonio.

-Dije que necesitaba bajar unos kilos, pero no así-Dijo Dedede y siendo agarrado por la garra y llevado al escenario junto con Kirby.

(N. del A: Lo siento pero no describiré lo que pasa ya que hay un vídeo que lo explica mejor, y pasa de todo inclusive el baile con todos que incluso Meta Knight baila)

-Jojojojo, al parecer su majestad no puede aguantar una simple rutina de ejercicios-Se escucho una voz aguda que venia del escenario.

-Esa voz, acaso sera. ¡Servicio al Cliente!-Grito Dedede al reconocer la voz de su antiguo vendedor de monstruos.

-Con que su majestad aun me recuerda-Fue cuando una pantalla, que tenía el símbolo del sol en la parte de atrás, apareciendo el vendedor-A pasado mucho tiempo su majestad y por lo visto se a hecho muy amigo de Kirby.

-Espera, ese sujeto era el que te vendía monstruos-Pregunto Twilight.

-Si, él era quien me vendía los monstruos para poder vencer a Kirby. Que se supone que estés haciendo aquí, Servicio al Cliente.

-Mis servicios fueron contratados por Discord para un evento especial. Por cierto Macho-san, debes de ir con una nuevo cliente creo que se llama Chuck Norris.

-Muy bien, prepara el teletransporte-Y con un gran destello despareció todo el escenario mostrando una gran torre.

-¿Que fue lo que paso con el castillo? ¡El árbol!-Twilight bajo rápidamente hacia la cueva donde estaba el árbol y no podía creer lo que pasaba.

El que alguna vez fue el Árbol que protegía Equestria, ahora estaba podrido, muerto. Twilight rompió en llanto, perdiendo todas sus esperanzas por salvar su mundo. Ella sintió que ponían un casco sobre su hombro, creyó que era una de sus amigas pero se trataba de Dedede.

-Aun no pierdas las esperanzas, no importa que tengas todo en contra. Siempre podrás hallar la manera de triunfar.

-¿Como podremos triunfar? Si lo único que podía detener a Discord esta muerto frente a nosotros-Dijo furiosa la alicornio y aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Que pensarías, si te dijera que Kirby a derrotado a grandes males sin sus poderes de copiar habilidades?-Twilight decidió prestarle atención limpiando se las lágrimas-Hubo un par de veces en que Kirby no podía ocupar sus habilidades, debido a que ciertos males querían tener ventaja con él y derrotarlo. Pero aun así no lo lograron, ya que Kirby uso a su favor ese desperfecto y logro vencerlos. Cree me cuando te digo que aun esperanza en derrotar a Zero, y te lo aseguro Twilight de que venceremos.

-Gracias Dedede-Twilight le dio un abrazo al rey para sentirse un poco mejor, seguido por Kirby que también se unió al abrazo-Gracias a ti también Kirby.

-Poyo.

-Miren que tierno, el pingüino, la bola rosa y la alicornio. Que patéticos si creen que tienen alguna ventaja de derrotar me-Se escucho la voz de Discord y apareciendo una pantalla en una parte de la cueva-No te sientas tan mal Twilight. Tus preciados elementos aun existen, si los quieres volver a ver, completa la torre y llega hasta donde estoy.

La pantalla mostraba que Discord tenia el cofre mostrando los seis Elementos de la Armonía, en versiones de gemas, y este chasqueo sus dedos para cambiar la imagen a Servicio al Cliente.

-Por favor pasen a la armería para decirles las reglas del combate.

-¿Armería? ¿Reglas del Combate?-Dijeron las Mane6.

-Acaso te refieres a The Arena (El Coliseo)

-Oh no su majestad, esta vez sera una torre en donde tendrán que escalar venciendo a cada una de las criaturas que hemos seleccionado para el combate. Por favor entren y se le informara mejor.

Los diez entraron a la puerta y se encontraron con un largo pasillo con cascos, sombreros y coronas de distintos tipos y tamaños.

-Después de muchos años de investigación, HollySweetDreams a podido lanzar una línea de poderes del Guerrero Estelar mas popular de los últimos tiempos, Kirby.

-¿HollySweetDreams?-Preguntó Dedede-Acaso es igual que HollyNightMare.

-Algo parecido, solo que ahora tenemos una mejor área de confort que no solo se trate de la venta de monstruos u objetos de destrucción masiva.

-Podria a volver a contar con tus servicios.

-Claro. Tan solo debe pagar la deuda anterior para sus nuevos servicios-Saco un ábaco que tenia cerca y empezó a calcular hasta que mostró los resultados-Aquí esta. Son en total 567.439.137 .643.885.866 .769.459 Dedens, mas impuestos.

A Dedede se le cayo la mandíbula al ver la inmensa cantidad de números de su deuda con HollyNightMare, que incluso a Twilight le empezaba a doler los ojos con esa cantidad imposible de nombrar.

-Sabes, estaré bien sin tus servicios jejeje-Rio nervioso el Pengi y evitando la pantalla para no volver a ver su deuda-Cuando vuelva necesitare ver cuanto había gastado en monstruos.

Yendo a la habitación, en esta había una gran cantidad de poderes de Kirby, en la que las Mane6 no dudaron en probar.

Los Poderes que habían eran:

Sword. Sombrero en punta, verde.

Beam. Sombrero de dos puntas, rojo y naranja con diseños de estrellas.

Mirror. Sombrero de dos puntas, azul y rojo con diseños de estrellas.

Bomb. Sombrero en punta azul.

Sleep. Sombrero en punta verde con lunares amarillos.

Magic. Sombrero de copa negro.

Yoyo. Jockey azul.

Wheel. Jockey rojo.

Ball. Jockey rojo con una línea azul.

Hammer. Banda azul y blanca.

BackDrop. Cinta roja sin estrella.

BackThrow. Cinta azul.

Fighter. Cinta roja con una estrella.

Ice. Corona con hielo.

Fire. Corona con fuego.

Spark. Corona con rayos.

Tornado. Corona con una tornado.

Leaf. Una corona con hojas.

Water. Corona con agua.

Bubbles. Corona con burbujas.

Cutter. Casco amarillo con alas y ojos, con una cuchilla en la parte superior.

Needle. Casco rosa con pinchos amarillos sobre este.

Beetle. Casco negro con cuerno escarabajo.

Crash. Casco de paladín gris con una luz en su interior.

Rocket. Casco de color rojo y amarillo.

Stone. Casco de samurái violeta con una estrella al frente.

Ninja. Casco pequeño violeta con una capa roja y una placa de acero con una estrella al frente.

Ghost. Manta azul.

Hi-Jump. Una capa roja y azul por ambos lados.

Laser. Un visor gris con un lente azul.

Copy. Escáner con diferentes dispositivos tecnológicos.

Cupid. Una aureola y un par de alas pequeñas.

Circus. Sombrero que asemejaba una carpa se circo con un mostacho.

Whip. Sombrero de explorador con varias estrellas en él.

Mike. Audífonos rojos con bordes blancos.

UFO. Una especie de platillo volador.

Parasol. Una sombrilla roja y blanca con una estrella en la punta.

Smash. Guante blanco.

Clean. Una escoba.

Iron. Una piedra de acero.

Cada una empezó a probarse cada uno de los poderes. Probándolos, viendo en que color cambiaban o en que se transformaban.

-Las reglas son las siguientes-Dijo Servicio al Cliente haciendo que las chicas dejaran de probarse los sombreros-Habrán 10 enemigos en los que ustedes deberán combatir.

La imagen se partió en dos mostrando a Kirby y una figura con un signo de interrogación dentro de el, una barra de vida con "?" como nombre. Estos empezaban a luchar mientras el vendedor hablaba.

-Cada uno de lo combatientes tendrá una forma a la que llamamos "Revenge", "EX" o "DX". Cuando lleguen a esta forma, estos sera más fuertes, ágiles o resistentes dependiendo del rival.

La imagen se veía como la barra de vida llega la mitad y el sujeto con el signo ? se hace mas fuerte golpeando a Kirby.

-Si ganan podrán pasar la ronda final en el que tendrán que enfrentarse a los seis mas fuertes que alguna vez Kirby enfrento y fueron traídos a la vida por Zero. En el caso que pierdan, Discord decidirá el castigo.

-Mi castigo es muy simple-Apareció por una parte de la pantalla-Encerrarlas como a mi me mantuvieron encerrado, en piedra por el resto de sus días.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Nosotros somos amigos Discord, por que tienes que tratarnos así-Dijo Fluttershy brotándole las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tambien avisarles que nos es imposible escucharlos. Así que cualquier pregunta o lamentación por la traición de Discord, por favor hacerla al final de este evento. Así que por favor-Se abrió una compuerta al final del pasillo mostrando una habitación oscura-Para cuando estén listos, que entre el primero para enfrentarse a su primer rival. Pero eligan bien, una vez elegido este no podrá volver a luchar hasta la final, si es que a ganado. Y también avisarles que esto se transmitirá por toda la galaxia.

-¡Toda la galaxia!-Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Asi es, toda la galaxia los verán triunfar o fracasar. Así que mientras nuestros héroes se preparan aquí van unos mensajes por parte de Channel DDD.

-Ahora me arrepiento de hacer esos comerciales-Y en la pantalla se mostraron los diferentes tipos de comerciales que hizo el Rey Dedede en sus días de dictador.

-Esos comerciales si que son ridículos-Dijo Fumu viendo el comercial de los pañales Dedede-Que bueno que nunca me ofrecí.

-Jamás creí que Dedede se humillará tanto para poder derrotar a Kirby-Dijo Ribbon viendo otro comercial en donde se vendía muñecos de Kirby para calmar el estrés-Cualquier cosa.

-Se ve tonto-Dijo Silica viendo otro comercial promocionando una serie de comedia de Dedede con Escargoon que aun seguía al aire.

-Se ve gracioso-Rió Cadence al ver el comercial en donde se promocionaba el Currie Súper Picante de Kawasaki y este lo probaba volviéndose cenizas-Realmente sera muy picante.

-Estuvo por lo menos tres días en el hospital buscando sus cenizas para que volviera a la normalidad, aunque Kirby se comió algunas.

-Jajaja ese Kirby. Aunque aun sigo enojada por destruir mi castillo pero aun mas por ese mal nacido... Oh Daroach, al parecer aun quieres mas-Dijo al fijarse que el roedor lastimado se afirmaba de su cola.

-Es que acaso no basto darnos una paliza a todos-Dijo Daroach con moretones, algunos dientes rotos, un hojo morado y una brazo enyesado.

-Si basto y estoy satisfecha. Pero si me entero de que robaste otra cosa, tu y tu banda se despedirán de ser la mas grande de ladrones porque me asegurarse de que los encierren en el tártaro-Dijo con ira la Princesa del Amor para luego cambiar a un rostro feliz hacia Ribbon, Silica y Fumu-Muchas gracias a ustedes tres por ayudarme a salir del Corazón de Cristal.

-Nada que un poco de ingenio-Comenzo Fumu.

-Magia-Continuó Ribbon.

-E ingeniería no resuelvan-Finalizo Silica.

Después de saber que alguien había sido encerrado en el Corazón se Cristal, Fumu, Ribbon y Silica hicieron todo lo posible para sacarla de allí, a pesar de las molestas advertencias de Daroach y Escargoon de no sacarla por si es que intentaban engañarlos y luego usarlos en contra de su voluntad. Cadence les dijo que debían usar los Elementos de la Armonía que la Squeak Squad robo cuando estaban en Equestria, y usarlos para potenciar la maquina que habían construido, que era como una especie de cañón láser.

-Por cierto ¿Cuanto nos falta para llegar?-Preguntó Cadence a un herido Doc.

-Creo que media hora o 5 horaz fuera del agujero negro-Y se desmayo.

Los Squeakers y los Waddle Dees ayudaron a la Squeak Squad a curar sus heridas mientras el resto aun miraba la pantalla en donde ya estaba por comenzar el evento.

-Muy buen chicos hay que organizarnos-Dijo Twilight-Ya han decidido que poder usar.

-Yo me llevare Mirror-Dijo Rarity tomando el sombrero y cambiando a un purpura claro y apareciendo una varita plateada con una esfera azul en la punta y que esta tomo con su magia-Además así podre verme por si es que necesito algún retoque.

-Yo me llevare Circus-Dijo Pinkie Pie tomando el sombrero y haciendo malabares con unos pinos que aparecieron de la nada-Woohoo, es como un circo de bolsillo.

-Ya que antes use Beam, así que me llevare Magic-Dijo Twilight poniéndose el sombrero de copa y sacando unas cartas que estaban dentro de este-Quizás tenga mas funciones.

(N. del A: Si se fijaron use Magic del Squeak Squad)

-Yo me llevare el poderoso Beetle-Dijo Rainbow tomando el casco del escarabajo y embistiendo contra una pared, atorando se-Una ayudita.

-Yo tomare Whip-Dijo Applejack tomando el sombrero de explorador y apareciendo un látigo entre sus cascos y usándolo para sacar a Rainbow de la pared.

-Yo creo que tomare Leaf, si no les importa claro. "Espero no luchar"-Dijo y pensó Fluttershy tomando la corona de hojas-Bandana tu también tomaras unos poderes.

A lo que el Waddle Dee asintió y tomo Mike y Crash guardándolos en su bandana, que resulta ser igual que la melena de Pinkie Pie en la que puede guardar lo que sea, y tomando unos tampones y dándoles a todos un par por si es que Kirby necesita usar nuevamente Mike.

-Nosotros llevaremos nuestras armas-Dijo Meta Knight desenfundando a Galaxia, Dedede sacando su martillo que lo tenia en su espalda y Bandana preparando su lanza-Kirby, ¿Estas listo?

A lo que Kirby asintió, este previamente habita tomado cuatro poderes. Estos eran Tornado, Needle, BackDrop y UFO, todos guardados en su inmenso estomago, gracias a la habilidad Bubbles, y teniendo Smash como principal, aunque no tenia sombrero que lo demostrara.

-¿Quien ira primero...?

-Piedra.

-Papel.

-Poyo.

Los cuatro empezaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras constantemente.

(N. del A: No me pregunten como lo hace Bandana y Kirby, tan solo pueden hacerlo)

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo?-Preguntó Applejack Twilight.

-Creo que es una especie de juego se selección. Recuerdo que algunos humanos lo hacían antes de algunas competencias clandestinas que hacían-Explico Twilight a sus amigas.

-Bandana con suerte-Se quejo Dedede al sacar papel.

-Buena suerte Bandana-Felicito Meta Knight quien saco papel.

-Po po Poyo-Abrazo Kirby a su amigo quien también saco papel.

Bandana, quien saco tijeras, fue el primero en entrar a la sala de combate mientras que el resto entro en otra habitación. Esta estaba iluminada, tenia unos asientos, una pantalla en la que estaría Servicio al Cliente y un cristal que separaba el campo de batalla en el que podían ver el combate sin resultar heridos.

-Para nuestro primer encuentro nos encontramos con nuestro dúo explosivo. Poppy Bros. Senior.

(Música: Estaba entre The Arena de RtDL o King Dedede's Theme. Pero me quede con The Arena)

La habitación en la que se encontraba Bandana se ilumino mostrando un paisaje parecido a Green Greens mientras una musica sonaba de fondo. En una parte del escenario, se abrió una puerta mostrando la figura de los hermanos saltarines explosivos, uno de ellos salto hasta detras de Bandana y el otro se quedo en el mismo lugar de donde salieron mientras ambos saltaban constantemente entre si.

-¡Que la batalla empiece!-Anuncio el vendedor se monstruos.

Ambos demonios empezaban a saltar entre ellos para golpear a Bandana, aunque este lograba esquivarlos y lastimarlos con su lanza. Fue cuando ambos lanzaron bombas hacia al Waddle Dee, que este solo logro esquivar una ya que la otra logro impactarle y estamparlo contra la pared, dejando un agujero y cayendo al suelo lastimado.

-¡Vamos Bandana tu puedes!-Animo Dedede a su guerrero-¡Que ese par no te derrote!

Con las palabras de su rey, Bandana se puso de pie y empezó a atacar a uno de los hermanos, acorralándolo en la pared y dándole varias estocadas pero no pudiéndole vencer ya que su otro hermano le lanzo una bomba en la que pudo esquivar usando su movimiento helicóptero.

-Este pequeño Waddle Dee esta muy bien entrenado. Con razón es la mano derecha del Rey Dedede-Admiro Servicio al Cliente-Pero eso no bastara para vencer a los Poppy Bros.

Ya que el que estaba arrinconado se puso de pie, aunque se veían algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Bandana siguió golpean y siendo golpeado hasta que por fin pudo acabar con uno de ellos, explotando en una nube de humo y estrellas. Pero el otro siguió atacando sin percatarse que una pequeña compuerta en la que mostraba una pequeña rana verde, ojos naranja, una estrella purpura entre estos y unas pequeñas alas de murciélago.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es, Meta Knight?-Preguntó nervioso el rey a su leal vasallo.

-No se equivoca su majestad, es la misma Demon Frog.

-Por que se preocupan por una tonta rana-Rió Rainbow-Es que acaso en su mundo son lo mas peligroso que existe.

-En parte, si vieras las ranas que hay cerca de Yogurt Yard-Le dio un escalofrío a Dedede al recordar la vez que intento hacer su club de golf cerca de esas montañas y siendo expulsados por las ranas de diferentes tamaños que había cerca del pantano que había al pie de una de las colinas-Pero esa rana es diferente.

-Ella puede entrar en el cuerpo de cualquiera y...-Fue cuando la Demon Frog salto hacia el Poppy Bros. restante y este empezó a cambiar-Puede hacer que el corazón mas puro se corrompa y se vuelva mas negro que...

-El agujero negro que tiene Kirby como estómago-Sugirió Pinkie haciendo algunos globos gracias a su habilidad Circus.

-Iba a decir como Necrodius, pero igual sirve como ejemplo.

El Poppy Bros. empezó a duplicar su tamaño, su ropa azul cambio a una morada, su alegre sonrisa cambio a una maligna junto con unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y sus ojos se volvieron rojos por completo. Bandana no sintió miedo alguno, ya que había visto transformaciones mucho mas aterradoras que esa, pero igual no se confiaba.

Sus patrones de ataques seguían siendo los mismos, aunque con algunos efectos extras. Al deslizarse, este soltaba varias bombas que explotaban al tocar al suelo, algo que Bandana logro esquivar aunque la onda expansiva de una logro darle. Otra de sus técnicas era la clásica lanzada de bombas, solo que estas eran mas grandes y lanzaban una gran llamarada al explotar, dejando aun fuego que por desgracia Bandana se quemo con el fuego que quedaba. QLuego de una larga batalla, el Poppy Bros. exploto dándole la victoria enterrándole su lanza en su vientre y lanzarlo hacia una pared.

-¡La victoria es para Bandana Dee!-Dijo Servicio al Cliente y apareciendo serpentina en el campo de batalla-Mientras nuestros competidores se preparan, aquí van mas comerciales por parte de Channel DDD.

-¿Que te hice yo para merecer esto...?-Dijo Dedede interrumpiéndose el mismo-A claro, destruir tu planeta y ayudar en matar a tu jefe.

-¡¿Que Discord es que?!-Grito Cadance a Silica.

-Es un Guerrero Estelar. Mira-Dijo mostrándole una foto en sepia con varios caballeros enmascarados-La tomo mi madre cuando los guerreros fueron a nuestro planeta por un posible ataque de Nightmare.

La fotografía mostraba a varios Guerreros estelares, entre ellos a Sir Arthur, el padre de Knuckle Joe, lo que parecía Galacta Knight, gracias a su máscara en cruz pero sin sus alas angelicales, y otro guerrero que ni Fumu ni Bun sabían quien era y este poseía unas alas distintas, una era de murciélago y otra de pájaro.

-Este es Discord-Dijo Silica apuntando al caballero con la máscara con solo dos agujeros-Y es él en verdad el guerrero mas poderoso de la galaxia, ya que fue él maestro de Galacta Knight.

-Si Meta Knight se entera estoy seguro que querrá combatirlo y demostrar que él es el mas fuerte-Dijo Bun

-¿Pero que fue lo que le paso para que cambiara tanto?-Preguntó Cadence.

-Según una historia que me contó mi madre. Dice que Discord tuvo que encerrar a Galacta en un cristal después de que enloqueciera de poder, este lo consideraba su propio hijo, así que tuvo que ser muy fuerte para su perdida que tuvo que abandonar la los Guerreros Estelares y solo Sir Arthur y el padre de Knuckle Joe sabian sobre su paradero, hassta hoy. Estoy segura que el Discord que conoces es el mismo, quizás el supo sobre lo pacífico de tú planeta pero algo que había ahí debió transformarlo en el Señor del Caos que me contaste.

-Vamos Fluttershy, es mejor que luches ahora que al final por si es que sale un enemigo demasiado fuerte para ti-Dijo Rainbow.

-Es que, no lo se. Tan solo no quiero pelear, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie-Sollozo la tímido pegaso y saliendo algunas lágrimas.

-Rainbow tiene razón querida, si sales ahora quizás te toque alguien fácil.

-Vamos caramelo, se que tu puedes.

-Ten, quizás esto te haga sentir un poco mejor-Dijo Pinkie dándole un globo con la forma de Discord.

-Muy bien, iré-Dijo decidida la pegaso y subió por las escaleras y se acomodo su corona de Leaf para su próximo combate.

El resto también subió por otras escaleras encontrando una habitación igual a la anterior. Mientras que el campo de batalla de Fluttershy cambio a Ice Cream Island, con palmera e islas de fondo y la compuerta abriéndose mostrándose a el siguiente rival en aparecer. Este era alto, de pelaje blanco y colmillos amarillos, ojos rojos y grandes garras y orejas punte agudas.

-¿Angel?-Dijo aterrada la pegado al recordar cuando visitó en mundo de los sueños junto con la princesa Luna hace mucho tiempo ya-No puedes ser tu.

-Nuestra nueva creación, el Monstruos de Pesadillas. Es capaz de transformarse en las pesadillas de su presa para que le sea imposible defenderse y ceder ante el miedo. No posee una forma física en si, así que hasta nosotros nos es imposible saber como era antes de que lo hiciéramos.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada ante la gran bestia frente a sus ojos que apenas podía moverse o pestañear. Sus amigos intentaban llamar su atención para que dejara de estar en shock, pero la bestia logro tomarla entre sus garras y lanzarla hacia la pared dejándola inconsciente.

La pegaso abrió sus ojos pero se encontraba en un lugar vacío y oscuro con tan solo un has de luz que la iluminaba. Esta tan solo rompió en llanto y se acurrucó sobre si misma, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien.

-Tu puedes Fluttershy-Dijo la voz con eco-No dejes que te venzan.

-¿Discord?-Dijo al reconocer la voz.

-Es bueno volver a verte querida-El dicho draconequs se materializo frente a la pegaso-De seguro debes de estar enojada por lo que estoy haciendo y de seguro no querrás per...

-Tambien me da gusto verte Discord-Dijo Fluttershy abrazando a su amigo haciendo que se sonroje-Sabía que tu no eras el traidor, sabía que estabas de nuestro lado.

-Siempre lo he estado mi querida Fluttershy, solo que alguien esta suplantando mi identidad.

-Pero ¿quien es?

-Me gustaría contar te, pero no me queda mas tiempo-Dijo y empezó a deshacerse frente a la pegaso.

-Te volveré a ver.

-Siempre estaré aquí y aquí-Apuntando su garra en su cabeza y su corazón-Y aquí.

Fue cuando Discord sorprendió a Fluttershy dándole un beso haciendo que ahora ella se sonrojara y abrazando lo que quedaba de su amor.

Fluttershy volvió en si y viendo como la bestia intentaba desgarrarla con un solo zarpazo, hasta que la pegaso hizo aparecer un arbusto alrededor de ella y cuando dio el zarpazo esta ya no estaba sino que estaba detrás de el, pero sus ojos estaban brillando al igual que sus alas y la corona de hojas.

-¿Que le esta pasando?-Dijo preocupada Twilight.

-No puede ser. Es igual que cuando Kirby descubrió sus Súper Habilidades-Se sorprendió el caballero.

-Estas diciendo que Fluttershy se hará mas fuerte que antes-A lo que los tres asintieron-Eso es asombroso, yo también necesito aprender eso.

-Poyo-Dijo asombrado el héroe rosado y apoyándose sobre la pared de vidrio que los separaba.

Cuando el brillo termino se mostró la transformación de Fluttershy. La corona era ahora un arbusto, con flores y rosas adornándola y sus alas se habían hecho mas grandes, como del tamaño de Twilight, solo que estas estaban hechas de hojas. Era Nature Fluttershy.

La bestia no perdió más tiempo y ataco nuevamente a la pegaso pero esta levanto sus cascos haciendo aparecer grandes arboles que la protegieron y la bestia atorada en uno de estos. Fluttershy hizo desparecer uno de los arboles, aun mostrando sus ojos brillantes, movió nuevamente sus casco haciendo parecer unos grandes arbustos de espinas y rodeando a la bestia y formando un tornado con las mismas espinas y aunmentaban y disminuían su tamaño para hacer todo el daño posible.

Se podía oír los gritos de dolor del monstruo mientras la sangre adornaba el escenario y también llegando al cuerpo de Fluttershy, pero unas hojas impedían que lograran mancharla. Cuando el tornado ceso, se podía ver que la bestia tan solo quedaba algunos rastros de él, sin sangre alguna y desmembrado por completo. Fluttershy había cerrado sus ojos y la corona y sus alas volvieron a la normalidad mientras ella caía al suelo, pero en ese instante la pared de vidrio desapareció y Bandana, a pesar de estar recuperándose de sus heridas, logro atrapar a la inconsciente pegaso antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Nuestra ganadora es Fluttershy!-Celebro Servicio al Cliente-Pero por desgracia no podrá competir para la final aunque no conseguirá su castigo ya que gano el encuentro.

-¿Como que no competirá? Si ella gano-Se quejo Rainbow hasta que Meta Knight la interrumpió.

-Ella ocupo, de alguna forma, la Súper Habilidad de Leaf y por desgracia, eso ocupa mucha energía y la ha dejado desmayada. Hay que dejar que descanse-Dijo Meta Knight y Dedede la tomo entre sus hombros para llevársela a la sala de descanso.

-Ahora vamos con unos comerciales.

-Es en serio.

-Espera un momento-Interrumpió Rainbow acomodándose el casco de Beetle-Yo ya estoy lista para el siguiente combate y estoy segura que tus espectadores deben de estar aburridos de esos raros comerciales.

-Dejame a mi ir primer caramelo-Dijo Applejack acomodándose su nuevo sombrero-Es mejor que yo valla, no vaya ser que solo lo haces para ver si puedes hacer esa Súper Habilidad.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, mientras que el resto del equipo se encargaba de las heridas de Bandana y el estado de Fluttershy que aun no despertaba.

-Este conflicto interno hará que el equipo se desmorone, así que el próximo encuentro sera en parejas. Se enfrentaran a dos demonios a la vez-Propuso el vendedor de monstruos abriendo la compuerta hacia el siguiente piso en que la pegaso y la pony de tierra entraron.

Al llegar encontraron una especie de plataforma con un extraño símbolo, era un círculo con una cruz en su interior. Al estar sobre esta empezó a flotar y mostrando lo que parecía el espacio en el fondo.

-Nuestros nuevos demonios son, por desgracia, una copia de los originales Master y Crazy Hand. Creadores del torneo Smash y...-Fue cuando miro a Kirby, Meta Knight y Dedede que le decían con gesto que dejara de hablar y acerco su pantalla a los tres-¿Que es lo que pasa?

-No puedes hablar del torneo en planetas que aun no han sido seleccionados, idiota-Susurro Dedede.

-Es que acaso Master Hand no te dio la lista de los planetas-Susurro Meta Knight

-Claro que si-Y saco una librera con el símbolo de Smash y empezó a leerlo y encontrado a Equestria como planeta aun no seleccionado-Tienen razón, tengan.

Y de la parte baja de la pantalla salieron cuatro gafas oscuras que se pusieron los tres y Bandana mientras que Servicio al Cliente apretaba un botón en sus gafas que se volvieron negras.

-Por favor, las seis miren atentamente este aparato por favor-Dijo mostrando una varilla de metal con una luz roja en la punta-Ahora no recordaran nada acerca del torneo Smash.

-¿Como?-Dijeron las seis y un flash recorrió todo el lugar, cegándolas por un momento.

Mientras que los héroes de Dreamland se sacaban las gafas y las tiraban en algún lugar y el vendedor volvía a tener sus gafas marrones.

-Ahora comenzaremos con el tercer encuentro entre Rainbow Dash y Applejack contra los Glove Bros., Normal y Abnormal. Inspirados originalmente por una antigua deidad que vivía en las catacumbas de Dreamland.

Una de las manos tenia un movimiento normal en comparación a la otra que tenia movimientos raros y bruscos.

-¡Que empiece la batalla!

Ambas acordaron combatir solas con los guantes intentando no interferir con la pelea de la otra. Normal (Master) se lanzo directamente hacia Rainbow haciendo un puño y yendo hacia ella, aunque Rainbow también cargó hacia la mano con su gran cuerno de escarabajo pero por desgracia esta salio volando por la gran fuerza de su adversario aunque sus cuatro alas, dos de pegaso y dos de insecto, pudieron detener su ueloo involuntario.

Mientras que Applejack golpea a con su nuevo látigo a Abnormal (Crazy) a sus dedos de diferentes movimientos que hacia, que a pesar que se veían erráticos, lograba evadir gran parte de los golpes. Hasta que de repente empezaba a acumular una luz en la punta de sus dedos y a lanzar rayos que por desgracia lograron impactar a la vaquera quedando debajo de Normal que estuvo haciendo un puño en dirección a Applejack que logro esquivar por poco.

-Applejack, no se supone que yo me enfrentaría a Normal-Se quejó Rainbow al ver como era ella quien se enfrentaba a dicha mano.

-Lo siento caramelo, pero no me quedo de otra-Respondio la vaquera esquivando y atacando los ataques de la mano-¡Cuidado Rainbow!

Pero antes de poder voltear, Abnormal ya había atrapado a la pegaso y empezaba a estrujar la, que incluso podía escucharse los huesos crujir. Cuando la soltó, estrellándola contra el suelo, se vio que había perdido su casco y la consciencia.

Antes de que Applejack pudiera llegar hacia ella, Normal empezó a lanzar unos proyectiles de la punta de sus dedos impactándole y también perdiendo su transformación. Todos estaban preocupados por sus amigas que ya se veía que perderían el encuentro, fue entonces que Kirby decidio sacar dos poderes que tenía guardados dentro de él, en este caso Tornado y BackDrop, que estaban encerrados en una burbuja.

-Oops-Dijo Servicio al Cliente oprimiendo un botón de su escritorio y haciendo que parte se la pared de vidrio se abriera-Creo que me equivoque de botón.

Meta Knight se dio cuenta del "Error" y lanzo los poderes hacia la la plataforma. Ambos poderes flotaron hacia las portadoras y explotaron quedando sobre sus cabezas, Tornado Dash y BackDrop Apple. Ambas se despertaron de golpe para evitar el ataque combinado de chocar palmas que habían hecho ambos guantes.

-¿Este es Fighter?-Le pregunto a Rainbow.

-No lo se, pero no parece la misma cinta. No tiene la estrella.

-Ese es BackDrop-Grito Dedede-Puedes hacer agarres aéreos sobre objetos pequeños y después estrellar los contra el suelo.

A lo que la vaquera asintió y se dirigió hacia Normal y lanzándose hacia él para agarrarlo y lanzarlo hacia la plataforma, algo que no logro debido a que era mas grande que ella y termino ella estrellada en el suelo y perdiendo nuevamente su habilidad recién obtenida.

-Es que "Objetos Pequeños" no esta en tu diccionario-Se quejo Dedede.

-Su majestad por favor calme se. Ella de seguro no escuchó bien. "Aunque tengo que darle la razón, como no lo pudo escuchar bien"

Mientras que Rainbow giraba alrededor de Abnormal provocándole un gran daño y gracias a las fuertes corrientes de aire que provocaba, era inmune a cualquier ataque que le hicieran y gracias a esto pudo acabar con la mano loca mientras esta explotaba, yendo hacia el fondo del escenario, en un gran has luz. Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la plataforma mostrando una nueva Demon Frog, a lo que Rainbow fue a atacarla pero no llego a tiempo ya que esta logro meterse dentro del guante haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

El guante empezó a desgarrarse mientras una especie de humo negro salia de este y formaba un cuerpo humanoide, con un solo ojo completamente rojo. Rainbow no perdió mas tiempo y fue girando hacia la criatura oscura, pero esta se detuvo cuando una de las garras la sujeto y la apretaba haciendo que perdiera la corona. La pegaso intento zafarse pero era tarde, el ser oscuro la lanzó con fuerza hacia el escenario y haciendo que perdiera la consciencia y la pelea.

-¡Y el ganador es, el espíritu de Normal Glove! Por desgracia para ellas se le viene el castigo-La gran criatura desapareció, con varios relámpagos que la rodearon, y un has de luz.

Los cuerpos de Rainbow y Applejack se elevaron, rodeadas con un orbe de energía brillante, y a la vez recobraban la consciencia para ser testigos de como se volvían piedra lentamente. Estas intentaban todo lo posible para impedir su castigo y Twilight lanzaba hechizos para interrumpir la transformación pero fue inútiles, las estatuas ya estaban listas y cayeron a la plataforma.

La plataforma volvió donde estaba y el fondo volvió a ser blanco, todos fueron hacia el par que se había para intentar romper el hechizo pero antes de poder hacer contacto estas desaparecieron y escucharon la risa de Discord.

-Lo siento, pero ellas formaran mi nueva colección de estatuas que estoy comenzando-Y en la pantalla mostró a Discord, su trono y las estatuas de sus amigas a los lados de este-Espero tener toda la colección jajajaja.

-Discord-Susurro la inconsciente pegaso-Tu no eres Discord.

Las chicas no pudieron mas y soltaron sus lágrimas de golpe al pensar que es lo que podría hacerles Discord a sus amigas y perdiendo nuevamente sus esperanzas al creer que no podrán derrotarlo.

-Mientras nuestros héroes se preparan aquí van nuestros comerciales.

-¡Es en serio!-Se quejo Dedede y Meta Knight se sorprendió al ver el comercial del reclutamiento para la Meta Army.

-No recuerdo haber grabado eso.

-Me lo pidieron Sword y Blade después de tu intento fallido en en conquistar Dreamland.

-Oh eso-Dijo recordando esa mala decisión en tomar Dreamland a la fuerza hace varios años atrás-Que abre bebido ese día. Oh si, sake.

-¿Quien sera el próximo?-Preguntó Twilight secándose las lágrimas.

-Yo ire-Dijo Meta Knight desenfundando a Galaxia-Ustedes están muy desconcentradas para el combate y tengo un mal presentimiento con nuestro siguiente enemigo.

Todos le dieron la razón al caballero y se separaron llenado a cada una de las habitaciones, la de combate y la de espera. La habitación donde estaba Meta Knight cambio a lo que parecían los jardines del palacio de Dedede.

-¡Ya regresamos a la mayor competencia de la galaxia, con el patrocinio de pañales Dedede, que hasta las madres lo recomiendan! Nuestro cuarto combate sera entre el caballero mas poderoso de la galaxia, Meta Knight, y-Las compuertas se abren rebelando una especie de perro gigante, de pelaje rojo y ojos verdes oscuros con una gema en su frente de color verde claro, grandes garras y lo que parecía ser sangre en la punta de estas-Nuestro demonio mas solicitado, el lobo de fuego ChillyDog.

-Parece un TimberWolf-Dijo Twilight sorprendida al ver el gran tamaño del can.

-Es que acaso no hay lobos aquí.

-No estoy muy segura, puede que se haya a las afueras de Equestria en los grandes bosques. Aunque no esto muy segura.

-¡Que comience el combate!

Meta Knight fue directamente hacia el gran lobo para incrustar su espada en la gema, pero el lobo le dio un zarpazo para deshacerse del caballero que este logro evitar el ataque gracias a sus alas para retroceder a tiempo.

-Vamos señor, usted puede-Animo Sword.

-No se deje vencer por esa bola de pelos-Animo Blade.

Todos en Pupupu Land se habían organizado para ver el evento en el que combatirían sus amigos, usando una gran pantalla que estaba en el castillo de Dedede.

-No deberíamos estar construyendo el Halberd-Pregunto Axe Knight.

-Solo les llevara un rato, cuando terminen. Continuaremos con la construcción de nuestra nave. ¡Vamos Sir Meta Knight!-Grito el capitán Vul animando a su superior.

Ambos contendientes llevaban cinco minutos sin poder hacerse daño debido a que cada uno evitaba los ataques del otro. Fue cuando Meta Knight uso una de sus técnicas, el Meta-Tornado, se envolvió el mismo en un tornado dorado para lograr atacar a ChillyDog pero este logro esquivarlo y de paso golpear al caballero haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared.

Meta Knight se repuso rápidamente antes de recibido otro golpe del demonio y aprovechar de darle un golpe en la espalda con su espada, dejándole una gran herida. Pero el lobo no se dejo llevar por la herida y devolvió el golpe directo a la mascara haciendo que se trizara. Meta Knight tan solo se ajusto su mascara y siguió con el combate.

-¿Alguna vez han visto el rostro de Meta Knight?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Nunca, pero como es hermano de Kirby, así que ya puedes imaginartelo.

Las chicas ya se imaginaban a Meta Knight con la misma cara de Kirby negando para olvidarse de esa imagen tan irreal y concentrarse en la pelea.

El caballero y el sabueso daban todo lo que podían, pero Meta Knight demostraba mas heridas que ChillyDog. Pero el guerrero no se quedaría atrás y con un gran ataque concentrado en su espada, logro cortarle la cola al demonio haciendo que aullara de dolor. Pero el lobo no se quedaría así y con un zarpazo logro dejarle un herida en su brazo derecho y haciendo que bote su espada.

-¡Meta Knight!-Gritaron todos y usaron sus respectivas armas para destruir el cristal que los separaba-Maldita sea, ni si quiera se triza.

Fue cuando ChillyDog salto hacia Meta Knight para poder morderlo, pero este logro ocultarse con su capa y teletransportarse detrás del lobo, tomar su espada y enterrarla en su espalda y darle fin a su vida.

Fue entonces que una nueva compuerta se abrió mostrando a la Demon Frog y saltando al cuerpo sin vida de ChillyDog y el cambio ocurrió. El lobo empezó a aullar de dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y haciendo que sus patas se hiciera mas pequeñas mientras se oían crujir sus huesos. Su torso empezó también a retorcerse y hacerse mas pequeño casi despareciendo y dejando tan solo su cabeza y esta dejó de ser punte aguda sino que mas plana y redonda, y una mascara parecida a la de Meta Knight se hizo con lo que parecían huesos.

Al termina se podía ver que el demonio tenia casi el mismo tamaño y forma que Meta Knight, solo que mas peludo y sin alas pero lo que impresionó a todos fue una espada, con el diseño de Galaxia, hecha solo con huesos y aun con sangre en ellos. El segundo round había comenzado con un choque de espadas entre caballero y demonio.

-No importa si has cambiado ChillyDog, nunca podrás vencerme-Dijo Meta Knight deshaciendo el choque y cargando otro ataque.

-Habré cambiado, pero mi odio hacia ti sigue siendo el mismo-Dijo el demonio también cargando un ataque.

El ataque que concentraban ambos se trataba de un gran tornado de fuego que lanzaron a la vez, pero el de ChillyDog resulto ser mas grande y fuerte, destruyendo el de Meta Knight y elevando y envolviendo en fuego al caballero, quemando parte de su capa y trizando mas su mascara con la caída.

-Al fin, después de tantos años-Dijo estando frente a un derrotado Meta Knight quien intentaba tomar su espada pero el demonio la empujo para que no pudiera alcanzarla-Por fin podre cumplir mi venganza.

Todos sus amigos aun intentaban destruir el cristal que los separaba pero eran inútiles sus intentos en destruirlo. Pero decidieron parar cuando vieron una figura angelical aparecer en el campo de batalla.

-Muere...-Fue interrumpido cuando una lanza rosa lo atravesó por completo destruyendo su mascara.

-Yo seré el único quien lo vencerá-Susurro el ser angelical y saco su lanza, dejando una gran cantidad de sangre sobre él, Meta Knight y el escenario.

-"¿Galacta?"-Penso el caballero al reconocer la voz ya que este había desaparecido con el disparo de sangre-"¿Acaso estas vivo?"

-Y el ganador es Meta Knight, por alguna extraña razón-Y nuevamente salieron serpentinas y la pared despareció dejando pasar a sus amigos.

-Meta Knight, ¿estas bien?-Dijo preocupada Twilight.

-Estoy bien agh-Se quejó al sentir un gran dolor en sus brazos y ver que tenían una gran cortada en cada uno.

Dedede lo levanto y se lo llevo a la zona de descanzo en donde se le vendaron las heridas y le dieron algunas plantas medicinales para pasar el dolor.

-Mientras nuestros compedidores descansan...

-Hay no, aquí va de nuevo-Se quejo Dedede al saber lo que pasaría ahora.

-...Más comerciales por parte de Channel DDD.

-¿Cuantos de estos habré grabado?

-Creo que grabo unos 200 comerciales y al final no vendimos ninguno de los productos, excepto por el Kirby para calmar el estrés, fue un gran éxito-Respondio Escargoon la pregunta que le hizo Cadence y saco un muñeco de Kirby que al apretarlo decía "Poyo".

-Es muy gracioso-Dijo Cadence, lo tomo con su magia y lo apretó para oír lo tierno que era.

-A pesar de que los considere una pésima idea en un principio, puede calmar muy rápido el estrés-Dijo Fumu y saco otro de los Kirby anti-estrés.

-Son muy buenos después de un difícil asalto-Dijo Daroach teniendo otro de los muñecos.

-Son muy recomendados para todo aquel que tenga un trabajo muy pesado-Dijo Servicio al Cliente teniendo uno en sus manos-Pida los rápido antes de que se agoten y también puede pedirlos de cualquiera de nuestros 10 diseños.

En la mesa se mostraba diez muñecos, nueve de estos con los poderes de Kirby, Sword, Cutter, Spark, Fighter, Ice, Fire, Needle, Hammer y Sleep.

-Ustedes también tienen uno-Pregunto Twilight viendo como los cuatro sostenían un mini Kirby entre sus manos.

-Deberias probarlos. Ten, calman el estrés-Le ofreció Dedede su mini Sleep Kirby a la alicornio quien lo sostuvo con su magia.

Después de un rato sintió los efectos de como se iba el estrés de su cuerpo y también sonreír por el constantemente "Poyo" del muñeco.

-Muy bien queridos, creo que es mi turno-Dijo Rarity acercándose a las escaleras.

-Te estaremos apoyando Rarity-Dijo Pinkie Pie sacando serpentinas y confeti por quien sabe donde.

Dedede cargo a Meta Knight hacia el siguiente piso y Bandana junto con Kirby a Fluttershy quien aun seguía inconsciente.

Rarity se ajustó su sombrero de Mirror, sujeto bien su varita con su magia y subió las escaleras para enfrentarse al siguiente demonio. Cuando las luces se encendieron, vio que el campo de batalla era una especie de restaurante, varios carteles promocionando una especie de menús con diferentes dibujos de Kirby con sus poderes de Fire, Ice y Leaf. Fue entonces que de lo que parecía la cocina salio un gran ser de color marrón oscuro, con el seño fruncido y los ojos rojos, colmillos en su boca, con un delantal morado y un sombrero de cocinero morado igual, un gran cuchillo y una espátula.

-Les presento a nuestra mas reciente creación en destrucción y comida gastronómica. Evil Chef Kawasaki.

-Es hora de hacer caballo a la parrilla-Dijo el Chef oscuro mientras afilaba sus herramientas de cocina.

Rarity solo trago saliva con miedo y se dispuso a combatir.

-Si que eres feo en tu versión malvada Kawasaki.

-No diga eso señor alcalde, además de que ese impostor jamas podrá crear un Curry tan picante como el mio ni mis otras dos creaciones.

-Oye Kawasaki, nos das dos Ice Kirby-Dijo el jefe de policía.

-Claro van en camino.

-Oye Kawasaki, nosotros queremos cuatro Leaf Kirby-Dijeron el grupo de niños que juegan con Kirby.

-En un momento.

-A mi trae me un Fire Kirby bien picante-Dijo el alcalde.

-A lo orden.

En la cocina se encontraba cuatro Waddle Dees quienes ya preparaban los platillos. En este caso, Ice Kirby es una copa de helado con una pelota azul, una corona de galleta y el hielo era helado de piña, además de traer la cara del héroe rosado. Leaf Kirby, era una ensalada con el diseño de Kirby con su corona del mismo poder, que traería lechuga, tomate, repollo, zapallo italiano y brócoli. Y por ultimo y el mas popular, Fire Kirby, un menú completo con lo mas ardiente que existe en la galaxia, en este caso empanadas con solo mostaza, pizza de jalapeño y el reconocido Curry Súper Picante.

-Que bueno que su majestad me permitió contratar a cuatro de ustedes para que me ayuden en la cocina. Aqui están sus pedidos, oh ya esta comenzando-Dijo el Chef Kawasaki viendo como la unicornio evitaba los ataques del cocinero oscuro-Mi versión malvada si que pelea bien.

Rarity usaba su varita para crear varios espejos y golpear al Chef, pero este los destruía con sus utensilios y devolvía los ataques golpeándola con su espátula y evadiendo por poco las estocadas con el cuchillo. La unicornio corrió hacia el demonio y utilizó su varita, solo que en vez de salir espejos mas rápidos, se separo en dos y la otra parte logro golpear a su contrincante.

-Si que luzco hermosa con este nuevo diseño, quizás debería hacer estos sombreros cuando todo esto acabe-Dijeron ambas Raritys mientras se volvían a unir.

-Rairty cuidado.

-¿Que?-Fue interrumpida cuando una sartén la tomo por debajo y empezó a revolverla con vegetales que habían allí y luego la arrojaron hacia la pared.

Rarity vio su melena llena de vegetales y salsa, algo imperdonable y algo que no aguantaría.

-Nadie se mete con mi melena-Fue cuando ella se enojo y su sombrero empezó a brillar.

Pero el ser maligno no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que paso en la batalla con el otro demonio, así que lanzo varios platos explosivos hacia la unicornio que lograron darle y dejarla inconsciente.

-Es hora de preparar la cena-Dijo el demonio e hizo aparecer una parrilla con Rarity aun inconsciente.

-¡Ya basta! Ella ya perdió-Grito Twilight viendo como su amiga estabs siendo cocinada viva.

Y nuevamente intentaban destruir el vidrio que los separaba pero igualmente no podían debido a la resistencia de este. Hasta que a Bandana no le quedo de otra mas que usar uno de los poderes que había guardado, le quito el sombrero de mago a Twilight y le puso el casco de Crash.

-¡Todos cubran se!-Grito Dedede al ver la acción de su guerrero y tomo a los heridos y los escondió detrás de los sofás que habían allí.

Fue cuando Twilight exploto, tanto metafórico como literalmente, y destruyendo no tan solo la pared de vidrio sino que también parte de los sofás y al demonio que no se dio cuenta de la explosión.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-Se pregunto Twilight muy cansanda y rodeada de humo-¿Donde están chicos?

-Twilight, ¿estas bien?-Se escucho la voz de Pinkie.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Donde estas?-Fue interrumpida al chocar contra la estatua de su amiga-Oh no, Rarity. Tu no.

Y despareció en un destello al igual que el humo viendo como no tan solo el cristal se había destruido, sino también el sistema de camuflaje del escenario las pantallas y cámaras que habían en el lugar como los sofás en los que estaban sus amigos.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-Preguntó la alicornio aun mareada.

-Bandana te puso Crash y todos corrimos a escondernos de la explosión pero sabíamos que era inútil y entonces se me ocurrió una idea que consistía en usar Magic y expandir el sombrero para escondernos a todos y sobrevivir a la explosión ocasionada no solo por el poder sino por tu ira al ver a otra de nuestras amigas era derrotadas pero no petrificada pero igual resulto pretificada y enviada junto con Applejack y Rainbow al trono de Discord y siendo condenadas a quedarse así para siempre si no lo detenemos.

-Vale, ya me estas asustando-Dijo temeroso Dedede-Muy bien, es mi turno. Que todos vean como derroto al idiota que viene en menos de cinco minutos.

-Su majestad no se agh, confíe-Se quejo el caballero al sentir el dolor de sus heridas.

-No te preocupes, ya no me confió con ningún enemigo, preguntarle a Kirby.

-¿Poyo?

El autoproclamado rey de Dreamland subió por las escaleras hacia la siguiente zona de batalla mientras el resto lo seguía por la segunda escalera.

-No puedes confiarte Dedede-Se dijo así mismo el Pengi mientras subía las escaleras-Te has confiado varias veces y por eso has perdido cada una de tus batallas. Pero esta vez tu mala racha acabara hoy.

Dedede entro a la sala y se encontró que el ambiente había cambiado al bosque Everfree, a el no le daba miedo, es mas consideraba que el bosque de Whispy Woods era mas aterrador que esto. De la compuerta salio una esfera dorada, con ojos verdes, una gran mandíbula con colmillos y unas alas de insecto a los lados, al igual que tenia una corona sobre él.

-Les presentamos a un monstruo local, salido del bosque Everfree. El Rey ParaSprite.

-Te acabaré en cinco minutos insecto-Dijo Dedede apuntando con su martillo al devorador.

-¡Que comience la batalla!

Dedede dio un gran golpe entre los ojos del insecto que hizo que cayera al suelo y rebotara constantemente y por resultado de uno de los rebotes también le diera a él. Luego de que ambos reyes pasaran el mareo de rebotar por todos lados, el rey insecto decidió dar una mordida al Pengi, aunque este logro evitarla con un martillazo de fuego, quemándole la boca.

-Ja, te dije que no tendrías oportunidad contra mi. Ahora te aplastaré como el insecto que eres.

Con un nuevo golpe cargado con la turbina de su martillo, logro hacer que empezara a rebotar por el escenario, solo que ahora Dedede lo golpeaba de vuelta cuando uno de los rebotes le llegaban. Después del partido de tenis, el rey de Dreamland dio el golpe de gracia aplastando al insecto dándole la victoria.

-Te dije que no tendrías oportunidad jajajaja-Rió Dedede y sin fijarse como una Demon Frog entraba al cuerpo aplastado del rey insecto.

Fue entonces que el cuerpo se elevó y sufrió una transformación, le empezaron a salir tentáculos a los lados, sus alas se volvieron carnosas, además de los ojos rojos y le salieron colmillos en su boca. Mientras Dedede seguía distraído por su supuesta victoria, este fue atrapado por un tentáculo y puesto de cabeza mirando al nuevo rey ParaSprite y como daba un fuerte rugido y lo devoraba.

-¡Su majestad!-Grito, no tan solo Meta Knight, sino todos sus súbditos al ver como era devorado ante esta criatura.

Se podía escuchar como un crugir dentro de la bestia, pensando que serían los huesos del Pengi. Pero algo paso, la criatura dejo de masticar para luego ser rodeada por rayos eléctricos y ser electrocutado por dentro gracias a Dedede. Al ParaSprite no le quedó de otra que escupir a su víctima y todos vieron como el martillo del rey cambio a uno azul, bastante mas grande que el original y en la cara de esta mostraba su símbolo de la victoria y lanzaba alguna chispas eléctricas, pero eso duro poco ya que ese gran martillo volvió a ser el mismo de antes y Dedede no perdió mas tiempo y volvió a aplastar al insecto constantemente hasta no dejar nada de él y dejando una gran cantidad de líquido verde por todos lados.

-Esto te pasa por querer comerte a un verdadero rey-Dijo al ya difunto rey ParaSprite, miro a sus compañeros e hizo su símbolo de la victoria.

-¡Y el ganador es su majestad, el rey Dedede!-Y nuevamente salio serpentinas por todos lados y abriendo las compuertas para el siguiente piso para el combate.

-¡Si, vamos Dedede, sabia que tu podías!-Animo Queen Ripple, reina del mundo de las hadas, a su novio que lo veía por su propio comunicador que buscaba con Dedede-Sabia que una bola con alas no te vencería.

-Ja, sabia que una bola con alas no me vencería-Presumió Dedede a sus amigos.

-Dedede, ¿que era ese martillo azúl que tenía antes?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Es mi arma secreta. Solo la he ocupado para vengarme de Kirby, aunque no funciono pero eso no importa ya que ganamos otra batalla.

-Ahora es mi turno, desenme suerte-Dijo lo mejor que pudo Twilight subiendo las escaleras hacia su siguiente oponente.

-Ten Twilight-Dijo META Knight ofreciendo su muñeco anti-estrés de Sword Kirby.

-¿Para que quieres que lo tenga?-Preguntó confundida la alicornio-Acaso es para darme suerte.

-Tan solo pruebalo, creo que aun no estas lista para el combate.

-Que no estoy tensa demonios-Empezo a estrujar con su magia el muñeco hasta que exploto-Lo siento.

-No estas lista para el combate y me debes un Kirby. Pinkie es tu turno.

-Yupi-Se alegro la pony fiestara y empezó a subir las escaleras con aja típicos saltos.

-...Veanos de lunes a domingo de 17:00 a 19:00 para disfrutar de la mejor entretención de comedia física en el universo-Promociono Escargoon que tenia un traje de marinero y siendo golpeado por Dedede que estaba vestido de capitán.

-No se lo pierdan-Dijo Dedede mostrando un cartel con el horario de su serie.

-Lo único malo del show era que los golpes eran reales-Recordo Escargoon sus días de actor-¿Quien creen que venga ahora?

-Espero que sea Kirby-Dijeron al unisono Fumu y Ribbon.

-Y volvemos con el evento del siglo y tenemos a la pony fiestera para el siguiente combate. Una criatura del pasado y traída nuevamente a la vida.

Y el escenario cambio a una especie de jungla y un edificio en el que la vegetación ya había invadido.

-De... De... De-Se escuchó un rugido en la compuerta-De... De... De.

Y de la compuerta salio una gran criatura azúl, con lunares naranjas a los lados en la parte trasera, una gran cola, con pequeñas garras y grandes patas. Pero lo que mas distinguía a la criatura era que traía el rostro de Dedede con su corona.

-¡Dedede!-Rugio nuevamente la criatura hacia Pinkie.

-Les presentamos una de las últimas creaciones del difunto Dr. Moro. El D-Rex.

-¿D-Rex?

-Una palabra. Dictador-A lo que la alicornio comprendió.

-¡Que comience el combate!

Y en tan solo un parapdeo Pinkie ya estaba adornando al dinosaurio con globos de diferentes colores y formas hasta incluso hacerle un traje de globos.

-Si Rarity pusiera ver esto de seguro diría que es increíble y lo ultimo a la moda-Dijo mientras hacia malabares con pinos de bolos encima de una pelota de playa-Hora del show.

Y lanzo los pinos que al impactar sobre los globos, estos explotaron haciendo que el ruido retumbara sobre los oídos del dinosaurio y empezara a chocarse por todos lados y desde luego, cayendo al suelo después de un gran golpe al vidrio de seguridad.

-El pobre dededinosaurio esta muy mareado. Un espectáculo de salto en el aro de fuego sera lo mejor.

Acto seguido Pinkie corrió hacia el dinosaurio, un aro de fuego salio sobre el reptil gigante y Pinkie salto sobre este envolviéndola en fuego, pero la cola de la bestia la detuvo a medio camino, una mala decisión ya que al detenerla cayo sobre el, aun envuelta en fuego.

El D-Rex empezó a correr por todas partes aun teniendo a Pinkie en llamas, mientras que esta era la jinete del dinosaurio y como antes, se volvía a chocar por todas partes hasta quedar inconsciente y Pinkie volviendo a la normalidad, aun teniendo su sombrero de Circus.

-Espero conservarlo para hacer las mejores fiestas-Dijo Pinkie mirando su sombrero-Oh, una ranita.

La Demon Frog apareció y salto hacia el cuerpo del D-Rex, solo que Pinkie intercepto a mitad del salto y empezó a hacer malabares junto con otras cosas que salieron, como un hacha, una bomba de mecha y una antorcha. El hacha le corto las alas de murciélago, la antorcha le quemo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y la bomba lo destrozó por completo dejando un líquido purpura en varias partes del escenario.

-¡Y nuestra ganadora es Pinkie Pie! Siendo la mas rápida del grupo-Celebro Servicio al Cliente y las serpentinas salieron del canon de fiestas mejorado gracias a su nuevo poder.

-No puedo esperar mas para hacer la fiesta de derrotamos a Zero salvamos la galaxia-Dijo alegre Pinkie imagiandose la gran fiesta de la victoria.

-Servicio al Cliente-Dijo Meta Knight a la pantalla con el vendedor-Hemos discutido entre nosotros y decidimos que el próximo combate sera en equipo.

-Interesante, voy hablar con mi superior-Dijo y apago la pantalla y la encendió enseguida-Estoy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Espera, ¿acaso tu eres tu propio jefe?-Dijo Dedede sorprendido.

-Asi es su majestad, yo mismo la funde y soy el jefe de esta nueva empresa.

-Espera, porque dijiste al principio que no podíamos comunicarnos contigo y ahora si podemos-Dijo molesta Twilight.

-Se me olvido mencionar que el piso de la armería no tenia micrófono, por eso no podían comunicarnos entre nosotros. Resulta también que soy muy olvidadizo.

Twilight tan solo hizo un Face-Hoof y se dirigió a Meta Knight igual de molesta.

-Yo no recuerdo alguna discusión que hayamos tenido entre nosotros Meta Knight. Por que el siguiente combate debe de ser en equipo.

-Por que tu aun sigues demasiado tensa.

-Que no estoy tensa-Dijo y se escucharon varios poyos cerca de ella.

-Segura. Por cierto, Kirby no es un muñeco antiestrés.

Twilight se dio cuenta que tenia a Kirby entre sus cascos y que aun lo apretaba.

-Kirby, lo siento. Creo que tienes razón Meta Knight-Dijo apenada la princesa, soltó a Kirby y lo miró a los ojos-Vamos hacer equipo, venceremos a los dos últimos y liberemos a nuestras amigas.

-¡Poyo!

-Listos.

-Estoy lista.

Ambos subieron hacia el ultimo cuarto en búsqueda de la victoria. Al llegar vieron que el ambiente cambio, parecía el tártaro pero se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Un temblor se hizo presente mientras el suelo empezó a agrietar y una criatura canina de tres cabezas salio de esta y empezó a rugir frente al guerrero y a la alicornio. Pero no acabo ahí, del cielo se hizo presente la constelación de la Ursa Mayor y con hacerse presente es que cayo del cielo junto al Cerberus.

-Estas de broma. Estos apenas pude vencerlo cuando era joven y ahora no se si pueda.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby apuntando su sombrero de Magic que tenia Twilight.

-Ah claro, tus poderes pueden potenciar los mios. Creo que aun estoy tensa-Fue cuando Kirby la tiro hacia un lado para evitar el ataque del Cerberus-Gracias Kirby. Yo me ocupare del Cerberus tu ocupate de la Ursa.

Kirby asintió y se fue con la bestia de las estrellas mientras que Twilight fue con la bestia guardián. Kirby dio varios golpes rápidos gracias a su habilidad Smash, siendo la Ursa quien apenas podía evadirlos pero no parecía afectarles tanto. Pero entonces la Ursa decidió lanzar un zarpazo que el héroe rosado esquivo y a la vez se volvió una roca que aplasto el cuerpo del ser estelar, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para vencerla. A Kirby se le ocurrió utilizar otra técnica fuerte que tenia, un gran martillo parecido al de Dedede solo que este lo empezaba a envolver en llamas para potenciar su poder y con un certero golpe en la cabeza logro dejarle un gran daño. Pero la Ursa no se quedaría así, se lanzo al héroe estelar para provocarle una gran herida pero Kirby logro esquivarlo saltando y a la vez haciendo aparecer una cuchilla y al caer logro darle un cortada en el cuello dándole la muerte, por alguna razón.

Mientras que Twilight lanzaba cartas afiladas y palomas explosivas que traía dentro del sombrero y también lo que parecía una pelota con la cara de un payaso de color violeta y que parecía que era pesada debido que le escucho crujir algunos huesos a la bestia. Pero la bestia logro darle una mordida con una de sus cabezas a la ala derecha dejando muy mal herida a la alicornio pero eso no la detuvo y lanzo mas cartas solo que estas explotaron al enterrarse sobre la cabeza izquierda del Cerberus y solo dejando dos cabezas con vida.

Kirby se dio cuenta de la herida de su amiga fue a ayudarla, pero fue detenida por esta misma al extender su ala izquierda.

-No Kirby, este enemigo es mio-Dijo Twilight sin apartarle al Cerberus-Tu ya venciste a la Ursa, yo me encargo de este cachorro.

Y le dio una sonrisa y Kirby se alejo para dejar que Twilight se encarge de su enemigo.

El Cerberus enojado por matar una de sus cabezas empezó a exhalar una especie de cenizas hasta que de estas salieron un par de bolas de fuego. Twilight agrandó su sombrero y se escondió dentro de este para evadir el ataque, saliendo ilesa pero no tanto el sombrero que se logro quemar y destruirlo por completo.

-Rayos, de seguro solo pudo aguantar la explosión de Crash y después no podía resistir mas-Dijo y boto lo que quedaba del sombrero-Esta bien, solo con mi magia podre derrotarte.

Fue entonces sintió que algo se puso sobre su cabeza y vio que Kirby estaba encima de ella. Fue entonces que sufrió una transformación, su pelaje y crin cambio a amarillo y sintió unos grumos sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo y se fijo en su sombre que tenia unas púas sobre su cabeza. Era Needle Sparkle. Kirby se bajo de Twilight y esta experimento sus nuevos poderes al estar rodeada de púas justo a tiempo de que el perro guardián se le abalanzara encima y este logro esquivarla antes de quedar empalado sobre la alicornio.

Fue entonces que Twilight se concentro y saco barias púas de su casco y salieron volando directo a la cabeza derecha del Cerberus y explotando y haciendo enojar a la ultima cabeza que empezó a lanzar mas bolas de fuego que logro esquivarlas, solo con algunas plumas y crin quemadas.

Fue entonces que la alicornio corrió hacia la bestia y se envolvió en púas empezando a girar intentando atropellar al perro guardián con gran éxito hasta no dejar absolutamente nada excepto por el collar del Cerberus que quedó sobre la carne molida.

-Ganamos Kirby, ganamos-Celebraron ambos y Kirby empezó con su Victory Dance pero Twilight apenas podía seguirle el paso sin tropezarse.

Fue entoncesbqye un par de Demon Frog salieron en unas pequeñas compuertas e iban a saltar hacia las criaturas ya muertas, pero Twilight sacudió su cola como y fue un látigo y salieron varias púas de las cuales pudieron empalar a ambos demonios antes de caer en los cadáveres dándoles por fin la victoria.

-¡Nuestros ganadores de la ultima ronda de la Torre de los Jefes es el dúo Kirby-Twilight!-Celebro Servicio al Cliente mientras unas trompetas sonaban y serpentinas y muchas otras cosas mas salían de la paredes y también fuegos artificiales que mostraban los rostros de los ganadores.

-Felicidades chicos-Dijo Meta Knight.

-Sabia que podían lograrlo-Dijo Dedede.

-Otra fiesta pendiente cuando todo esto acabe. En este caso la victoria del dúo Twilight-Kirby.

Fue entonces que miraron la pantalla del vendedor de monstruos.

-Los combates preliminares han terminado y tenemos a seis ganadores para la final-Dijo Servicio al Cliente y una tabla salio detrás de el con las imágenes de los seis y al lado de estas habían otras con signo de interrogación-Giremos la tabla para ver los últimos combates.

E hizo girar las imagen en donde se podía distingue a los seis héroes y la segunda en la que se no se podía distinguir bien hasta que empezaron a frenar. En la parte de "Los Héroes" se detuvo en Bandana y en la otra de " Renacidos" paro en lo que parecía una estrella oscura con un ojo rosa oscuro. La segunda paro en Pinkie y una especie de bruja violeta con un ojo amarillo. La tercera paro en Dedede y una especie de hombre con una gran barbilla y lentes oscuros con una gran corona. La cuarta en Twilight y un sombrero con un botón y todo hecho de hilos. La quinta paro en Kirby y una especie de bufón. Por último en Meta Knight y en alguien que traía una mascara similar a la de él y fue también quien intervino en la batalla del caballero.

-El primer combate es entre Bandana Dee y Dark Nebula. El segundo encuentro es entre Pinkie Pie y Drawcia. El tercer encuentro sera entre el rey Dedede y Nightmare. El cuarto encuentro es entre Twilight Sparkle y Yin-Yarn. El quinto encuentro sera entre Kirby y Marx. Y por ultimo y el que seguro nadie se perderá sera entre Meta Knight y Galacta Knight. Por favor, entren a la sala de preparación. Tendrán una hora para recuperarse o practicar. Y mientras se preparan, transmitiremos la galácticamente famosa serie de anime Hoshi no Dedede.

-Espera, espera, espera. Tan solo hicimos un episodio y era para dejar mal Kirby. ¿Como puedes tener mas?

-Es que acaso no recuerda que nos dio el episodio piloto y nosotros hicimos el resto. Es muy famosa su serie de anime su majestad.

En la pantalla se empezó a dar el opening del anime, mientras Dedede se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Próximo episodio: La torre de los jefes mas fuertes de la Galaxia, parte 2.**

 _-Hay que concentrarse y no fallar. Estos enemigos son mucho mas fuertes e imposibles de saber su patrón._

 _-Tan solo recibe un par de golpes y podrás aprenderlos._

 _-No creo que sea una buena idea su majestad._

 _-Al parecer no usaron los MaxiTomates que habían en la habitaciones de espera. Eso se les llama ser unos grandes guerreros o ser muy ciegos._

 _-¡¿QUE?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos/as quienes cooperaron para este capitulo y también para el capitulo alterno que sera subido junto con este capitulo así que vayan a verlo y disfruten lo.**


	11. La Torre de los Jefes parte 2

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos al onceavo capitulo de esta historia. En serio agradecerles por estar leyendo y apoyando este fic y también por sus ideas que he estado incluyendo en cada uno de los capítulos y que también estaré incluyendo aun mas.**

 **Y como algunos me pidieron, sacaré las batallas por semana para que puedan disfrutar de la seis ultimas de estas y después pasar al enfrentamiento final contra Zero. Sin mas, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 11: La Torre de los Jefes más Fuertes de la Galaxia. Parte 2.**

- _...Dedede. Zoi-_ Esto da término al opening de Hoshi no Dedede y al inicio de la vergüenza del rey por su serie anime.

-En que estaba pensando ese día-Se lamento Dedede arrinconado en una parte de la sala de preparación.

-Vamos su majestad, el primer combate es de Bandana y el no quiere que su rey este triste cuando el combata-Animo Meta Knight, algo que funciono y se puso de pie y fue con su guerrero.

-Bandana, mucha suerte en derrotar a esa estrella-Dijo mirando de frente y extendiendo su mano para un apretón.

Bandana asintió, recibio el saludo de su rey y fue a la primera puerta en donde estaba su cara con su bandana y su nombre.

(Tema: Dark Nebula Battle)

La habitación cambio a una especie de plataforma que flotaba en el espacio, teniendo una galaxia de fondo y varias estrellas que resplandecían. Fue entonces que el enemigo apareció solo que este era Dark Matter.

-¿Que hace ese allí?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Ahora verás-Dijeron Dedede y Meta Knight.

Dark Matter miro fijamente al Waddle Dee mientras un rayo impacto al ente oscuro y cambiando su forma esférica negra a una de estrella morada que emana constantemente su energía. Cuando termino hizo su aparición su ojo, solo que este era rosado oscuro.

-No entendí. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Dark Nebula es en realidad un Dark Matter con la energía de Zero-Respondio Dedede.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Zero envió a este Dark Matter mejorado a nuestro mundo, pero este era demasiado fuerte para vencerlo. Así que decidimos esconderlo en un cofre hasta saber la forma de vencerlo.

-Pero esa estúpida banda de ladrones robaron a Dark Nebula pensando que se trataba de un gran tesoro. Pero al final Kirby logro derrotarlo.

-Pero, ¿porque no le dijeron a Kirby que lo derrotara en vez de guardarlo?-Dijo Pinkie.

-Por que en ese entonces Kirby no había llegado a Pop Star. Y para cuando llego ya nos habíamos a olvidado que teníamos un demonio encerrado-Respondio Dedede.

Los cinco prestaron atención a la pantalla, debido a que esta vez no podrían contemplar la batalla tan cerca por su seguridad, viendo como la estrella oscura se volvía humo y cambiaba de forma. Había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente y por lo que se veia cambio a una especie de roedor de piel negra con una bandana y una playera azul osuro, en uno de sus ojos tenia un parche y se notaba su ombligo salido debajo de su playera. También un martillo que se materializó en su mano derecha, casi del mismo tamaño que el de Dedede.

-¿Storo?

-¿Quien es Storo?-Preguntaron Pinkie y Twilight.

-Es un miembro de la Squeak Squad, la banda de ladrones que les dijimos.

El combate había comenzado y Bandana había esquivado el martillazo que le propino y lanzo varias lanzas que le atravesaron como si fuera humo, pero el pequeño se fijo en algo dentro de este antes de que se regenerara. Bandana aterrizo y corrió directo hacia el entre oscuro y, evitando otro golpe del martillo, atravesó su lanza directo al ombligo, dejando tan solo una pequeña parte de su arma quedo fuera mientras se escuchaba un rugido agudo y como el cuerpo se retorcía de dolor.

Todo el humo que formaba el cuerpo desapareció mostrando tan solo el ojo morado de Dark Nebula y como mostraba dolor, por el hecho de que tenia atravesada la punta de la lanza del Waddle Dee. Bandana levanto al ente oscuro y lo iba a estamapar contra la pared sino fuera porque reacciono a tiempo y logro teletransportarse, pero Bandana no tuvo la misma suerte ya que enterró su lanza y se golpeo contra la pared gracias a la fuerza del impulso que llevaba.

Dark Nebula volvió a cambiar de forma, esta vez tenia una forma de un UFO y dentro de este apareció un ratón pequeño negro con ojos circulares y un gran bigote rojo.

-Doc-Dijo Dedede recordando al miembro de la Squeak Squad-Es el cerero de la banda y trae armas muy raras dentro de su nave. Aun recuerdo cuando me electrocuto cuando esteba durmiendo.

Bandana lanzó nuevamente sus lanzas, pero fueron detenidas por un campo de fuerza que estaba alrededor de la nave. La nave espacial ataco con armas láser que salían de esta y gracias a la lanza de Bandana podía reflejarlos e intentar devolverlos, algo que funciono revelando el ojo de Dark Nebula y saltando hacia el y clavando su lanza.

Pero como anteriormente, Dark Nebula logro teletransportarse antes de finalizar el golpe del Waddle Dee y volviéndose a transformar. Esta vez era un poco mas gran que Bandana, tenia unas gafas oscuras y una bufanda azul sobre el cuello, además de traer unas garras de acero sobre sus manitos.

-Spinni-Dijo Meta Knight reconociendo al roedor-El creyó que podía pasar desapercibido por el Halberd sin que yo me diera cuenta. Fue divertido arrojarlo por la borda cerca de Orange Ocean.

El roedor oscuro empezó a rasgar a Bandana pero este lograba defenderse con su lanza deteniendo los ataques, aunque su arma estaba sufriendo graves daños y saliendo varias astillas. Fue entonces que le dio un empujón en el que pudo detener los ataques del ser oscuro, pero este comenzó a lanzar estrellas ninjas hacia el Waddle Dee que lograba evitarlas, aunque el ataque era falso ya que este logro acercarse y darle con la garra de acero en su brazo izquierdo. Todos miraban con horror como el brazo de Bandana empezaba a sangrar considerablemente, este uso el pañuelo de su lanza para cubrir su herida y seguir con el combate.

Bandana siguió intentando dar con su lanza al ser oscuro pero este lograba esquivarlos y contraatacar a la vez. En un intento de Dark Spinni de logrsr darle en el otro brazo, quedo atravezado por la lanza y volviendo aparecer el ojo de Dark Nebula. Esta vez Bandana lo hacia chocar contra el suelo y haciéndolo sangrar por cada golpe hasta que hizo su movimiento helicóptero y el ojo rosa salio volando hacia la pared y teletransportandose justo a tiempo de que la lanza lograra darle.

El ente oscuro apareció en el centro del escenario y volvió a cambiar su forma al líder de la Squeak Squad, Dark Daroach y de inmediato saco una varita que empezó a cargar con una energía gélida que congelo el pie del Waddle Dee, al intentar esquivar el ataque. Bandana logro tomar su lanza pero Dark Daroach lanzo varias estrellas oscuras, gracias a la Triple Star, que destruyeron la lanza dejando tan solo la punta de acero y un poco de la madera.

-Oh oh-Dijeron Dedede y Meta Knight-No debió haber hecho eso.

-¿A que se refieren?-Dijo Twilight-Solo es una simple lanza.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras cerca de Bandana. Esa lanza se la dio el mismísimo capitán Waddle Doo y el motivo para ser el capitán de los Waddle Dees.

Fue entonces que Twilight y Pinkie vieron a lo que se referían el rey y el caballero. Bandana empezó a enojarse, sus ojos estaban blancos con bordes negros y el ceño fruncido hasta no dar mas. Recogió lo que quedaba de su lanza y se lanzo con ira a Dark Daroach, este lanzo una gran bomba hacia el Waddle Dee y este la pateo en el aire regresando se la y evitándola por poco. La onda expansiva del explosivo lo lanzo directo a Bandana y este lo atravezo con cuchilla y todo atravesándolo y sacando a Dark Nebula dentro de él.

El cuerpo de Dark Daroach se desvanecía poco a poco mientras Bandana atravesaba mas y mas su cuchilla al ente oscuro que sangraba por cada milímetro que se introducía el arma. Hasta que el ojo no dio mas y empezó a lanzar has de luz por todos lados y Bandana saco su arma, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre sobre él, y saltando para evitar la explosión de Dark Nebula.

-¡El encuentro a terminado señoras y señores! ¡El ganador del primer encuentro es Bandana Waddle Dee!-Celebro Servicio al Cliente mientras unos gritos de celebración se escuchaban por el escenario y la serpentina y confeti salia del techo.

Bandana tan solo se dirigió hacia la salida y sus amigos lo recibieron con miradas tristes y el sabia el porque. Su lanza, el arma que obtuvo de su antiguo superior estaba destruida en sus pequeñas manos. Dedede se inclino hacia su guerrero y le limpio la cara ensangrentada con su propia capa y lo levanto sobre su espalda para llevarlo a una de las camas que habían en la habitación de espera.

Twilight y Meta Knight se encargarían de sanar sus heridas, mientras el resto esperaba pacientemente el siguiente encuentro.

-Nuestro siguiente combate se desarrollara en media hora-Pronuncio el vendedor de monstruos-Mientras tanto les mostraremos el único, e imposible de encontrar, capitulo de Fumu-Tan of the Stars.

Todos en el Lor, incluida la princesa, veían con miedo a Fumu luego de que reventara el televisor con el cañón de la Armonía, arma que se uso para liberar a Cadence.

-¿Que es eso de Fum...?-Fue callada por todos tapándole la boca y viendo como Fumu la miraba con esos ojos rojos que mostraban solo ira.

Fumu se dirigió al grupo y tomo a Doc por los bigotes y lo acerco a su cara. El pequeño roedor podía sentir como salia azufre con cada bufido de ira que hacia la Cappy.

-¡¿Donde están?!-Grito Fumu haciendo que algunos bigotes de Doc se salieran.

-¿Qui, qui, quienes?-Preguntó asustado.

-Esos tres malditos Otakus.

Soltó a Doc hacia el navegador y puso las coordenadas en donde se celebraba la Ota-con Galáctica.

-Sabes que esto nos retrasara-Dijo Daroach y Fumu se volteo teniendo espuma en su boca y sus ojos rojos-No he dicho nada.

-¿Por que la apagan?-Dijo un poco molesta Pinkie-De seguro era una serie fantástica, si solo tiene un capitulo y que es imposible de encontrar.

Dedede y Meta Knight chocaron miradas, como si se leyeran la mente, y volvieron a mirar a Pinkie.

-Resulta que esa serie es solo... Para mayores-Dijo Dedede.

-Asi es, solo para mayores y según recuerdo, ustedes aun no han pasado la adolecencia o me equivoco-Dijo Meta Knight intentando crear una escusa para no ver ese anime.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Es mejor prepararme para mi combate-Dijo la fiestera mientras luchas con su sombra y esta lograba darle un golpe-Con que con esas tenemos, he sombra.

-Eso es raro-Dijo Dedede sorprendido ante lo que vio-Bueno, voy a ver como esta Bandana.

Y el rey de Dreamland fue a las habitaciones de descanso en donde encontró a Fluttershy aun durmiendo después de experimentar en carne propia una Súper Habilidad y a su guerrero que aun miraba con tristeza su arma destruida. Dedede se sentó a una orilla de la cama y miro con tristeza al Waddle Dee.

-No se como te sientes Bandana. Ese objeto representa mucho para ti, el mismo Waddle Doo te la dio y eso es irreemplazable. Sin siquiera se como eligir mis palabras para que te sientas mejor pero...-Fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Bandana y este lo recibió con gusto-Cuando volvamos utilizare mi Nintendium para que crees una lanza indestructible.

A lo que el Waddle Dee se soprendio y empezó a decir algo a través del lenguaje de gestos.

-No te preocupes. El Dedede Hammer ya es indestructible. Además de que también quieres esa Bandana que tanto deseas.

-¡Su majestad, Bandana¡-Grito Meta Knight a travez de la puerta y la abrió de golpe-No van a creer lo que sucede en la TV.

Los tres fueron a la pantalla y vieron una transmisión de Dreamland en donde todos los habitantes estaban allí, entre ellos Waddle Doo quien traía un micrófono.

-Bandana, es bueno poder estar aquí con todos mis viejos amigos y también vi tu batalla contra Dark Nebula. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y tus habilidades son únicas. Me gustaría que cuando todos vuelvan me enseñaras esas técnicas y muchas mas, viejo amigo-Dijo el ex-capitan Waddle Doo con un tono alegre mientras Bandana ahora le brotaban lágrimas de felicidad-Ah por cierto, Fumu, Bun y Escargoon fueron a buscarlos en el Lor.

Cuando los cuatro escucharon eso, el único que estaba feliz era Kirby, quien mencionaba el nombre de su amiga varias veces, mientras que los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y ya sabían lo que iba a pasar.

-Crees que lo haya...

-No lo dudo. Se que ella lo habrá visto.

-¡¿Quieren a su Fumu-Tan?! ¡Aqui tienen a su Fumu-Tan!-Grito Fumu golpeando a cuanto otaku se cruzaba en su camino intentando encontrar a los tres responsables de su serie anime-¡¿Donde de encuentran malditos desgraciados?!

Mientras Fumu terminaba destruyendo el recinto que se uso para la convención, el resto paso a comprar una nueva pantalla para reemplazar la que la furiosa Cappy destruyó y de paso comprar algunos refrigerios para ver los combates tranquilamente, y con comprar algunos sería casi una tonelada en comida chatarra y refrescos para compartir con los Waddle Dees y los Squeakers.

-¿Estan seguros en dejar a Fumu sola contra todos ellos?-Preguntó preocupada Cadence.

-Es mejor preocuparse por esos otakus que mi hermana esta...-Fue interrumpido por una explosión en forma de hongo que venia de la convención-Ya debió haber acabado con todos.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Fumu los estaba esperando, esta tenia algunos raspones y algo sucio su cabello y vestido, al igual que algunas manchas de sangre que no eran de ella, y lo que parecían dientes y anteojos en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo.

-¿Que es eso lo que llevas?-Pregunto Cadence algo temerosa.

-Botin de batalla. Ya nos vamos-Dijo Fumu en un tomo calmado y despreocupado

Todos miraban sorprendidos y a la vez con miedo a la Cappy, ya que ninguno se atrevía, y ni se atreverán, a preguntar como fue que consiguió todo eso. Ya estaba todo listo, la nueva TV estaba puesta y todos se habían acomodado para ver los últimos combates mientras el Lor daba curso nuevamente a Equestria.

-¡Ya estamos devuelta damas y caballeros para el segundo encuentro de esta noche!-Anuncio Servicio al Cliente-¡La siguiente batalla sera entre Pinkie Pie vs Drawcia Sorceress!

-Pinkie, Drawcia es un enemigo extraño. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te toque con su pincel-Advirtio Meta Knight a la pony fiestera mientras esta se dirigía a la puerta que mostraba su nombre y su CM.

(Drawcia's Theme)

Al entrar vio que el escenario cambio a varios colores oscuros que se movían de forma errática e intentaban combinarse logrando un color aun mas oscuro. Fue entonces que se escucharon risas que provenían de todas partes del cuarto y entonces apareció. Un gran ser de cabello violeta claro, con un sombrero de bruja y una gran capa morada que cubría su cuerpo del mismo color mostrando un solo ojo amarillo, ya que el otro era tapado por la sombra de su sombrero. Era Drawcia, la que alguna vez transformo Dreamland en un cuadro y a todos sus habitantes en esferas, debido a la gran ira que tenía debido a que nadie la apreciaba como una gran pieza de arte y olvidada por todos. Aunque sus planes fueron detenidos por Kirby y sus amigos hace ya varios años.

Esta vez Pinkie, y algo que sorprendió a Twilight, no siguió las risas de la bruja, quizás se debía que no era en un tono burlón sino mas bien a algo maquiavélico. La pony terrestre se acomodo su sombrero/carpa y empezó el combate.

Pinkie se lanzo como una bola de fuego hacia Drawcia, pero esta fue detenida antes de poder tocarla debido a un campo de fuerza invisible la rodeaba. La bruja tan solo solo se río ante el patético acto de ataque y fue su turno para contraatacar. Esta hizo aparecer un gran pincel violeta y un cuadro en el que dibujo a varios ponies de guerdia solar con lanzas y espadas que salieron del cuadro. Pinkie, al saber que solo eran dibujos, lanzo varios pinos explosivos hacia ellos y haciendo que la pintura con la que estaban hechos salpicará por todos lados, llegándole a la pony y la bruja.

Cuando se sacaron la pintura, Drawcia concentro un ataque que provenía dentro de ella y lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a Pinkie. La pony fiestera hizo un gran globo con la forma de Meta Knight y la onda explosiva de la explosión del globo, hizo que la bola de fuego llegara hacia Drawcia, destruyendo el escudo y dejándola mareada por el casi impacto. Pinkie no perdió tiempo y salto hacia el aro de fuego llegando directamente hacia Drawcia que dio un grito de dolor.

Drawcia se elevo para no ser golpeada de nuevo, y restablecer su campo de fuerza, y se lanzo en picada hacia la pony que logro golpearla pero esta logro recuperarse del gran golpe, aunque escupió un poco de sangre junto con un diente. La bruja hizo aparecer otro cuadro y dibujo en el que mostraba a una tropa se Waddle Dees con lanzas, Pinkie no dudo y se lanzó hacia ellos para acabarlos pero uno logro darle una cortada en el cuerpo antes de explotar en pintura y haciendo que ardiera su herida al llegarle pintura.

Drawcia aprovecho y disparo otra bola de fuego que esta vez logro darle haciendo que parte de su melena y cola se quemara, al igual que su sombrero de Circus se saliera de ella. Lo ultimo que pudo ver Pinkie fue como el sombrero explotaba en confeti. Esta logro ponerse de pie, teniendo graves heridas y raspones pero eso no significaría que se daría por vencida. Pinkie empezó a buscar dentro de su melena y algo que sorprendió a todos, incluida Drawcia, Servicio al Cliente y a Discord, fue que saco dos cosas.

Uno era un MaxiTomate, que al comérselo sano todas sus heridas y lo otro era el sombrero de Paint. Al ponérselo, una brocha y una lata de pintura aparecieron en sus cascos. Fue cuando comenzó la pelea entre dibujantes.

Drawcia y Pinkie, gracias a un caballete que saco de su melena, dibujaban varios objetos destructivos, como bombas y misiles. Pero a Drawcia se detuvo a media batalla, dejando caer su pincel y este destrozándose como un cristal, como si empezara a tener una visión.

La visión mostraba una bruja igual a ella, solo que mas pequeña y se distinguía por colores mas vivos y un cabello rizado. Además de que su cuerpo terminaba en un par de brochas con pintura en ellas que representaban sus piernas.

Aquella bruja estaba rodeada con lo que parecían insectos con maquillaje de payaso y varios monstruos que parecían diferentes artistas circenses. Todos y cada uno presentaban un espectáculo a lo que parecían hadas de la naturaleza.

-¿Paintra?-Sollozo la bruja saliendo algunas lágrimas de su rostro-Paintra, hermanita.

Pinkie también se detuvo de dibujar al ver a Drawcia llorar y como esta se acercaba a ella. La bruja hizo aparecer un pincel mas pequeño con colores mas vivos que el anterior y empezó a dibujar a la criatura de sus visiones en el caballete de Pinkie y lanzaba risas, no maquiavélicas, sino alegres por cada pincelada que hacia. Pinkie tan solo observaba como dibujaba su enemiga y comprendía el porque lloraba.

-Es tu hermana, ¿cierto?

-Asi es. Fuimos separadas cuando nos crearon. Yo fui a parar al museo de arte de Dreamland mientras que Paintra... No se adonde habrá ido. Pero si mi visión es real, significa que ella esta feliz sea donde sea que este-Dijo Drawcia terminando el retrato y mostrándoselo a la pony rosa-No es linda.

-Es muy linda y se parece mucho a ti-Fue cuando a Pinkie decidió hacer algo impensado-Drawcia ahora que somos amigas. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para acabar con Zero?

Drawcia fue sorprendida por la pregunta. Hace años ella fue concebida con la vida gracias a Zero y su ira hacia el mundo por no apreciarla. Mientras que esta vez fue resucitada para acabar con Kirby y sus amigos, algo que se alegro en un momento ya que podría vengarse de quien la habia matado, pero tambien tenia esas extrañas imágenes cuando volvió a la vida y gracias a Pinkie, su nueva y primer amiga, pudo verlas con claridad y recordar a su hermana.

-Claro que si pony rosa-Dijo alegre Drawcia.

-Que bien, muchos mas mejor. Ah por cierto, puedes llamarme Pinkie Pie, amiga-Dijo alegre la pony fiestera, extendiéndole un casco a la bruja.

Cuando Drawcia iba a devolverle el saludo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y miro a Pinkie que tenia un gran miedo en su rostro. Fue entonces que Dark Matter se asomo por su hombro derecho y le empezó a susurrar.

-Como osas a traicionar al amo Zero, luego de que el te trajera de entre los muertos-Y acto seguido, la metería oscura entro en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Drawcia empezó a cambiar, primero toda su ropa desapareció mostrando su cuerpo esférico mientras que gritos de dolor salían de ella. Luego su cuerpo empezó a brillar mientras se deformaba lentamente hasta que un has de luz cubrió toda la habitación.

(Drawcia Soul Theme)

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, el cuarto de fondo se volvió completamente blanco y una gran esfera morada estaba en el centro y parecía que goteaba pintura.

-¿Dra, Dra, Drawcia?-Preguntó con miedo Pinkie al ver la esfera.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gran grito por parte de la esfera que mostró cinco ojos marilloss y una gran boca del mismo color.

Drawcia se teletransporto el fondo del escenario y lanzo unas pequeñas esferas que al abrirse mostraban un gran ojo mirando fijamente a Pinkie. Ella aun seguía en shock por lo que pasaba y no se percató como era golpeada por la esfera que se volvió a cerrar y se envolvía en fuego para atacar a la pony rosa.

Pinkie logro ponerse de pie y logro esquivar por poco el gran cuerpo de Drawcia que intentaba aplastarla. La gran esfera de pintura se teletransporto en el centro y se abrió sacando grandes cuchillas que Pinkie apenas pudo evadir el ataque sufriendo graves heridas por las cortadas.

Pinkie no tan solo lloraba por las heridas sino también por el hecho de lastimar a su nueva amiga, que incluso le recordaba cuando combatió con su versión oscura del Mundo de los Espejos.

Drawcia, al ver el llanto de su amiga se detuvo en seco antes de chocar en una gran bola de fuego y esta empezó a hablar telepáticamente con ella.

-"Pinkie ¿me escuchas?"

-Drawcia, ¿estas consciente?

-"Solo un poco. Dime, ¿en verdad me consideras tu amiga? A pesar de intentar matarte."

-Bueno, tu no eres la primera amiga que intenta matarme. Aunque siempre considere que estábamos jugando por diversión.

-"Entonces como buena amiga que eres"-Y de su boca apareció el ojo de Dark Matter que se sorprendió e intento entrar de nuevo al cuerpo pero le fue inutil-"Acabaras con mi vida para dejar de sufrir."

-¿Que? No lo haré. Somos amigas y no quiero perderte.

-"Por favor Pinkie. Si no me detienes pronto perderé el control y volveré a atacarte. Y eso no quiero hacer, por favor mata me"

-¿Que hay de tu hermana? Acaso no quieres volver a verla-Dijo Pinkie ya llorando por quitarle la vida a su amiga.

-"Claro que si. Pero teniendo esta forma me es imposible volver a la normalidad. Pero si mi visión era cierta entonces ella esta feliz en ese circo y yo también lo estoy al saberlo"

Pinkie comprendió y usando su brocha dibujo en el aire una espada y la saco volviéndola real. Con espada en casco se acerco al ojo de Dark Matter y mirándolo directo con una gran ira en sus ojos azules. Enterró su espada y un has de luz salio del agujero destruyendo la espada.

Drawcia, con sus ultimas fuerzas le dedico una sonrisa a Pinkie mientras era absorbida por su cuadro y explotando en miles de pedazos. Cuando el escenario volvió a la normalidad, en el suelo se encontraba un papel. Pinkie lo tomo y empezó a llorar de felicidad y se retiro a la puerta para ser reibidad por sus amigos.

Todos tenían curiosidad hacia el papel que sostenía la pony fiestera y esta se los mostró. En este estaba Drawcia, Paintra y Pinkie, esta ultima teniendo un traje de bruja rosa, y un letrero que decía "Para mi mejor amiga, Pinkie Pie y muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste"

-Pinkie. Jamas en mi vida había visto a alguien razonar con un demonio, nos hacia falta alguien como tu en los Guerreros Estelares-Felicito Meta Knight a la pony fiestera mientras esta caía al suelo inconsciente-Estara bien, solo necesita dormir.

Dedede se iba a encargar de llevarla, por el hecho de ser el mas grande del grupo, pero Meta Knight y Kirby ya se estaban llevando entre los dos a Pinkie a las habitaciones.

-Media hora mas y es mi turno-Dijo preocupado el rey-No se si logre vencerlo.

-Por que dices eso Dedede-Cuestiono Twilight las palabras de su amigo-Te he visto combatir contra todo tipo de criaturas hasta contra Tirek y a Spike transformado.

-Es mentira Twilight. En ninguna de esas me viste, en la primera te fuiste con tus amigas y en la segunda fuiste la primera en caer. En ambas batallas era ayudado por todos esta sera la primera vez que tenga que luchar solo contra un gran enemigo.

-Su majestad, no diga eso-Dijo Meta Knight junto con Kirby que salían de la habitación de descanso-Usted es capas de mucho. Lo he visto batallar contra grandes criaturas usted solo. No se desanime y recuerde que toda una galaxia estará viendo al gran rey de Dreamland.

Fue entonces que las palabras del caballero sirvieron, se fue a una de las máquinas de ejercicio, en específico a la de las pesas, y empezó a ejercitarse para su combate contra el ser de las pesadillas.

Luego de media hora de ejercitarse, y de destruir cada una de las maquinas, Dedede ya estaba listo para su combate. Tomo su martillo y teniendo tanta energía extra por el entusiasmo que pateo la puerta y entro de golpe al escenario.

(Nightmare Power Orb)

En este se encontraba el espacio y por lo que se veía a Pop Star de fondo, el suelo estaba con un césped largo y seco, como el de la superficie de la luna de Pop Star. Fue entonces que una esfera violeta oscura y con pequeños destellos dentro de esta apareció frente a Dedede.

-Después de tantos años-Dijo con gran ira el Pengi-Por fin voy a decir... ¡Que tus monstruos eran una porquería!

Y se lanzó hacia el orbe golpeándolo constantemente y con cada golpe se podía escuchar un gruñido agudo, a lo que Dedede creyó que era Nightmare, pero Twilight sabia quien era en realidad.

-Es el Tantabus-Dijo la alicornio captando la atención del caballero-Ella intento entrar hacia nuestro mundo luego de que la Princesa Luna no pudiera controlarla e intentara escapar del mundo onírico.

-Entonces su majestad esta debilitando al Tantabus para darle oportunidad a Nightmare para resucitar-Concluyo Meta Knight viendo como Dedede golpeaba mas y mas a la esfera oscura.

Dedede mostraba una gran ira por cada golpe que daba a la esfera y como esta se distorsionaba con cada golpe.

-¡¿Porque no te defiendes?!-Grito golpeando con la turbina de su martillo-¡¿Porque no te defiendes?!

Y antes de dar el ultimo golpe, una mano huesuda violeta claro salio de la esfera y tomo el martillo del mango, asustando a Dedede.

(Nightmare Appears)

La esfera empezó a deformarse lentamente mostrando otra mano que sujeto al rey y una cabeza con un collar de tres rubys y una Gray corona con un rugby en el centro y un par de cuernos dorados, además de tener unos lentes oscuros y una barbilla.

(Nightmare Wizard Theme)

-Asi que consideres malos nuestros productos, he Dedede-Dijo amenazante el señor de las pesadillas-Entonces saldré las cuentas que nos debes con tu vida.

Nightmare lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared a Dedede haciendo que soltara su arma y mirara débilmente a su enemigo. Este dio un chasquido con sus dedos y varias estrellas negras huecas aparecieron alrededor de este, apunto con sus huesudas manos a Dedede y la estrellas viajaron hacia el Pengi.

Dedede se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar el mayor daño posible, pero nada paso. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que las estrellas estaban rodeándolo, Nightmare dio otro chasquido y las estrellas explotaron directamente sobre Dedede y dejando una gran cortina de humo. Nightmare miro hacia la pantalla donde estaba su antiguo empleado.

-Le cambiarás el nombre y comenzaremos en donde lo dejamos cuando todo este asunto de la torre termine, escuchaste Servicio al Cliente.

-Lo que usted diga jefe-Dijo el vendedor de monstruos nervioso mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

Mientras afuera, todos intentaban abrir la puerta para enfrentarse a Nightmare y también ver si Dedede estaba bien, el hechicero estaba apuntó de abandonar el escenario, cuando una risa burlona lo detuvo.

-Jajajaja, ¿crees que un ataque como ese detendrá al gran rey de Dreamland?-Dijo Dedede pero su voz sonaba distorsionada-Kirby lanza ataques mas fuertes que ese.

(Masked Dedede KSSU)

Nightmare se dio la vuelta justo cuando el humo se había dispersado mostrando a Dedede de pie y sin ninguna herida, pero lo que mas distinguía al Pengi era su máscara. Esta era de metal cromada, con cinco cuernos sobre esta, tres de estos eran amarillos y los otros dos cromados, y un diseño de colmillos en la parte inferior. Tambien sostenía un gran martillo azul, con una turbina en la parte de atrás, un mango de acero que terminaba en una punta afilada, en la parte delantera estaba su símbolo de la victoria y lanzaba muchas chispas eléctricas. Era Masked Dedede.

Nightmare solo lo miraba un poco sorprendido mientras que Dedede con una gran ira en sus ojos a través de su máscara y antes de que el ser de las pesadillas pudiera decir algo sobre lo estúpido que lucía el rey, este ya se encontraba cara a cara y clavándole el martillo en la cara. El daño físico no era nada para Nightmare, pero la electricidad que producía el martillo era suficiente para provocarle un gran dolor hacia su interior de energías oscuras.

Dedede no perdió mas tiempo y siguió dándole golpes en todo su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor por los choques eléctricos hasta que cayo al suelo. El rey no perdió la oportunidad y clavo su martillo al suelo para que la parte frontal de este se abrirá y varios misiles salieran de este e impactarán sobre el adolorido Nightmare que apenas pudo esquivarlos gracias su teletrasportación.

Al parecer este tenia graves heridas y su capa estaba agujereada mostrando su interior de varios destellos. Nightmare lanzo mas estrellas sobre el enmascarado y este lograba esquivarlas con grandes saltos hasta que este le dio otro golpe mientras esquivaba sus ataques dándole en la capa y dejando un gran agujero en donde se veía su interior.

-Asi que, crees que puedes vencerme como lo hizo Kirby. Error, solo un poder puro como la Star Rod puede lograrlo.

-Es verdad, pero mi martillo supera en fuerza la Star Rod-Dijo Dedede mientras era impulsado por la turbina llegando directamente a Nightmare-Y tres haré pagar por cada monstruos miserable que me vendiste.

Pero antes de que Dedede lograra golpearlo, NightMare abrió su capa y succiono al rey enmascarado. Todo se volvió oscuro y Dedede se sentía que estaba flotando, fue entonces que escuchó un llanto, su llanto.

-Kirby, perdona me. No era mi intención de lo juro. No era mi intención-Fue entonces que la voz rompió en llanto.

Fue cuando todo se ilumino lentamente, lo que vio fue un ring de boxeo, su ring de boxeo y una jaula electrificada en la parte superior. Y hay se vio, su máscara y martillo mejorado tirados a un lado manchados de sangre y él arrodillado sosteniendo una pequeña bola rosa.

-No. No no no no-Se decía a si mismo intentando evitar la imagen-Se supone que el me había ganado, yo debía haber salido volando de allí. ¡Yo debía haber perdido esa batalla!

Y su pesadilla se volvió realidad, todo lo que pasaba pasó. Desde que todos sus súbditos lo abuchearan y le lanzaran fruta podrida, sus Waddle Dees lo llevaban en una jaula hacia su ejecución y el momento en el que Meta Knight cobra venganza por la muerte de su hermano.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro de nuevo mientras Dedede estaba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo rosado, susurrando su nombre a cada momento y disculpándose.

Fue entonces que todo era una ilusión por parte de Nightmare y Dedede tan solo se encontraba arrodillado sosteniendo nada y llorando. El ente de las pesadillas hizo aparecer una espada de energía oscura y la sostuvo con su mano para darle el golpe de gracia al rey.

Pero Dedede miro hacia un lado y vio su martillo y su máscara, las cuales emanaban una energía conocida por el Pengi.

-Star Rod-Susurro y miro de reojo a su contrincante.

Salto hacia un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Nightmare, tomo su arma y máscara y miro fijamente a su enemigo.

-Esta vez, yo seré el verdadero héroe de Dreamland-Grito apuntado su martillo hacia Nightmare-Ahora se que todo este tiempo he poseído una poderosa energía dentro de mi. La misma energía que acabó contigo hace años y con la que acabara con Zero.

Y se lanzo nuevamente el rey enmascarado mientras NightMare se defendía usando su espada para evitar esa extraña, y a la vez conocida, energía que emanaba de Dedede. Este dio un chasquido de dedos y logro teletransportarse, dejando a un clon de él mientras este acumulaba energía para acabar con Dedede.

El rey enmascarado no podía darle al ente de las pesadillas debido a que esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques y cuando por fin pudo acertarle un golpe, este exploto en una explocion de humo y viendo como el verdadero Nightmare tenia una gran estrella oscura sobre él y sostenida por sus manos huesudas.

-Muere-Dijo para luego lanzar la estrella pero algo detenía sus brazos, una especie de cascos salieron de su interior y rodearon sus manos incapas de pode relanzar su ataque que se desvaneció-¿Que es pasando?

-Yo soy la única NightMare aquí-Se escucho dentro del hechicero una voz femenina distorsionada.

Sobre la cabeza de Nightmare apareció otra cabeza, solo que esta era del Tantabus y se mostraba una sonrisa burlona con los destellos de esta.

-Haz lo Dedede, acaba con Nightmare-Grito la ente oscura que salía del hechicero y que también abría su capa con sus cascos revelando su verdadero punto débil.

El rey no dudo y se lanzo acumulando una gran energía dorada en su martillo y golpeando a Nightmare. El señor de las pesadillas mostraba un rostro de dolor imposible de describir y lanzaba un gran grito mientras se desvanecía lentamente a la vista de todos. Pero ahí no termino, la esfera oscura volvió a aparecer aunque Dedede sabia que no había que temer ante este nuevo aliado.

La esfera se deformaba mostrando una figura de una alicornio del casi mismo tamaño que Celestia y fue cuando la oscuridad se desvanecía lentamente mostrando a un ser que Twilight jamas creyó que volvería a ver. NightMare Moon había resucitado.

Dedede miraba a la alicornio de forma seria, hasta que la correa de su máscara se cayo mostrando una mirada agotada hasta que el rey se desplomo sino fue porque NightMare Moon lo detuviera con su magia antes de que cayera.

-Muchas gracias. Oh gran rey de Dreamland-Dijo en susurro la alicornio de la oscuridad mientras llevaba a Dedede en su lomo hacia la salida.

Nightmare Moon salio del escenario y fue recibida con amenazas por parte de todos menos de Kirby que veía curioso a la alicornio y a la vez triste por Dedede. Kirby salto hacia ella y empezó a tocar a su amigo mientras este reía por las cosquillas hasta que lo pateo por accidente haciéndolo chocar contra Bandana.

-Es que acaso tengo que repetir lo mismo que dijo Chrysalis. "Ambos bandos deben de estar unidos contra un mal en común"-Les recordo NightMare Moon mientras bajaban sus armas, siendo Twilight la que guardo los pinchos que saco de su cuerpo, y Kirby estaba sobre ella muy alegre-Eres tan tierno, odio cuando Luna tiene que ponerse tan seria frente a todos para demostrar ser mejor que Celestia.

-Entonces, estas de nuestro lado-Dijo aun con duda Twilight-No volverás a hacer la noche eterna.

-No Twilight Sparkle, no lo haré-Dijo ya harta de esas tonterías como ella las tomaba-"Luna tenia razón, eres toda una paranoica". Es un gusto volver a verte Meta Knight, aun no recuerdo ese golpe bajo que me diste esa noche.

-Tampoco olvido cuando destruiste mi mascara. Celestia no me solto en una semana-Dijo el caballero recordando esa horrible semana de mimos y abrazos-Ugh, aun no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Meta Knight tan solo aguanto las ganas de tener otra batalla contra la alicornio de la oscuridad, pero no podia debido a que era una nueva aliada y aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas hechas por ChillyDog, aunque ella se reia de forma burlona ante anecdotas sobre Celestia.

-Princesa Luna si me escucha, cuando recuperemos los Elementos de la Armonia haremos que vuelva a la normalidad-Dijo Twilight a lo que NightMare dejo de reir para mostrar una mueca de tristeza ante las palabras de la princesa-¿Que sucede?

-Twilight Sparkle, lamento decirte que Luna aun sigue encerra. Discord logro liberarme del mundo orinico y usarme para resucitar a Nightmare. Pero gracias a Dedede y su poder de la Fuente de los Sueños pude volver con un cuerpo propio.

-¿Poder de la fuente?-Se sorprendio Twilight al oir las palabras de la alicornio mientras Meta Knight intentaba comprender.

-Claro-Dijo el caballero golpeando su mano con su puño-Su majestad paso mucho tiempo en la Fuente cuando intentaba que Nightmare no escapara. De seguro absorbio alguna clase de energia sin que el lo supiera. Es como si una Star Rod estuviera dentro de él.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la teoria de Meta Knight y que tambien explicaria como pudo vencer a Nightmare sin una fuerza tan pura como la Star Rod.

El tiempo habia pasado y Twilight habia practicado con sus poderes de Needle con algunod s maniquies mejorando su pinteria y descubriendo que los pinchos que hay sobre su cabeza explotan al ser lanzados.

-¡El encuentro entre Twilight Sparkle VS Yin-Yarn empezara em breve!-Anuncio Servicio al Cliente..

-Buena suerte Twilight.

-Has lo mejor Sparkle.

Twilight tan solo asintio y se acomodo su casco de puas y entro a la puerta. Al estar adentro, el escenario parecia estar hecho de hilos y telas, fue entonces que sintio la presencia de alguien. De la nada aparecieron un par de palillos, uno con un cuerno y otro con dos, que mostraban una sonrisa y con el seño fruncido. De la nada aparecio un hilo brillante que de inmediato los palillos empezaron a tejer algo entre ellos hasta que formaron una especie de ser con un gran sombrero, un boton rojo en el centro y lo que parecia un poncho.

-Asi que esta fue la que vencio al guardian del Tartaro-Dijo Yin-Yarn de forma burlona-Pues yo no cometeré el mismo error que esa tonta y sentimental de Drawcia. Te convertiré en hilos.

Y con sus palillos empezó a tejer con el mismo hilo brillante, formando lo que parecía un Kirby del mismo tamaño que la alicornio. Fue entonces que el Kirby de hilos empezó a aspirar mientras Twilight hizo aparecer pinchos en sus cascos para mantenerse estática para impedir ser comida por el Kirby se hilos.

(N. del A: El kirby esta completamente hecho de hilos, a diferencia del que se vio en Epic Yarn que solo sus bordes estaban hechos de hilos)

Pero los pinchos no podian aguantar mas hasta que se rompieron y Twilight fue absorbida por la copia de hilos de Kirby. Fue entonces el ser de hilos exploto dejando una gran cantidad de hilos rosas, rojos y violetas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados al ver que Twilight no aparecia por ningun lado hasta que vieron un par de ojos violeta que pestañeaban sorprendidos.

Los hilos morados empezaron a moverse hasta formar a una alicornio, solo que su cola y alas estaban eran mas pequeñas debido a que no se formo correctamente, sobrando algunos hilos en los montones. Twilight tan solo volvio a desmoronarse para reformar su cuerpo completo nuevamente.

(Yin-Yarn's Theme)

Yin-Yarn nuevamente empezo a tejer algo frente a la alicornio, algo negro y rojo que reconocia Twilight. Era Tirek, solo que era el doble de grande que el ya muerto centauro. Twilight se asusto un poco, ya que usando unos pinchos explosivos eran suficiente para deshacer al demonio de hilos, si es que esta aun poseyera el casco de Neddle.

Fue entonces que intento con su magia pero el aura en su cuerno no aparecia debido al esfuerzo por hacer cualquier hechizo, pero fue inutil.

-Jajajajaja. Crees que te daria la oportunidad de usar tus poderes. Estas a merced ante el gran Yin-Yarn. Jajajaja-Se burlo el brujo ante la desventaja que tenia la alicornio de hilos.

Twilight tan solo podia evitar los ataquea de Tirek tan solo saltando, debido a que sus alas no servian ya que estaban huecas al ser solo de hilos. Pero cada vez era golpeada esta se deshacia y volvia a ser la misma pero mas agotada que antes.

Fue entonces que se fijo en algo que tenian en comun ambos, un boton solo que el boton de Tirek estaba entre sus cuernos donde lanzaba sus ataques.

-"¿Pero como lograre dañar ese botón? Sin mi magia ni mis poderes como podre..."-Fue entonces que una especie de gancho con su CM salio de uno de sus cascos y estaba sujeto a un hilo que salia de ella-Me habras quitado mi magia. Pero igual cometiste el error de darme un poder.

Entonces lanzo su gancho hacia el boton de Tirek y empezó a tirar mientras el centauro intentaba tirarse hacia atras para impedir que la alicornio le ganara pero fue inutil y gracias a una fuerza fisica que desconocia Twilight pudo levantar a Tirek y estrellarlo contra la pared, haciendo que se deshaciera en un monton de hilos mientras el boton explotaba.

-Veamos que te parece una pelea entre hermanos-Dijo furioso Yin-Yarn mientras tejia otro enemigo, solo que del mismo tamaño que Twilighty tambien reconocible para ella.

El ser en cuestion era Shining Armor, su hermano que termino traicionandolos a todos en el Imperio. Pero aun asi Twilight estaba feliz de volver a verlo, aunque fuese su version alicornio maligna la que estaba frente ella.

Ambos se acercaron con el mismo proposito, o si es que eso se pensara al verlos ya que cuando se abrazaron Shining lanzo un fuerte empujon hacia su hermana, haciendo que se desmoronara y vuelta reacer pero mucho mas debil. Shining tan solo tenia una sonrisa como si dijera que ya habia ganado, pero Twilight lo sorprendio mostrando su casco y el largo hilo que llegaba hasta su pecho, donde estaba su boton y tambien el gancho de la alicornio.

Tan solo basto un gran jalon para estrellarlo contra la misma pared y deshaciendose sobre Twilight y el boton destruyendose.

-¡Lo pagaras muy caro Yin-Yarn!-Grito con ira Twilight hacia el brujo siendo este el que estaba ya haciendo un nuevo monstruo.

-Son solo dos errores. Pero estoy seguro que no podrás contra una Hydra-Dijo ya terminando su ultima y mas grande creación de cinco cabezas.

Twilight observo muy bien al monstruo de hilos y se fijo que solo una de las cabezas tenía el botón mientras que las otras cuatro la protegían. Se dio cuenta de que la única forma de sacar su punto débil seria acabar con todas las cabezas y luego destruir al mosntruo. Pero como.

Fue entonces que las cuatro cabezas escupieron grandes bolas de fuego, algo que sorprendio a Twilight debido que estas nunca tenian esta habilidad, asi que dedujo que se las debio darselas Yin-Yarn. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrio lo impensable, lanzo su gancho y lo inesperado paso. Una esfera roja y anaranjada se formo entre sus cascos y sin dudarlo, lo lanzo hacia una de las cabezas de la Hydra. Esta cayo al suelo inconsciente y las otras tres atacaron.

Twilight uso la misma tactica hasta que la quinta cabeza se empezo a arrinconar ella sola mientras Twilight la miraba con una sonrisa maniatica hasta que la criatura toco la pared y...

-¡Boo!-Grito Twilight haciendo que la cabeza chocara contra el techo y se noqueara ella misma y cayendo a los pies de la alicornio-Terminemos con esto.

Con su gancho tomo el boton de la Hydra y con todas sus fuerzas pudo levantar a la bestia y estrellarla contra la otra pared y destruirla en un monton de hilos y a la vez haciendo caer un telon revelando el escondite de Yin-Yarn.

-Oye niña, no estas enojado con el viejo Yin-Yarn ¿verdad?-Dijo asustado el brujo y esquivando el gancho de la alicornio-¡Lo tomare como un si!

-Ven aqui maldito desgraciado!-Grito Twilight persiguiendo a Yin-Yarn mientras lanzaba su gancho-Te hare pagar por lo que hiciste. Hacer una copia de mi hermano y luchar contra el, eso no te lo perdonare.

Yin-Yarn flotaba a toda la velocidad que iba mientras hacia mosntruos para detener el avance de la enojada alicornio pero esta envolvia a los seres de hilos y se los devolvia al brujo que este lograba esquivar, pero uno de estos logro darle y Twilight logro darle el golpe de gracia lanzandolo hacia la pared, dejando tan solo sus palillos.

Twilight solo suspiro por el cansancio y el agotamiento, y tambien preocupandose de la forma de como volver a la normalidad no quedandole otra opcion mas que confiar en NightMare Moon para que le haga algún hechizo. Fue entonces que los palillos empezaron a moverse, captando la atención de la alicornio y preparándose para un segundo asalto. Ambos palillos salieron y se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, como si pensaran en lo mismo, y empezaron a tejer una especie de gran vehículo con la apariencia de Yin-Yarn.

(Mega Yin-Yarn'sTheme)

Twilight veía con miedo como la gran figura amenzante avanzaba hacia ella intentnado aplastarla y no quedando de otra que huir ante el. Pero entonces vio los resto de los mosntruos que derroto y se le ocurrio una idea, se sumergio en los hilos, ella misma tuvo que desarmarse, para poder combinarse y esta con la misma ventaja, tanto en tamaño cono en fuerza. Su nuevo cuerpo era redondo y violeta, su CM estaba en el centro, un par de ojos salian de la parte del centro delantero de color amarillos y lo que parecia su boca era una especie de compuerta y dentro de esta habia un cañon y en la parte superior estaba Twilight con un par de controles en donde manejaba el Twlight Tank.

-De esto estoy hablando-Dijo confiada Twilight viendo su nuevo cuerpo-!Es hora de pagar Yin-Yarn!

Y con esto empezo a disparar misiles hechos de hilos que al impactar sobre Mega Yin-Yarn este se iba hacia atras como apunto de caerse. Pero el no se quedaba atras y hacia con sus palillos varios misiles que impactaban sobre Twilight aunque no a gran velocidad como los que lanzaba ella.

Despuea de media hora de arduo combate de tanques, Mega Yin-Yarn habia sudo destruido y sus palillos iban santando para no ser alcanzados por Twilight, quien habia vuelto a su cuerpo original de hilos, y los habia arrinconado y con un par de ganchos los amarro a ambos y los lanzo hacia la puerta en donde quedaron atorados. Twilight solo salio mientras Servicio al Cliente anunciaba su victoria contra el brujo Yin-Yarn.

-Gran combate Twilight-Felicito Mera Knight-Kirby, espera. ¡NO!

Demasiado tarde, Kirby había saltado sobre Twilight quedando aplastada sobre él. Meta Knight saco a su hermano y Twilight volvió a la su forma original, mientras NightMare aguantaba sus risas.

-¿Tienes algún hechizo que pueda devolver me a la normalidad?-Preguntó la alicornio a NightMare ya harta de tener que lidiar con ese cuerpo.

-Lo siento Twilight Sparkle. Pero no se ninguno, al parecer tendrás que quedarte asi para siempre.

O eso creyo ella hasta que empezo a ser aspirada, creyo que se trataba de Kirby, pero en realidad se trataba de un calcetin que sotenia el Guerrero Estelar. Twilight tan solo sedio y fue absorbida, para un raro despues salir del mismo a la normalidad.

Twilight miraba sus caacos y alas una y otra vez sin poder creerlo. En tan solo un segundo, Kirby ya estaba entre los cascos de la alicornio con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-Dijo agradecida a Kirby mientras mas lo par estaba hasta que salio de entre sus cascos.

-Con esto bastara Meta Knight-Dijo NightMare Moon terminando el hechizo de curación sobre los brazos de del caballero-Ten cuidado, las heridas nuevamente pueden abrirse.

-Gracias NightMare-Agradecio el caballero mientras se ponia otras hombreras y su capa-"Jamas creí agradecerle a alguien con ese nombre".

-Ya pronto sera el combate contra Kirby y ese Marx. ¿Lo conoces?

-Por desgracia no. Pero segun algunos, este engaño a Kirby para convocar al cometa Nova y obtener el poder suficiente para conquistar Dreamland.

-Ya viene el combate de Kirby-Dijeron Fumu, Ribbon y Cadence soltando un grito de algria por el combate del heroe rosado.

Mientras que en una parte cercana, lo Waddle Dees, por ordenes de Escargoon, habian hecho una barra de bar para atender al resto que tenia ganas de beber algo.

-Mujeres-Dijo Escargoon viendo al trio y sintiendo como alguien lo miraba con una cara de "Te voy a matar"-No me referia a ti Silica, sino a ellas.

-Mas te vale-Dijo la caza recompensas terminando su sake-He pequeño, sirveme otro.

-Estan exagerando esas tres, ademas de que terminara comp siempre. Kirby recibe un par de palizas, se transforma y acaba con el mosntruos en un explosion-Dijo Daroach terminando su Whisky.

-No importa cuantas veces lo haga. Siempre es increible cuando lo hace-Defendio Bun a su amigo sobre la explicacion de roedor.

-Lo que digas Bun, lo que digas. Eh Waddle Dee, sirveme mas Whisky.

-¡Señoras y señores de toda la galaxia!-Anuncio servicio al cliente asiendo que todos fueran a los sofas, que tambien habian comprado, para disfrutar el siguiente combate-¡Dentro de muy poco se llevara a cabo el quinto encuentro entre Kirby vs Marx!

Kirby ya estaba listo, tan solo estiro un poco sus musculos antes de entrar por la puerta con su linda cara. Dedede, Bandana, Pinkie y Fluttershy, siendo esta ultima ya despierta pero aun somnolienta, se acercaron al heroe rosado para darle animos en su dura batalla.

Kirby atravezo la puerta pero el escenario no cambio aunque alguien aparecio. Este era pequeño y de rosa claro, tenia un sombrero de dos puntas de color rojo y azul, tenia un par de zapatos marrones y saltaba sobre un pelota de playa de color rojo, azul y blanco.

-Hey, hey, hey. Pero si es mi viejo amigo Kirby. ¿Como te a ido todos estos años? De seguro has derrotado a cuanto monstruo se te pone en frente.

Kirby al verlo solo lo evito con su mirada, se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el seño, como si estuviera enojado por verlo.

-Oh vamos Kirby, aun sigues enojado por eso. Soy un demonio con ansias de poder, es normal para alguien como yo terminara traicionando al gran heroe del universo-Fue cuando el pequeño Marx puso una sonrisas maquiavelica, bajandose de su pelota-Que tal si unimos fuerzas para derrotar a Zero.

Fue cuando Kirby decidio mirarlo sorprendido ante sus palabras. Traicionar a quien le devolvio la vida, el Guerrero Estelar sabia que podoa engañarlo, pero ¿Y si fuera verdad? Kirby se acerco a su antiguo "amigo"

-Entonces que dices-Dijo extendiendo una pequeña mano que tenia escondida-Cooperamos para derrotar a Zero.

Todos miraban como Kirby iba a estrechar la mano del demonio, cada uno tenia un sentimiento distinto hacia la acción del héroe rosado, como "Idiota, te volverá a traicionar" o "No lo hagas Kirby". Fue cuando paso, Kirby estrecho su mano con la de Marx, mientras este sacaba unos colmillos hasta que Kirby puso su otra mano en el cuerpo del demonio poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Marx no comprendia hasta que Kirby y él se elvaron lo que mas podian y regresaron al suelo, solo que Marx se estrello primero teniendo a Kirby sobre el.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado-Dijo y escupio un poco de sangre junto con un colmillo-Intente darte mi ayuda y asi es como me pagas. Si lo que quieres es luchar, pues una lucha tendras.

Y salto para transformarse en el gran demonio que era. Kirby en tanto se preparo para el combate contra Marx nuevamente, por suerte sabia cuales eran sus ataques y patrones, y con su nueva habilidad Smash sera una gran sorpresa para el demonio.

(Marx Theme/ Tribulations from an Insane Jester)

El escenario empezo a cambiar a una escena del espacio, en donde se podoan ver varios planetas, entre estos Pop Star, y el suelo estaba con un dieseño de pequeños destellos y estrellas.

Marx se empezo a reir mientras lanzaba varias cuchillas boomerang, en la que Kirby agarro una y se lalanzo devuelta provocandole un pequeño daño.

-Asi que has ocultado tu poder Suplex he. Pues ese es un poder inutil para vencerme y tu amigo Bugsy no te ayudara. Jajajaja.

Marx empezo a teletransportarse por diferentes partes, aunque Kirby no empezo a perseguirlo, entonces el demonio no aparecio y empezo a llover semillas, de las cuales salieron grandes vainas espinosas que Kirby logro esquivar, a excepcion del ataque bajo tierra de Marx que logro golpearlo.

Kirby se levanto de suelo, salto hacia Marx quien no paraba de reirse y saco una cuchilla partiéndolo en dos, o eso se creyó cuando el demonio lanzo una risa y se separo en dos para hacer aparecer un agujero negro, aunque Kirby se transformo en piedra impidiendo que fuera absorbido.

-¿Que rayos es lo que tienes? No es Ninja, no es Suplex, no es Cutter, no es Stone. ¡Entonces que es!

-¡Smash Punch!-Grito el Guerrero lanzando un gran ataque en forma de puño hacia Marx que recibio en toda la cara.

Marx cayo al suelo para empezar a brillar, Kirby iba a atacarlo pero recordó lo que iba a pasar pero fue demasiado tarde. Marx abrió su boca y el Guerrero recibió todo el blaster del demonio y elevándolo al techo y cae, perdiendo su habilidad Smash.

-Oh ya veo. Se trataba de una nueva habilidad y que al parecer era multiple, jajajajaja-Se burlo Marx al ver que tenia una ventaja ante Kirby-¡Es hora de morir!

Marx empezo a acumular energia, notando un brilo en su cuerpo, y de la nada empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de flechas de su cuerpo. Kirby tan solo podia cubrirse ante el ataque terminara y cuando lo hizo, podia notarse varias heridas en el cuerpo del Guerrero Estelar.

Esta vez, Marx no le iba a darle la oportunidad a Kirby de obtener alguna habilidad, asi que todo el tiempo repetia los mismos ataques, las vainas espinosas, el agujero negro, el blaster y el disparo de flechas las cuales Kirby tan solo podia esquivar o cubrirse ante esos ataques ya que no podia tomar poder de ninguno de estos.

Todos veian preocupados la batalla, la mayoria de la audiencia perdia las esperanzas en la victoria del heroe rosado y dejaban de ver la transmision ya que se veia muy repetitivo. Servicio al Cliente, vio que los ratings bajan considerablemente de tener 10 millones bajo 100 cien mil, preocupandole lo que podia pasar, decidio jugar sucio. Oprimio un boton en su escritorio y una espada habia aparecido en el campo de batalla.

Kirby y Marx vieron la arma y dejaron de pelear para obtenerla, uno para usarla y el otro para destruirla. A Marx le seria muy facil teletrasportarse y llegar hasta la espada, pero ha usado gran parte de su energia en el combate y ya le es imposible hacerlo asi que solo volo a toda la velocidad que podia pero Kirby estaba demasiado cerca a la espada.

Marx penso en una gran idea, usar el blaster pero hacia el otro lado e impulsarse, hubiera funcionado bien sino se hubiera pasado y estrellarse contra la pared del escenario. Kirby absorbio la espada, pero este no se trasformo en Sword sino que en Ultra Sword. Marx estaba sorprendido ante la nueva transformación y la gran espada que se hacia cada vez mas grande y yendo a gran velocidad hacia él.

Al demonio no le quedo de otra que sujetar la gran espada con sus alas y hacer toda la fuerza posible para no ser cortado en dos, pero le fue imposible Kirby había acabado consumo vida una vez más. El Guerrero estelar ya se estaba retirando de la sala y Servicio al Cliente ya anunciaba la victoria del heroe rosado, pero Marx no iba a concluir esto tan facilmente.

-Kirby-Se escucho un susurro donde estaba el cadaver de Marx y que aunmentaba el volumen a cada palabra-Kirby. Kirby. Kirby. ¡KIRBY!

El cuerpo de Marx empezo a ser rodeado por una extraña energia oscura mientras aun se escuchaban los gritos del demonio dentro de la esfera negra, maldiciendo al heroe rosado.

-¡KIRBY!-La energia desapareio y un nuevo y resucitado Marx aparecia.

Era mas grande que antes, sus alas se volvieron moradas, su gorro tambien aunmento de tamaño, ahora tenia botas puntagudas en vez de bombines y un collar en vez de su moño. Sus ojos miraban a diferentes direcciones sin un punto a seguir y sacaba su lengua constantemente y su risa era mas macabra y terrorifica.

El escenario tambien habia cambiado, en vez de una vista del espacio, se veia como el fondo se distorcionaba a cada momento con diferentes colores y el suelo parecia una especoa de puente hueco, obligando a Kirby moverse solo en linea recta.

El nuevo Marx pego un gran grito haciendo que la transformacion de Kirby volviera a Sword, este intento nuevamente a usar la Super Habilidad pero no podia. Marx seguia riendose como maniaco y se separo en dos solo, solo que ahora ambas partes formaron un par de esferas, una rosa y una azul, y ambas se elevaron y reventaron en una lluvia de pintura.

Kirby tan solo se cubria con su espada, pero al parecer la pintura tambien era acido ya que quemaba la espada cpn cada gota que le llegaba. Ambas esferas aparecieron para formar nuevamente a Marx que volvio a reir.

Kirby ataco a Marx y a pesar de los fuertes cortes, este ni se inmutaba uno parecía que le afectaran. El demonio se elevo ó una nueva lluvia de semilla, solo que al crecer las vainas, en estas aparecieron una rosas que soltaban una especie de toxina que Kirby intentaba no respirar. Marx aprovecho esto y disparo una gran ráfaga de flechas que el héroe rosado recibió de golpe.

El Guerrero Estelar se levantaba debilmente mientras oia las risas maniaticas de Marx mientras este acumulaba energia en su boca preparando un nuevo blaster. Kirby pudo elevarse mientras el disparo era lanzado y destruyendo la pared, justo al lado donde el grupo veia a travez de la pantalla.

-Yupi, ahora podemos ver mejor-Se alegro Pinkie mientras el resto estaban palidos por el susto-¿Que les pasa?

-"¿Qué que nos pasa? Un poco mas al lado y hubieramos muerto"-Pensaron todos a la vez mientras sostenian sus manos/cascos donde estaba su corazon.

Todos se acercaron al agujero para ver como Kirby se estrellaba al lado de ellos luego de que Marx chocara contra el con fuerza. Por desgracia Kirby habia perdido su transformacion de Sword por el ultimo golpe recibido.

-Pinkie, ¿tienes otro MaxiTomate?-Dijo Dedede.

-Tengo el ultimo-Dijo la pony rosa sacando el fruto de su melena y arrojándolo al lado de Kirby.

Kirby absorbió el tomate y todas sus heridas habían desaparecido y sus fuerzas habían vuelto, pero el único problema es que no tenia alguna arma para luchar contra Marx. Dedede iba a lanza su martillo, pero Bandana se adelanto lanzando los restos de su lanza.

Tanto el rey como el caballero, y toda la audiencia de Dreamland y el Lor, se sorprendieron ante el actuar del Waddle Dee. Kirby, sabiendo lo importante que era para su amigo, absorbio el arma y transformandose en Spear Kirby.

El Guerrero Estelar empezo nuevamente el combate arrojando una lluvia de lanzas que logro herir al demonio justo antes de que este se volviera a separar en dos, solo que esta vez las esferas viajaban a diferentes direcciones pero con el unico objetivo de golpear a Kirby.

Cuando Marx volvio a ser uno solo, Kirby salto hacia el y recibio multiples estocadas, que nuevamente no parecian afectarle en lo mas minimo. A Kirby no le quede otra que hacer algo imposible y a la vez arriesgado. Mientras Marx se elevaba en los cielos y volvia a hacer la lluvia de vainas, la lanza y la banda de Kirby empezaron a brillar.

Todos sabian lo que iba a pasar, una nueva Super Habilidad. La lanza seguia siendo la misma, solo que el pañuelo mostraba el simbolo de la victoria de Dedede y la punta de esta era ahora con dientes en los lados y un par de cuchillas salieron en la parte inferior de esta. La banda esta vez se transformo en una bandana azul.

-Mega Spear-Dijo Meta Knight.

-¡Mega Spear!-Grito Bun

-¡MEGA SPEAR!-Gritaron todos en Dreamland.

Kirby miro con furia a Marx mientras este preparaba otra rafaga de flechas mientras Kirby esperaba el ataque. Cuando lo lanzo, el heroe rosado empezo a girar la lanza a gran velocidad mientras la flechas eran destruidas una por una hasta que el ataque termino.

Esta vez, el rostro de Marx habia cambiado a uno de sorpresa pero el no se quedaria de brazos cruzado y preparo el blaster. Al lanzarlo Kirby se elevo por los aires gracias a la lanza e iba a gran velocidad hacia el demonio quien no podia dejar de disparar y termino cuando la lanza dientuda atrabezo entre sus ojos, pegando un gran grito de dolor.

Marx logro quitarse encima a Kirby para preparae su ataque mas fuerte, la bomba de congelacion. Con esta podra congelar absolutamente todo a su alrededor, transformando a Kirby en un cubo de hielo y destruirlo en un monto de pedazos.

Cuando lo lanzo de su boca, Kirby tan solo la destruyo por completo al girar la lanza como una helice de helicoptero, dejando solo escarcha alrededor de el. Marx al ver esto se sorprendio y no podia moverse debido al shock por ver como su ataque mas fuerte parecia como si fuera nada ante el Guerrero Estelar.

Kirby, aprovechando que Marx esta en shock, acumulo energia en la lanza hasta lanzarla, no hacia el demonio, sino hacia el cielo.

-¡Rain of Spear!-Grito Kirby.

Cuando la lanza se perdió en el cielo estrellado, de repente todo se iluminó con pequeños destellos que resultaron ser lanzas que cayeron en diferentes direcciones, como si fuese una lluvia y la gran mayoría impactando sobre Marx.

El demonio no podía aguantar mas dolor, se estaba haciendo mas débil con cada lanza que le llegaba y parecía no tener fin hasta...

(Marx Scream)

El cuerpo de Marx se volvió opaco mientras soltaba un gran grito de agonía y se partía en dos hasta explotar en miles de pedazos volviéndose cenizas.

-¡Damas y Caballero! El encuentro a terminando dándole la victoria a Kirby-Hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que un gran grito de emoción se escuchó por toda la galaxia ante la victoria del héroe rosado.

Todos entraron en el escenario para felicitar a Kirby, pero este empezaba a tambalearse mientras poco a poco su transformación se deshacía y volviendo a la normalidad, pero antes de caer al suelo Bandana logro atraparlo.

El Waddle Dee vio que el pequeño de rosa aun llevaba una lanza completa en sus manos, a pesar de haber perdido la transformación. Esta ahora llevaba en el pañuelo el rostro de Bandana, como significando un regalo de parte de Kirby. Bandana tan solo le dedico una mirada como diciendo "Gracias, Kirby" y se lo llevo a la habitacion de descanso para que durmiera despues de su larga batalla.

-Dentro de una hora se llevara a cabo la ultima batalla de este tan emocionante evento en donde todos nuestros luchadores han vencido a cada uno de los demonios y monstruos traidos a la vida gracias Zero. Les pido a nuestros combatientes que suban al ultimo piso de la torre para la batalla decisiva.

Todos subieron por las escaleras en espiral que se formaba en la ultima puerta de la habitacion. Mientras subian, todos tenian diferentes pensamientos sobre la batalla entre los caballeros, poco se sabia sobre su anterior batalla o los motivos el porque se enfrentaron. Según le dijo una vez a Dedede, eso se lo llevaría a la tumba. Durante el trayecto Meta Knight sentía un ardor en su brazo derecho mientras que en el izquierdo podía sentir como se empezaba lentamente a abrirse la herida, el caballero tenia el presentimiento que perdería esta batalla.

Antes de seguir avanzando, Meta Knight detuvo su andar y se diriguio a todos una mirada con un resplandor azul en sus ojos. Sus amigos sabian lo que expresaban el caballero, tristeza y desesperanza.

-¡Meta Knight pudiste vencerlo una vez podras hacerlo de nuevo!-Dijo Dedede intentando animar a su caballero-¡No te puedes darte porvencido por que crees que no pudes! Todos tus soldados, Sword, Blade, todo la galaxia estara viendo al Guerrero mas poderoso de la galaxia! No puedes dar marcha atras. Eres un Guerrero Estelar, tu deber es proteger al universo de cualquier amenaza...

-¡Caye su majestad!-Grito el caballero hacia su rey, algo que lo sorprendio que se dirigiera asi hacie el, Meta Knight se dio la vuelta y siguio camino arriba-Muchas gracias, su majestad. Si sabe dar palabras de motivacion.

Todos esperaban otra reaccion de parte del caballero, incluso Dedede estaba sin palabras jamas creyo que lo convenceria de seguir en esto. Mientras subian, el caballero resucitado los esperaba pacientemente mientras preparaba sus armas hasta que Discord lo interrumpio.

-No quiero que falles. Todos esos monstruos me han fallado y me han costado grandes sumas de dinero y tu has sido el mas caro de todos. Si fallas, yo mismo me encargare de matarte.

-Por lo unico que has pagado es por mi resucitacion, no por mis servicios. Yo solo estoy aqui para vengarme de mi verdugo-Contesto Galacta Knight-Pero no se preocupe su majestad, no fallare.

-No te refieras asi hacia mi, ninguno debe saber quien soy y que sigan creyendo que el estupido de Discord es el traidor...-Fue interrumpido mientras la lanza del caballero estaba en su cuello.

-No insultes a mi maestro. Habra cambiado por el caos de este planeta, pero el sigue siendo mi maestro y no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados. Matare a Meta Knight y luego sigues tu.

El caballero algelical alejo su lanza del cuello del Draconequs y se volteo esperando a su contrincante mientras Discord frotaba su cuello que empezo a brotar un poco de sangre y usando su magia detuvo el sangrado y mirando con ira a Galacta.

Cuando los heroes llegaron, vieron el nuevo escenario, el cielo estaba estrellado y se podia ver a Discord en su trono junto con Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity, las tres convertidas en piedra. En la parte inferior, donde se desarrollaria el combate, se podia ver que estaba completamente destruido, como si antes hubiera un combate aqui, pero Meta Knight sabia lo que en verdad sucedio.

-Estabas entrenando para esto. No es asi, Galacta Knight-Dijo el caballero al ausente rival.

El caballero con las alas angelicales, antiguamente conocido como el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia, titulo quitado por el caballero de alas de murcielago, aparecio frente a Meta Knight y se miraban frente a frente. Se podia ver que los ojos, tanto de Meta Knight como Galacta Knight, se habian vuelto rojos revelando la ira que sentian mutuamente.

(Galacta Knight Theme KSSU/ Greatest in All the Galaxy)

El guerrero angelical se alejo justo a tiempo de ser golpeado por Galaxia, dando inicio al combate. Mientras esto ocurria, el lugar en el que estaban esperando el resto se empezo a elevar en una plataforma siendo paralela en la que estaba Discord, el cual miraba de forma impaciente el combate.

Meta Knight y Galacta Knight chocaban sus armas constantemente, imposible de poder dañarse uno al otro, pero el caballero oscuro podía sentir como el ardor de sus heridas aumentaban por cada golpe que daba y recibia. Meta Knight dio un gran golpe para poder alejarse y preparar una de sus tecnicas, sobrecargando con poder a Galaxia.

-¡Galaxia Sword Beam!-Grito el caballero soltando la energia en forma de cuchilla gigante hacia su rival.

Galacta levanto un poco su escudo y una energia salio de este formando uno mas grande que lo cubria por completo. Cuando el ataque de Meta Knight impacto sobre el escudo de Galacta, la cuchilla dorada se deshizo mientras que el escudo seguia intacto.

Fue entonces el turno de atacas de Galacta Knight, concentro una energia en la punta de su lanza y la movio formando un semicirculo al frente de él y se empezaron a formar espadas de luz, las cuales viajaron a gran velocidad hacia Meta Knight quien esquivaba cada una de ellas y rechazando la ultima con Galaxia. Pero lo que no vio fue como Galacta llego detras de él a una gran velocidad que lo sorprendio bastante.

-Demasiado lento-Le susurro mientras atravesaba al caballero si es no fue una ilusion-La tecnica de las Multi-Imagenes.

-Acaso no sabes a quien darle Galacta-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight como si fueran muchos de él hablando a la vez, mientras mas y mas caballeros borrosos aparecían alrededor de Galacta Knight.

Galacta golpeaba con un gran rayo que salia de su lanza hacia las copias borrosas de su enemigo, el cual hacia posturas que irritaban al caballero angelical. Pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que Meta Knight cargaba su espada para un nuevo ataque al distraído Galacta Knight.

-¡Giant Galaxia!-Grito Meta Knight mientras enterraba su espada en el piso y en varias partes del suelo se abrian como portales, todos alrededor de Galacta Knight.

Fue entonces que de esos portales salieron grandes espadas doradas las cuales fueron en direccion hacia Galacta Knigth, que al escuchar el estruendo de los portales abriendose, apenas pudo escapar de las espadas sin resultar herido de gravedad, pero con heridas que se notaban en sus alas.

Galacta no se quedo de brazos cruzados y comenzo otro combate cercano, solo que esta vez el caballero angelical no dejaria escapar a su antiguo verdugo. Luego de un arduo duelo de espada-lanza, Galacta Knight termino por perder el combate y con graves heridas y parte de su mascara trizada.

Fue entonces que el caballero angelical emprendio vuelo alejandose un poco de su rival y fue cuando un aura salia de este y se podia sentir un gran poder fluyendo de él.

(Galacta Knight Theme KRtDL/The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy)

-¡Rain of Stars!-Grito Galacta Knight mientras concentraba una gran energia en su lanza, la cual elevo apuntando al cielo.

De este empezaron a ver se grandes destellos que resultaron ser grandes cantidades de energia que impactaban el escenario, destruyendo parte de este y de la torre al igual que provocaba un incendio en el bosque Everfree. Fue entonces que un gran has de luz seguia a Meta Knight con tal de desintegrarlo, o eso se pensaria ya que sin previo aviso Galacta aparecio frentre al caballero oscuro y empezo a darle rapidas estocadas con su lanza mientras su masca empezaba a trizarse mas por cada golpe.

Meta Knight se levanto muy mal herido y algunas partes pequeñas de su mascara se empezaron a caer, siendo la parte superior derecha la parte mas grande revelando parte de sus ojos de color blanco. El caballero fue directamente hacia su rival, pero al dar el primer paso sus heridas empezaron a doler y se podía ver como goteaban sus hombreras, este se las saco y todos pudieron ver las grandes heridas en sus brazos en las cuales derramaban mucha sangre, obligando al caballero a arrodillarse frente a Galacta Knight.

-Después de tantos años, finalmente podre cumplir con mi venganza-Dijo Galacta hacia su rival-Espero que tus antiguos camaradas estén esperándote del otro lado, ya que allí es donde iras.

Galacta Knight comenzó a emanar una gran energía de su interior y transfiriéndola hacia su lanza, mientras Meta Knight solo contemplaba su final a manos del Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia. El caballero angelical solto la energia en un gran tornado de fuego de color rosa oscuro viajo directamente hacia su rival y lo absorbía para terminar con su vida. Galacta viajo dentro del tornado posiblemente para acabar con lo que queda de Meta Knight.

-¡Si!-Celebro Discord-Al fin un combate ganado por uno de estos tontos monstruos que me costaron una fortuna. Pero valió la pena gastar cada bit en cada uno de ellos. Pronto seguirán ustedes seis. ¡Galacta Knight acaba con todos!

-¡Eso haremos!-Dijo una voz doble dentro del tornado, haciéndose mas pequeño y combinando el rosa oscuro con el dorado-¡ACABAREMOS CONTIGO!

Y el tornado viajo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Discord quien se sorprendió al ver detalladamente como Galacta y Meta Knight habían unido sus armas, una sobre otra, y formar un gran ataque para destruir el campo de fuerza que protegía al draconequs. Este intentaba detener el avance de los caballeros reforzando aun mas el campo, pero era inutil, el campo de energia fue destruido y con ello el tornado taladro empezo a perforar el vientre del Dios del Caos hasta atravesarlo por completo, dejando a ambos ensangrentados.

Nadie quien veia esto tenia palabra alguna, hasta Servicio al Cliente estaba impresionado ante tal traicion y que tampoco vio como su medidor de ratings explotaba por tanta audiencia. Fue entonces que Meta Knight cayo inconsciente, haciendo que todos en la plataforma bajaran de ella para ver estado, mientras que Galacta Knight volo hacia el interior de la torre, en los pisos inferiores y encontro un MaxiTomate que no habian usado anted. Volvio devuelta y levantando a su antiguo rival, levanto parte de la mascara y le dio el tomate. Acto seguido, sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse poco a poco mientras recobraba la consciencia.

-¿Ganamos?-Dijo debilmente el caballero oscuro.

-Ganamos-Respondió Galacta ayudando a levantar a su nuevo amigo.

-De seguro no soy el único en preguntarse ¡¿QUE DIABLOS OCURRIO AQUÍ?!

-Su majestad cálmese, selo explicaremos todo.

-¡Señoras y señores de todo el universo quienes nos estuvieron acompañando durante estas 12 horas de batallas con un único fin de derrotar a todo el mal que pronto consumirá todo el universo! Con ustedes los campeones de la Torre de los Jefes más Fuertes de la Galaxia. Y con esto nos retiramos y recuerden preferir nuestros productos.

Y las pantallas empezaron a caer de sus soportes y parte de la torre empezo a desmoronarse. Dedede y NightMare Moon tomaron las estatuas de Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity y saltaron antes de que la torre se desplomara por completo. NighMare tambien habia tomado el cofre con los Elementos de la Armonia, pero sentia algo raro dentro de ellos.

Cuando abrieron el cofre Twilight rapidamente tomo laa gemas y usabdo toda su energia lanzo un rayo multicolor hacia sus tres pretificadas amiga, pero no pasaba nada. Hasta NightMare se atrevio a poner un casco sobre el has de luz, pero solo era eso, luz. Twilight dejo caer los Elementos de la Armonia y estos se rompieron como cristal, excepto por uno que cayo a los pies de Dedede. Este lo tomo y se asombro al ver un simbolo en una de las caras de la gema.

-Este era el problema. Los Elementos fueron robados. Y no adivinaran quien fue.

-Daroach, no es asi.

-Asi es Meta Knight-Dijo y volteo la gema y como todos veian el simbolo de la banda de ladrones. Una doble "S" con orejas de raton en cada una.

Twilight tenia una cara de felicidad y a la vez de ira, por el hecho de estar enfadada con la desconocida Squeak Squad y a la vez con esperanzas al saber que no todo esta perdido. Pero eso se fue de golpe al oir las risas de Discord.

-Solo por que me atravezaron con sus armas creen que acabaron conmigo-Se escucho la voz de draconequs mientras los escombros de la torre temblaban-Nada puede acabar con un dios.

Y salio de los escombros con una gran aura oscura rodeandolo, chasqueo sus garras y su vientre empezo a regenerarse lentamente, organos, nervio, arterias, venas, mucusculo y pelaje. Ya regenerado se dirigio con ira hacia el grupo.

-¡No existe nada en este mundo ni en ningun otro que pueda matar a un DIOS!-Y con estas palabras estiro sus brazos al aire preprarando un gran ataque.

Fue entonces que una especie de onda multicolor paso por la garra de águila y el ala de murciélago y en un instante, estas fueron cortadas. Discord chasqueo sus garras, pero sus extremidades no se regeneraban, lo intento varia veces pero no daba con éxito alguno. Hasta que decidió mirar detrás de el y sorprenderse al ver quien fue el responsable de esto.

-¡Lo único que puede matar a un dios, es otro dios!-Dijo el ser mientras era iluminado por la espada que traia, una espada reconocible para los heroes de Dreamland.

 **-¡La Rainbow Sword!**

 **Continuara...**

 **Proximo capitulo. La Verdad Revelada.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes esperaban con ansias este ultima parte de este capitulo y agradecer tambien a Maestro en Anime por darme la inspiracion, pero no te preocupes la escena que hiciste aparecera en el ultimo capitulo. Que seria en dos capitulos mas.**

 **Tambien avisar que el proximo sera algo mas corto de lo que estan acostumbrados en este fic, pero lo entenderan cuando lo lean.**

 **Tambien agradecer a todos quienes contribuyen con sus ideas en la segunda temporada de "EG3: Visitas de las Estrellas" y decir de antemano que sus ideas seran puestas en el tercer capitulo, hay vere como me las ingenio para hacerlos.**


	12. La Verdad Revelada

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia pero de antemano me quiero disculpar por lo corto que sera este capitulo, comparándolo con los últimos lanzados que sobrepasaban las 10.000 palabras, pero aquí se explicaran muchas cosas antes del ultimo capitulo.**

 **También agradecer a quienes han seguido este fic desde sus inicios aportando sus ideas y opiniones. Muchas gracias a XmarkZX, Maestro en Anime y a todos y cada uno de los anónimos quienes aportaron a lo largo de este fic.**

 **No los hago esperar mas y comencemos este capítulo titulado.**

 **La Verdad Revelada**

Todos veian con asombro al ser que sostenia la Rainbow Sword. Un ser que no esperaban ver nunca.

-¿Discord?-Todos dijeron al ver al mencionado draconequs.

A diferencia del Discord que tenian enfrente, este Discord tenia graves heridas en su cuerpo y una daga enterrada en su espalda y sus ojos no eran amarillos con iris rojos, sino completamente azules, como un zafiro. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de todos era la espada multicolor en su garra de leon, per esta se desvanecio y se volvieron las gotas arcoiris que conocen y salieron volando hacia el cielo, mientras Discord caia inconsciente sobre todos.

Nadia tenia palabra alguna sobre lo que sucedia. ¿Por que habia dos Discord? ¿Por que uno de ellos portaba un arma tan pura como la Rainbow Sword? Fue entonces que el Discord mutilado lanzo una risa burlona y miro al inconciente dios del Caos.

-Viajaste desde tan lejos, solo para fallar tu ataque-Dijo mientras un fuego verde lo rodeaba y volvia a su forma original, la reina Chrysalis-Pobre el Guerrero Estelar que vive dentro de ti que dejo que usaras su espada mas poderosa y fallar como un idiota.

Twilight tenia una gran ira al ver que Chrysalis les habia traicionado. Lo unico que queia era matarla por haberlo hecho y por cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho a la princesa Celestia. Pero NightMare Moon disparo un rato hacia la reina de los Changelings que solo la hizo perder el equilibrio un poco.

-Crees que con ese tonto ataque podras destruirme.

-Creo que deberias fijarte en tus cascos, hermana.

El hechizo en cuestion que lanzo se trataba de neutralizar el camuflaje de los Changelings, algo que funciono y revelo a la verdadera traidora.

-¿Como supiste que era yo?-Dijo aludida la gobernante de Equestria al ver que su disfraz habia sido descubierto.

-Tu misma deberias saberlo, si alguna parte del cuerpo se desprende, como un pelo o una pluma, o en tu caso tu casco y ala, estos vuelven a su forma original. Tu misma deberias saberlo, tu creaste ese hechizo.

Celestia veia sus partes desmembradas y como estas aun se retorcian con su forna original. La princesa iba a lanzar un hechizo sobre el grupo, Twilight intento detenerlo, pero era demasiado rapido, pero no tanto para un par de Guerreros Estelares que lograron desviar el ataque que destruyo la montaña mas cercana y la volvio nada.

Celestia se teletransportaba para poder huir del grupo, pero debido a la gran perdida de sangre solo podia llegar a cortas distancias. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente empezo a caminar para recuperar energias, pero escucho algo que hizo voltearse para ver quien era. Al ver que solo fue una rama que se cayo, siguio con su huida hasta que recibio un fuerte golpe en su vientre junto con una descarga electrica por parte de Masked Dedede que la lanzo devuelta donde estaba el grupo, destruyendo cuanto arbol chocaba hasta detenerse en uno grande.

Cuando se iba a poner de pie, esta recibio otro golpe en su vientre, que la devolvio al arbol y luego recibir multiples estocadas por parte de la lanza de Bandana, que la miraba con una gran ira en sus ojos. El Waddle Dee dejo de atacarla para acumular energia en su pie, mientras Celestia aun intentaba volver en si. Bandana lanzo la patada en su menton con tanta fuerza que la mando a lo cielos, en donde recupero la consciencia.

Al intentar retomar el vuelo con la unica ala que le quedaba, vio un par de resplandores que se dirigian hacia ella de color azul y blanco, se trataban de Meta Knight y Galacta Knight ambos teniendo sus ojos rojos hacia la monarca. Celestia intento teletransportarse perp fue inutil ya que sentia los ataques de ambos caballeros con sus filosas armas. La alicornio apenas podia verlos despues de cada golpe o inclusive cuando se dirigian hacia ella. Celestia no podia mas y cayo, pero no antes de que ambos caballeros lanzaran una patada para estrellarla con fuerza hacia el suelo. Ambos chocaron los puños antes de reunirse con el resto.

Todos estaban alrededor del crater que se formo con la caida, Bandana miraba con ira a la monarca, Dedede aun con su máscara y abriendo la parte posterior de su martillo y una pequeña flama salia de este, Meta Knight y Galacta Knight aterrizaban apuntado sus armas al cráter, Twilight, Pinkie y NightMare miraban igual con ira a Celestia. Y por ultimo Kirby tenia su rostro sombreado, miro a Dedede y apunto a su martillo, este asintió y lo devolvió a la normalidad y se lo lanzo a su amigo.

Cuando lo trago, su banda en la cabeza se hizo mas grande y larga con una estrella en el centro y un gran martillo dorado con varias estrellas en él se formo en sus manos. Era Grand Hammer Kirby. Todos se alejaron para que Kirby terminara con su cometido de aplastar a Celestia y darle final a la traidora. Si no fue por Twilight que lo empujo hacia un lado, justo a tiempo de que un rayo oscuro le impactara.

Nadie tuvo objeción por parte del actuar de la alicornio debido a quien lanzo el rayo se trataba del mismísimo Zero que hizo presencia en el bosque. Todos estaban paralizados por su presencia y sentir un gran poder oscuro fluyendo de él, que incluso hizo retroceder a los caballeros y a Kirby, mientras que Dedede quedo en shock y Bandana se escondía detrás de él.

Zero observó a todos y luego fijo su mirada hacia la moribunda Celestia, este lanzo otro rayo que salio de su ojo y empezo a levitar a la alicornio mientras era rodeada por una energia oscura. Este energia desaparecio despues de un rato mostrando a una Celestia completamente curada, excepto por su ala y casco que no se regeneraron.

Ambos se marcharon del lugar mientras la alicornio soltaba una risa maniatica y escalofriante mientras se dirigian a Canterlot. Dedede se sento sosteniendo su pecho y sentir algo mojado detras de él. Creyo que se habia orinado, pero Bandana habia estado llorando todo el momento, Dedede lo miro y decidio abrazarlo mientras lo calmaba.

El grupo se marcho del lugar hacia donde estaban Discord y Fluttershy, siendo esta ultima la que intentaba curar sus heridas con diferentes plantas medicinales que podia crear gracias a la corona de Leaf que aun poseia. Pero sus intentos eran envanos, debido a la daga enterrada en la espalda. Una daga reconocible para los Guerreros Estelares.

-Es la Daga del Descanzo Eterno. La unica arma capaz de acabar con un Guerrero Estelar-Dijo Meta Knight.

-Fue dada a cada uno de los Guerreros Estelares durante la guerra contra Nightmare y solo la usabamos para darle fin o a nuestras vidas o al sufrimiento de algun compañero moribundo.

-Yo por desgracia, la tuve que usar en Garlude y el padre de Knuckle Joe. Ademas de que aun conservo la mia, por si es que me llega mi hora.

-Pero ¿Por que Celestia le dijo Guerrero Estelar a Discord? Es que no lo entiendo. Según tengo entendida, Discord a estado desde los inicios de la historia esquestre.

-En realidad Twilight-Dijo Fluttershy sin mirar a su amiga-Discord me había contado hace mucho tiempo su verdad. Resulta ser que cuando encerró a Galacta, él decidió dejar la guerra contra Nightmare y buscar un lugar tranquilo después de su perdida. Al llegar a Equestria este conocio a los padres de Celestia y la princesa Luna. Por desgracia, el espiritu del caos habia nacido y se habia llevado las vidas de los gobernantes. En un ultimo intento uso su espada, la Rainbow Sword y acabo con la bestia, pero con un gran costo. La bestia contagio a Discord con su caos y fue cuando se transformo. Desde ese entonces, Discord y la bestia compartian un mismo cuerpo.

-¿Como sabias eso Fluttershy?

-El me lo conto todo antes de que todo este ocurriera, inclusive me queria presentar al Guerrero Estelar, pero este se nego a ocupar el cuerpo. Con la escusa que no queria tener amistades con alguien a quien perdera.

(N. del A: Esto no es ninguna teoria o es el orogen de Discord, solo es algo que se me ocurrio para que los personajes estuvieran vinculados. Por favor no tomar esto como real ni como teoria, por favor)

Fue entonces que Discord abrio sus ojos mostrando su color original y viendo a Fluttershy. Esta simplemente se alegro y empezó a abrazarlo mientras aun lloraba, solo que ahora de felicidad.

-Querida, por favor, me asfixias.

-Lo siento, no era mi intencion hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Te vez muy hermosa con esa corona, te queda con tu estilo.

-Gracias, esto es de Kirby.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, alguien quiere conocerte-Dijo y cerro sus ojos para despues abrirlos y ver que habian cambiado a un color azul-Discord tenia razon, si que eres linda.

-¿Maestro? Es usted.

-Galacta, hacia siglos que no te veia. Y por lo visto te has cambiado de bando.

-Maestro yo, lo siento. Me comporte como un idiota sediento de poder. Ni si quiera deberia diriguirte la palabra por mi comportamiento en el pasado.

-No Galacta, yo soy quien debe disculparse. Yo fui el idiota que no queria enseñarte, cometi el mismo error de Celestia con Sunset.

-Entonces, ¿ambos comparten cuerpo?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Asi es princesa, pero desde que lo compartimos deje a su Discord que lo usara. Ya que vi que era innecesario seguir viviendo y lo unico que queria era morir. Celestia jamas cumplio su promesa, hasta ahora.

-¿Podemos salvarlo?-Pregunto Fluttershy a ambos caballeros.

-Imposible. Una vez enterrada la daga en el cuerpo solo es cuestion de horas para que muera.

-Y quitarsela seria una forma rapida de morir.

-Fluttershy, he visto lo que has sentido por el espiritu del caos que vive dentro de mi y del cual te enamoraste. Solo tu tienes la desicion si de quedarte los ultimos momentos con él o despedirte ahora.

-Me dejarian hablar con Discord, a solas por favor-Todos asintieron y se marcharon hacia donde estaba el Arbol de la Armonia.

-Mi querida Fluttershy, ya has decidido-No recibio respuesta alguna, sino algo inesperado.

Un beso fue su respuesta, Discord recibio el afecto de su enamorada y a la vez sentia como la daga salia de su espalda. Este se sorprendio pero entendio lo sucedido, si se irira que fuera con una muestras de amor de quien siempre considero, no tan solo su amiga, sino tambien su alma gemela.

El cuerpo del draconequs empezo a volverse polvo lentamente mientras aun seguian besandose hasta que desparecio por completo. El polvo se elevo al cielo y empezo a brillar junto con el cielo estrelllado.

-Es polvo estelar ahora-Dijo Meta Knight-En eso nos convertimos una vez que dejamos este mundo.

Meta Knight vio a Dedede apoyado en la entrada de la cueva y podia sentir un extraño sentimiento en su rey.

-Su majestad, ¿esta bien?

-Dijiste, que aun conservas esa daga. Quiero que me la des-Dijo el rey sin voltear a su vasallo.

-Su majestad, ¿que esta planeando?

-Tan solo damela-Volvio a exigir pero esta vez volteo hacia Meta Knight y podía verse la ira en sus ojos.

-¡No su majestad, no dejare que se enfrente a Celestia!-Dijo el caballero acertando en lo que pensaba Dedede-¡Ella es muy poderosa para usted, deje nos a Galacta y a mi...!

-¡Y crees que no lo se! Escuchame Meta Knight, no me obliges a luchar contra ti por la daga, asi que damela y es una orden.

Luego de decir esto, su martillo se envolvio en un fuego verde y lo apunto a su caballero. Meta Knight no le quedo de otra que combatir con su rey, pero Galacta lo derribo y le quito la daga del Descanzo Eterno y fue con Dedede.

-Le dare la daga, solo si me dice cuales son sus intenciones.

-Es hacerla pagar, no tan solo por traicionarnos sino tambien a cada uno de sus subditos. Los cuales confiaban su vida a ella para que los protegiera. Clavare esa daga en su frio corazon.

Galacta al escuchar esto solo asintio y extendio la daga hacia el Pengi, sintiendo el poder de esta. Dedede guardo la daga dentro de su capa y sintio como algo vibraba dentro de esta y saco el objeto, que se trataba de un libro bastante grueso, un libro reconocible para Twilight.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-Pregunto Twilight mientras abria y revisiaba cada pagina del libro.

-Despues de que Spike me lanzara, me estrelle contra una extraña maquina junto a un espejo roto. Vi que el libro empezo a vibrar y lo tome por si es que algo malo le pasaba al castillo. Ademas que algo dentro de mi me decia que debia tomarlo.

Twilight veía cada página del libro para comprobar lo que le había dicho Spike ayer y resulta que el cofre del arcoiris estaba allí, sano y a salvo. Mas o menos. Según Sunset, su contraparte humana absorbió los poderes del cofre gracias a un extraño collar que tenia. Pero todo se resolvió gracias a Sunset y sus amigas, además fe que ahora podían controlar mejor sus poderes gracias al cofre.

Pero había una pagina que le parecía rara y era debido a que estaba en un lenguaje que no había visto en toda su vida. Le pregunto a Nightmare pero ella tampoco sabia, aunque le resultaba un poco familiar.

-Oye, Meta Knight-Dijo Dedede dandole la mano al Guerrero Estelar-Yo, siento haberte amenzado para que me dieras la daga. Solo que entre en panico, eso es todo.

-No su majestad, yo lo siento. Debo dejar de pensar que ya no es tan debil como antes, sin ofender.

-En parte tienes razon. Años atras yo te hubiera exigido que lucharas contra Celestia. O peor, que yo nunca los acompañara por lo peligroso que seria u no arriesgar mi vida. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

-En eso tiene razon. Usted se preocupa mucho mas por sus amigos y sus subditos. Entendere si quiere enfrentarse a Celestia, pero tenga cuidado su majestad.

-Lo se, ella posee una gran fuerza y ventaja. Pero eso mismo pasaba conmigo cuando luechaba contra Kirby.

Ambos lanzaron un largo suspiro intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Celestia y su traicion. Luego de unos minutos Fluttershy habia llegado con sus amigos y se podia ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos, al igual que una gran ira hacia cierta monarca. Todos intentaban pensar en alguna estrategia para el ultimo combate que se llevaria a cabo en Canterlot, pero todo estaba en su contra.

Un gran ejercito potenciados con el poder oscuro de Dark Matter y Zero, al igual que monstruos y criaturas era tan solo una parte del poder que ahora tenia Celestia. Todos perdian la esperanza poco a poco, inclusive Twilight propuso rendirse ya que sus argumentos eran validos, no habian Elementos de la Armonia, ni Corazon de Cristal ni tampoco el Cofre del Arcoiris.

Hasta que Dedede y Meta Knight vieron un destello en el cielo nocturno y se formo un portal en forma de estrella. Tanto el rey como el caballero avisaron a todos y salieron de la cueva justo a tiempo de que la antigua Nave de Magolor, el Astrovelero Lor, saliera del portal. Twlight y NightMare Moon lanzaron un hechizo bengala para avisar a la nave, pero esta no cambiaba de curso, hasta que a Dedede se le ocurrio una idea.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea Dedede-Dijo Twilight mientras el rey se preparaba para hacer un swing a Kirby con su martillo.

-Es la unica forma, ademas Fumu estara feliz de ver a Kirby. ¡GOOOOOOLF!

Y dicho esto golpeo a Kirby quien salio volando en direccion al Lor, siendo sus tripulantes los que buscaban alguna señal de la torre en donde antes se llevo la batalla. Fumu veia desde una de las ventanas hasta que vio a su amigo rosado pasar frente a ella y caer en direccion a una especie de edificio destruido.

Cuando aterrizo el Lor, las puertas de la nave se materializo frente al grupo, todos esperaban paciente a que sus tripulantes salieran. Fue entonces que empezo a temblar el suelo y una infinita cantidad de Waddle Dees salian de la nave en direccion a Dedede y Bandana quienes fueron rodeados de inmediato por las pequeñas criaturas, quienes sacaban un mar de lagrimas por volver a ver a su rey y su capitan. Hasta Dedede y Bandana estaban llorando por volver a ver a todos los Waddle Dees despues de un mes.

Del Lor tambien salio otra persona, un caracol que corrio todo lo que podia hacia Dedede.

-¡Su majestad!-Grito el caracol.

-¡Escargoon!-Grito Dedede.

Escargoon salto sobre los Waddle Dee intentando llegar hacia el rey, pero a mitad de camino este cayo sobre las tropas y fueron ellos quienes los llevaron hacia Dedede. Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras aun seguian llorando de felicidad.

-¡Kirby!-Se escucho desde dentro de la nave que llamaban al Guerrero Estelar.

Todos vieron a un par de niños y una hada que salian del Lor e iban hacia Kirby quien los recibia con sus brazos abiertos. Este fue tackleado por los tres mientras estos igual lloraban de felicidad.

-¡Fumu. Bun. Ribbon!-Dijo Kirby feliz por volver a ver a todos sus amigos.

-¡Mueve tu maldito trasero Storo!-Se escucho una voz dentro de la nave.

Todas veian como una cabeza de roedor azul con uma bandana roja y un parche en su ojo.

-¡Tenias que salir de cabeza!

-¡Ahora todos debemos empujar tu gordo trasero!

-¡Apartense yo me ocupo!-Se escucho otra voz y resultaba familiar, sobre todo para Twilight-¡Esto puede que te duela un poco Storo!

El roedor fue envuelto en un aura celeste mientras se estrujaba para pasar por la estrecha puerta. Este salio disparado junto con su banda, la Squeak Squad, cayendo a los cascos de las ponies. Twilight tenia una gran ira hacia los cuatro roedores quienes intentaban poner caras de suploca hacia la alicornio.

-¡Twilight!

La alicornio miro hacia la puerta de la nave y reconocio la figura que salia de esta, la de su cuñada y mejor amiga, Cadence. Ambas no aguantaron y corrieron para darse un gran abrazo mientras lloraban de felicidad.

Todos veian las comovedoras escenas, y tambien la paliza que NightMare Moon le hacia a la banda de ladrones usando su magia de torturas que aprendio mientras estaba desterrada en la luna.

-Se comportan como un monton de bebes-Dijo la ultima tripulante mientras salia del Lor

-¿Silica?

-Años que no te veía Meta Knight.

Luego de que todos se calmaran por el reencuentro, Fumu, Ribbon y Silica le presentaron a Twilight el cañon de la Armonia. Este concentraba el poder de los Elementos de la Armonia para poder dispararlos, sin la necesidad de sus portadoras. Twilight subio al cañon y disparo a hacia sus amigas petrificadas que fueron liberadas lentamente mientras estas escupian un poco de tierra.

Las seis se abrazaron por el reencuentro y el resto tambien se les unieron al gran abrazo en el que ninguno pudo aguantar las lagrimas, excepto por Meta Knight, Galacta y Silica. Luego de ese hermoso momento, Escargoon les tenia una sorpresa a todos, incluido a los tripulantes.

De la parte de atras del Lor se materializo otra puerta y de esta salieron una inmensa cantidad de vehiculos militares, entre estos habian jeeps, camiones y motocicletas, al igual que el la camioneta cañon de Dedede. Y lo que sorprendio a todos fue una gran tanque, pero no cualquiera sino que el mismisimo Waddle Tank.

-¡Con esto no perderemos!

-Liberaremos nuestro mundo, tenemos armamento, un gran ejercito y la magia mas poderosa de Equestria. No importa si no tenemos la Star Rod, con los Elementos de la Armonia y el Corazon de Cristal.

-Podremos ganar esta guerra. ¡Preparense todos! ¡Hoy sera el dia en que Zero caera de una vez por todas y para siempre!

Se escucho un gran grito, aunque solo fue de los que tenian boca mientras que los Waddle Dees chocaban sus lanzas contra el suelo y los Squeakers chichaban.

 **Continuara...**

 **Adelante del Ultimo Capitulo.**

 **Hemos pasado mas de un mes derrotando a los sirvientes de Zero.**

 **Reuniendo las partes de la Star Rod.**

 **Sufrimos grandes perdidas.**

 **Y una gran traicion.**

 **Pero toda valdra la pena cuando Zero finalemente muera.**

 **Ultimo capitulo: La Ultima Batalla por Equestria y el Universo.**

 **-Pronto todo esto acabara.**

 **-Volveremos a casa.**

 **-¡POYO!**


	13. La Última Batalla por el Universo

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por la demora, pero ya saben, ultimo capitulo siempre se demora, en especial si tiene mas de 20.000 palabras. También quiero agradecer a todos los anónimos que han apoyado hasta el día de hoy, entre ellos están XmarkZX que estuvo apoyando y siguiendo desde el principio y también a Maestro en Anime que dio unas grandes ideas para estos últimos capítulos. Sin nada mas que decir, comencemos.**

 **Ultimo Capítulo: La Ultima Batalla por Equestria y el Universo.**

Celestia y Zero habian llegado hasta el salon del trono del castillo de Canterlot, pero al llegar Zero lanzo con fuerza a Celestia y estrellándose contra su trono mientras el ente oscuro la miraba con ira.

-"Te había dicho que no perdieras el tiempo en ese tonto juego"-Le hablo telepáticamente con ira en su voz-"Tenias que a haberlos matado cuando estuvieran recorriendo el castillo o mejor aun, cuando estaban dentro de la torre y destruirla."

-Hubieran sobrevividos mi señor. Con la magia de Twilight y los poderes de Kirby hubieran podido escapar.

-"Y de cualquier forma, ¿cual era tu plan en transformarte en Discord?

-Muy simple mi señor. Una vez que vencieran a Galacta Knight, yo les entregaria los elementos falsos y los haria caer frente a Twilight, destruyendose en un monton de pedazos. Luego usted apareceria y me rescataria. Y una vez que ellos lleguen aqui, traeria el cadaver de Discord y los engañaria haciendoles creer que mate a ese desgraciado. Con eso me ganaria su confianza denuevo y cuando tuvieran la guardia baja, yo los mataria al instante. Pero ese desgraciado logro sobrevivir y atacarme. ¿Por que no me ha curado por completo mi señor?

-"Hasta para mi es difícil regenerar heridas hechas por un arma tan pura como la Rainbow Sword."

-Cierto mi señor. Pero aun asi, solo quedan esos siete. No podran contra todas mis tropas de Canterlot y ahora seran mejoras controladas por Dark Matter. Y lo mejor de todo es que ya no tienen los Elementos de la Armonía.

Fue entonces que un rayo multicolor salia del bosque Everfree en direccion a la luna. Celestia no se lo podia creer, los elementos habian desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, quizas fueron robados, pero de alguna manera los habian recuperado. Zero miro con ira a Celestia mientras desaparecia, la monarca tan solo demostraba una gran ira en su rostro mientras se dirigia hacia sus tropas.

-¡Todos los soldados y civiles! ¡Preparense para el combate!

 **Everfree**.

-Fue un gusto cooperar con ustedes y sin resentimientos Meta Knight sobre nuestra batalla en el pasado.

-No, no los hay. "Maldita desgraciada, por tu culpa Celestia me trato como un peluche de felpa por una semana. Crees que es facil olvidar los vestidos y trajes que esa maldita me obligo a usar"-Dijo y penso el caballero en el momento que la yegua de la oscuridad era fusionada con el espiritu de Luna.

Hubo un gran resplandor mientras NightMare Moon desaparecia para dar paso a la Princesa Luna. Cuando termino el resplandor, las Mane6 y Kirby fueron a abrazar a Luna por su devuelta a la Tierra.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verlos-Dijo Luna mientras le brotaban lagrimas de felicidad-¿Y mi hermana?

-¿Es que acaso no vio todo lo que paso aqui?

-Espera Rainbow. Deja que los recuerdos de NightMare pasen por su cabeza-Dijo Meta Knight.

Lentamente el rosto de la princesa cambio de una felicidad a una de tristeza hasta que empezo a llorar. Kirby se acerco a ella al igual que Dedede para intentar consolarla, pero la tristeza ante la traicion de su hermana no se podria pasar asi de facil, ni con la comedia fisica de Kirby y Dedede, quienes estaban vestidos de payasos y se golpeaban mutuamente con martillos de goma.

-Su majestad, Kirby. Por favor paren, es suficiente.

-Creo que fue una mala idea-Dijo Dedede sacandose el maquillaje y pateando a Kirby de paso.

-Gracias amigos. Pero si asi son las cosas, no nos queda de otra mas qur combatir contra ella y todo Canterlot.

-Eso es cierto su majestad. Bandana-El Waddle Dee asintio y plego su bandana y de una sacudida saco un mapa completo de Canterlot-Ahora comenzaremos con la estrategia. Primero, los Waddle Dees iran primero para enfrentar a las tropas de Celestia-Dijo poniendo una figura de Waddle Dee en la entrada de la ciudad.

-Mientras que el Lor y los Squakers iran por cielo para combatir a la fuerzas pegasos-Dijo Daroach elevando una figura del Lor con sus poderes.

-¿Y como podrán volar estos pequeños?-Preguntó Rainbow.

Daroach apunto al Lor justo a tiempo para que una gran cantidad de OVNIS salieran de la nave y en cada uno de estos había un Squeaker.

-Espero que sean veloces como yo.

-Lo que digas. Siguiendo. Mi banda también apoyara a los Waddle Dees en tierra y traeremos un par de cosas que ya están por llegar al planeta.

-Mientras los Waddle Dees, los Squeakers y la Squeak Squad luchan por toda Canterlot. Nosotros iremos por los antiguos tuneles de cristal hacia el palacio e ir directamente hacia Celestia.

-Tengo una duda sobre el plan. Los ratoncitos tiene esas naves y Daroach y sus chicos se ven fuertes. Pero los Waddle Dees ¿saben hacer algo ademas de usar la lanza?

Fue entonces que todos los Waddle Dees lanzaron miradas asesinas a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

-No se desquiten con ella por no conocer sus habilidades. Sera mejor que preparen sus armas mis Waddle Dees, esta vez no serán demonios ni monstruos. Hoy enfrentarán soldados experimentados y potenciados por Dark Matter.

Todos los Waddle Dees asintieron ante su rey y regresaron al Lor, siendo las ponies aun sin creerse la gran cantidad de estos pequeños seres y tambien de como pudieron caber en esa nave. Al salir, todos y cada uno de estos traian un casco muy parecido a las tropas de Equestria, solo que eran cromados y con usaban pelo artificial rojo, tambien traian un escudo con el simbolo de Dreamland. Una estrella de fondo, el simbolo de la victoria, una lanza y Galaxia detras en forma diagonal.

-¿Que es ese símbolo?-Se pregunto Twilight al ver los escudos.

-Es la bandera de Dreamland-Respondio Fumu-Representa a los cuatro héroes.

-El símbolo de la victoria representa a su majestad y el hecho de jamas rendirse para obtener la victoria-Dijo Escargoon.

-La lanza representa al capitán Bandana y sus tropas y la protección a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Dreamland-Dijo Bun.

-La espada representa a Sir Meta Knight y su fuerza y sabiduria para combatir cualquier amenaza-Dijo Fumu.

-Y por ultimo la estrella representa Kirby y la esperanza que trae a todo el universo-Termino de explicar Ribbon.

Todas la ponies se sorprendieron al escuchar la definición de su bandera, siendo la de Equestria solo un sol que representaba el sol de Celestia y el cuidado de todos sus subditos. Ahora solo representa su traición y su egoísmo ante todos sus súbditos.

Algunos Waddle Dees, unos diez para ser exactos, traían algunas cosas sobre ellos, tapados por una manta, y fueron hacia los héroes de Dreamland. Al llegar, sacaron la manta y revelaron muchos objetos. Hay se encontraba un casco muy parecido a los que llevaban, solo que los cabellos eran azules, cuatro pares de hombreras, con el simbolo de la victoria, una estrella, el simbolo de la Meta Army y el simbolo de una lanza, un escudo , una lanza y tres mascaras.

Los heroes tomaron sus cosas y se las colocaron, siendo Meta Knight quien necesitaba privacida y los Waddle Dees se la dieron colocandole una carpa, siendo ellos la que la sostenian. Despues de media hora, los cuatro se presentaron con el resto.

Meta Knight traia una mascara plateada cromada junto con una estrella en la oarte inferior derecha, que representaba a los Guerreros Estelares. Un par de hombreras azul oscuro con bordes dorados y con el simbolo de la Meta Army, una "M" que la atraviesa una espada en el medio.

Bandana tenia un casco estilo griego con cabellos azules, representando su bandana y tambien diferenciadolo del resto como capitan. Un par de hombreras azul con el simbolo de una lanza con un pañuelo y con bordes dorados. Tambien traia el escudo con el simbolo de Dreamland.

El rey Dedede traia una nueva mascara, debido a que la anterior sufrio graves daños, junto con un par de hombreras con el simbolo de la victoria y con bordes dorados. Tambien traia una armadura sobre su faja.

Por ultimo Kirby, quien traia una mascara partida a la mitad, que solo cubria sus ojos, que se reflejaban de color verde, y su boca la dejaba libre para poder absorber. Un par de hombreras rosas con el simbolo de una estrella y tambien con bordes dorados.

Kirby tambien preparo a las Mane6 para el combate dandole algunas habilidades. Twilight con Beam, Rainbow con Fighter, Rarity con Mirror, Fluttershy con Leaf, Applejack con Whip, Pinkie con Circus. El resto se sorprendió al ver que se transformaban y decidieron también armarse. Fumu iría con un escudo y una lanza, Bun iría con una espada, Ribbon usaría una pequeña parte del Cristal Magico que su reina permitio llevarse, Escargoon usaria el cañon del vehiculo armado y las proncesaa convocaron sus armas, un escudo y una espada que traian sus respectivas CM.

Todos volvieron a repasar el plan. Los Waddle Dee y los Squeakers iran primero, por tierra y por aire respectivamente. El Waddle Tank, en donde irian Fumu, Bun y algunos Waddle Dees, pero llegaran algo tarde debido a que el lugar es algo impinado. El Astrovelero Lor estaria equipado con el Cañor de Armonia y apoyaría a los Squeakers. Mientras que el grupo entrara al castillo en medio de la batalla gracias a ambos inventos de Doc que estarían por llegar.

Los cuatro héroes de Dreamland se encontraban en un estrado de madera, construido en segundos gracias a los Waddle Dees, en donde daban un discurso a todos.

-¡Hoy es el día! El día en que todo esto acabara. La tiranía y traición de Celestia serán pagados.

-¡No habrá piedad ante sus seguidores! No tan solo liberaremos este planeta de las garras de Zero, sino también todo el universo.

-Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo. Poyo Po Po Poy Poy Poy Poyo Poyo.

-¡¿Que dijo?¡

-¡Ni idea! Pero lo que si estamos seguros...

-¡ES QUE VENCEREMOS!

Y se escucho un gran grito que apenas se escucho el denso bosque, hasta que los Waddle Dees hicieron chocar sus lanzas y escudos entre estos para probocar un gran ruido continuo que se pudo escuchar por toda Equestria.

Celestia al escuchar esto, comenzó con sus preparativos para el combate. Todas sus tropas poseídas por Dark Matter, entre soldados y civiles, serian quienes se sacrificarían por ella mientras ella observaba todo desde el balcón del salón del trono.

Todos estaban de camino, las que podían volar estuvieron con los Squeakers en sus OVNIS mientras que el resto irían en los camiones y jeeps, conducidos por los Waddle Dees, mientras que la gran mayoría de estos irían a pie o sobre las ruedas del Waddle Tank. Mientras que Dedede iba solo junto con Escargoon en su antigua camioneta-cañon.

-Escargoon cambia de ruta-Ordeno Dedede

-¿Como su majestad?-Dijo Escargoon sin entender el porque.

-¡Que cambies de ruta!-Ordeno denuevo y le dio un golpe en su cabeza con su puño.

Escargoon obedecio y cambio de ruta en direccion devuelta al bosque Everfree. Dedede le dijo que detuviera el vehiculo para que hablaran.

-Escargoon, viejo amigo, quiero que me hagas una promesa-Dijo el rey mientras se sacaba la mascara y miraba su reflejo en esta.

-¿Esta preocupado por esta batalla señor? Usted a podido contra culaquier cosa. Inclusive la batalla de hoy contra Nightmare, usted podra contra esa tonta que se cree de la realeza.

-Ese es el problema. No creo que pueda vencerla, y si lo hago quizas termine muerto al final del combate. Asi que quiero que me prometas, que Fumu quede acargo de Dreamland.

-Pero su majestad. No puede decir eso, claro que cualquiera diria del porque yo no voy a quedar a cargo, pero eso es facil de explicar.

-Cierto. El proximo año te retiraras para vivir con tu madre.

-Si. Mi santa madre ya no le queda mucho y lo unico que quiere estar sus ultimos momentos con su unico hijo-Dijo el caracol mirando al cielo estrellado y las estrellas brillaban formando el rostro de su madre-Pero estoy, no, estamos seguros de que usted vencera. Usted es nuestro gran rey, el Gran Rey de Dreamland.

-Pero Escargoon quiero que me lo prometas. Tu seras como mi testamento.

-De acuerdo su majestad. Se lo prometo-Y fue sorprendido por un abrazo del rey mientras este lloraba-Ya, ya su majestad, calmese. Sera mejor volver con el resto antes de que se preocupen.

Dedede estuvo deacuerdo y ambos volvieron al vehiculo y tomaron marcha hacia la carabana.

-Su majestad, Escargoon-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight por el radio-¿Que a pasado? ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si, no paso nada. Resulta que pasamos sobre un arbusto espinosos y pincho una de las ruedas y a Escargoon no le quedo de otra que virar al bosque para cambiarla.

-De acuerdo su majestad. Siga a la carabana y nos vemos en la ciudad-Dijo y corto el radio y se dirigio a Rainbow y Fluttershy quienes las acomoañaba por el aire-Recuerden el plan. Una vez que los Waddle Dees nos den un camino, lo atravesamos hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, pudieron ver una enorme cantidad de ponies armados, pero lo que mas sorprendio al grupo, y que lleno de ira a Dedede, fue el hecho de que entre los soldados tambien se encontraban civiles. Todos y cada uno poseidos por Dark Matter.

El rey de Dreamland se habia puesto delante de sus Waddle Dees y ya armado con su martillo mejorado con tal de que él dirija las tropas, pero Daroach le propuso algo.

-Su majestad. Me preguntaba, ¿que tal si mi banda y yo atacamos primero? Solo para demostrarles lo que habría pasado a ese par de yeguas si nosotros nos hubiéramos defendido.

-De acuerdo Daroach. Ve con tu banda primero.

-No se lamentara su majestad.

 **(Squeak Squad Theme)**

Y en ese instante Daroach lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de frío desde su bastón que congeló a todas las tropas Equestres y con su Triple Star, lanzo tres estrellas que al impactar explotaron y destruyeron a los ponies congelados. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esta habilidad den roedor, pero allí no acabo. Las tropas Equestres se dirigían hacia ellos, las Mane6 y las princesas iban a atacar pero fueron detenidas al ver como Storo saltaba sobre ellas empuñando su martillo y golpeando el suelo, haciendo que temblara y que grandes piedras salidas de la tierra cayeran sobre los enemigos quienes intentaban huir en vano.

Luego vino Spinni, quien fue lanzado por Storo hacia las tropas, empuñando sus garras de acero. Al llegar, empezo a dar multiples cortes que rebanaban y desmembraba a todo a su paso, pero el impulso se detuvo terminando en medio de todos los soldados, aunque el roedor ninja tenia una sorpresa para los ponies.

Spinni se mordió uno de sus dedos y empezó a hacer varias posiciones de manos y luego las puso contra el suelo, el cual empezó a llenarse de extraños símbolos que ninguno comprendía.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación!-Grito el roedor y una gran nube apareció junto con un gran gruñido de un ave.

Una vez que el humo se disperso, un gran buho aparecio, de color rojo, alas de fuego y cola de mapache y sobre este se encontraba Spinni con una gran sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Vamos Bohboh! ¡Demostremosles a estos tontos tu gran poder!

Y de inmediato, el gran buho empezo a mover sus para arrojar fuertes corriente flameantes que volvian cenizas a las tropas enemigas que intentaban huir de la gran vestia. Todos, incluidos todos los habitantes de Dreamland, quedaron boquiabiertos, los que podian, al ver el gran poder del roedor. Pero alli no acabo, mientras huian una gran tropa de pegasos y tropas terrestres iban con sus armas a atacar a sus enemigos pillandolos con la guardia baja.

De repente el suelo empezo a temblar y una gran maquina salia de la tierra y destrozaba a las tropas, los pegasos lograron escapar de las garras de la gran maquina pero unos fuertes relampagos impactaron sobre todos ellos volviendolos cenizas y sus armaduras salieron volando en diferentes partes. La maquina era una version mejorada de Heavy Mole, Yadogaine, y en el cielo se encontraba la version mecanica del demonio de las tormentas de Dreamland, Mecha Kracko. Ambos estaban siendo controlados por Doc desde el Astrovelero Lor, de alguna manera lo podia hacer, ya que este no posee miembros.

-¿Que tal si ya da el grito de batalla se majestad?-Dijo Daroach mientras el rey se acomodaba su mascara.

-¡WADDLE DEES, A LA CARGA!

Todos y cada uno de los Waddle Dees, junto con su capitan, corrieron a todo lo que podian mientras que las tropas sobrevivientes de Celestia iban hacia su muerte asegurada. Los guerreros del rey formaron una gran muralla con sus escudos, de unos cinco metros de alto, y sacando sus lanzas formando una barricada. Nadie lo vio pero escuchando los gritos de dolor y la abundante sangre que salia de los pequeños espacios dejados por los Waddle Dees para sacar sus lanzas.

Un segundo grupo dio un fuerte empujon al la muralla de lanzas para desarmarla de golpe y que todos los cadaveres salieran volando. Todas estaban impresionadas ante las habilidades de la guardia del rey, pero quedaron aun mas despues de su siguiente movimiento.

Todos los Waddle Dees lanzaron sus lanzas al cielo, justo en donde Mecha-Kracko aun luchaba junto los Squeakers contra las tropas pegaso, y cada una de estas impactaron sobre los pegasos dandoles una muerte instantanea y cayendo a grandes velocidades, y que al caer se podia escuchar los huesos romperse. Las pequeñas tropas tomaron sus lanzas y se dispusieron a avanzar hacia la ciudad mientras el resto entraba por una seccion oculta que solo la familia real conocia.

Pero Celestia se les habia adelantado en sus planes y varios guardias de la Elite Solar los estaban esperando. Ambos Guerreros Estelares asintieron mutuamente, como si pensaran en lo mismo, y se lanzaron al ataque. Galacta y Meta Knight concentraron sus energías en sus armas hasta que las enterraron en el suelo y su gran ataque combinado apareció.

-¡Star Tornado!

Un par de tornados aparecieron, una eléctrico y otro de fuego, que al fusionarse aumento de tamaño y destruía todo a su paso y a pesar de tener escudos de energías para protegerlos, los soldados de Elite terminaron muertos, sea vueltos cenizas por las grandes llamas o sus órganos explotando dentro de ellos por las fuertes descargas electricas.

Algunos soldados que lograron salir con vida de milagro empezaron a escapar y con su magia destruyeron los tuneles, obligando al grupo a salir hacia la superficie.

-¿Zhicoz me ezcuzhan?Se escucho la voz de Doc.

-Fuerte y claro Doc, ¿que sucede?-Respondio Meta Knight.

-Una nave ze azerca a gran velozidad en direczion al caztillo con intenzionez de eztrellarze.

Nadie entendía la situación. ¿Una nave que se estrellaría justo en el castillo? Y eso fue lo que paso. Cuando salieron de los túneles, en la plaza central de Canterlot en donde los Waddle Dees acababan con las ultimas tropas mientras el resto huía en dirección al castillo, vieron como la nave se estrellaba en una de las torres mientras una figura saltaba antes de que colisionara y caía frente a las tropas en retirada. No lo pudieron ver, pero se podian oir como los ponies eran golpeados por el extraño individuo.

Todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y los cuatro heroes no se creian lo que pasaba. Knuckle Joe se habia deshecho de los soldados con facilidad. El luchador vio al grupo y empezo a rascarse el labio superior con su dedo y teniendo una sonrisa de burla.

-Tal parece que el par de ancianos se han rebajado a combatir contra caballos en miniatura multicolores-Se burlo Knuckle Joe.

-¡Knuckle Joe, Knuckle Joe!-Grito Kirby mientras corria hacia su viejo amigo para darle un gran abrazo y que este recibio con gusto.

-Tambien te hechaba de menos Kirby. Y, has mejorado en tus movimientos-Kirby asintio serio-Pues veamos si es cierto. ¡Smash Punch!

Y de su puño salio una gran esfera de energia en forma de puño que viajo hacia Kirby, quien absorbio el poder y se transformo en Fighter Kirby. En eso, grandes cantidades de tropas enemigas salieron del castillo. Los Waddle Dees iban a retomar la batalla, pero su rey vio que gran parte de estos estaban heridos y ordeno que se se retiraran y trataran sus heridas.

-No se preocupen-Dijo mientras transformaba su martillo y se acomodo la mascara-Nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aqui.

El unico de los Waddle Dees que se quedo fue su capitan, Bandana, quien se posiciono al lado de su rey. Dedede dio un gran salto y con la caida iba acumulando mas energia que al impactar el suelo, literalmente parecio una ola de electricidad que impacto a la primera oleada de las tropas de Celestia. Los sobrevivientes al ataque retrocedieron y los que iban detras de ellos empezaron a hacer un hechizo de neblina.

-¡Debemos separarnos hasta que la neblina cese!-Grito Meta Knight al grupo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el caballero y se separaron para combatir. Los Waddle Dees y la Squeak Squad solo veian el combate desde lejos ya que sabían que si intervenían podrían resultar heridos por sus propios amigos.

 **(Boss Theme, Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Meta Knight se había encargado de varios enemigos pero fue entonces que fue sorprendido por la espalda por un aliado que también lo estaban acorralando.

-Silica-Se sorprendió el caballero creyendo que era un enemigo-Sabes, esto me recuerda a una misión que tuve con tu madre.

-Esa en la que estuvieron acorralados contra una enorme cantidad de demonios. Ella me la conto.

-De seguro te conto como salimos de esa-A lo que la caza recompenzas asintio con una sonrisa.

Ambos se envolvieron en sus capas y desaparecieron del lugar, no sin antes dejar un par de bombas que exploto, acabando con todos alrededor mientras que ambos estaban flotando sobre la escena, siendo Meta Knight quien volaba y Silica quien se sostenia de ambos pies del Guerrero Estelar. Ambos aterrizaron y continuaron con el combate.

En otro lado se podian escuchar los fuertes disparos del cañon que sostenia Escargoon sobre sus hombros y teniendo detras de él a Twilight quien lanzaba rayos, tanto de su cuerno como de la varita de cristal.

-¡Me quedan pocas municiones niña!

-¡Pues yo tambien me estoy cansando! ¡Disparar diferentes tipos de rayos es muy complicado y agotador!

-¡Espera! Tengo una idea-Dijo el caracol mientras habria la caja de municiones que se encontraba vacio-Pon tu varita aqui. Una vez vi a Kirby hacerlo, asi que creo que funcionara igual.

Twilight no le quedo de otra y accedio. Puso su varita y Escargoon accedio a que la alicornio se sentara en su caparazon, una vez alli, el caracol le explico lo que tenia que hacer era acumular una gran energia pero sin lanzarla. Una vez que acumulo una gran energia, Escargoon disparo una gran esfera de rayos y que Twilight, de alguna manera, podia controlarla con su mente.

Esta empezo a moverla a gran velocidad quemando a todos alrededor y algunos que se retiraban para salverse.

-Esto lo descubrimos antes de que Kirby obtiviera su Super Habilidad. Como no podía acumular mucha energia en su varita para hacer mucho daño, su majestad y Sir Meta Knight se les ocurrio la idea de potenciar su poder mediante a este antiguo cañon.

-Impresionante. Intentemoslo de nuevo.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la densa neblina se encontraba Bandana, Dedede, Galacta y Luna quienes se defendian y atacaban mutuamente. Siendo el Guerrero Angelical y el Waddle Dee que usaban sus escudos y los de la realeza usaban su gran fuerza, pero los pequeños guerreros no se quedaban atras y daban todo lo que tenian con sus lanzas.

-Para ser un Waddle Dee, tienes muchas habilidades-Dijo Galacta a lo que Bandana asintió mientras lanzaba a un pony empalado en su lanza contra otros que se acercaban-Pero aun te falta para igualar a un Guerrero Estelar. ¡Galacta Tornado!

-Nada mal para alguien que duerme todo el dia-Dijo Dedede mientras usaba el lanzallamas de su martillo.

-Igualmente para alguien que pasa todo el tiempo sentado en su trono-Dijo Luna mientras hacia crecer su espada hacia la tropa enemiga que iba en fila hacia ella.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo el rey y empezo a susurrarle al oido mientras la princesa empezaba a reirse.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y se elevo mientras concentraba una gran energia en su cuerno-¡Listo Dedede!

-¡Listo!-Grito y empezo a girar a gran velocidad gracias a las pequeñas turbinas que poseia su martillo mejorado.

El rey de Dreamland empezo a girar en su propio eje mientras formaba un gran tornado y Luna empezo a lanzar varias esferas de energia que se unieron al tornado. Una vez que Dedede reunió una gran cantidad de energía, este lanzo el tornado hacia el castillo y también hacías las tropas que hacían la neblina.

Bandana empezo a felicitar a su rey mientras este intentaba recuperarse del mareo ocasionado por girar tanto.

-Espero que tengas un balde Bandana por que aqui viene el desayuno-Y derepente su cara se volvio verde y Bandana saco un balde de su bandana.

Mientras el rey vomitaba, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack se defendian con sus habilidades, Leaf, Mirror y Whip ante los soldados hasta que Pinkie y Rainbow salieron volando hacia ellas y tumbando a las cinco y dejándolas a merced del enemigo. Pero a Rarity se le ocurrió una idea, usando su varita convoco varios espejos justo a tiempo de ser atravesadas por las espadas y siendo los soldados las víctimas de sus propios ataques ya que también hizo aparecer espejos atrás de ellos.

Sus amigas felicitaron el actuar de la modista pero su felicidad duro poco debido a que iban a ser rodeadas de nuevo por el enemigo. Aunque Fluttershy pudo hacer un domo de arboles petrificados para luego escucharse muchos gritos de dolor. La timida pegaso habia puesto muchas espinas alrededor del domo, terminando con la vida de sus enemigos.

Ahora fue el turno de Pinkie quien, literamente, hacia malabares con los enemigos mientras estaba sobre una pelota y Rainbow y Applejack usaban sus habilidades para acabar con cada uno de ellos y por fin darse un respiro.

En el centro del lugar de la espesa neblina se encontraban ambos Guerreros Estelares, Kirby y Knuckle Joe, usando sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de artes marciales. Fue entonces que el guerrero de cabellos dorados se le ocurrio una idea.

-Sabes Kirby. Solo existen tres personas en el mundo que saben hacer el Falcon Punch. El Capitan Falcon, Tu y Yo-Dijo mientras sacaba a volar a todos al frente de el y su puño se envolvian en llamas.

Kirby entendio y tambien envolvio su puño en llamas.

-¡FALCON PUNCH!

Ambos estrellaron sus puños en llamas contra el suelo mientras una enorme onda expansiva hacia volar a todos los enemigos y despejaba la neblina. Tambien una gran ave de fuego aparecia en el centro y se escucho un gran grito por parte de esta. Todos quedaron impresionados ante tal poder que al terminar, todos fueron a felicitar a ambos y festejaban au posible victoria.

Pero habia un par que no se mostraban sorprendidos sino asustados. Celestia y Dark Warrior vieron lo sucedido y a ambos les entro un pánico pensando en posible fin. Excepto por uno que tomo una devoción hacia sus enemigos.

-¡¿Donde esta tu ave fénix?!

-¡No la usaras! Philomena es mi gran amiga. Ademas tiene un corazon puro, ¿como podras controlara?

-Nightmare habra sido un desquiciado. Pero al menos hizo grandes cosas para el mal-Dijo el guerrero oscuro mientras sacaba una botella de vidrio con un liquido negro y con una etiqueta con el simbolo de HollyNightMare.

-No dejare que le hagas daño-Dijo Celestia sosteniendo la jaula de su mascota con su unico casco delantero.

Dark Warrior empezo a acorralarla con su espada mientras la princesa aun sostenia la jaula. El guerrero corto la jaula en mil pedazos junto al ave quien se volvio cenizas y con sus poderes lanzo lejos a la alicornio. Una vez que laz cenizas empezaron a brillar, Dark Warrior virtio todo el contenido de la botella y em vez de salir una pequeña ave feniz, aparecio un ave feniz adulto y completemente oscuro.

-¿Que es lo que le has hecho?-Grito Celestia mientras derramaba lagrimas.

-No tuviste compasion contra ambas razas que extingiste pero demuestras tus sentimientos ante esta ave. Ahora entiendo por que te odian tanto los de haya abajo. Pero no te preocupes, todo esto se acabara rapido y podras tener tu mascota devuelta-Dijo de forma sarcastica esta ultima parte para despues lanzarse desde el balcon hasta la entrada del castillo.

Una vez alli, todos concentraron su vista ante el ser oscuro. Pero lo que los sorprendió fue el hecho que sobre el se encontraba un ave fénix reconocible para las ponies, en especial para Fluttershy. Dark Warrior volvió a su forma original de Dark Matter y empezó a entrar dentro del ave. Una vez adentro, Philomena se volvió cenizas pero el tamaño de estas había aumentado en gran medida y Luna sabia lo que significaba eso.

-Va a resucitar en mayor tamaño-Dijo la alicornio de la noche.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Explicate Luna.

-Mientras mayor sea el tamaño de las cenizas. Mas grande resucitara el fénix.

Y de las cenizas broto un gran ser alado, solo que en vez de un fénix parecía una mezcla entre un pulpo, un ave y un león. Para ser exactos, sus tentáculos estaban en las espalda al igual que sus alas, sus garras de leon estaban en la parte delantera y podoa estar en dos patas, su cabezas era de un fenix pero mostraba un solo ojo indicando que traia al Dark Matter dentro de este y tambien una gran melena. Era una especie rara de quimera.

Los héroes de Dreamland iban a luchar contra la aberración, pero las ponies les advirtieron que seria imposible vencer a un fénix, una vez muerto este renace de sus cenizas como lo hizo recientemente.

-Entonces, ¿Que haremos? Esa cosa no nos dejara pasar-Dijo Escargoon preocupado.

-¡Yo que ustedes me cubrió!-Se escucho la voz de Fumu en la radio-¡Bun dispara los misiles!

Y de la nada, una gran cantidad de de misiles aparecieron e impactaron sobre la monstruosidad dandole fin, solo por el momento ya que las cenizas volvian a moverse. El Waddle Tank aparecio en los escombros de la ciudad mientras preparaba otra ronda de misiles.

-¡Nosotros nos ocupamos de ese monstruo! Ustedes entren al castillo. ¡Estan listos esos misiles Bun!

-¡Listos hermana!-Grito el hermano menor y otra ronda de misiles viajaban e impactaban sobre la quimera.

-¡Rapido entremos todos!-Ordeno Meta Knight pero algunos se reusaron.

-Lo siento amigos, pero no creo que este preparada para combatir-Dijo Fluttershu-Ademas de que vi a unos cuantos Waddle Dees heridos y quizás necesiten ayuda para combatir contra este monstruo.

-Yo me quedare a ayudar aquí fuera, además de que quizás seamos un estorbo para ustedes que son mas fuertes-Dijo Rarity.

-Yo igualmente me quedare para ayudar a los Waddle Dees. Pero cuando acabemos aqui nos reuniremos con ustedes en el castillo-Dijo Pinkie.

-De acuerdo, entiendo vuestra decision. El resto, vamos y aprovechemos que el fenix esta resucitando para poder entrar.

Asi, Kirby, Meta Knight, el rey Dedede, Bandana Dee, Galacta Knight, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Luna y Cadence entraron al castillo mientras el resto se encargaba de la bestia inmortal.

Una vez dentro, fueron emboscados por otra horda del ejercito de Celestia pero como las anteriores fueron fácilmente acabadas por ambos caballeros enmascarados y siguieron hacia el salón del trono donde estaría la traidora.

Celestia observaba todos los movimientos del grupo mientras avanzaban y se acercaban aun mas a ella. Fue entonces que se le ocurrio un plan, en su trono apreto varios botones con los cuales hizo aparecer una gran pantalla a un lado de ella y de esta aparecio Servicio al Cliente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tal parece que su majestad a dejado de usar un disfraz para encargarse de sus problemas. ¿Ahora que es lo que necesita my lady?

-Quiero a los demonios mas fuertes que tengas y que los envies a donde esos desgraciados.

-Tenemos una seleccion de demonios especializados en detener avances de tropas enemigas, muy efectivas contra un golpe de estado. Ahora están de camino, solo espere las.

-Espero que no sean una perdida de dinero como esos monstruos que me vendiste para la torre.

-Le garantizó que por lo menos mataran a uno de ellos. Jojojojojojo.

La pantalla se apago y volvió a donde estaba mientras Celestia veía como uno de sus Demonios aparecía frente a ellos.

-Esa desgraciada. Esta dependiendo de HollySweetDreams-Dijo Dedede al ver la esfera de energía-¡Ven y da la cara Celestia o es que me tienes miedo!

 **(Boss Medley Theme. SSBB)**

Cuando la esfera desaparecio dejo a un demonio conocido por los heroes de trataba de Mr. Frosty, la morsa con poderes de hielo. Meta Knight fue a enfrentarse a este quien no dio gran pelea al caballero y acabandolo mientras lo lanzaba por una ventana y explotaba a mitad del aire.

-Me habias dicho que eran los mejores demonios que tenias.

-Los mejores que tenia disponible. Jojojojo.

Los héroes siguieron adelante mientras mas tropas les impedían el paso, pero como siempre estqa eran inutiles ante las habilidades y fuerza. O eso creyeron cuando otro par de esferas de energia aparecio.

Esta vez fue el turno de las princesas combatir contra estos dos demonios, en este caso fueron Wheelie y Bonkers. Esta vez fue un poco mas complicado, pero usando unas tecnicas combinadas pudieron derrotar a ambos demonios y Kirby aprovecho para absorber el martillo del simio gigante, obteniendo Hammer.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que otro demonio aparecio, este era Bugsy. El mismo demonio que Dedede compro para deshacerse de Kirby en el pasado, con garrote y sable. Pero como ese Bugsy, fue facilmente derrotado por Twilight y Applejack usando sus habilidades de Beam y Whip respectivamente.

Celestia estaba furiosa ente la incompetencia de estos demonios, mucho mas incompetentes de los que uso en la torre. Fue entonces que a la princesa se le ocurrió una idea cuando vio que sus enemigos estaban en el pasillo de los vitrales.

En ese mismo lugar había aparecido otro par de demonios, un Fire Lion y un Dubior. Esta vez fueron el rey y el Waddle Dee los que se encargaron de ese par de bestias. Cuando las vencieron, siendo muy faciles para ambos, Dedede dio marcha para avanzar hacia la ultima habitacion, pero Bandana sintió que el suelo se sentía mas liviano que antes y sabia lo que eso significaba.

La piso se abrió a la mitad mientras el robot y el león caían hacia el abismo, al igual que Applejack, Bandana, Dedede y Rainbow, todos sujetos uno con otro, solo que esta ultima pudo sostener a sus amigos y los subía lentamente. Pero todos escucharon un gran rugido en el abismo y un gran destello de este, se trataba del Fire Lion combinado con las partes de Duboir e iban con intenciones de atacar al grupo.

El resto del equipo iba a ayudarles, sino fuera por que una inmensa cantidad de soldados les impedían ayudarles. Dedede pudo llegar hasta el poder y le dijo a Rainbow que ayudara al resto de deshacerse de los enemigos, que él se encargaria de subir al resto. Cuando la bestia cibernetica vio lo que pasaba, empezo a escupir bolas de fuego electricas que casi dan a los tres. Bandana vio como su rey estaba perdiendo el equilibrio en el borde por las explosiones y el Waddle Dee empezo a aflojar su mano.

-¡No Bandana, no te dejare caer!-Grito el Rey al sentir como se aflojaban las manos-Puedo subirlos a ambos y nos desaremos de ese demonio.

-Espera Bandana, el tiene razón. Puede subirnos a ambos, tan solo no te sueltes-Suplico por su vida Applejack.

Bandana tan solo le dedicó una linda mirada mientras hizo un fuerte tirón haciendo que se soltara, saco su lanza de su bandana y sujeto con fuerza mientras ambos iban directo hacia el demonio combinado. Los tres caian a gran velocidad hacia el abismo mientras la bestia rugia de dolor.

El rey al ver lo sucedido, perder a su guerrero, mejor amigo y compañero que jamas haya tenido. Fue entonces que la ira de Dedede se acumulo en su cuerpo y lanzo un gran rugido, llamando la atencion de todos y justo a tiempo salir de su camino cuando el rey salto hacia las tropas y aplasto a gran parte de estos con su martillo y a los otros murieron vueltos cenizas gracias a las fuertes descargas electricas.

-Bandana se sacrifico para que pudieramos seguir y tambien Applejack-Al oir estos, sus amigas tambien estaban envueltas en ira-Ustedes guarden su ira contra Zero y Dark Matter, ya que la cabeza de Celestia estara en mi sala de trofeos sin utilizar.

Todos siguieron avanzando, siendo Dedede quien los guiaba, hacia la ultima habitacion en donde los esperaba una gran y desagradable sorpresa. En especial para Kirby.

-¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

.

.

.

-Que bueno que este abismo si tenia fondo-Dijo Applejack-Y gracias por salvarme.

Bandana tan solo asintio mientras sacaba su lanza de la cabeza del Fire Cyborg Lion sin vida, con su ojo pegado a su arma. Ambos vieron que habia un largo tunel que tal vez condusca a algun lugar. Deicidieron avanzar y ver si habria alguna forma de subir.

Bandana tambien buscaba entre los lugares su casco y escudo, encontrandolos destruidos debajo de la bestia. El Waddle Dee no podia hacer nada mas por su proteccion, se acomodo su bandana y siguio a Applejack por el túnel hacia alguna salida.

Cuando llevaban una media hora, y medio kilometro recorrido, al fin pudieron llegar a una zona iluminada que no fuera por la antorcha que Bandana llevaba. Pero al llegar se encontraron con una especie de cuarto que tal parece homenajear a Zero. En las paredes habian tres dibujos enmarcados en diferentes partes del cuarto y reconocibles para el Waddle Dee.

Dark Matter, Zero y Zero Two. Y en centro habia un libro bastante grueso con una inscripcion irreconocibles y escrita en sangre. Cuando Applejack lo abrio descubrio que era el verdadero diario de Celestia. Este explicaba que desde que Luna fue desterrada, Celestia convoco a Zero para ayudarlo en sus fines de conquistar la galaxia.

Tambien explicaba todo hacerca de los planes de Celestia para atraer al ser oscuro con tal de unirse a él y obtener sus poderes para sus propios fines. Y la cosa que mas enojo a la vaquera fue el hecho de que en las ultimas paginas explicaba diferentes formas de sucumbir a Equestria en la oscuridad.

Lo de NightMare Moon ya lo sabia y que usaria a Twilight solo para ofrecerle un sacrificio y que una vez mas confiara en ella, pero todo salio mal cuando ella y sus amigas lograron purificarla con los Elementos de la Armonia. Probo con Discord pero el resultado fue el mismo. Chrysalis, el Rey Sombra, incluso con Tirek, pero todas esas veces sus planes fueron desvaratos por, como escribio Celestia, las Seis Desgraciadas.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendio a la vaquera fue una parte que no estaba escrito con la letra de la traidora, sino de alguien mas.

" _He caido por una puerta trampa del castillo y me he encontrado con esta extraña cueva. No reconoci a los seres en las paredes hasta que lei el diario de la Princesa Celestia y ahora ella esta aqui buscandome. Pero despues de todo lo que leido, esta claro que querra eliminarme para mantener este secreto. Si alguien lee esto, soy Sunset Shimmer y puede que este muerta o haya podido escapar y si lo he conseguido puede que me escape al escondido Imperio de Cristal, quizas tenga suerte en encontrarlo antes de que ella me encue..."_

-Tal parece que la encontró, pero como llego esta nota al libro-Dijo al pasar de hoja y ver que su respuesta se respondió sola-Oh, ya veo.

" _Mi fiel estudiante descubrió mi secreto y eso me pasa por dejarla libre por el castillo y que curioseé por donde lo le interese. Por eso, a pesar de que me afectara mucho, que digo cada una de mis estudiantes les borro la memoria y las dejo sueltas en cualquier ciudad, pero en este caso ella puede recobrarla con un hechizo si su mente decide revelar esto con un flashback, así que la enviare a un lugar que jamas regresara, al mundo de los humanos que conecto Starwirl hace tiempo. Ni si quiera recuerdo para que"_

-Sunset jamas huyo al mundo humano, Celestia la desterró allí-Dijo sorprendida Applejack hasta que Bandana la interrumpió tocandola-¿Que sucede?

El Waddle Dee apunto a las paredes y vieron como los ojos en los dibujos pestañeaban constantemente y se habían vuelto de color rojo. Pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue el hecho de que estos ojos salieron de la pared y empezaron a unirse.

Bandana sabia exactamente de quien se trataba, la marioneta mas peligrosa y fuerte que Zero haya hecho jamas. Miracle Matter.

 **(Miracle Matter Theme)**

El ente se formo en una extraña figura geométrica blanca mientras en cada una de sus caras estaban sus ojos, unos veinte en total pudo contar Bandana. Applejack empezó a golpear a gran velocidad con su latigo pero el ente oscuro no mostraba algún rastro de daño, además de que un escudo trasparente aparecía con cada golpe.

-¿Como diablos venceremos a esta cosa?-Dijo la vaquera y Miracle empezó a cambiar de forma-¿Que le esta pasando?

Miracle Matter cambio a una enorme bola de fuego y empezó a lanzar fuertes llamaradas a ambos guerreros mientras estos intentaban esquivarlos. Cuando el ataque terminaba, dejo una pequeña bola de fuego que empezaba a autoconsumirse y esto ocurria con cada uno de los ataques hasta que volvio a la normalidad.

Bandana sabia exactamente como derrotarlo, pero para eso necesitan a Kirby, era el unico que podoa devolver los ataques devuelta, o eso penso hasta que vio a Applejack. Salto hacia ella y pateo el sombrero de Whip y le puso una banda azul, que saco con anterioridad de su bandana, reconocible para la vaquera.

-¿Suplex? ¿Para que quiero la habilida que me hizo perder en la torre?

Bandana le hiba a explicar, hasta que recordo que solo sus amigos le pueden entender su extraño lenguaje de señas, pero de alguna forma se las ingenio y Applejack le pudo entender.

-Dices que esa cosa solo se le puede dañar con las cosas que lanza mientras sigue transformado en ese elemento-A lo que el Waddle Dee asintio-De acuerdo, si es asi. Vamos a por ese monstruo.

Y con eso comenzo la batalla contra la marioneta de Zero conocida como Miracle Matter. Esta vez el ser oscuro se transformo en un bloque de hielo mientras otros bloques lo rodeaban. Applejack tomo uno de los bloques, sintiendo un gran frio entre sus casco, y estrellandolo contra Miracle Matter y se pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte de este.

Cuando volvio a la normalidad, el par pudo apreciar que le falta uno de sus veinte ojos.

-Vamos, otras 19 mas y podremos lograrlo.

Miracle Matter volvio a transformarse en una gran roca que intentaba aplastar a ambos, pero con cada ataque se desprendia parte del ser, en donde Applejack aprovecho para agarrar una de las rocas y estrellarla contra el ente oscuro, logrando quitarle otro de sus ojos.

La batalla siguio asi mientras mostraba las cinco habilidades restantes que reconocieron. Spark, Cutter, Fire, Needle y Bomb.

-Si seguimos asi, podremos derrotar a este idiota-Dijo Applejack ya cansada-"¿Como le hara Kirby para no cansarse al usar Suplex?"

Pero el ente oscuro les sorprendió una vez que volvió a cambiar de forma. Esta vez era una esfera eléctrica anaranjada, pero en vez de lanzar lazers eléctricos este lanzo látigos de electricidad. Algo que ambos reconocieron como una de la habilidades de Kirby. Beam. Applejack intento nuevamente hacer la misma estrategia, pero solo alcanzo a devolerle una sola esfera de energia.

A Bandana le pareció bastante extraño, ya que el recuerdo en la batalla que tuvo contra Kirby, este solo tenia seis habilidades. Spark, Bomb, Cutter, Ice, Stone y Neddle. Pero lo que mas les preocupo fue la nueva forma que adopto.

Esta era facilmente reconocible como Sword, ya que se transformo en una espada gigante y con varias dagas al rededor que enviaba al par mientras intentaban esquivarlas. Applejack intento tomar alguna, pero al impactar las dagas desaparecian hasta que la vaquera se fijo en una que estaba cargada con mas energia que las demas y la tomo antes de que se estrellara, logrando darle un golpe antes de que el ser geometrico volviera a la normalidad.

La siguiente transformacion fue Circus y Miracle lanzaba diferentes cosas, entre pinos en llamas, pelotas bombas, globos con las diferentes formas de Dark Matter y Zero. Applejack logro tomar una de las bombas luego de que Bandana rechazara una como una pelota de tenis con la cara de la lanza y la vaquera lo recibio mientras giraba en su propio eje sobre Miracle Matter, o mas bien dicho, una carpa de circo.

-Tenemos esto ganado. No importa lo que nos lanze, podre devolverselos-Dijo Applejack y se notaba su cansancio-"No se cuanto mas aguante asi. Pero Bandana es quien parece llevarlo peor"

Y asi era, en comparasion a la vaquera, Bandana poseia mas heridas y se mostraba mas cansado, cayendo un par de veces al suelo mientras se sostenía con su lanza.

-¿Estas bien Bandana?-A lo que el Waddle le dijo con mano un "Mas o Menos" mientras se levantaba-Si quieres me dejas el resto a mi. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Miracle Matter volvio a cambiar, esta vez a un escarabjo gigante y lanzaba diferentes insectos, entre abejas, avispas, moscas, mosquitos y escarabajos, solo que el tamaño de estos eran el triple de grandes que los normales.

Applejack logro estampar uno de los insecto que lanzo contra el ente oscuro, pero a cambio recibió michos golpes y cortadas, posiblemente algunas con veneno ya que podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía dentro de ella. Pero con eso no se rendiría, hasta que paso lo inevitable.

El ente oscuro había cambiado a una esfera de Tesla mientras otras pequeñas la rodeaban, siendo una de estas que lanzo un laser directo a su vientre que la atraveso a la vista del Waddle Dee. Bandana salto justo antes de que otro laser la impactara, reflejando el disparo con su lanza.

Reviso su herida y vio que era muy grave. No podía hacer nada excepto intentar detener el sangrado. Usando el pañuelo de su lanza y un ungüento que saco de su bandana, pudo detener el sangrado, la levanto y la dejo en la entrada de la cueva, escondida en un buen lugar para que Miracle Matter no le hiciera daño.

-(Desde que me volví capitán, siempre he visto a mis camaradas y amigos caer ante los demonios y monstruos que intentan destruir Dreamland)-Dijo en su idioma el Waddle Dee mientras sacaba algo de su bandana-(Pero hoy no caerá ni uno mas, ni tampoco ningún amigo. Yo cobrare venganza por mi amiga)

Al decir decir esto, de su bandana saco un casco y un escudo algo viejos, ambos con el símbolo de la victoria del rey, mientras los ojos de Bandana se ponían blancos con bordes negros y con una ira incontrolable que se mostraba en estos. Era la version mas fuerte jamas conocida de los Waddle Dees, Captain Bandana Dee.

Miracle Matter lanzo otro laser, solo que esta vez fue desviado por el escudo del Waddle Dee y reflejado en los lugares exactos para darle justo al ente oscuro quien volvio a la normalidad y solo faltandole solo nueve ojos.

Bandana se preparo para el siguiente ataque, esta vez era Water. Usando fuertes chorros de agua que salian de su interior logro estampar a Bandana en la pared, o eso creyo cuando vio como esta era reflejada por el escudo en direccion hacia Miracle Matter y destruyendo otro de sus ojos.

-(Ocho mas y esto acabara)

El ente oscuro volvió a cambiar, esta vez a un gran látigo que empezó a golpear a grandes velocidades mientras Bandana se cubría con su escudo y se acercaba lentamente hacia este. Una vez que logro una distancia prudente, espero pacientemente hasta que pudo aprovechar un movimiento erroneo del latigo para enrrojarlo en su lanzo y empezar a golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces

Miracle no aguanto mas y volvió a su forma original y Bandana vio como había un ojo menos. El ente oscuro volvió a cambiar de forma, esta vez a un gran martillo y que en sus caras mostraba a Dark Matter. El gran martillo empezo a golpear al protegido Waddle Dee mientras este se hundia mas y mas en la tierra. Bandana vio como el ojo parpadeaba por cada golpe y no lo penso dos vecez antes de lanzar rapidas estocadas hacia este, resuotando un gran dolor para el ente oscuro y volviendo a su forma original.

Pero cuando Miracle Matter cambio otra vez, Bandana no se podia creer lo que veian sus ojos.

-(¡¿Ultra Sword?!)

Una gran espada gris con un mango rojo oscuro y tenia un ojo en donde se supone que estaria la estrella. Bandana volviaNn#De.

…a sentir miedo en su vida, pero el sabia que no podia acobardarse, sus amigos, su ejercito y su rey tambien deben de combatir contra las marionetas de Zero y ellos tampoco deben de sentir miedo.

Bandana intento golpear con su lanza a la gran espada aprovechando que se atoro en el suelo pero su ataque no llego debido a que estaba rodeado por un campo de fuerza trasparente. El capitán se dio cuenta que no podría dañarlo a menos que tubiera una espada, algo que no tenia en su bandana y eso hizo que perdiera todas sus esperanzas, o no.

Hubiera sido imaginacion suya, pero vio como el ojo del mango de la espada habia pestañado y para confirmar sus sospechas, hizo un corte al suelo para liberar un poco de tierra y usando su movimiento helicóptero hizo una cortina de polvo en dirección a la gran eespada y hay lo vio. El ojo empezó a irritarse un poco hasta que parpadeo un par de veces y Bandana sabia la respuesta.

-(Tu punto débil no es el ataque en el que te transformas, sino tu ojo, como cualquier Dark Matter)

Bandana aprovecho la cortina de humo para ir a toda velocidad hacia la gran espada concentrando su vista en el ojo que es encontraba entre el mango y la hoja. Una vez que llego, enterró la filosa punta de su lanza y escuchó un gruñido de dolor mientras un líquido carmesí salia del ojo.

Miracle Matter volvio a la normalidad y con un ojo menos. El ser oscuro volvio a transformarse, esta vez en una varita dorada gigante con una esfera de vidrio azul en la punta.

-(Flare Beam. ¿Pero donde esta tu ojo?)-Dijo al ver que no podoa localizar el punto debil del ser oscuro.

Pero no pudo localizarlo a tiempo debido a que Miracle lanzo una gigantesca esfera de rayos que seguia al Waddle Dee. Bandana intento desviar el ataque, algo que logro pero debido a esto obtuvo una fuerte descarga electrica paso por su pequeño cuerpo y mandandolo a volar hacia la pared mas cercana.

Pero cuando la esfera de energia fue desviada, fue en direccion a la varita gigante. A pesar de que fallo en devolverla, Bandana pudo ver algo dentro de la esfera de cristal cuando el fuerte brillo del ataque ilumino toda la zona una vez que se estrello contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

Se trataba del ojo de Miracle Matter. Bandana intentaba pensar en una forma de poder llegar hacia el y destruir la esfera de cristal junto con su ojo, hasta que vio varias estalagmitas en el techo de la cueva y se arriesgo. Lanzo una gran cantidad de lanzas hacia las filosas rocas en la base de estas hasta que logro que varias de estas lograran salirse y una logro impactar a Miracle Matter justo en la esfera de cristal.

Bandana no perdió mas tiempo y enterró su lanza sobre la estalagmita haciendo que esta lograra enterrarla en el ojo de Miracle Matter y la esfera de cristal se lleno de sangre hasta que esta revento por el exceso del liquido carmesi.

Y una vez mas, Miracle Matter volvió a transformarse, solo que esta vez era un enorme dragón de fuego y su ojo se encontraba en la boca de la criatura. Pero el unico problema para el Waddle Dee era el abrazador calor que se sentia por toda la cueva.

-(Esto es peor que estar en Neo Star)-Dijo Bandana mientras se sacaba el sudor de su frente-(Tengo que buscar una forma de destruir su ojo, pero ¿como?)

Entonces se fijo de una pequeña abertura en el techo, donde antes estaban las elagmitas, donde goteaba justo debajo del dragon de fuego. Bandana no lo penso dos veces, y sabiendo el hecho de que su la cantidad de agua era demasiada podria inundar la caverna entera junto con Applejack.

Para el no era un problema respirar bajo el agua, ya que podoa aguantar un par de horas sin aire, pero él no sabia si su amiga podria respira o si quiera recobrar la consciencia. Se arriesgo, sacando una pequeña bomba de mecha y una cinta adhesiva con la que pego la bomba a una lanza que hizo aparecer y la lanzo justo hacia el techo que goteaba.

La explosión ocurrió y una gran cantidad de agua cayo sobre la bestia de fuego,deshaciendola completamente y a la vez llenando la cueva con agua. El Waddle Dee fue rapidamente a por Applejack para intentar llevarla a un sitio mas alto, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el agua dejo de subir.

Bandana no se explicaba muy bien el porque pasaba esto, hasta que vio en el techo como una placa de metal cubria el agujero que hizo.

-(Claro, de seguro debe de haber una especie de cloaca aqui y Celestia hizo una especie de sistema de seguridad para que su sala privada no se inundara ante algun derrumbe probocada por un fuerte temblor)-Dijo y vio como solo estaba el ojo flotante y mostrando un gran dolor-(Es ahora o nunca)

Salto con lanza en mano mientras el ojo, al ver como el guerrero iba a dañarlo, intento volver a entrar en llamas pero sin lograrlo a tiempo ya que Bandana logro enterrar su lanza sobre su ojo y la sangre cubrió el piso húmedo con el liquido rojo.

-(Dos mas y todo esto habrá acabado)-Dijo viendo como a Miracle Matter volvia a su forma original faltandole dos ojos-(A que esperas. Cambia de forma)

Miracle Matter miro a su rival con unos ojos como si se estuviera burlando y empezo a cambiar. Durente su transformacion, este empezo a lanzar una risa burlona y su forma se asimilaba a la de Bandana, con escudo, casco y lanza. Una vez que toco el suelo, ceso su risa y miro serio a su rival.

-(Sorprendido)

-(No es la primera vez que me enfrentó a mi mismo)

-(Pues esto no sera como Shadow Bandana sino como Dark Bandana)-Dijo y el pelo en el casco cambio a morado, su cuerpo a carmesí y su lanza se volvió negra.

Bandana se preparado para su combate decisivo, poniendo su escudo delante de su cuerpo y su lanza al lado de este. El comabte comenzo y de alguna manera, mientras daban estocadas, estas chocaban entre ellas y los Waddle Dees aun mantenian sus pocisiones.

Chocaron una ultima vez antes de hacer un gran ataque cada uno y salir disparados hacia la pared, y con el golpe hacer soltar sus lanzas. Con sus escudo empezaron a goloearse con estos muetuamente, mientras el agua ensangrentada provocaba ondas que hacia desmoronar las paredes, revelando una segunda cueva llena de cristales

Bandana pudo ver que los cristales estaban en diferentes posiciones, posiciones para empalar a su enemigo, asi que empezo a golpear con mas fuerza para poder llegar a la cueva y emoezar con su plan. Una vez alli, se deshizo de su escudo y casco y se acomodo su bandana e hizo una postura de de lucha.

-(Se a lo que quieres llegar Bandana)-Dijo y sus armas y armaduras desaparecieron-(Te dare tu combate honorable antes de tu muerte)

Miracle hizo la misma postura de combate que Bandana. Un pie adelante apuntando a su rival y el otro en un angulo de 90°, su brazo izquierdo rodeando su rostro y el derecho pegado al cuerpo para lanzar un golpe.

El combate comenzo cuando ambos corrieron en direccion hacia el otro, pero Bandana logro darle una patada en la cara a Miracle, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pero eso no impidió contestado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su rival.

Bandana se recompuso justo a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe de Miracle y a la vez lograr hacerle tropezar y, aprovechando que lo tenia de espaldas, le dio un fuerte golpe con su codo hacoendo que Miracle rebotara sobre el duro suelo y a la vez ser lanzado hacia una pared de cristales por una fuerte patada de Bandana.

Miracle llego a una segunda seccion de la cueva y vio como su rival llegaba con tal de acabar con el.

-(Debo admitirlo)-Dijo Miracle levantandose y sacando un pedazo de cristal alojado en medio de su cuerpo, que al sacarlo, regeneró su herida-(Eres mas fuerte de lo que creí. Había pensado que tu fuerza era debido al uso de la lanza, pero veo que me equivoque)

-(Como capitán de la guardia del Rey Dedede es mi deber hacerme mas fuerte para combatir cualquier amenza hacia mi rey o el reino entero)

Y ambos se lanzaron intercambiando golpes, patadas, llaves, lanzandose hacia las paredes de cristal y todo esto observado por Applejack, quien pudo recuperar la consciencia luego de que casi se ahoga al tragar mucha agua.

-"Bandana tu puedes"-Penso la terrestre viendo a su amigo luchar-"Si pudiera hacer algo"

Fue entonces que la vaquera vio la lanza de su amigo e intento llegar hasta ella, pero con cada movimiento sentia un fuerte dolor debido a la herida en su vientre, pero eso no la detendria en ayudar a Bandana. Applejack pudo llegar hasta la lanza y con todas la fuerzas que tenia, la lanzo hacia el combate de los Waddle Dees. Bandana le dio una patada, lo que lo mando a volar a otro cristal, empalandolo, y yendo hacia donde cayo la lanza.

-(Gracias Applejack)-Agradecio y apunto su arma hacia Miracle, quien ya salio del cristal-(Esta vez no tendras oportunidad)

Pero el ente oscuro hizo aparecer otra lanza con la que iba a rechazar el ataque de su adversario, hasta que la vaquera logro sujetarlo con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia. Bandana vio a su amiga y tambien un gran charco de sangre debajo de los dos.

-¡Rapido Bandana! No se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar en sujetar a este desgraciado-Dijo mientras Applejack sentia como sus energia se iban lentamente-¡Rapido!

-(Perdoname Applejack)-Dijo el capitan antes de abalanzarse en direccion hacia ellos.

Bandana atravezo con su lanza, no tan solo a Miracle Matter, sino tambien a Applejack. El ser oscuro empezo a brillar por diferentes partes de su cuepo que empezaba a brillar por las diferentes grietas, mientras se retorcia y daba grandes gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, hasta que exploto en un gran has de luz que cubrio toda la cueva, iluminandola por completo.

Una vez que el resplandor ceso, ambos pudieron observar que la lanza atravezo el agujero de Applejack, pero este aun sangraba. Bandana saco su lanza y un poco mas de ungüento y otro pañuelo, ambos sacados de su bandana, y empezo a curar la grave herida de su amiga.

Cuando el sangrado ceso, ambos recorrieron los diferentes tuneles y pasadizos en busqueda de una salida y encontrarse con el resto.

.

.

.

Cuando el rey abrio las puertas, un par de figuras reconocibles para los habitantes de Dreamland. Uno era un paquidermo de dos patas y gran cabeza, y el otro era una cabeza de dragón muy voluminosa y de color morada y blanca. Ambos tenían algo en común, sus ojos rojos y llenos de ira hacia los seres que tenían enfrente

-Galbo. Phan Phan-Dijo como pudo Kirby al ver a su hijo y amigo demonios y comenzo a llorar.

-Esto no te lo perdonare-Dijo Dedede con una gran ira en su voz y diriguio las siguientes palabras a Kirby-Kirby, amigo, espero que aun recuerdes tu promesa.

Al oir esto, Kirby recordo ese momento que cambio su amistad para siempre con el rey, un evento que ocurrio luego de la segunda derrota de Zero, en Dark Star.

 **Hace cinco años. Dreamland.**

 _Cuando la nave aterrizo, Kirby se despidió una vez mas de su amiga Ribbon con un beso por parte de estas y despego mientras los cuatro, Kirby, el rey Dedede, la pintora Adeleine y el Waddle Dee, aun se despedían agitando sus manos._

 _Una vez que la nave despareció, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares para descansar de esta larga travesía por la galaxia. Adelein se retiro en dirección a su hogar, ubicado cerca de Grape Garden. Mientras que el rey y su Waddle Dee se dirigían a su castillo y Kirby a su hogar en la colina, o eso pensó cuando Dedede lo llamo._

 _-Kirby, podríamos hablar un momento por favor-Luego se dirigió a su soldado-Necesito que te reúnas con el resto, y no dejes que Fumu venga para acá. Entendido._

 _A lo que el Waddle Dee asintió y corrió en dirección al castillo. Kirby iba hacia su amigo, pero el rey prefirió acompañarlo hacia su hogar. Una vez en dirección a la casa de Kirby, comenzó una conversación que dejara marcada la vida de ambos._

 _-Kirby, no se como comenzar esto, pero si se una cosa. Eso sigue allá afuera y tu lo sabes-Dijo el rey y el pequeño de rosa sabia a quien se referia, Zero, a lo que asintio con pena-Si es asi, la proxima vez que llegue o vuelvo a ser poseido, no dudes y has lo que debas hacer._

 _-¡Poyo!-Dijo Kirby preocuopado al saber que significado-¡No. Tu. No. Malo. Tu. Mi. Amigo. Dedede!_

 _-Escuchame Kirby-Dijo y Kirby podía ver como el rey comenzaba a llorar-Vi como dudabas durante nuestra batalla en el techo de mi castillo. Vi como no querías derrotar me como las otras veces y siempre te he dicho que no soy yo cuando estoy poseído. Asi que la proxima vez que este posiedo y nos enfrentemos, no debes de dudar, atacame como si fuera un demonio, ya que en ese estado no soy tu amigo. ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _Dedede extendio su mano esperando la confirmacion de Kirby, quien empezo a pensar en las palabras de su amigo. Sabia que siempre dudo en todas las batallas que tenia contra el cuando estaba poseido. Kirby tan solo se seco sus lagrimas y estrecho la mano de su amigo._

 _-Espero que no rompas tu promesa Kirby._

 **El Presente...**

Dedede se lanzo hacia ambas criaturas, pero sin su martillo. Todos estaban preocupados al no saber que haria su amigo, el cual evito la gran llamara de Galbo y los escombros lanzados por Phan Phan. Una vez que llego frente a ellos, puso ambas manos en las cabezas de ambos demonios.

-¡¿Que esperas?!-Grito el rey con todas sus fuerzas y parecia que lloraba, al ver que brotaban lagrimas debajo de su mascara-¡Entra en mi! ¡Soy mas fuerte que estos dos demonios juntos!

Hubo un silencio total cuando todos escucharon las palabras del rey y fue cuando paso. Los ojos de ambos demonios volvieron a la normalidad y una energía oscura rodeaba los brazos de Dedede hasta que llego al cuerpo. Dedede se puso de rodillas, soltando a Galbo y Phan Phan, y hablándoles débilmente.

-Corran. Vayan con Kirby. Rapido.

A lo que ambos demonios, al ver al Guerrero Estelar, fueron rapidamente hacia alli mientras Dedede empezaba a flotar. Ambos demonios empezaron a llorar y abrazar a Kirby, el cual les dijo, por medio de su idioma, que salieran del castillo y que fueran con Fumu para que estuvieran a salvo.

Una vez que los demonios se fueron, el resto veía la transformación mas grotesca del rey de Dreamland. Sus ojos mostraban un vacío completo y su cuerpo parecía inerte, a excepción de su barriga, la cual se abrió como si una boca de grandes colmillos se tratase, mostrando un gran ojo saliendo de este. Pero eso no es todo, su mascara tambien cambio, siendo completamente negra, los cuernos amarillos aumentaron de tamaño y se volvieron rojos mientras que los colmillos se unieron a su boca. Era Dark Masked Dedede.

Todos se preparaban para una nueva batalla, pero Kirby se puso delante de ellos deteniendolos, mientras tenia su rostro serio. Su hermano comprendio la mirada de Kirby y les dijo al resto que no habria que intervenir. Kirby cambio su cinta por el sombrero de Rainbow. Mientras se diriguia hacia su amigo corrompido, empezo a transformarse en Ultra Sword, algo que asusto a Dark Matter.

-¿Que haras? Acaso le haras daño a tu mejor amigo. Nunca lo haras, siempre has dudado y lo seguiras haciendo. Nunca cambiaras bola-Fue cuando Kirby salto y dio un corte rapido de su gran espada, para luego aterrizar detras del cuerpo flotante-Rosa.

El vientre se abrio liberando una gran cantidad de la materia oscura junto con la sangre del rey, mientras este caia estrepitosamente al suelo, pero gracias a Twilight pudo frenar la caida con su magia. Dark Matter se materializo, notandose muy debil, y viendo como Kirby daba otro salto, solo que esta vez su espada habia aumentado a un gran tamaño tanto así que abrió el techo del pasillo.

La espada bajo a una gran velocidad hacia el Dark Matter, quien temblaba de miedo al ver su inminente final. Pero Kirby no se conformó con un solo corte y, una velocidad que impresiono a Meta Knight, logro hacer varios cortes a la figura oscura. Una vez que termino, Dark Matter empezo a abrirse en diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras un resplandor salia de su interior, hasta explotar en un gran has de luz.

Kirby deshizo su transformacion y fue a ver a su mal herido amigo, mientras los ultimos rastros del ente oscuro desaparecian de su cuerpo. Dedede logro abrir sus ojos solo para ver a su amigo llorando en su pecho.

-Cumpliste la promesa Kirby-Dijo intentando formar una sonrisa, pero el dolor le impedia hacerlo, asi que acarisio la cabeza de Kirby-Muchas gracias.

-Su majestad, tenga. No servira como un MaxiTomate, pero curara parte de sus heridas-Dijo Meta Kninght entregandole un tomate normal.

-Gracias Meta Knight-Dijo el rey y se comio el vegetal y todos vieron como curaba parte de la herida de su vientre.

Dedede se levanto, aun sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, y abriendo las puertas hacia el salon del trono. Alli se encontrana Celestia en su trono mientras discutia con Servicio al Cliente quien estaba cortando la llamada. Celestia se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levanto usando sus alas para mantener en equilibrio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tal parece que mi comitiva de bienvenida les cayo muy bien. Sobre todo a ti, Dedede-Dijo la monarca viendo todas las heridas probocadas por Kirby-Debio ser muy doloroso ser controlado por Dark Matter.

-Ustedes sigan subiendo-Dijo Dedede poniendose su mascara-Yo me encargare de ella.

-Pero Dedede...-Dijo Twilight.

-¡He dicho que sigan!-Interrumpio Dedede-¡Kirby necesitara toda la ayuda posible para acabar con Zero! Y ademas, no necesito ayuda para enfrentarme a una imitacion de gobernante.

-De acuerdo Dedede-Acepto Twilight subiendo las escaleras hasta la torre mas alta del castillo.

-Oh no. Ustedes no se iran-Dijo Celestia lanzando un ataque potente desde su cuerno.

Luna y Cadence reaccionaron a tiempo para crear un escudo, pero fue Dedede quien recibio el ataque, o mas bien dicho su martillo.

-¡Te lo dije Celestia, esto entre tu y yo!.

 **(Dedede's Royal Payback/ Masked Dedede's Revenge Theme)**

Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, siendo Celestia armada con una espada flotando a un lado de ella, y generando un casco artificial con su magia. Pero antes de lograr un ataque, Dedede piso por accidente su capa y tropezo, Celestia intento frenar su carrera pero, a pesar de no ser aplastada por el gran cuerpo del rey, lograron darse un fuerte cabezaso siendo esta la que demostro que le dolio mas cuando empezo a sobarse el chichon.

El rey aprovecho para darle un fuerte gancho con su martillo que la envio direcctamente al techo.

-De que rayos esta hecha su cabeza-Susurro Dedede mientras se sobaba la cabeza, levantando su mascara.

Sin darse cuenta, Celestia aterrizo unos cuantos metros frente a él y emprendieron nurvamente una carrera en donde empezaron a intercambiar golpes, entre espada y martillo. Celestia logro darle un par de cortadas, las cuales abrieron un poco mas la herida del vientre del rey, mientras que Dedede logro darle en su cuerpo, eletrocutandolo un par veces. Inclusive logro sacarle un gran pedazo de carne quemada de su pecho.

Celestia, usando algun hechizo, pudo interrumpir la pelea empujando a ambos y alejandolos el uno del otro. Un error fatal para la monarca. Una vez que Dedede pudo detenerse luego del empujon, enterro su martillo al suelo y la parte delantera de este se abrio y empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de misiles en direccion hacia la alicornio.

Celestia pudo hacer un escudo de magia frente a ella mientras los misiles explotaban. Una vez que el humo, que dejaron las explosiones, cesaron la princesa noto que su adversario no estaba hasta que miro al su flanco derecho y vio como Dedede lanzaba un fuerte golpe hacia ella.

La alicornio pudo hacer un domo de magia atorando el martillo y dejandolo una mitad adentro y la otra afuera.

-¿Que haras sin tu presiada arma?-Dijo y se empezo a reir al ver que ya tenia la ventaja, hasta que la parte delantera se abrio.

Pero en vez de salir misiles como esperaba Celestia, de este salio una gran cantidad de fuego que la envolvio y Dedede podia escuchar sus gritos de dolor hasta que cesaron y vio como aparecia lejos de él con varias quemaduras en su ala y sus tres cascos, al igual que ya no tenia cola y su crin dejaba de moverse, volviendose lacia.

-¿Que pasa Celestia? Acaso me tienes miedo?-Dijo Dedede quien sostuvo su martillo con una mano y empezo a provocar a Celestia diciendole con su mano libre que viniera hacia él. La alicornio fue hacia su adversario con su espada levitada a un lado de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No puedo dejarlo combatir solo contra ella-Dijo Twilight al grupo que se detuvo al ver como ella intentaba retroceder.

-Si vas te intenpondras en su batalla-Dijo Meta Knight-Los años en los que conozco a su majestad, jamas lo habia visto tan decidido. Es como esa vez que intento vengarze de Kirby, esa misma motivacion es la misma que lo impulsa para combatir contra Celestia.

-No puedo dejarlo solo. El me dio las esperanzas de seguir adelante a cada instante que las perdia, le debo mucho a Dedede.

Meta Knight vio la desicion de Twilight en sus palabras y sus ojos, y se acerco a ella con tal de susurrarle.

-Ve, pero no interfieras en su batalla. Dale animos desde un lugar seguro-Dijo y dio media vuelta-Ah, y no intentes ceducirlo. La reina Ripple es muy celosa.

-¿Ripple?-Se pregunto, hasta que recordo una de las tantas conversaciones de Dedede que tenia durante sus viajes-Ah si, la novia de Dedede. ¿Que tan celosa puede ser?

-Hace un año, una princesa de un planeta cercano a Pop Star quizo hacer un tratado de paz. Todo iba bien hasta que ella intento ceducir al rey y la reina logro ver la escena. Al final se logro el tratado de paz y la princesa resulto con un brazo roto, el lado izquierdo de las costillas rotas y el cuello dislocado.

Twilight, Luna y Cadence se imaginaron la escena de la tranquila reina a una agresiva asesina despiadada celosa. Twilight agito su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen mental y se despidio de todos mientras iba escaleras abajo.

 **(La imagen a la que me refiero esta en Devianart como "Possessed Queen Ripple")**

Mientras bajaba, podia escuchar varias esplosiones, gritos y partes del salon del trono destrozandose por completo. Al llegar pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que Celestia era envuelta en llamas para luego teletransportarse lejos de Dedede. Twilight tan solo se escondio, volando hacia unos escombros.

-¿Que pasa Celestia? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-Se burlo Dedede con tal de provocar a su adversaria.

Celestia tan solo lanzo un bufido y salio corriendo hacia el rey con una espada blanca a un costado de ella que levitaba con su magia. Dedede logro esquivar el ataque y sujetarla con la punta inferior afilada de su martillo, clavandola en su vientre.

-Esto va por todos y cada uno de tus súbditos que traicionaste-Dijo el rey enmascarado con una tono que demostraba una gran ira hacia la monarca del sol.

Y acto seguido, Dedede lanzo a Celestia de cara al suelo mientras varios dientes salian de su boca junto con sangre, y posiblemente tambien su craneo sufre una ruptura irreparable. Luego de esto, y aprovechando el rebote de la caida, logra agarrarla del casco que tenia y chocan cabeza con cabeza, siendo Celestia la que sufre mas debido a la mascara de acero del rey y a la vez sale volando unos cuantos metros.

-¡Bien hecho Dedede!-El rey pudo escuchar a Twilight solo que no pudo ver donde estaba.

-Les dije que no interfirieran-Dijo mirando en diferentes direcciones para saber la ubicación de su aniga-¿Donde estas?

-No interesa donde se encuentre-Dijo Celestia recuperando la conciencia e iluminando su cuerno-¡Todos nos reuniremos en el infierno!

Y acto seguido empezo a amanecer y la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo ya que el sol se acercaba cada vez mas a la Tierra.

-¡Estas loca! Acabaras con todos, incluso contigo mismo y con Zero.

-Mi amo puede sobrevivir a algo asi. Yo simplemente le estoy dando las almas de todos lo que se volveran cenizas con mi gran poder.

El resplandor dorado del sol se volvia cada vez mas intenso y la temperatura hacia hervir los lagos y rios, volvia mas aridos los desiertos y los Equestres se refugiaban ante su inminente final. El sol estaba a tan solo Kilometros a impactarse contra la Tierra, hasta que este cambio a un color celeste claro y empezaba a retroceder. Ninguno de los presentes sabia lo que pasaba.

En algun lugar en las montañas de Equestria se encontraba lo que parecia un gran cañon que lanzaba un rayo del mismo color en direccion hacia el sol que lo devolvia lentamente. El cañon estaba siendo poerado por una unicornio enmascarada y con una capucha marron que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo, a excepción de su cola que era violeta con una franja celeste.

Su mascara en cambio era parecida a la de Meta Knight, salvo el color que era blanco y la forma era de una cruz medica, en donde se reflejaban sus ojos rojos. La unicornio, al ver como el sol volvia a su orbita, solo dio un suspiro de satisfaccion y cayo sobre el rocoso suelo.

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Celestia!-Se escucho gritar a alguien viniendo hacia ella.

La enmascarada se puso de pie y buscaba algo dentro de una alforja que estaba tirada por el lugar. Una vez que encontro el extraño aparato, lo apunto al cañon y oprimiendo un boton hizo que desapareciera. Una vez que lo guardo, oprimio un boton oculto en su mascara, se transformo en la monarca del sol.

-Princesa, ¿que ha sucedido?-Preguntó el pony.

-Las fuerzas malignas han podido de alguna forma controlar mi astro e intentaban destruir nuestro mundo con él. He usado gran parte de mis energías para poder devolverlo, pero con un pequeño descanso podre estar bien-Fue entonces que vio como el pony miraba con preocupacion hacia Canterlot-Ten fe en tu hija y sus amigas Velvet, ellas seran las salvadoras de nuestro mundo.

-Todos tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas en ellas princesa-Dijo Twilight Velvet y se retiro hacia donde estaba el resto de los supervivientes de Manehattan.

Una vez que vio que nadie la podia ver, deshizo su disfraz y fue a una habitacion oculta en donde habian varios aparatos de comunicacion, como radios y sistemas de videollamadas, para establecer comunicacion con alguien en el espacio.

-Todas nuestras esperanzas estan en ti Twilight-Dijo y se sento para intentar continuar la comunicacion-Aqui Equestria, alguien me recibe, cambio. (Estatica) Si alguien recibe esta señal, informar a los Guerreros Estelares. Zero a regresado. Repito, Zero a regresado. (Estatica) "Debi haber ido a buscar una radio mejor como me lo indico Sir Arthur"

 **De vuelta al castillo.**

Celestia no se podia creer lo que habia pasado, alguien o algo pudo mover su gran astro y devolverlo a su lugar de origen. Todos en la habitacion del trono, como los que combatian a las afueras del castillo, al igual a los que subian a la planta mas alta de este, seguian en shock ante su casi inminente final.

Pero hubo alguien que se recupero rápidamente y pillo desprevenida a la princesa. Dedede sujeto con fuerza la nuca de su adversaria mientras que con su mano libre la puso sobre su cuerno, con la cual empezó a aplicar una gran fuerza sobre este hasta romperlo. Una vez en su mano, lo dio vuelta y, aprovechando que Celestia estaba distraida por el dolor, enterro el cuerno en su cuello, pero con eso no quedo conforme.

Aprovechando de que Celestia usaba su casco y ala restante para intentar sacar su cuerno de su cuello, Dedede se pone a un lado de ella y sujeta ambas extremidades y pone su pie derecho en su cuerpo. En esta posicion, Dedede empezo a jalar con fuerza ambas extremidades y podoa sentir como se separaban lenta y dolorosamente.

Y paso lo inevitable, ambas partes salieron de su cuerpo, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salian, pero con eso no quedo conforme con el rey y usando ambas extremidades como martillo golpeo en la cabeza a Celestia llevandola al suelo. Esta, con sus ultimas fuerzas, se dio la vuelta para mirar con odio a su adversario y tambien su arma que estaba detras de él.

Usando sus ultimas energias magicas, pudo hacer brillar lo ultimo que le quedaba de su cuerno y empezó a levitar el martillo de Dedede hacia la dirección de este para darle un fuerte golpe, dejándolo caer sobre su cabeza. Celestia empezo a reir debilmente mientras la sangre salia de su boca y ojos.

Una vez que el martillo estaba sobre el, Celestia lo dejo caer pero el rey logro sujetarlo del mango antes de que lograra impactar sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias. Me daba flojera ir a buscarlo-Y acto seguido puso su pie con fuerza sobre el cuerno enterrandolo aun mas y preparando fuertes descargas electricas en su martillo y tambien la fuerza de impulso del jet-¡GOOOOOOLF!

Grito a todo pulmon y acto seguido dirigio el fuerte ataque hacia su cabeza, que con el fuerte impulso y el cuerno en su cuello, hizo que este cortara la cabeza de Celestia por la mitad y tambien reventando la parte derecha de su craneo.

El cuerpo sin vida aterrizo sobre su trono, mientras este se llenaba de sangre de la triadora de Equestria.

-¡Lo lograste Dedede!-Grito Twilight mientras salia de su escondite e iba a gran velocidad a abrazar al rey.

Cuando le dio el abrazo, esta quedo empapada con sangre en sus cascos y supuso lo peor. Dio una vuelta y vio como en gran parte de su amigo brotaba sangre, cambiando el color azul de sus plumas al carmesi.

Dedede se puso de rodillas y empezo a tararear una cancion, una que era combinada de melancolia y tristeza pero a la vez felicidad.

 **(The King and the Sun. KSSU)**

-Esta victoria es para ti, viejo amigo Bandana-Dijo el rey, viendo como amanecia de verdad en Equestria y sus lagrimas pasaban por todo su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre-Espero que puedas descanzar en paz ahora.

Twilight tambien lloraba al recordar a todas las victimas de la locura de Celestia. Desde su hermano hasta su amiga Applejack, quien se sacrifico junto a Bandana para que siguieran y pudieran llegar hasta Zero.

-Solo lloran por unos tontos que ni si quiera comprendian al amo Zero-Escucharon un voz que venia cerca de ellos, pero era distorcionada como de forma robotica.

Ambos vieron de donde provenia la voz, tratandose del cuerpo sin vida de Celestia, o eso pensaron. Un brillo dorado salia de las partes abiertas de Celestia mientras eran regeneradas por una especie de maquina. Desde las partes del pecho, sus extremidades arrancadas, hasta su cabeza partida en dos se restauraron, incluso el craneo reventado se habia regenerado, tan solo faltando el cuerno.

Fue entonces que ambos se sorprendieron al ver como una especie de soga mecanica se extendio hasta llegar al cuerno enterrado y sacarlo para luego insertarlo en la cabeza de Celestia.

-Impresionados, ¿no?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos lentamente que con una mirada asesina, mas respresentada por su ojo mecanico amarillo-A pesar de ser un prototipo de Haltmann, funciona de maravilla.

Y antes de poder hacer algo, Celestia extendio sus brazos mecanicos, los cuales golpeo a ambos separandolos y luego tomo a Dedede, en donde separo sus cascos en dos, y sujeto cada una de sus extremidades y dejandolo frente a ella.

-No sabes cuanto espere este momento-Dijo y una nueva extremidad se separo, formando una espada con esta-Haré lo que Kirby nunca hizo. ¡Matar al gran y patético Rey de Dreamland!

Y acto seguido atravezo el vientre de Dedede, tan fuerte que incluso se vio salir parte de sus vertebras. El rey lentemente perdia el conocimiento mientras veia como Celestia tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

La alicornio dejo el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo cayendo en el gran charco de sangre que se formo. Twilight, al ver lo que sucedía, se acercó al martillo de Dedede y lo sujeto con su magia y fue corriendo a todo lo que podía para atacar, a la que alguna vez llamo maestra. Esta en tanto tenia un arsenal ilimitados de diferentes armas ya listas para atacar.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo el rey mientras el eco repetia sus palabras-¿Que es este lugar?

-El purgatorio-Dijo una voz, la misma voz que escucho hace dias, antes del ataque a Ponyville.

-Tu-Dijo al reconocer la voz-Dime, ¿quien eres?

Y su respuesta fue contestada cuando una flama verde aparecio frente a él. Dedede iba a tomar esta flama, hasta que de esta empezo a salirle las extremidades de diferentes animales. Una garra de Leon y de Aguila, patas de cabra y de lagarto junto con un cola de dragon. Tambien aparecio una gran cuerpo con un par de alas, una de muercielago y otra de un ave. Para que al final se mostrara el rostro del que alguna vez fue el gobernante de Equestria en el pasado.

El Rey Dedede estaba frente al Dios Caido del Caos, Discord.

-Si esto es el purgatorio, entonces. Tu también debes de tener asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos.

-Asi es Dedede. Pero a diferencia de ti, mi cuerpo esta destinado a ser polvo estelar, mientras que el tuyo aun sigue en el mundo terrenal-Dijo y un portal aparecio mostrando su cuerpo, aun con su mascara puesta y con la gran herida en su barriga.

Fue entonces que Twilight se atraveso en la imagen, empuñando su martillo levitado con su magia mientras esquivaba los ataques de Celestia.

-Tal parece que alguien esta luchando por ti-Dijo y vio como Dedede miraba por otro portal que apareció-No veras a tu amiga luchar por vengar tu muerte.

-Ripple, lo siento. Pero jamas podre decirte lo mucho que te amo-Decia el rey mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el portal y lloraba-Como me hubiera gustado estar una ultima vez contigo.

Discord se asomo para ver mejor la figura detras del portal. Tenia el cabello negro con una corona dorada, un par de trenzas y gafa. Tenia un vestido melocoton con un corbata azul y un moño en la parte de atras del mismo color, ademas de tener alas transparentes. Tambien vio como Dedede se arodillaba frente al portal y volvian a brotarle lagrimas.

-Es tu chica-A lo que Dedede asintio y se limpio sus lagrimas-¿Quieres volver a verla?

El rey ó ante la pregunta del dios. Viro y vio como este tenia su garra extendida hacia él, como queriendo cerrar un trato.

-Como antiguo Dios del Caos yo te propongo una segunda oportunidad para que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos. Salvo por una condicion, has trizas a Celestia.

-No-Dijo y esta vez fue Discord el sorpredido-Ambos lo haremos.

Y estrecho su garra mientras un brillo salia de sus manos e iluminaba todo el sector donde estaban.

.

.

.

-No te saldras con la tuya-Dijo Twilight debilmente mientras los brazos mecanicos de Celestia la sujetaban de todas sus extremidades.

-Oh Twilight, si tan solo me hubieras obedecido como la maestra que siemore fui para ti, de seguro no tendriamoTs que estar en esta situacion-Dijo Celestia con su voz robotica-¡Pero como osaste desobedecerme tendras el peor castigo! ¡YO TE DI ESAS ALAS Y YO TE LAS ARRANCARÉ!

Y acto seguido, los dos brazos que sujetaban sus alas empezaron a jalar fuertemente y Twilight podía sentir como estas empezaban a salirse lentamente mientras sufrir aun dolor agonizante hasta que paso. Ambas alas salieron de golpe mientras la sangre salia sin parar.

Celestia solo sonrío para si misma al ver como sus dos enemigos yacian muertos en el frio suelo del castillo, o eso creyó ella.

 **(Masked Dedede Theme GaMetal)**

El cuerpo de Dedede empezo a elevarse mientras hasta poder levantarse y abrir sus ojos llenos de ira a traves de su destruida mascara. El agujero en su estomago empezo a regenarse mientras un humo verde salia de este y formaba una figura sobre el rey, mientras ambos daban un gran grito de ira hacia la monarca.

Dedede y Discord habían vuelto a la vida. El rey dio un pequeño salto elevando su mano, mientras el dios formaba una energía en dirección a la mano de su compañero. Una vez que el orbe termino de brillar, este formo una gran hacha la cual apuntó hacia Celestia.

-Si no puedes contra un Rey, menos podras contra un Dios-Dijeron ambos de forma amenazante.

Y antes de que Celestia pudiera hacer algo, Dedede ya se encontraba cerca de ella y su hacha ya habia hecho el corte, o mas bien dicho cortes. Ya que en menos de lo que creyo la monarca, varias partes de su cuerpo mecanico habian salido volando y explotando de su cuerpo, pero eso no la detuvo y volvieron a regenerarse.

-¿Crees que con esos pateticos movimientos podras detenerme? ¡Ahora si soy inmortal!-Decia confiada de si misma, hasta que vio en la parte superior derecha de su vista algo que la lleno de miedo-"Daños al 60%. Regeneracion a un 10% de funcionamiento. Armas desactivadas. Escudos desactivados. Organos en mal funcionamiento"

Celestia no podia creer todo el daño que fue producido por tan solo una cortada, asi que solo qie quedo defenderse con todo lo que podia hasta que estuviera todo en funcionamiento en su nuevo cuerpo. Pero no lo tenia nada facil, en especial con el nuevo ataque de Dedede y Discord.

El dios empezo a acumular energia en sus garras y las lanzaba hacia su compañero, mientras el rey las devolvia con su enorme hacha en direccion hacia Celestia, y por cada golpe la velocodad iba en aumento.

Celestia apenas podia esquivar los ataques, los cuales destruian partes de la maquinaria y tambien de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo original. Una vez que ceso el ataque, la alicornio tan solo tenia su cabeza y parte del vientre aun con su cuerpo, mientras que el resto de este solo era maquina.

-"Daños al 90%. Regeneracion desactivada permanetemente. Armas desactivadas permanentemente. ¿Usar ultimo recurso?"-Es lo que aparecia atravez de su ojo robotico y dudando en usarlo o no-¡No me dejare vencer por un par de inutiles como ustedes! ¡USA EL ULTIMO RECURSO!

Al gritar esa frase, gran parte de su cuerpo empezo a emanar un fuerte brillo dorado hasta que ceso de golpe y Celestia perdio el conocimiento. Se podía escuchar una especie de zumbido en su interior y varias chispas salían de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Celestia recobro la conciencia mientras daba un gran grito desgarrador, que hizo retroceder un poco al rey. Pero lo que vieron era un autentico demonio mecánico, era el doble de grande que antes y era completamente negro con partes doradas, posiblemente la unión de cada una de sus partes. La cabeza de Celestia se encontraba en el centro de esta mientras que la cabeza de la bestia asemejaba el de un reptil, con largos brazos y grandes garras, patas de gran tamaño y una cola espinosa.

-Esto no es creación de Nightmare-Dijo Dedede al contemplar la gran bestia mecánica.

-¿A que te refieres?-Decia Discord dentro de él-¿No es alguno de sus demonios?

-Si hubiera sido alguno, entonces estaría en algún catalogo de monstruos. Pero eso que dijo antes. Haltmann, nunca habia escuchado ese nombre antes.

-¡AHORA SENTIRAN LA FURIA DE LA REINA DEL UNIVERSO!-Interrumpio Celestia mientras su otra cabeza daba un gran rugido.

-¡Solo lo seras si logras vencernos!-Dijeron ambos a la vez y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Pero al lograr darle un golpe, el hacha quedo atorada en el talon de la bestia. Dedede intento sacarla, pero era inutil, ya que esta se partio en dos, dejabdo tan solo la punta y la pequeña hacha trasera con filo.

-¡Les dije que seria inutil! ¡Ahora mueran!

Y al instante, una gran cantidad de cañones salieron del cuerpo de Celestia y comenzaron a disparar al rey, mientras esquivaba todos los disparos. Pero ellos sabian que no podoan esquivar para siempre, asi que buscaron un refugio entre los escombros y de paso tomar a la inconciente Twilight y refugiarla con ellos.

-Aun tiene pulso-Dijo y limpio la sangre de donde estaban sus alas-Estan regeneradas.

-Tal vez logro curarse antes de desmayarse por el dolor-Concluyo Discord y miro a su compañero-¿Tienes algun plan para acabar con ella?

-Si. Pero necesitamos un ejercito.

-¿Tus Waddle Dees?

-Mis Waddle Dees son soldados, no un escuadrón suicida. Me refiero a mi.

-No entiendo.

-Escucha y aprende-Dijo y empezó a susurrarle a oído al fantasma del caos-¿Entendiste?

-Pongamos en marcha su plan su majestad-Dijo y chasqueo ambas garras y una enorme cortina de humo verde apareció.

Celestia ceso el ataque para ver mejor si intentaba escapar aprovechando la corto a de humo. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar varias risas proveniente de la cortina, todas y cada una resultaban tanto molestas como conocidas.

Cuando la cortina se despejo vio algo que jamas creería. Una gran cantidad de Dededes, de diferentes diseños y armas estaban frente a ella. Desde el mas simple con un martillo, una pelota con su rostro, otro hecho solo de hilos, pasando por una gran maquina con un taladro en uno de sus manos, un globo de aire caliente con su rostro, otro robot, mucho mas grande que el primero, y con un taladro mucho mas grande y posiblemente mas agil, hasta encontrarse con tres versiones diferentes enmascaradas, siendo uno de estos, el mismo Dedede y el resto una especie de almas solidas de color verdoso.

-¡DEDEDES. AL ATAQUE!-Grito el gran rey apuntando con su hacha, ya reparada, hacia la bestia mecanica de Celestia.

Y todos y cada uno de los reyes ataco de diferentes formas. Los primeros, siete para ser exactos, golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas las patas y cola de la gran bestia y poco a poco destruian estas, volviendo montones de chatarra a su alrededor. Los robots empezaban a usar sus taladros para destruir las grandes garras y gran parte del cuerpo que empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente. La pelota y los hilos entraron en su interior y empezaron a destrozar cuanto organo se les pusiera enfrente has volverlos solo carne molida. Al final, los enmascarados, golpeaban y cortaban el resto del cuerpo, tanto maquina como el cuerpo real de Celestia, hasta que se hartaran.

Al final, luego de una gran batalla, los espiritus del pasado de Dedede se esfumaron lentamente mientras elevaban su mano al cielo mostrando su simbolo de la victoria. Cuando la nieva neblina se disperso, Dedede podia ver el resto del cuerpo de su adversaria.

Su cabeza le faltaba la parte derecha, no poseia cuerpo y sus organos vitales, como el corazon y los pulmones, estaban esparcidos cerca de ella, pero aun conectados a su cabeza. Ella aun seguia conciente y mirando, con su unico ojo, a Dedede.

-Esto es lo que te a llevado en confiar en alguien como Zero. En traicionar, no solo a tus amigos, sino a todo tu reino. Un reino que juro lealtad y que tu juraste protegerlos. Tu no puedes llamarte reina. Tu solo eres una desgraciada que jamas debio llegar al poder. Pero eso acaba ahora-Dijo y saco la Daga del Descanzo Eterno, se arrodillo y tomo su corazon-Espero que el abajo te de un castigo peor que el yo te di.

Dedede levanto la daga e iba a apuñalar el corazon, hasta que Twilight desperto y dijo algo que ni ella misma se lo creeria.

-¡No lo hagas!-Grito haciendo que el rey se detuviera y que ambos, Dedede y Celestia, vieran como ella salia de su escondite-Por favor espera. Necesito saber algo.

-Twilight no...-Dijo Dedede.

-Debo hacerlo. Ella es la unica quien me puede darme las respuestas. Tan solo te pido un momento.

Dedede empezaba a dudar, estaba a tan solo un golpe de dar fin a su adversaria, pero las palabraa de Twilight le convencieron de no hacerlo. Guardo la daga en su abrigo y se alejo del lugar con su hacha.

-Cinco minutos-Dijo y se apoyo en uno de los pilares que aun seguian en pie.

-Twilight. Es bueno saber. Que aun me consideres. Alguien especial. Para ti-Decia entre cortado Celestia intentando mover su cabeza para ver mejor asu antigua estudiante-No sientes. Remordimientos. De lo que. Paso hace un rato.

-Digame-Dijo mientras brotaban lagrimas de su rostro-Digame. ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Por que traiciono, no tan solo a Equestria sino tambien al universo entero? ¿Por que?

-Lo hice para. Protegerlos a todos-Dijo y Twilight se sorprendio-Zero queria destruir. Nuestro planeta. Pero me ofreci servirle. Si no destruia. Nuestro hogar. Hice todo esto. Para mantenerlos. A salvo.

Al oir esto, Dedede tan solo refunfuño y dio media vuelta para no ver lo que sucedia. Pero un brillo detras de él, le obligo a ver lo que ocurria. Twilight usaba su magia para regenerar a Celestia. El rry tomo su hacha y fue todo lo que podia para volver a atacar a la alicornio blanca. Pero cuando lanzo su ataque, el hacha dio un rebote y haciendo que Dedede retrocediera por el impacto.

Se fijo que Twilight habia hecho un domo de energia que protegia a ambas. El rey golpeo en reiteradas ocasiones pero sin exito alguno.

-¡¿Que diablos haces?! ¡Te esta engañando!

-No es asi. He visto sinceridad en sus palabras y se que ella hizo esto por el bien de nuestro planeta.

-¡Esa maldita desgraciada te a vuelto a lavar el cerebro con sus palabras!-Fue entonces el rey vio como Celestia se abalanzaba sobre Twilight-¡CUIDADO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Celestia, faltandole la mitad de su cuerpo, logro aferrarse del cuello de Twilight y usando un trozo afilado, de su antiguo cuerpo mecanico, lo puso en su cuello mientras hacia brillar su cuerno y su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente.

-Gracias mi fiel estudiante-Dijo de forma burlona-Pero yo continuado desde aquí. Y que hay de ti, Dedede. ¿Planeas atacarme aún sabiendo que tengo a una gran amiga? ¿Sacrificaras una oveja para salvar al rebaño? Un rey debe de hacer sacrificios. ¡Siempre!

Celestia empezó a reír de forma maniática mientras Twilight tan solo se disculpaba con susurros al ser tan confiada y leal ante su antigua maestra. Pero las risas de Celestia cesaron cuando un par de lanzas atrabezaron sus ojos y, con la fuerz a de impulso de ambas, logro liberar a Twilight y quedar empalada en la pared.

Fue entonces que una especie de cuchilla boomerang aparecio y corto el cuerno. Cuando este se devolvia, un casco naranja lo sujeto y lo volvio a poner en el sombrero amarillo con ojos. Eran Applejack, con el sombrero de Cutter, y Bandana, quien tenia una postura como so hubieran lanzado un par de lanzas.

-¿Bandana?-Dijo el rey al ver al Waddle Dee-¡BANDANA!

Ambos empezaron a correr mutuamente, mientras soltaban lagrimas de felicidad a monton, hasta que se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Bandana. Crei que habias muerto. Pero es bueno saber que sigues vivo viejo amigo-Dijo y empezo a llorar como si fuera una cascada, aun que no era el unico.

Tanto Bandana como Applejack y Twilight, ambas abrazadas, comenzaron a llorar de felicidad. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la risa sarcastica de Celestia. Algo que molesto a los cuatro.

-Jajajaja. Creen que con esto lograron vencerme-Dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa de confianza em su rostro, hasta que la cambio por una de miedo-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que mi magia no funciona?

-Creo que te falta algo. Applejack-Dijo recogiendo el cuerno y apuntando justo a Celestia.

-Sera todo un honor-Dijo la vaquera, se dio la vuelta y levanto sus patas traseras.

Con un fuerte golpe, el cuerno viajo a gran velocidad, dando justo en su cuello y, como antes intento sacar con sus patas, pero algo sujeto sus seis estremidades. Twilight, Applejack y Bandana sujetaban con fuerza los cascos y alas de Celestia y jalaban con fuerza, mientras esta gritaba de gran dolor al sentir como sus extremidades eran nuevamenente cortadas. Pero eso no acabo alli, Dedede tomo el cuedon enterrado y con todas sus fuerzas dio un jalón hacia abajo y como era de esperarse, el cuerpo de Celestia se partió a la mitad.

El rey aprovecho y metió su mano en el interior de su cuerpo y de un fuerte jalón saco el corazón,que aun seguía palpitando. Este saco la Daga para apuñalar su corazón, pero ambos fueron rodeados por un aura violeta. Dedede no puso resistencia y dejo que Twilight tomara ambos objetos.

-¡Por todos aquellos que confiaron en ti! ¡Por Equestria y el Universo!

Y atraveso su corazon con gran fuerza que la daga lo atravezo por completo. La daga y el corazon se volvieron cenizas mientras, al igual que las extremidades cortadas. Pero cuando llego el turno del cuerpo, se sorprendieron con lo que vieron.

Su cuerpo se retorcia mientras un gran brillo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte en su interior y este salía de sus ojos, boca y las grandes heridas que tenia. El lugar empezó a iluminarse como si el mismo sol estuviera allí alumbrando, no tan solo allí, sino también por fuera del castillo. El brillo ceso y el cuerpo empezó a volverse cenizas lentamente hasta no quedar absolutamente nada.

Una de las lanzas desapareció y la otra la saco Dedede y se la entrego a Bandana. Una vez que se la dio, el rey se desplomo hacia el suelo, asustando a los presentes.

-Dedede, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada Twilight.

-Solo necesito descanzar. Eso es todo-Dijo dandose la vuelta y viendo el cielo, que era anaranjado por el amanecer-Esta vista es mejor que un atardecer en Orange Ocean.

Dedede les invito a que se pusieran en su posicion, una decision que nunca lamentaran. El cielo era anaranjado, como cualquier amanecer, pero tambien el cielo seguia con sus estrellas. Twilight tenia la respuesta para esto, pero vio como sus amigos se habian quedado dormidos, posiblemente al agotamiento por sus respectivas batallas, asi que decidio seguirles el paso y dormir por un momento, ya que despues debian seguirle el paso al resto para eñ verdadero combate final contra Zero.

.

.

.

-Celestia, ha muerto-Dijo Luna mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro-Espero que en donde estes, perdonen tus pecados hermana.

-Rapido Luna-Dijo Galacta Knight un poco enojado-No tenemos tiempo para cursilerias, menos a por una traidora. Zero nos espera en la cima del castillo.

-¿Que te ocurre?-Dijo enojada Rainbow-Que no ves que acaba de perder a alguien cercano. ¿Acado tu no estarías igual si perdiera a alguien muy cercano a ti?

-Los Guerreros Estelares debemos mantener nuestras emociones al mínimo, Rainbow-Dijo Meta Knight.

-¿Al mínimo? En mi época nos enseñaban a no tener sentimientos hacia nada, ni siquiera con nuestros aliados. Para que nuestros sentimientos no interfieran en las batallas.

-Los Guerreros Estelares hemos cambiado mucho desde tu partida Galacta Knight. Pero no es tiempo para esto, debemos de seguir hacia arriba y enfrentarnos a Zero.

Una vez que dijo esto, todos asintieron y suiguieron escaleras arriba hacia la torre mas alta del castillo. Una ves que llegaron, y abrieron la puerta del techo de la torre, todos se sorprendieron ante la gram esfera de enegia negra. A Kirby le vino un deyavu al verla, recordandole a la misma Dark Star, aunque esta era mas pequeña a la que recordaba.

Todos se prepararon para el vuelo, excepto Kirby quien estaba en el lomo de Luna al ser el mas lento para volar. Al llegar, se vieron envueltos en una gram cantidad de ojos marrones que miraban en diferentes direcciones. Kirby les señalo un lugar, en donde estaba rodeado por lo que parecian unas cadenas, en donde podria encontrarse Zero, ya que sentia el poder de la Star Rod en ese lugar.

-Su majestad tenia razon-Dijo Meta Knight mientras seguia el vuelo hacia el lugar que señalo su hermano-Este lugar da miedo.

-Esto es peor que una pesadilla-Dijo Luna con miedo.

-Soy yo, o tres de esos ojos nos estan viendo fijamente-Dijo Rainbow apuntando hacia los tres ojos marrones.

Del lugar en donde apunto la pegaso, los tres Dark Matters salieron mientras se transformaban en Dark Warrior, aunque sus aspectos eran diferentes. Sus capas eran rojas, al igual que sus espadas, solo que un poco .as oscuras, y sus ojos eran de color rojo en vez del ya conocido marrón de los de su especie.

-Deben de ser un grupo de Elite de Zero-Concluyo Meta Knight al ver los aspectos de los Dark Warriors-Princesas, Kirby. Ustedes adelantence, apoyen a mi hermano en su lucha contra Zero. Nosotros tres nos quedaremos en detenrlos y darles tiempo para llegar contra él. Tan solo esperen mi señal.

-De acuerdo Meta Knight-Dijo Luna mientras ella y Cadence descendian.

Los tres, Guerreros Estelares y Pegaso, fueron hacia los tres espadachines oscuros teniendo sus armas en mano y casco, la espada, la lanza y el martillo.

 **(Dark Matter Theme. Kirby's Dreamland 2)**

Los Dark Matters se separaron para enfrentar a cada uno de sus rivales, sabiendo de que era una distraccion para que el resto pudiera ir hacia su amo, aunque Zero ya sabia que esto pasaria. Una vez que esruvieron frente a frente con sus rivales, los espadachines liberaron un fuerte descarga electrica de sus cuerpos en direccion hacia los diferentes ojos que ambientaban el lugar.

Estos se separaron y empezaron a flotar hacia ellos, estando completamente blancos, y a una velocidad inimaginable, impresionando al mismísimo Galacta Knight, estuvieron detrás de los tres y los empujaron a los ojos flotantes, llendo ellos hacia sus respectivos rivales.

.

.

.

Meta Knight pudo aterrizar de pie en donde parecia ser la cubierta de su nave, el Halberd, para ser mas especifico, justo frente al Combo Canon. Fue entonces que el Dark Warrior hizo su aparicion y tambien la gran nave de batalla ascendia a los cielos.

-Un campo de ilusion-Dijo el caballero al ver a su alrededor-Lo mismo que usa Master Hand cuando los escenarios de combate estan llenos, como Final Destination. Pero esta estupida ilusion no me afectara en lo mas minimo si intentas hacer destruir esta basura que imita a mi Halberd.

-Jejeje. ¡Jajajajaja!-Rio el espadachin oscuro, algo que sorprendio a Meta Knight-Crees que recurria a un viejo truco como ese. No. Yo te derrotare y esta vez te, hundiras con tu nave.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo mientras Galaxia era envuelta en flamas doradas.

 **(Dark Matter Theme. Kirby Planet Robobot)**

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque mientras la nave de batalla avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ningun lugar. Los dos chocaron espada con espada y a la vez soltaban grandes cantidades de energia oscura y de luz, las cuales destruian parte de la nave.

Una vez se separaron, Meta Knight lanzo grandes ondas de energia flameantes, que por desgracia no lograron darle ni una sola ya que Dark Warrior las desvio todas hacia la nave. Y ahora era el turno del ser oscuro, lanzando pequeñas, pero rapidas, ondas de energia oscura que apenas el Guerrero Estelar, llegando una a sus alas.

Meta Knight intento recomponerse antes de que el resto de los ataques lograra darle. Una vez que el ataque ceso, Dark Warrior ilumino su espada la cual concentraba una enorme esfera de energia oscura la cual, ya estando a un tamaño considerablemente grande, lanzo hacia Meta Knight.

El caballero oscuro aun se recuperaba de su ala herida asi que no le quedo de otra que reflejar el ataque antes de que le impactaea, algo que logro gracias a sus reflejos. Pero el espadachin oscuro no se quedo quieto para recibir el ataque devuelta, sino que lo reflejo igualmente en direccion a su rival.

Estuvieron reflejando el ataque por mucho tiempo y por cada golpe, la esfera de energia aumentaba mas de tamaño, a lo que obligo a ambos a elevarse a los cielos por el gran tamaño, pero Meta Knight, al ver que esto se volvería un ciclo sin fin, reflejo la esfera en dirección a la proa del Halberd. Para ser mas específicos, donde se encontraba su mascara en la nave.

-Por suerte no es mi nave. O sino tendria que pagar los daños como la ultima vez-Dijo para si mismo al ver como la imitacion de su nave iba descendiendo lentamente en direccion hacia el mar-Esto ya se esta transformando en un deyavu.

Fue entonces que, nuevamente, entamblarian un nuevo choque de espadas, pero Dark Warrior se llevo consigo a Meta Knight al interior de la nave, destruyendo la cubierta, y llegando hasta la zona de armamentos. Warrior vio algo que le parecio interesante y lanzo su escencia oscura hacia ese lugar.

-¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a tus propias creaciones?-Dijo mientras su esencia oscura entraba en una gran maquina con forma de crustaceo, de un color dorado y de ojos color verde, los cuales cambiaron a rojo cuando Dark completo la posesión.

-No me hagas reir-Dijo de forma burlona-Me entreno con Heavy Lobster todas las mañanas.

Meta Knight se lanzo al ataque, mientras el Heavy Lobster empezaba a lanzar fuertes llamaradas de ambas pinzas, pero eso no impidio que el caballero cortara ambas pinzas junto con los galones de combustible, los cuales explotaron y destruyeron por completo a la bestia mecanica, junto al casco de la nave.

Tanto Meta Knight como Dark Warrior salieron del lugar, cayendo frente al Combo Canon, mientras el Halberd descendia aun mas rapido hacia el mar. Si fuera su nave, Meta Knight le estaria doliendo, sentimentalmente, al ver su querido Halberd hundirse, si fuera su Halberd.

-Sabes. Yo ya estaria enojado por toda esta destruccion, pero como es solo una ilusion. ¡No tendre que pagar los daños otra vez!

Y esta vez se lanzo confiado hacia Dark, el cual lo atravezo partiendolo en dos. Aun que este logro regenerarse y darse cuenta que no serviria su plan de corromperlo emocionalmente haciendolo destruir su propia nave. Pero que tal a su propia tripulacion.

Dark Warrior hizo aparecer una gran nube negra detras de él, en donde aparecieron diferentes luces amarillas, las cuales salian de la niebla revelando a los tripulantes del Halberd, la Meta Army.

Axe Knight, Maze Knight, Trident Knight, Javelin Knight, Sword Knight y Blade Knight.

-Ahora que haras Meta Knight, ¿te enfrentaras a tus hombres para enfrentarme?

-Jajajajaja.

-¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!

-Se nota que estas desesperado por vencer. Pero te dire una cosa-Dijo y desaparecio del lugar, mientras los tripulantes eran cortados en dos y volvian a ser la niebla oscura, y volvia aparecer frente al espadachin oscuro-Galacta Knight ya uso ese truco cuanso nos enfrentamos y las de él eran mas resistentes.

Warrior se asusto al ver como sus muñecos eran vencidos con facilidad y se oculto en la niebla que hizo mientras mas Knights aparecian para detenerlo, aunque el Guerrero Estelar podia deshacerce de ellos con facilidad.

-¡No te escondas cobarde!

Fue entonces,mientras avanzaba y destruia a las copia de sus hombres, que se topo con una pequeña figura que le parecio familiar . Era de color rojizo oscuro, cara color crema y ojos marrones y sin boca. Se trataba de un Waddle Dee, pero a diferencia del resto, este se diferenciaba del resto por tener un sombrero de marinero. El único de su raza que decidió auto-exiliarse del Rey Dedede y formar parte de las filas de Meta Knight.

-Sailor Dee-Dijo al ver al mas joven de su tripulación y como este portaba una lanza entre sus manos.

-Por ordenes de Zero-Dijo, con una voz distorcionada, aputando su lanza contra el caballero oscuro-Es mi deber vencerlo.

Y antes de que Sailor lograra dar algun golpe, Meta Knight estuvo frente a él, le quito la lanza de un golpe certero y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Muchos te consideran un pequeño que tuvo suerte en entrar a mi ejercito, pero yo siempre supe que tenias un potencial cuando te vi-Dijo y sus ojos se tornaron celeste, significando orgullo-Yo te considero un heroe por lo que hiciste ese dia. Todos habian abandonado la nave y tu te quedaste hasta el final para apoyarme en mi batalla contra Kirby. Pero si no fuera por ti, muchas vidas inocentes habrian sido corbradas por mi sed de venganza.

Mientras decia esto, Sailor hizo aparecer otra lanza con la oscuridad de la neblina, pero la solto al sentir a Galaxia atravezando su cuerpo.

-En medio de mi batalla, te diste cuenta que el Halberd se estrellaria contra un pequeño pueblo cerca de Grape Garden y, a pesar de lo que sabias lo que pasaria, cambiaste de rumbo la nave para que se estrellara en el mar-Al decir esto, enterro mas su espada-Cuando la persecucion con Kirby habia terminado, decidi irme para evitar hundirme con mi nave, pero ahi te vi. Llorando frente al timon esperando tu final y haciendo un saludo militar. Cualquiera habria abandonado el luga r y haberse salvado. Pero yo no. Cuando te rescate y logramos aterrizar, no parabas de disculparte. Ya que al cambiar de rumbo, me hiciste perder el equlibrio en el momento que iba a acabar con Kirby.

Meta Knight saco su espada, mientras la figura del pequeño Waddle Dee desapareció y volvía a la niebla oscura. Los ojos del caballero se tornaron rojos mientras su espada iluminaba todo el lugar y hacia desaparecer toda la niebla y veia a Dark Warrior.

-Hacerme destruir mi nave es una cosa. Hacerme luchar contra mi tripulacion es otra. Pero hacerme luchar contra un heroe como Sailor Dee. ¡Eso no se lo perdono ni a Sir Arthur!-Dijo y enterro su espada en el suelo.

Dark Warrior podia ver como una gran cantidad de espadas gigantes, con la forma de Galaxia, aparecian en la cubierta de la nave en direccion hacia él. Dark tan solo floto un poco mas alto para evitar el ataque, pero no se espero que las espadas tambien salieran del cielo y empezaran a rodearlo.

Pero las espadas empezaban a volverse cenizas cuando impactaron sobre el espadachin oscuro. Meta Knight no comprendia, hasta que vio como el ojo de su visera habia bajado hasta su cuerpo y como unos pequeños rayos oscuros salian de este.

-¿Crees que con ese estupido ataque me podrias vencer? ¡Ahora conoceras la gran fuerza de los Dark Warriors!

Entonces una gran rafagas de disparos de energia oscura inundaron el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Meta Knight intento esquivar y desviar los ataques, pero le era imposible y gran parte de su cuerpo resulto con heridas graves.

Pero eso no detuvo al Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia e invoco uno de sus ataques mas fuertes. Concentro grandes cantidades de energia en su espada hasta que la enterro en el suelo. Una fuertes corrientes de aire inundaron el lugar mientras formaban, no uno, sino una gran cantidad de tornados de diferentes elementos de la naturaleza, como el fuego, el rayo y otro mas elementos.

-Siente el poder de la vida que ustedes quieren destruir-Dijo el Meta Knight sacando su espada y alejandose del lugar-¡Tornados of the Life!

Los tornados iban directo hacia Dark Warrior y destruian lo que quedaba de la cubierta del Halberd. El espadachin oscuro logro evadir los tornados de gran poder, sin resultar herido, hasta que vio una sombra sobre él. Meta Knight logro distraerlo y pudo usar a Galaxia para empalar al ser oscuro.

-Je. ¿Crees que con eso me detendras?-Dijo y una mano intento sacar la espada, pero esta estaba atorada-Muy listo, pero se te olvida que soy una escencia oscura.

Pero al tratar de atrabezar la espada, no logro hacerlo debido a que se estaba pretificando, y tambien vio como Meta Knight se subia a la parte superior del Combo Canon sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Como puedes seguir si has agotado gran parte de tus energias con ese ataque?

-¿Eso? Hmph. Solo lo uso para dar inicio a las fiestas de fin de año-Dijo mientras abria un panel que estaba en el cañon-Este es mi verdadero ataque final. ¡Grand Lazer Canon!

Fue entonces que el cañon laser inferior ingreso en la maquina mientras que el cañon principal tambien lo hacia, pero el cañon volvio a salir solo que esta vez estaba compuesto por dos grandes barras de metal que los rodeaban varios tubos trasparentes electricos. Ambos empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad mientras un esfera de energia se formaba delante de estos.

Dark Warrior tan solo se agitaba e intentaba sacar a Galaxia de su cuerpo, pero mientras mas lo hacia mas se pretificaba. La expresion en su ojo solo mostraba miedo mientras veia la gran esfera de energia hacerse mas y mas grande. Y paso lo inevitable para el espadachin.

El cañon disparo un gran has de energia pura en direccion al Dark Warrior, mientras este volvia a su forma de Dark Matter, y desaparecia lentamente mientras el Halberd se hundia en el mar anaranjado, debido al atardecer que se formo en esa zona de ilusión. Meta Knight podía ver todo esto desde un acantilado y recordándole esa vez que se hacia mas fuerte.

-Por suerte esta vez no tendré que pagar por los daños-Dijo mientras lágrimas salían de su mascara-Pero como ni Kirby ni Rainbow tienen dinero. Yo tendré que pagar por los daños. ¡¿Por que me haces esto NOVA?!... A si, ya recordé. Por volverme loco y atacar todo lo que se podía luchar en Dreamland.

Meta Knight vio un brillo dorado que se diriguia hacia él. Se trataba de Galaxia, quien volvio a sus manos y la guardo en su funda. La oscuridad volvio a la vista del caballero lentamente y veia los otros dos ojos en donde se encontraban sus otros dos amigos.

-Espero, que puedan lograrlo-Dijo y se preparo ante cualquier otro enemigo que viniera a atacarlo.

.

.

.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que has osado traicionarnos?-Decia el Dark Warrior, en donde gran parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido y su espada carmesí estaba destruida, a Galacta Knight quien ya se retiraba-¡¿Por que has osado en traicionar al amo Zero?!

-¿Por que? Jajajaja. Es sencillo de responder-Y, usando su lanza, desgarro el aire-Por que yo no obedesco a nadie. Pero debo darle las gracias a tu amo. Sin el, nunca podria vengarme de Meta Knight.

-¿Y por que no lo hiciste en la torre?

-Por que soy un Guerrero Estelar y como tal, es mi deber proteger al universo de la oscuridad que siempre lo amenaza. Mi venganza puede esperar otros diez eones.

Fue entonces que abrio por completo un portal, el cual se veia un cielo estrellado de color rosado y una gran energía del mismo color salia de esta y llegaba directamente al Dark Warrior, quien se desintegraba lentamente, mientras se oía el grito de dolor de este.

-Galactic Storm-Dijo en susurro sin ver su ataque mientras la oscuridad retornaba y veía a su rival enmascsrado-Tal parece que solo falta esa tonta pegaso. ¿Crees que logre vencer o caerá en la oscuridad como los de su raza?

-Lo dudo mucho-Dijo y ambos vieron como el ojo se desintegraba-Tal parece que ya a acabado con Dark Warrior.

-Ve bien-Dijo Galacta y vieron como un Dark Matter salia a gran velocidad mientras Rainbow caía, sin su martillo, a una gran velocidad pero Meta Knight logro atraparla-¡No entiendo por que te preocupas por ella!

-Por que es una amiga y a luchado por su raza. Algo que quizas tu no comprendas.

-Lo que digas. Yo ire a por ese Dark Matter, tu deja a esa tonta en el castillo y luego me sigues.

Meta Knight no le presto atencion y dejo a Rainbow dentro de la torre y tambien ver como parte de la Dark Star se separaba e iba en direccion al espacio.

-Buena suerte hermano-Dijo y volvio, pero Rainbow logro sujetarlo de una de sus pies-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Magolor-Dijo la pegaso sorprendiendo al caballero-Intenta resucitar a Magolor.

-¡Dime! ¿Que mas te dijo?

Pero fue imposible ya que Rainbow perdio la consciencia y Meta Knight temia lo peor. Emprendio vuelo nuevamente intentando comprender las palabras de su amiga, hasta que vio algo que jamas creeria.

Galacta intentaba destruir un domo que, dentro de este, se encontraba unas ropas que le resulraban familiar al Guerrero Estelar y tambien el circulo que estaba debajo de este.

-¿Un Circulo de Transmutacion? A esto es a lo que se referia Rainbow con resucitar a Magolor.

-No te quedes alli y ayudame a destruir esta cosa-Dijo Galacta enojado mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza el domo-¿Como es posible que no pueda destruir algo tan simple como un escudo?

-Es muy tarde ya, Galacta.

El caballero angelical tan solo retrocedio, evitando los rayos que salian del circulo y las ropas empezaban a elevarse mientras una figura marrón se regeneraba dentro de estas. La criatura abrio sus ojos amarillos y vio a ambos caballeros, reconociendo al de las alas de murcielago.

-¿Meta Knight? ¿Eres tu?-Dijo mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro-¡Yo lo siento! No era mi intencion traicionarlos. Yo solo...

Pero al intentar acercarse, sintio algo detras de él. Al darse la vuelta, vio a un Dark Matter que empezó a deformarse hasta tomar la forma de una corona dorada, una corona que conocía Magolor y Meta Knight.

-¡Alejate de mi!-Decia repetidas veces mientras se acorralaba en el domo hasta que la Master Crown se poso en su cabeza una vez mas y el ser de Halcandra intentaba sacársela-¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡No quiero transformarse en ese monstruo otra vez! ¡No quiero volver a luchar contra mis amigos!

Pero esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento y transformarse una vez mas. A diferencia de la ultima vez que Meta Knight lo vio, sus ropas se volvieron mas oscuras y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos. Magolor destruyo el domo, haciendo una onda expansiva que alejo a ambos Guerreros Estelares y se prepararon para la batalla.

 **(VS Magolor Theme)**

Magolor lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de energias a ambos caballeros, las cuales esquivaron o desviaron hacia el hechicero, que logro esquivarlas teletransportandose continuamente. Una vez que se detuvo, ambos caballeros empezaron a atacarlo con ataques rapidos y certeros, pero tal parece que no le afectaban.

-Te crees muy duro, ¿eh?-Se burlo Galacta mientras concentraba energia en su lanza-Pues ahora veras la fuerza del Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia. ¡Galacta Beam!

Y una gran onda de energia pura salio de la punta de la lanza en direccion a Magolor, el cual logro evadirla teletransportandose, pero Meta Knight logro interceptarlo con un gran tornado, que igualmente logro evadir, pero eso era lo que ambos Guerreros Estelares esperaban.

-¡Star Beam Tornado!-Dijeron ambos a la vez aun concentrando sus ataques.

Ambos ataques se combinaron formando uno solo y llendo en direccion hacia su enemigo. Pero este logro hacer un portal, el cual absorbió el ataque por completo mientras Magolor se preparaba para lanzar el suyo. Del mismo portal, aparecieron un montón de Esfespectros y Dark Matters pequeños, los cuales empezaron a atacar a ambos caballeros pero lograron destruir a todos los obstaculos con rapidos movimientos de sus armas.

Magolor aprovecho de que estaban distraidos para hacer aparecer un circulo enfrente de él, el cual empezo a acumular energia. Cuando Galacta y Meta Knight lograron destruirlos a todos vieron muy tarde cuando el gran ataque de su enemigo fue lanzado. El guerrero angelical lanzo hacia un lado al guerrero oscuro y uso su escudo para protegerse.

-¡Galacta Knight!-Grito preocupado al ver como su compañero recibia de golpe el ataque.

-¡A que esperas!-Se escucho su grito desde el interior del has de energia-¡Atacalo ahora que esta quieto!

A lo que Meta Knight asintio y enterro su espada en el suelo. Unos pequeños portales aparecieron alrededor de Magolor y un monton de Galaxias atravezaron su cuerpo, provocandole graves heridas una vez que las espadas salieron de golpe, y viendo como salia sangre de su cuerpo. Cuando Meta Knight vio a su compañero, el escudo se volvio cenizas y los bordes de sus alas enplumadas estaban carbonizadas ante el gran ataque.

Cuando el caballero oscuro fue a comprobar a su compañero, el caballero angelical solo rechazo su ayuda y se levanto solo. En tanto, Magolor se teletransporto lejos de sus adversarios y vieron como una energia oscura salia de su cuerpo y un aura flameada aparecia alrededor de este. El hechicero hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y un agujero negro con forma de estrella apareció y empezó a absorber a ambos.

Los caballeros corrían a toda velocidad con tal de no caer ante el ataque de su enemigo y que por suerte sobrevivieron, pero con el coste de su energía. Los dos guerreros intentaban recuperar el aliento para prepararse ante algún ataque de Magolor, el cual empezó a aparecer varios portales, los cuales empezaron a salir grandes estacas de energia oscura.

Ambos podian esquivarlos, gracias a sus grandes velocidades, hasta que ambos fueron rodeados por los portales. Meta Knight y Galacta Knight estaban espalda con espalda y siendo el caballero angelical como sentia el sudor frio de su compañero.

-Miedo a morir Meta Knight-Dijo de forma burlona Galacta Knight.

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Por favor. Me enfrentado a situaciones parecidas.

-Entonces te has hecho encima-A lo que el caballero oscuro empezo a lanzarle groserias.

Fue entonces que las estacas salieron de los portales en direccion a los Guerreros Estelares, pero fueron detenidas de golpe cuando un gran cristal rodeo a ambos.

-Ya sabia que te habias hecho. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo dire a nadie.

-¿Como hiciste eso?

-Algo que aprendi mientras estaba encerrado en mi prision de cristal-Dijo y rompio el cristal mientras los portales desaparecian.

Magolor se hizo presente ante los caballeros, los cuales empezaron a atacarlo, pero como antes, apenas podían hacerle algún rasguño o darle debido a sus teletransportaciones constantes. Fue entonces aparecieron otros orbes de energia oscura aparecieron y empezaron a seguir a los caballeros, los cuales destruyeron con sus armas y esperando algun ataque del hechicero.

Este empezo a lanzar grandes esferas de energia, las cuales eran esquivadas facilmente por los caballeros pero todo se trataba de una distraccion. Sin previo aviso, Magolor aparecio frente a ellos y lanzo fuertes ondas cortantes de energia, las cuales destruian las esferas e iban imoactar a ambos Guerreros, si es que se encontraban alli.

Los dos lograron estar detras de Magolor mientras lanzaba su ataque y estos lograron concentrar rapido sus energias para hacer un tornado, el cual fue combinado durante el trsyecto e impactando directo sobre el gran hechizero. Una vez que todo se habia calmado, los dos vieron el cuerpo de Magolor desintegrarse por la energia oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Este era el gran enemigo que nos iba a detener. Solo fue una perdida de tiempo-Dijo de forma burlona Galacta Knight-Vamos y alcancemos al resto.

-No, aun falta su segunda forma-Dijo apuntando a la corona, lo único que quedo del cuerpo del ser de Halcandra.

 **(VS Magolor Soul)**

La corona empezó a emanar una extraña energía oscura de su interior mientras se formaba lentamente un nuevo cuerpo. Era completamente negro, formando la figura de cuernos de cuerbos de cabra, mientras la corono, la cual se volvio gris, rodeaba ese sector. La corona tambien cambio de forma, siendo mucho mas grande, y pareciendo un parasito el cual estaba pegado a su cuerpo, tambien tenia un par de alas negras flameadas, que igual tenia parte de la corona en esta. Pero lo que mas sorprendio a ambos fue cuando vieron que su boca mostraba un ojo marron, el cual miraba fijamente a los caballeros.

Magolor lanzo un gran grito, el cual hacia retroceder lentamente a los Guerreros Estelares, los cuales clavaron sus armas para no salir volando. Una vez que ceso, viron como unos portales en forma de estrella aparecieron por todo el lugar, algo que los caballeros sabian lo que pasaria. El lugar se lleno de grandes espinas que intentaban atravesarlos, pero gracias a su velocidad pudieron evadirlas todas.

-Ja, solo es lo mismo. Pero mas rapido y mas fuerte-Dijo Galacta Knight-Tipico de los demonios que estan desesperado por ganar.

-No te confies, aun falta los peor-Dijo Meta Knight al ver como el ente oscuro entraba por un portal que el mismo hizo.

En un instante, aparecieron otros dos portales entre los caballeros siendo solo Meta Knight en elevarse, mientras que Galacta Knight solo se quedo estartico para atacar asu rival. Pero antes de poder lanzar su ataque de Lluvia de Espadas, Magolor paso a un velocidad impresionante, que atraveso al caballero angelical y destruyendo parte de su mascara y uno de sus cuernos.

-¡Te dije que no te confiaras! Magolor es mas fuerte de la ultima vez que lo enfrente.

-¡Sera mejor que te preocupes por ti ya que ahi viene de nuevo!

Otros dos portales se formaron entre Meta Knight, pero antes de que pudiera descender, Magolor logro atacarlo y destruir la parte superior de su mascara y revelar el ojo derecho de color blanco, al igual de una herida sobre su ojo que broto una gran cantidad de sangre.

Meta Knight logro aterrizar de pie, pero la sangre hizo que perdiera parte de su visión. Galacta Knight fue a ver la condicion de su compañero y a la vez, evitar el ataque de gran poder del ente oscuro. Magolor acumulaba un gran poder entre sus manos, pero en vez arrojarlo frente a ellos, lo arrojo a un portal, el cual aparecio frente a los caballeros, pero gracias a los reflejos de Galacta Knight logro tomar a Meta Knight y arrojarlo lejos.

Meta Knight veia como nuevamente su compañero recibia un ataque directo, solo que esta vez no tenia su escudo. Y sin perder mas tiempo hizo su ataque tornado de fuego, el cual logro impactar directo el cuerpo de Magolor, pero no lo suficiente para acabar con él.

Cuando el ataque de Magolor termino, Meta Knight vio con horror al ver el cuerpo carbonizado y aun con vida de Galacta Knight. Este ya no tenia alas, su arma se habia destruido y la parte inferior de su mascara se habia destruido. El caballero oscuro fue a ver la condicion de su compañero, pero este tan solo se negó a aceptar su ayuda.

-Esto no es nada, he pasado por peores cosas.

-Debes de irte, estas en malas condiciones.

-Estas igual que mi maestro. Nunca sabe cuando callarse-Y un has de luz salio de sus manos, las cuales aparecieron una nueva lanza y mascara-Sera mejor que te preocupes por tu propia condicion.

Y fue cuando Meta Knight se sorprendio nuevamente al ver como sys alas angelicales salian de golpe de su cuerpo. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de Magolor, el cual concentraba una gran energía en sus manos mientras una par de grandes espadas aparecian, muy parecidas a las de Ultra Sword Kirby, solo que eran mas oscuras.

Meta Knight ya sabia como esquivar ese ataque, pero no esperaba que Magolor se teletransportaba constantemente mientras se driguia hacia ellos. Algo que no esperaron ambos caballeros fue que este llego detras de ellos, intentaron evitarlo, pero fue apenas. Meta Knight perdio su ala derecha por el corte y Galacta Knight perdio ambas alas nuevamente, pero este logro detener el sangrado, pero no su compañero el cual intentaba detener el sangrado mientras estana arrodillado.

Meta Knight supo que era su mayor error al darle mucho tiempo la espalda a su enemigo y ver lo que penso seria lo ultimo en su vida. Magolor junto ambas espadas formando una sola de gran tamaño y apunto hacia el caballero moribundo y lanzo su ataque directo. Meta Knight tan solo cerro sus ojos al ver como le fallaba, no tan solo a su hermano sino a todo el universo.

Fue entonces que sintio algo liquido llegando a su cabeza. Este abrio sus ojos y ver como Galacta era atravezado por la espalda por la gran espada y usaba las fuerzas de sus nuevas alas para impedir que Magolor lograra sacarla.

-¿Que hiciste? ¿Por que?-Dijo sin poder creer lo que veia.

-¿Por que? Jajajaja-Dijo en un tono burlón pero débil a la vez-Por como te lo dije en la torre. ¡Yo seré el único que te venza y recuperar mi titulo como El Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia!

Las alas de Galacta perdieron sus fuerzas y la espada de Magolor salio de su cuerpo, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre brotara de él. Meta Knight logro detener la caida de compañero, pero no evigar el ataque del ente oscuro, aunque gracias a la habilidad del guerrero angelical pudo convocar un escudo de cristal el cual era indestructible.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hiciste? Podiamos con él si uniamos fuerzas-Dijo mientras las lagrimas brotaban atraves de su mascara.

-No me enagañas. Se que nunca. Le harias daño. A Magolor-Decia entre cortado-No podrias. Debido a lo que han pasado. ¿O me equivoco?

-Tienes razon, los Guerreros Estelares de esta generacion son mas cursis que los de tu generacion.

-Es verdad. Pero gracias a esas cursilerias. Han podido proteger la galaxia. Y darle fin a la guerra contra Nightmare-Dijo y tomo la mano de su amigo-Pero prometeme. Una cosa. Vence a ese demonio. Ve con tu hermano. Y ayudalo a destruir a Zero. Ya que en otra vida. Nos volveremos a enfrentar. Y yo volvere. A ser el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia.

Y lentamente, el Guerrero Estelar Angelical se volvia polvo estelar mientras Meta Knight volvia a romper en llanto.

-Garlude. Jecra. Y ahora tu-Fue entonces que los ojos amarillos se volvieron completamente rojos y tomaba la lanza de Galacta Knight-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TU SACRIFICIO SEA EN VANO!

Sujeto ambas armas y esquivo el ataque de Magolor justo a tiempo de que el escudo de cristal se destruyera en un monton de pedazos. Meta Knight viajaba a gran velocidad, como si se teletransportaba, a diferentes partes de su enemigo, atacandolo y destruyendo parte de su cuerpo. Pero sin lograr hacerle mucho daño.

Magolor rugia de dolor debido a los ataques del caballero, que a pesar de ser debiles estos eran constantes. Fue entonces que vio a su adversario frente a él y justo haciendo un ataque potente con ambas armas. Un gran tornado se formo frente a él, compuesto de fuego y electricidad, provocandole un gran dolor.

Meta Knight creyo que lo habia debilidado para darle el golpe final, asi que dio un salto hacia la cortina de humo que se formo con el choque de tornados, pero fue el mayor error que cometio en su vida. Magolor logro atraparlo con sus grandes garras y apreto con gran fuerza, que incluso se escucho algo rompiendose dentro de él, al igual que su mascara.

El dolor que le provoco hizo que perdiera parte de su consciencia y haciendo que soltara sus armas. Magolor aprovecho esto y con una mano lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el suelo, haciendo que rebotara con gran fuerza. Meta Knight se reponía lentamente y veía con impotencia como el gran martillo de hielo se formaba entre las manos de su adversario. El caballero oscuro estaba apunto de recibir el golpe final por parte de Magolor, este tan solo cerro sus ojos esperando su inevitable final.

-"No te rindas Meta Knight"-Escucho la voz de Jecra Joe.

-"Tu puedes lograrlo Meta Knight"-Escucho la voz de Garlude.

-"No hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano Meta Knight"-Escucha la voz de Galacta Knight

Cuando los escucho, se dio cuenta que el tiempo se detubo y vio a todos y cada uno de sus camaradas del pasado que habian muerto en la guerra contra Nightmare.

-¿Que clase de engaño es este?-Dijo sin creer lo que tenía frente a él.

-No es ninguna ilusión amigo-Dijo Jecra-No te puedes dejar vencer por esa cosa. Tu eres uno de los Legendarios Guerreros que sobrevivieron, y tu y tu hermano traeran una nueva generacion de Guerreros. Amigo tu peleas hasta no dar mas, tienes que sobrepasar tus limites. Mi hijo no aceptaria ver a alguien fuerte y relacionado a su padre caer ante este demonio.

-Meta Knigth se que tu puedes lograrlo, tu posees a Galaxia yo di mi vida por ti no la desperdicies muriendo-Dijo Garlude y le dio un beso a Meta Knigth, haciendo que este se sonroje.

-Pero, a pesar de ser el mas fuerte de la galaxia, estare luchando solo.

-No lo estaras-Dijo Galacta Knight, quien estendio su mano.

No tan solo él, sino todos sus antiguos camaradas le ofrecian su ayuda.

-Combatiremos todos juntos y detendremos a Zero-Dijo Galacta Knight y Meta Knoght agarro su mano cuando un resplandor lleno todo el lugar oscuro en una gran luz.

Cuando el tiempo volvio a su estado normal, el gran martillo de hielo iba a impactar sobre Meta Knight, pero este sin siquiera logro impactar el suelo ya que se partio en multiples pedazos combirtiendose en escarcha.

Magolor veia el gran resplandor que rodeaba el caballero oscuro y como lentamemte se formaban diferentes figuras doradas que aparecian detras de él. Todos y cada uno de sus compañeros caídos volvían al mundo de los vivos para ayudar al Guerrero Estelar mas Poderoso de la Galaxia. Star Warrior Meta Knight.

 **(Galacta Knight Theme. Planet Robobot.)**

Meta Knight, completamente desarmado, fue a darle cara nuevamente a Magolor solo qie esta vez no iba solo, sino que todos sus antiguos compañeros le acompañaban ante esta dura batalla. El caballero oscuro logro darle un fuerte golpe entre los ojos, que logro atravesar el cuerpo por completo, mientras que sus camaradas hacían fuertes ataques de sus diferentes armas. Jecra con su gran espada, Garlude quien tenia a Galaxia y Galacta quien portaba lanza.

Jecra logro cortarle las alas flameantes, Garlude destruyo sus garras y Galacta los grandes cuernos que formaba su cuerpo. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros destruían diferentes partes del cuerpo oscuro de Magolor. Fue entonces que del cuerpo tan solo quedaba los ojos falsos y el ojo del Dark Matter que controlaba al que alguna vez llamo amigo.

Meta Knight se lanzo nuevamente hacia Magolor, solo que esta vez se adentro lo que quedaba del cuerpo, solo que esta vez no lo atravesó de inmediato, sonó que demoro un poco mas. Ya al salir, se podía ver como tenia un vulto blanco con azul entre sus manos. Los resto de Magolor lentamente volvian a ser el Dark Matter y veia con ira al caballero oscuro, pero eso duro poco ya que sintio como una gram cantidad de espadas eram atravezada por su esferico y oscuro cuerpo. Dark Matter empezaba a brotar un gran destello de su interior mientras explotaba en un gran has de luz que ilumino por completo el lugar y viendo como amanecia en Equestria.

Meta Knight vio como sus compañeros levantaban sus armas en forma de victoria mientras desaparecian lentente frente a sus ojos. El caballero tambien se fijo como el bulto empezaba a moverse y mostraba un par de ojos amarillos, sorprendiendose al ver al Guerrero Estelar.

-¿Meta Knight?

-Es bueno volver a verte, viejo amigo.

-Meta Knight yo lo siento, todo es mi culpa-Decia mientras lloraba y se arrodillaba-Si no fuera por mi, ni tu ni tus amigos estarian aqui.

-¿De que hablas?

-Quiero confesarte la verdad antes de partir nuevamente de este mundo-Dijo y ambos vieron como lentamente desaparecia-Mis intenciones reales si eran conquistar la galaxia. Pero cuando tuve la corona puesta, algo estaba dentro de mi, tomando mis desiciones. Una energia oscura me estaba poseyendo. Cuando ustedes destruyeron mi cuerpo, eso que estaba en mi interior no quieria morir y dar una ultima batalla, así que uso mi alma para terminar su resurrección.

-Te refieres a Zero, ¿verdad?

-Asi es. El intentaba volver al mundo de los vicios usando mi alma. Una vez que los venciera, el iría a Pop Star a terminar su venganza y luego consumiría al universo en oscuridad, pero no lo logro gracias a ustedes. Pero al ver que iba perdiendo, el abandonó mi cuerpo antes de dar el golpe final y diriguirse a un lugar diferente a terminar su resurreccion. Cuando descubri el lugar en donde iba, y usando la poca energia magica que me quedaba antes de morir, logra hacer un agujero negro el cual los llevaria hasta aqui.

-Magolor-Dijo seriamente mientras ponia su mano en su cabeza-Gracias.

Magolor, al escucharlo, no entendia bien. El creeria que lo trataria de otra forma al llevarlos lejos de su hogar.

-Si no hubieras tomado la desicion de llevarnos hasta aqui, Zero habria completado su resurreccion y habria consumido en oscuridad gran parte del universo y nos seria imposible detenerlo. Muchas gracias y me asegurare que Kirby, su majestad y Bandana sepan la verdad y tambien seras recordado como un heroe al ayudar en salvar el universo, amigo mio.

Las lagrimas brotaban del cuerpo de Magolor mientras abrazaba al caballero. Lentamente el cuerpo desaparecía en los brazos de Meta Knight mientras veía como la Dark Star aun seguía en el cielo y este se disponía a ir hacia allí, pero al dar el primer paso sintió como todo el dolor llegaba de golpe, obligándolo a caer fuertemente al suelo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero al parecer tendrás que enfrentarte solo a Zero-Dijo y perdió la conciencia en el lugar.

.

.

.

Kirby, Luna y Cadence sintieron como la gravedad descendía lentamente, y con ello el aire. Como Kirby era un Guerrero Estelar no necesitaba oxigeno para respirar, pero si sus compañeras aun que estas lograron hacer un campo de energía alrededor de sus cuerpos, simulando se trajes espaciales.

Fue entonces que los cuatro observaron como las cadenas se rompian y revelaban al ser de la oscuridad, Zero. Cuando las princesas lo vieron, jamas creyeron sentir un gran poder oscuro que emergia de su interior, pero Kirby sabia del por que de ese gran poder.

-(Star Rod)-"Dijo"Kirby al sentir la energia de la varita en el interior de Zero.

Y asi era, ya que se podia ver la silueta de la varita en el ojo rojo de Zero. Algo que igual vieron las princesas y ambas se propulsaron, usando su magia, en direccion hacia el ente oscuro. Kirby en tanto, se habia transformado en Ultra Sword, gracias a que aun conservaba su transformacion de espadachin, y empezó a hacerle señas a las alicornios.

-(¡Tienen que acercarme para poder golpear su ojo!)-Dijo mientras intentaban deducir que quería decirles.

-"Creo que quiere que lo acerquemos hasta Zero"-Dijo, mediante un hechizo de mentes, Cadence hacia Luna.

-"Muy bien. Cuando logre llegar hasta él, debemos de mantener su atencion sobre nosotras"-Respondio Luna mientras su sobrina asentia.

 **(Hyper Zone 2. Kirby's Dreamland 3)**

Ambas empezaron a acelerar pero Zero comenzo a defenderse, abriendo una especie de heridas alrededor de su ojo, lanzando su propia sangre en direccion a las alicornios. Tan Luna como Cadence hacian todo lo posible para esquivar la sangre de su adversario, siendo dañadas un par de veces.

Pero, a pesar de que los impactos no dañaban en absoluto, provocaban que la oscuridad invadiera sus cuerpos. Al ver esto, Kirby empezo a cambiar entre ambas usando sus poderes, que ni si quiera el sabia, curando de la oscuridad de ambas amigas.

-"Ni idea de lo que paso, pero Kirby puede curarnos"-Dijo Cadence esquivando la sangre.

-"Si puedes oirnos, te agradecemos Kirby"-Dijo Luna mientras la oscuridad desaparecia de su cuerpo una vez mas.

-(Muchas gracias, pero debemos de seguir. Antes de que cambie de ataques)-Dijo Kirby y viendo como las heridas de Zero se cerraban-(Demasiado tarde)

Fue entonces que del cuerpo blanco de Zero empezo a salir pequeñas esferas que cambiaban a color negro y con un ojo marron. Una gran cantidad de pequeños Dark Matters salieron de su interior e intentaban impactar a sus enemigas, las cuales lograban esquivar.

Por desgracia, Cadence no pudo esquivar varios de los entes oscuros, quienes pudieron sobrepasar su escudo y poseerla. El brillo cambio de un celeste a uno rojo y sus ojos mostraban un blanco total mientras tenia una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro. Cadence fue directo hacie Luna, quien tenia a Kirby en su lomo, y con un fuerte golpe logro separar a ambos y tomar al Guerrero Estelae con su magia.

-Muere-Dijo mientras unas espadas se formaban alrededor de él e iban a impactarle.

Por suerte, Luna pudo golpearla de vuelta y perder la concentracion. Kirby aprovecho la oportunidad y oudo llegar hasta el lomo de Cadence. El pequeño empezo a abrazar su cuello mientras una energia dorada rodeaba a ambos y expulsaba a los Dark Matters, formando uno solo.

Kirby dio un salto y haciendo aparecer una Galaxia gigante, pudo destruir al ente oscuro y ser atrapado por Cadence, quien le agradecio telepaticamente. Una vez que todo paso, retomaron el rumbo hacia Zero y pudiendo hacer que Kirby lograra subirse sobre él.

Las princesas hacían todo lo posible para que Zero se concentrara en ellas, haciendo que grandes relámpagos, que salían de su ojo, lograra impactar, sin éxito alguno. Mientras que Kirby viajaba lentamente en dirección al ojo de su enemigo. Una vez que llego, levanto su espada e iba enterrarla, pero un Dark Matter salio de su cuerpo y lo golpeo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio logrando solo un corte al ojo.

Kirby salio volando mientras era atrapado por Luna y los tres veian como una pequeña cantidad de sangre salia del ojo de Zero y este cerraba por completo su ojo e intentaba alejarse de ellos psra no ser atacados por ellos. Luna y Cadence retomaban el vuelo en direccion hacia el ente oscuro, pero su velocidad habia aumentado mucho para poder alcanzarlo.

Fue entonces que unos Dark Warrios aparecieron para hacerles frente, pero Kirby, usando un sable gigante, destruyo al grupo por completo. Una vez que el polvo de las explosiones se despejaron, vieron como Zero iba a gran velocidad hacia ellas, impactando a ambas y haciendo que perdieran la conciencia.

Cuando Kirby vio como sus amigas perdian sus escudos que les permitian respirar, este se saco su sombrero de Sword y se lo trago, para luego escupir un sombrero plano con burbujas sobre este. Era Kirby Bubble. Usando su varita-soplador de burbujas, pudo encerrar a ambas en dos burbujas diferentes y haciendo todo lo posible para que ambas recuperaran la conciencia, y ayudando a que Zero no lograra impactarlas.

Luna y Cadence lograron recuperar y se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en una burbuja gigante y tambien como Kirby empujaba estas para evitar ser golpeado por las embestidas de Zero. Ambas reventaron sus burbujas, y a la vez convocando nuevamente su escudo de aire a su alrededor, y siguieron su viaje hacia el ente oscuro.

Cuando Kirby estaba en el lomo de Cadence, este guardo su sombrero de burbujas y saco su sombrero de espadachin, volviendo a ser Ultra Sword Kirby. Las alicornios esquivaban cada uno de sus ataques, impulsándose a gran velocidad hacia los lados o teletransportandose, y Cadence logro estar mas Cerca para que Kirby pudieran estar nuevamente en el cuerpo de Zero.

El Guerrero Estelar hacia el viaje en direccion hacia el ojo de su enemigo, pero varios Dark Matter imoedian su paso intentando sacarlo mediante empujones, pero gracias a sus amigas pudo evitar eso, lanzando poderosos rayos de energia que destruia a los pequeños Dark Matters. Kirby pudo llegar hasta su ojo y concentro una gran cantidad de energia en su espada y la enterro de golpe en el debil de Zero.

El ente oscuro hacia todo lo posible para sacar a Kirby de ese lugar, pero los Dark Matters que sacaba eran destruidos de inmediato por Luna y Cadence. A Zero no le quedo de otra y todos vieron con horror como el ojo se separaba del cuerpo, mientras este quedaba flotando en la parte baja del lugar. Kirby saco su espada del ojo y estaba frente a frente, una vez mas, con la fuente de todo mal en el universo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Kirby hizo su espada mas grande e iba a lanzarla hacia lo que quedaba de Zero. La espada impacto el ojo, pero el Guerrero Estelar no estaba conformó en impacto con todas las espadas que poseía. El Sable, Galaxia, El Cuchillo Carnicero, La Espada de Madera y por ultimo su Gran Espada, la cual hizo crecer a un tamaño inimaginable y la dejo caer frente a Zero.

Kirby hizo unos pequeños movimientos y las alicornios veían como el ojo de Zero aparecían una explosiones que venían de su interior y como lentamente este desaparecía. Luna y Cadence fueron hacia Kirby mientras las dos le daban un gran abrazo, y con unos cuantos besos, en agradecimiento por salvar el universo una vez mas. Pero el Guerrero Estelar ceso el momento de cariño señalando un brillo oscuro que venia de donde estaba el ojo de Zero.

Alli se encontraba la Star Rod, completamente corrompida por el poder de Zero. La estrella era morada y la vara era completamente roja carmesí, Luna sabia que la unica forma de restaurarla era sacrificandose, absorviendo el poder oscuro y luego ser destruida para que la oscuridad de Zero desaparezca de una vez por todas, pero Kirby se adelanto a sus planes tragandose la varita.

Ambas princesas veian como Kirby parecia estar moviendo la varita de un lado a otro de su cuerpo intentando hacer algo, hasta que escupio uns estrella completamente oscura y usando su mano, saco la Star Rod de su boca, toda babeada. Luna al verla, tan solo lloro de alegria al ver como su Star Rod volvia a estar unida y al tocarla, podia sentir como un gran poder la rodeaba, con un brilllo dorado que solo duro unos momentos antes de volver en si.

-"No sentia esto desde hacia milenios"

-"Entonces, se acabo. Ganamos"-Dijo Cadence.

-(Esto es solo el comienzo)-Nego Kirby con su cabeza y señalo la estrella, y como esta entraba al cuerpo de Zero-(Para poder liberar la oscuridad de la Star Rod, tuve que lanzar las energias de Zero ya que la unica forma es destruirlo en su segunda forma) Zero Two.

-"¿Zero Two?"-Dijeron ambas y veian como el cuerpo vacio de Zero se elevaba, hasta estar frente a ellos.

La gran herida estaba siendo cubierta por una bandita gigante mientras una aureola dorada se poso sobre esta, una pequeña cola de espina apareció en la parte inferior y era cubierta por la piel blanca de Zero. En su rostro apareció una cara simple, de ojos negros y una gran sonrisa. Fue entonces que de golpe aparecieron un par de alas, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera y de inmediato ingresando al cuerpo de Zero.

Y algo que las princesas nunca se esperaron fue cuando abrio su boca, haciendo que sus desaparescan, y apareciendo su gran ojo rojo. Pero antes de que dijeran algo, el ojo de Zero Two empezo a lanzar grandes descargas electricas por todo el lugar. Luna y Cadence lograron hacer un escudo de energia su alrededor para evitar el ataque.

Luna podia ver como su sobrina empezaba a esforsarse mas de la cuenta por mantener su escudo, pero antes de poder ayudarla, ella sedio y los fuertes rayos rodearon su cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciera hasta que el ataque seso. Ambos vieron como el humo salia de su cuerpo y como caia a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra.

Luna sabia que era imposible alcanzarla, o sino seria arrastrada por la gravedad del planeta, ella tan solo empezo al llorar al ver como se perdia otra vida en esta batalla, o eso penso. El Lor logro entrar a la Dark Star justo a tiempo de que Cadence se quemara con la atmosfera. En la cubierta podían ver a unos Waddle Dees con trajes espaciales y como ellos entraban a la alicornio dentro de la nave.

 **(Zero Two Theme. Kirby and The Crystal Shards)**

Luna tan solo sonrió, mientras la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad, y Kirby se ponia en su lomo y ella le daba su Star Rod oara convatir a la nueva forma de Zero. El Guerrero al agitar la varita, se fijo que ninguna estrella salio, hasta que Luna hizo lo impensable.

-"La unica forma de que puedas usarla, es dandote parte de mi esencia. Espero poder mantenerme conciente para ayudarte Kirby"-Dijo mientras la energia vital de la princesa viajaba al Guerrero Estelar.

Kirby sentia como un gran poder entraba de golpe entraba a su cuerpo. Fue entonces que agito la Star Rod y ambos vieron como las estrellas salían a una gran velocidad hacia el ojo de Zero, el cual empezo a sangrar una vez que impactaron.

Al sentir como un poder de la luz impactaba sobre su ojo, Zero Two empezo a lanzar un poder el cual venia de sus alas al agitarlas con fuerza. Se trataba de su propia sangre, solo que esta vez se transformanban en diferentes armas, como hachas, espadas, lanzas, tridentes y tambien bombas.

A diferencia de otros de sus ataques, estos no se veian afectados por la gravedad y viajaban a gran velocidad, hiriendolos a ambos con varias cortadas en sus cuerpos, siendo Luna la mas perjudicada por el ataque, ya que ella se usaba como escudo viviente para proteger a Kirby.

-(Te encuentras bien)-Dijo preocupado Kirby.

-"Puedo aguantar Kirby, no te preocupes por mi. Estare bien, podre regenerar mis heridas una vez que lo venzamos"-Dijo Luna al escuchar el tono preocupado de su amigo.

Fue entonces, que despues de una gran cantidad de disparos, que el ojo de Zero Two se cerro por el dolor y se inclino mostrando su aureola, la cual Kirby empezo a disparar rapidamente antes de que su rival lograra recuperarse. Por cada impacto que recibia, Luna veia como esta cambiaba de color hasta que esta se volvia mas oscura, pasando por varios colores hasta el rojo en donde se destruyo, revelando su verdadero punto debil.

Su Cola de Espinas.

Pero Kirby sabia que si le hacia daño alli, comenzaria con su ataque de rayos y armas nuevamente, haciendo que su amiga no los pudiera esquivar debido a que le entrego gran parte de su poder para que ocupara la varita.

-(Su ala, hau que atacar una de sus alas)-Dijo Kirby mientra habria una de las alas de la alicornio.

-"Ya entiendo. Bien pensado Kirby"-Felicito Luna al Guerrero Estelar mientras cambiaba de curso hacia el ala izquierda.

Kirby empezo a disparar una gran cantidad de estrellas lo mas rapido posible antes de que Zero lograra recuperarse, hasta que el ala exploto en una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual absorbió rápidamente el ente oscuro y recuperándose.

Ambos pensaron al creer que podían esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Zero Two ahora que sus armas no serian tan constantes como antes, pero ahí fue donde se equivocaron. Cuando la sangre viajo hacia ellos, no se transformaron en armas, sino en los Meta-Knights el peloton mas fuerte de su hermano, Meta Knight.

Axe Knight, Maze Knight, Javelin Knight, Trident Knight, Heavy Knight, Sword Knight y Blade Knight.

Los siete rodearon al par y empezaron a atacarlos con gran fuerza, pero Luna logro hacerlos retroceder con un hechizo de repulsión y Kirby los destruyó usando la Star Rod. Pero eso no acabo allí y vieron como una cantidad casi infinita de caballero iban hacia ellos.

-"Kirby, la única forma de vencer es divisar el trabajo. Yo me encargo de los caballeros y tu de Zero Two. Es la única forma"-Dijo Luna mientras Kirby asentia con la propuesta de la princesa.

Luna empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de rayos de gran poder, que hacia que los enemigos explotaran mientras que las estrellas de Kirby intentaban dar al ojo de Zero Two, pero algunas veces sus enemigos se cruzaban para recibir el gran daño del Guerrero Estelar.

Una vez que pudieron hacerle el suficiente daño, Zero volvio a mostrar su aureola y el par lograra destruirla, junto con su ala derecha. Fue entonces que vieron que Zero se enojo. Usando su propia sangre de su ojo, empezó a formar una criatura con forma de alicornio envuelta en sangre.

Una vez que el liquido carmesí desapareció, ambos veían una figura que creyeron muerta. Celestia resucitaba de entre los muertos ya que se sorprendía al ver sus cascos y al ver a Zero Two y al Guerrero Estelar y a su hermana.

-Vaya vaya vaya. Tal parece que mi amo quiere que tenga una segunda oportunidad-Dijo y convoco una espada oscura-Y una vez que los venza, ire a por es idiora de Dedede aprovechando que esta igual de debil que ustedes.

Y se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia ellos. Luna estaba en shock al ver nuevamente a su hermana volver a la vida una vez mas, pero sabia que debia recuperarse para defenderse, asi que e lla tambien convoco una espada que sujeto con su magia. Pero al verla, se fijo que tenia su Star Ros y veia como Kirby se transformaba en Ultra Sword.

Celestia intento detenerse y retroceder para evitar la gran espada que decendia hacia ella, pero fue muy tarde asi que uso su propia espada para defenderse, lo cual fue inutil ya se partio a la mitad, la igual que ella, la cual veia como el Guerrero Estelar se separaba. Pero Kirby siguio cortandola hasta que no quedo rastro de ella y volviendo a ser sangre la cual volvio a Zero Two y Kirby volvio al lomo de Luna, la cual le dio la Star Rod.

-"Gracias Kirby. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarme a mi hermana como lo hiciste tu y Dedede"-Agradecio Luna mientras Kirby le dedicaba una sonrisa y seguian su curso para acabar con Zero.

El ente oscuro tan solo veia nuevamente su inevitable final al contemplar como su mas grande enermigo concentraba una gran estrella en direccion a su ojo, haciendo que este se inclinara mostrando su aureola, la cual fue destruida de un solo golpe junto con la bandita gigante y obligándolo a revelar su punto débil.

Kirby acumulo una gran energía en la Star Rod, la cúa ilumino gran parte del lugar y una gran estrella se posiciono sobre ellos y fue lanzada a una gran velocidad hacia la cola de espinas de su enemigo, la cual exploto en una gran cantidad de liquido verdosos.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Zero Two empezaba a agrietar, revelando una luz en su interior, y a deformarse hasta que finalmente explotar a un gran has de luz, iluminando el sector por completo. Luna y Kirby empezaron a abrazarse mientra giraban al ver como lograban una victoria hacia su enemigo, llorando de felicidad.

-"Lo logramos Kirby, lo logramos. Pudimos derrotarlo, por fin Equestria y el universo estan a salvo. Ahora salgamos de aqui, no se cuanto mas podre resistir antes de desmayarme por el dolor"-Decia Luna mientras los dos se iban del lugar.

Pero de repente, el lugar se volvió oscuro de golpe y ambos podían sentir un poder que aumentaba a gran velocidad. Al virar, no podían creer lo que pasaba, él seguía con vida. Una pequeña esfera roja estaba frente de ellos y como aumentaba su poder por cada segundo, inclusive podían oir un palpitar en su interior.

Luna estaba lista para una nueva batalla, pero Kirby sabia, al ver las graves heridas por todo su cuerpo que no podria aguantar la nueba transformacion de Zero. Asi que este se trago la Star Rod, estando frente a la alicornio, y parecia estar concentrando sus energias.

-"¿Que se supone que haces Kirby? Ya se, quieres transformarla para hacerla mas fuerte"-Supuso Luna al ver las acciones de su amigo.

-(Lo siento Luna, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar las vidas de mis amigos con tal de derrotar a este mortal enemigo. Lo siento)-Se disculpo mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro y escupio una estrella en direccion a Luna, la cual recibio directo.

Ella no pudo lograr esquivarla y viaja a gran velocidad fuera de la Dark Star y veia como su amigo se despedia de ella, agitando su pequelo brazo. Al salir, podia sentir un gram frio por todo su cuerpo, veia la Dark Star y su mundo, y tambien perdia la conciencia lentamente por la perdida de aire, ya que su escudo desaparecio por el repentino ataque de Kirby.

.

.

.

-...¡Kirby espera!-Grito Luna mientras se levantaba de la cama y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en en el espacio-¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en el Lor y tuvimos suerte de encontrar Luna-Dijo Dedede, quien se encontraba a un lado de ella-Es bueno que recobraras la conciencia.

-Dedede, ¿que sucedio?-Dijo al contemplar mejor el lugar donde estaba.

El lugar parecia un cuarto de hospital y pudo contemolar mejor como todos sus amigos se encontraban alrededor de la cama.

-Mi hermano te saco de la Dark Star antes de que un campo de fuerza la rodeara-Dijo Meta Knight, al que le faltaba un ala y se notaba que su mascar era nueva.

-Princesa Luna, es bueno ver que logro sobrevivir-Dijo Twilight y la alicornio se sorprendio al ver estado de la mas joven.

-Twilight tus...-Dijo Luna preocuoada.

-Un pequelo sacrifico al enfrentarme a Celestia, aun que no tengo la misma suerte que Meta Knight el cual dice que le vuelven a crecer.

-Tan solo debo recuperarme un poco mas oara regenerar mi ala.

-Y Cadence, ¿como esta ellla?-Dijo al recordar como su sobrina estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-Estoy bien tia, tan solo debo recuperarme-Dijo la princesa del amor estando en una cama al lado de ella.

-Todos estan bien, eso me alegra. Y me alegra mas de que Kirby tenga mi Star Rod-Al decir eso, todos desviaron su vista, algo que le parecio extraño a la princesa-¿Que ocurre?

Fue entonces que Dedede, sin verla, saco la Star Rod de su capa y se la mostro, haciendo que su preocupacion volviera al creer lo que paso.

-Significa que Kirby...

-Si Kirby no la hubiera lanzado, entonces usted nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir-Explico el caballero oscuro y Luna rompio en llanto-Yo conozco a mi hermano y estoy seguro que se le ocurrira algo para destruir a Zero.

-¡Zhcoz, no van a creer lo que ezta pazando!-Dijo Doc mediante un alto parlante.

Nadie entendia lo que decia, hasta que una pantalla aparecio frenta a la cama de Luna y contemplaba como Landia, fusionado, giraba a gran velocidad simulabdo ser un taladro y lograba entrar a la Dark Star.

-Landia, por favor. Protege a mi hermano-Dijo Meta Knight en medio de la celebracion que estaba en la habitacion al ver que habia una gran esperanza para el universo.

.

.

.

Kirby se limpio las lagrimas al ver como su amiga pudo abandonar el lugar y contemplar seriamente la tercera y posible ultima transformacion de su mayor enemigo.

El orbe rojo empezo a ser rodeado por una ecensia oscura mientras varias extremidades salian de esta. Un par de garras huesudas se formaron, las cuales estaban conectadas por la energia oscura. Alas emplumadas negras aparecieron en su espalda, la cual estaba unido por huesos al cuerpo. Un par de patas de aguila aparecieron, solo que estas estaban comoletamente carnosas, de diferentes tonos de rojo. Y por ultimo su cuerpo, el cual era completsmente oscuro, mostrando un par de ojos luego mostro ostros dos al lado de estos y por ultimo uno mas en medio, sumando cinco ojos en total, junto al gran ojo rojo que tenia en su boca. Siendo esta la que se cubrió con unos grandes colmillos que aparecieron.

Era Zero Three.

Kirby tan solo contemplo con seriedad y, usando una de las tantas espadas que flotaban por el lugar, se transformo en Ultra Sword Kirby, preparado para la que seria, su batalla final.

 **(Cualquier tema final que consideren bueno y epico.)**

El Guerrero Estelar viajaba a gran velocidad mientras su espada se hacia cada vez mas grande. Mientras que Zero no hacia nada para defenderse o para evitar el gran ataque, algo que le parecio extraño a Kirby, pero decidio aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarlo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanto su espada y la dejo caer a gran velocidad. Kirby creeria que le haria un pequeño daño, pero suficiente para debilitarlo. Aunque se equivoco. La gran espada al estar al contacto con Zero, se destrozó por completo y ocasionado una fuerte donde expansiva, haciendo que perdiera su Súper Habilidad y haciéndolo retroceder en donde antes estaba.

Fue entonces que Zero acumulo energía en sus garras huesudas y las lanzo hacia el Guerrero Estelar, el cual solo se cubrió para resistir el poderoso ataque, que jamas recibio. Al sacar los brazos de su cara, vio que los orbes de energia estaban frente a él.

Estos eran cuatro elementos reconocibles para el heroe rosado. Fire, Ice, Beam y Hammer. Kirby entendio lo que pasaba, Zero queria poner a prueba su nuevo cuerpo y este absorbio el orbe de fuego, transformandose en Monster Flame.

Kirby concentro sus energias y en vez de lanzar un dragon de fuego, este lanzo tres dragones hechos completamente de lava en direccion hacia Zero. Pero al impactar, estos se volvieron ceniza volcanica y empezaron a flotar por el lugar.

Deshizo su transformacion y absorvio el orbe electrico, transformandose en Flare Beam. Kirby logro canalizar una gran energia en la varita, en donde logro hacer cinco esferas de energia del tamaño de Zero y lanzarlas a la vez. Pero como sus otros ataques, estos tan solo se deshicieron sin si quiera poder llegar a impactar al ente oscuro.

Kirby probo con Snow Bowl, pero fue el mismo resultado con las grandes esferas de nieve, las cuales se derritieron al llegar a Zero. Por ultimo fue Grand Hammer, que al igual que Ultra Sword, el gran martillo dorado se destrozo en un monton de pedazos, mientras una onda expansiva hacia retroceder al Guerrero Estelar.

-Jejejeje. ¡Jajajajajaja!-Kirby podia escuchar la maniatica risa de Zero-Este es el poder que he estado buscando por años desde que me derrotaste. Resucitar gracias a la reina de la hadas no ae compara con el gran sacrificio de almas y sangre por parte de esa tonta de Celestia. Y tambien su sangre, la de Tirek y todos y cada uno de los caidos en esta guerra me han fortalecido hasta el punto que ni si quiera tu, el que me mato dos veces, no pueda volver a hacerlo con sus poderes mas fuertes. ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO, SEGUIRAN TUS AMIGOS, ESTE PLANETA, POP STAR Y EL UNIVERSO VOLVERA COMO ESTUVO HACE MILES DE MILLONES DE AÑOS EN COMPLETA OSCURIDAD!

Las manos huesudas de Zero empezaron a rodear una esfera roja de energía, la cual aumentaba de tamaño a cada segundo. Kirby tan solo observaba el como su enemigo preparaba su ataque con impotencia, ya que sabia no podría hacer nada para derrotarlo. El ente oscuro lanzo el ataque, el cual fue recibido directamente por el Guerrero Estelar.

Cuando el ataque ceso, Kirby estaba semiconciente, con graves heridas y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo rosado, y veia como Zero Three se acercaba lentamente hacia él y extendia su manos huesudas.

-Ahora veras como es la verdadera oscuridad-Dijo mientras una energia oscura rodeaba sus manos.

-(Les falle amigos. Les prometi que lo venceria, pero no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano)-Dijo mientras sus lagrimas salian de su adolorido cuerpo-(Lo siento, Dedede, Bandana, Meta Knight, Luna. Lo siento)

Pero antes de que Zero lograra rodearlo con la energia oscura, Landia le dio un gran empujon, haciendole retroceder y aun mas cuando el dragon empezo a disparar grandes bolas de fuego. El gran dragon hizo subir a Kirby en su lomo aun atacando al ente oscuro.

-"No te rindas Guerrero Estelar"-Dijo telepaticamente-"Tu has podido contra grandes entes malignos en el pasado y pudiste destruirlos para que su oscuridad no consumieran el universo"

-(Pero esas veces yo era ayudado por mis amigos)

-"Es cierto, por eso somos tus amigos Kirby y te ayudaremos para mantemer a salvo en universo una vez mas"-Fue entonces que un campo de fuerza los rodeo, impidiendo que Zero lograra lastimarlos-"Te daremos el arma definita, con la cual acabaras con Zero de una buena vez y para siempre"

El gran dragon se dividio mientras eran rodeados por un aura dorada y a la vez un portal sa abria frente a ellos. Kirby, quien recuperaba la conciencia lentamente, vio algo que lo sorprendio para siempre. Los portales mostraban los momentos antes de que el Guerrero Estelar se enfrentara a la oscuridad.

El encuentro contra Nightmare, Dark Warrior, Zero y Zero Two. Pero cada una de estas se detuvieron en el momento justo de que Kirby les enfrentaria con las grandes armas de las estrellas, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue cuando Landia aparecio en estos portales.

Los dragones tomaron las armas del Guerrero Estelar. La Star Rod en el momento que Dedede lo mando a volar hacia el orbe de Nightmare. La Rainbow Sword cuando este perseguia a Dark Warrior. La Love-Love Stick cuando se elevaba a la Hyper Zone junto con su amigo Gooey para emfrentarse a Zero. Y por ultimo la Crystal Gun cuando Ribbon logro sostenerlo a la hora de enfrentarse a Zero Two.

Landia salio de los portales mientras las armas rodeaban a Kirby y este era rodeado por un aura dorada, la cual curaba rapidamente las heridas del Guerrero Estelar y este recobraba la conciencia.

-"Usalas Kirby. Derrota a Zero y salva el universo. Todos cuentan contigo"-Dijo Landia mientras volvia a unirse-"Ya que esta vez no estaras solo"

-(Lo siento Landia. Pero esta batalla es mia y como tal debo enfrentarme solo a Zero. Espero que entiendas)-Dijo mientras las cuatro armas se detuvieron frente a él.

-"Lo entendemos y te deseamos toda la suerte posible, Gran Guerrero Estelar"-Dijo mientras el campo de fuerza desaparecía y se alejaba todo lo posible del combate.

Kirby empezo a absorber las cuatro armas y las trago de golpe mientras brillaba, iluminando gran parte de la Dark Star. Mientras el brillo ocurria, un arma se formaba en sus manos. Una gran espada, con el mango de la Love-Love Stick, una gran hoja de la Rainbow Sword, un par ee cristales, los cuales giraban alrededor de la hoja, de la Crystal Gun, y por ultimo una gran estrella en la punta de la espada de la Star Rod.

Era el arma definitiva de Kirby. La Star Warrior Sword.

Zero no revelo ninguna emocion al persivir el gran poder que salia de su enemigo y preparo nuevamente su poder devastador, solo que mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Pero al lanzarlo, Kirby tan solo sacudio su espada y el poder se dividio el dos, dirigidos a diferentes de la Dark Star.

El ente oscuro empezo a asustarse por el gran poder de su enemigo y comenzo a concentrar energia oscura en sus garras, en la cuales se formaron dos figuras conocidas por Kirby.

Nightmare y Dark Mind fueron a gran velocidad para destruir a Kirby, pero este partio en dos al brujo, mientras que al espiritu de los espejo lo destrozo como un cristal. Otras dos figuras aparecieron de las garras de Zero para detener al Guerrero Estelar.

Drawcia Soul y Marx Soul intentaron detenerlo, lanzando una gran cantidad de cuchillas de sus cuerpos, pero todo fue em vano cuando la bruja exploto en un gran charco de pintura, la cual flotaba por el lugar, y el demonio era partido por la mitad mientras daba un grito desgarrador y explotaba.

Zero volvio a crear dos nuevos entes oscuros, Dark Nebula y Necrodius. Pero a pesar de usar los elementos del fuego, hielo y electricidad, Nebula fue destruido una vez mas y Necreodius flotaba muerto en la Dark Star, luego de ser atravezado por la espada de Kirby.

El Guerrero Estelar estaba frente al ente oscuro, mientras este reforzaba su ojo con mas colmillos. Kirby fue en direccion hacia Zero y a la vez giraba a gran velocidad con su arma, muy parecido a un taladro, y logro atravezar el cuerpo, pero no salir de este.

.

.

.

Pense que podria atravesar por completo a Zero y acabar rapidamente con él, pero en vez de eso me encuentro en un lugar completamente oscuro mientras mi espada iluminaba una pequela parte del lugar.

-Bienvenido Kirby-Escuche la voz de Zero-Acabas de cometer un gran error al entrar en mi. Ahora relaaaaajate, ya que nunca saldras de aqui.

Fue entonces que el lugar se aclaro un poco mientras veía a Zero, en especifico su ojo, y me miraba fijamente.

-(Ya te he vencido dos veces, y como dicen, la tercera es la vencidad)-Dije mientras preparaba un gran poder hacia mi arma.

-Tienes razon. La tercera es la vencidad. ¡PARA TERMINAR MI VENGANZA!

Y sin esperarlo, una gran cantidad de materia oscura salio de su ojo y lentamente era inundado por ella. La oscuridad lentamente me absorvia, no veia nada y mi espada era la unica luz en el lugar. Los recuerdos de mi pasado pasaban frente a mis ojos, mis batallas, mis victorias y mis derrotas. Los amigos que hice durante toda mi vida, Fumu, Bun, Dedede, Bandana, Pluff, Daroach, Magolor. Mi familia, Meta Knight, Galbo, Phan Phan, Chilly. Perdonenme por no ser tan fuerte.

-Tu puedes hacerlo-Era Meta Knight y sostuvo mi mano.

-No te rindas bola rosa-Era Dedede y tambien sostuvo mi mano y me sacaba de alli.

-(No te dejes perder amigo)-Era Bandana quien sostuvo mi mano y pude verlos.

Los tres, de un color blanco y con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo mi mano. Pero no tan solo ellos estaban alli, todos mis amigos y familia estaban alli y hacian que la oscuridad alrededor muo desapareciera.

Todos empezaron a abrir la pared de la oscuridad, la cual conducia directamente a Zero. Y a pesar de que este intentaba reforzarla, mis amigos hacian todo lo posible para mantenerla abierta.

-¡VE KIRBY Y SALVA EL UNIVERSO!-Gritaron todos mientras asentia e iba a gran velocidad hacia Zero.

Llegue hacia el mientras lo atravesaba con mi espada y salimos de su cuerpo a una gran velocidad.

.

.

.

Landia se detuvo en seco al ver como Kirby salia del cuerpo de Zero Three mientras traía un orbe rojo enterrado en su espada. El cuerpo del ente oscuro empezaba lentamente a deshacerse y sus partes flotaban y explotaban por el lugar, mientras el Guerrero Estelar sacaba a Zero de su espada.

Kirby comenzó a acumular una gran energía en su espada, mientras su cuerpo brillaba haciendo desaparecer toda la oscuridad mientras la Dark Star se convertía en la Light Star.

-(Has cometido actos imperdonables a los seres vivos del universo. Y como Guerrero Estelar es mi deber destruirte para garantizar un futuro de paz y tranquilidad a todos esos seres que quieres que sean corrompidos por la oscuridad)-Fue entonces que Kirby se lanzo hacia el orbe rojo.

El guerrero rosa empezó a dar una cantidad inimaginable de cortadas y a una velocidad increíble, que ni el mismísimo dragón se lo podía creer. Y no termino de sorprenderse cuando Kirby, girando a una gran velocidad, logro atravesar por completo a Zero. El ente oscuro lentamente empezaba a deformarse y se agrietaba con una luz que salia de su interior.

-Crees que. Me has vencido-Dijo, llamando la atencion de Kirby-Donde haya luz. Habra oscuridad. Donde este el bien. Estara la maldad. ¡MIENTRAS TU VIVAS YO SEGUIRE VINIENDO HASTA VERTE MORIR POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y CONSUMIR EL UNIVERSO EN LA OSCURIDAD UNA VEZ MAS!

Zero empezo a reir de una forma maniatica mientras lentamente desaparecia hasta no quedar nada de él y la Light Star desaparecia.

-(Y te dentendre cada vez que vuelvas Zero. Sea en tu forma oroginal o con tus marionetas, no lograras tus objetivos)

Kirby sentia como sus energias se iban de golpe mientras soltaba su espada y caia hacia Equestria. Landia vio lo que sucedia, tanto la caida de su amigo como la Star Warrior Sword se separaba y volvia a sus respectivos tiempos y a las manos de Kirby.

.

.

.

-Kaabii-Fumu, Bun y Ribbon.

-Kaabii-Chan-Dedede y Escargoon.

-Kaabii-Meta Knight.

Lentamente Kirby abrió los ojos para estar rodeado de todos sus amigos, quienes estaban empezando a llorar de felicidad la ver como nuevamente ha salvado el universo. Dedede lo tomo de su cabeza para después lanzarlo a aire y cayera sobre su espalda y todos empezaran a felicitar al Guerrero Estelar de su nueva victoria contra la oscuridad.

-Lo logramos, finalmente lo logramos-Decia Twilight mientras las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro.

-Pero el coste a sido debastador-Dijo Luna contemplando el campo de batalla.

Una inmensa cantidad de cadaveras de ponies y Waddle Dees por toda la ciudad y no era la unica. La Meta Army habia viajado al Imperio Changeling, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que al llegar solo encontraron cenizas y unos cuantos cuerpos carbonizados por el lugar.

-Tienes razon Bandana-Dijo Dedede-En una guerra es inevitable las muertes de tus camaradas.

-No. No esta vez-Dijo Meta Knight, ya recuperado de ala, y emprendiendo vuelo hacia el espacio a una gran velocidad.

-¿Hacia donde va?-Dijo curiosa Cadence.

-¿Y a que se referia con que "No esta vez"?-Dijo con duda Luna.

Meta Knight logro llegar hasta los extremos del sistema solar, donde apenas el sol podria iluminar el lugar, siendo las estrellas lo unico que se veia, y emoezo a gritar a la nada.

-¡NOVA! ¡Presentate ante mi! ¡Hoy cobrare mi favor!

Fue entonces que un brillo aparecio de la nada, haciendo que el caballero se cubriera para evitar el has de luz, y apareciendo el gran ser de los deseos. El Cometa NOVA.

-SIR META KNIGHT. ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE TU DECISION?

-Lo estoy gran NOVA.

-DE ACUERDO. ENTONCES, ¿CUAL ES TU DESEO?

-Quiero que resucites a todos los seres inocentes que murieron en la locura de Zero y Celestia.

-ME ES IMPOSIBLE HACER ESE DESEO-Fue algo que sorprendio por completo al caballero-SI NO SE OFRECE ALGO A CAMBIO POR TODAS ESAS VIDAS.

Meta Knight comprendia a lo que se referia el cometay tambien sabia como pagar por el deseo.

-Entonces. ¡OFRESCO MI INMORTALIDAD DE GUERRERO ESTELAR!-Dijo mientras NOVA cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-TU DESEO A SIDO CUMPLIDO. PERO NO A SIDO TU INMORTALIDAD EL CAMBIO POR ESAS VIDAS.

El caballero se sorprendio ante las palabras del gran ser mientras este desaparecia. Fue entonces que sintia una gran presencia detras de él, girando y viendo al gran dragon Landia mientras este se volvia morado rapidamente.

-¿Por que lo han hecho?

-"Por que a diferencia de ti, nuestra labor en el universo ya ha terminado cuando la Master Crown fue destruida por ti y tus amigos. Pero tu labor como Guerrero Estelar aun sigue para que protegas el universo, junto a tu hermano"

-Tienen razon y muchas gracias. Y me asegurare que sean recordados, no tan solo en Equestria y Pop Star, sino en todo el universo por vuestro sacrificio.

El dragon tan solo le dio una sonrisa mientras volvian a Equestria. Mientras que en todo el planeta, lentamente los cadaveres regenaraban sus heridas y miembros. Los enterrados en el Imperio de Cristal salian de sus tumbas, gracias a una magia que los sacaba de sus tumbas. Y en el Imperio Changeling las cenizas hacian aparecer los cuerpos de los mitad insecto.

La vida, la felicidad y las esperanzas volvian a Equestria una vez mas, pero hubo alguien quien no fue beneficiada por este milagro.

-Lo siento princesa Luna, pero por los actos de su hermana, NOVA no creo que la resucite.

-Lo entiendo-Dijo a alicornio mientras las lagrimas de tristeza salian de su rostro.

Pero algo que no esperaban sucedio. Un orbe blanco salio del cielo y viajo directamente hacia los casco de Luna, la cual recibio y asusto a todos los presentes. El orbe dejo de brillar para revelar una alicornio bebé, de pelaje blanco y melena brillante de múltiples colores.

-¿Como es posible?-Dijo Luna sin poder creerse a quien tenia entre sus casos era su hermana.

-Tal parece de que alguien, en algun lado, quiere que ella tenga una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Meta Knight y viendo al rey como aguantaba su ira-Su majestad, solo es una bebé.

-Lo se y se muy bien como es tener una segunda oportunidad-Dijo mientras acariciaba a la bebe y a Kirby, quien estaba aun sobre él, y mirando curioso a la pequeña-Yo ya he tenido muchas con mi pequeño amigo.

-Me asegurare de que no cometa los mismo errores que su vida pasada-Dijo y veia como despertaba su hermana-"Al menos esta vez podre considerare la mayor"

-Nos aseguraremos princesa-Dijo Twilight junto con sus amigas.

Todas abrazaron a la alicornio, mientras que en lugar los Waddle Dees, junto con los ponies resucitados, reconstruian lentamente la ciudad. Al igual que la Meta Army ayudaba a los Imperios.

.

.

.

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville empezaban a despedirse de sus amigos de Dreamland, mientras estos se despedían desde la cubierta o los ventanales del Astrovelero Lor, y este abría un portal en forma de estrella rumbo a Pop Star, junto al gran Dragón Landia. También vieron una gran estrellara dorada pasaba por todo el pueblo, en donde estaba Bandana Dee, El Rey Dedede, Meta Knight y Kirby mientras estos se despedían frente a sus amigos y salían disparados a gran velocidad antes de que se cerrara el portal.

-¡HASTA PRONTO, LOS CUATRO HÉROES DE DREAMLAND!

-¡ADIOS EQUESTRIA Y HASTA PRONTO!

Y colorín colorado, esta historia a acabado.

-No importa cuanto la escuche, es la historia mas asombrosa que haya escuchado en toda mi vida-Dijo una pequeño alicornio emocionada hacia Twilight-En verdad todo eso paso.

-Asi es pequeña Celestia, y siempre los recordaremos por habernos salvado de las garras d ela oscuridad-Dijo mientras ambas veian a traves de uno cinco estatuas en medio de la ciudad.

La primera era de Bandana con la inscripcion en la base, "La proteccion y seguridad a todos los seres inocentes"

La segunda era del Rey Dedede, "Nunca rendirse, aunque tengas todo en contra"

La tercera era de Sir Meta Knight, "Ser el mas fuerte, para proteger a tus amigos"

La cuarta era de Kirby, "La oscuridad siempre estará presente, pero la luz siempre lo detendrá"

Y la ultima estaban los cuatro sobre una Warp Star con la inscripción, "Los Cuatro Héroes"

 **Fin.**

 **Me gustaría dar palabras conmovedoras por haber terminado al fin esta historias que lleva mas de medio año publicándose. Lo único que puedo decir es que Michas gracias a todos los que me estuvieron apoyando, en especial a xmarkzxgamer y a Maestro en Anime por apoyarme desde principio a fin.**

 **También decir que la historias seguirá con su fecha de entrega para fines septiembre, asi podre darle fin a mis otras dos historias sobre Kirby y MLP. Y hablando sobre historias, recuerden que pueden votar para la siguiente historia que se encuentran en mi Bio.**

 **Sin mas me despido y muchas gracias nuevamente por llegar hasta aqui, y aguantar mas de dos meses para este final.**


	14. Extras

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Como lo prometí, aquí esta el capitulo extra con las ideas betas y los elementos elimimados de los trece capitulos de "El Regreso de Zero" Sin mas, comencemos.**

 **Ideas Beta: Capitulo 1: "Conociendo Amigos de otro Mundo"**

1\. Originalmente el capitulo terminaría con la liberación de Tirek.

2\. Kirby y Dedede iban a ser de las suyas en Sweet Apple Acres.

3\. Estarían allí dos días antes de partir a Canterlot.

 **Capitulo 2: "Un Imperio Cae, Otro Renace"**

1\. Refiriéndonos al punto anterior, este capítulo terminaría como originalmente terminaría el capitulo 1, dando así el fic un total de 14 en vez de 13.

2\. El enfrentamiendo "Dedede vs Tirek" de "RvsP" era original de este capitulo, pero se quedo para el terce fic de Kirby.

3\. Celestia se quedaria en el castillo para distraer a Dark Matter mientras el resto huia. Solo que ella jamas se penso como traidora como se conoce, pero si tendria una batalla final contra Dedede siendo poseida.

 **Capitulo 3: "La Leyenda del Pony de las Nieves"**

1\. No hubo ideas betas para este capitulo.

 **Capitulo 4 : "El Plan de Dedede"**

1\. Hubo un total de tres planes diferentes que se descartaron al no poder explicarse de una manera simple. Entre ellos estan.:

-Un ataque con el ejercito Changeling y los protagonistas, siendo estos lo que se infiltrarian al castillo para destruir a Dark Matter. Idea que se utilizo para el ultimo capítulo.

-Un ataque similar, en donde todos se infiltraban en la plaza, siendo rehenes falsos de Dark Dedede.

-Todos iban por los túneles de cristal mientras Dark Matter era distraído por el Pony de las Nieves.

2\. Iba a ver una parodia de Metal Gear Solid en la infiltracion a Bandana, en este caso iba a noquear a los guardias en vez de matarlos.

3\. Kirby iba a destruir el castillo Cadence con Mike, pero se reservo para el castillo de Twilight.

4\. En un principio se pensó que los Changelings sean inmunes a la posesión de Dark Matter, ayudando en la batalla del Imperio.

 **Capitulo 5: "Hoshi no Fumu: Sanjo Dorotche Dan"**

1\. Iba a ver una pelea entre Fumu y Ribbon, pero se descartó cuando la idea de meter a la Squeak Squad llego.

 **Capitulo 6: "Quick Draw, El Duelo del Oeste"**

1\. Iba a estar un combate entre Little Strongheart contra su padre.

2\. Kirby usaria un cañon en vez de una bazooka al ganar su combate.

3\. Dedede iba a ser uno de los que perdieran.

4\. Twilight iba a ser herida en una de sus alas, incapaz de poder volar hasta el ultimo capitulo.

 **Capitulo 7: "La Venganza de Pony Knight"**

1\. Originalmente, todos iban a destruir el Halberd.

2\. Los tripulantes originales, el capitan Vul, Maze Knight, Axe Knight y Sailor Dee, iban a ser poseidos y lucharian contra Meta Knight, siendo para el una pelea muy dificil, sentimentalmente.

3\. El Halberd iba a estrellarse en tres zonas diferentes:

-Cerca de Ponyville.

-El Imperio, destruyendo lo que quedaba del castillo.

-Manehattan.

 **Capitulo 8: "Mane6 vs Dark Mane6"**

1\. El titulo original era "Luchando contra mi mismo" haciendo referencia a los espejos.

2\. Todos iban a la ciudad y se enfrentaban a sus contrapartes oscuras, siendo los cuatro heroes vencidos y salvado por sus amigas a ultimo momento.

3\. Las Dark Mane6 eran buenas, engañando a Dark Matter haciendose pasar por malas.

4\. Seria la primera aparicion de Masked Dedede y de Captain Bandana Dee, al igual de Ultra Sword.

 **Capitulo 9: "A por la Ultima Star Rod, Batalla en Ponyville"**

1\. Nadie sobrevivo a la posesion en el pueblo, siendo los inmunes los de corazon puro, los que serian ejecutados y salvados por los protagonistas.

2\. El espejo al mundo humano se destruiría por Mike Kirby y no por Spike.

3\. Spike era poseído y también quien ordenaba las ejecuciones.

4\. Al final Discord aparecía, pero Dedede decubria que estaba siendo poseído por un Dark Matter. Siendo el rey el que lo atacaba en vez de Meta Knight.

 **Capitulo 10 y 11: "La Torre de los Jefes mas Fuertes"**

1\. No hubo ideas betas para este capitulo.

 **Capitulo 12: "La Verdad Revelada"**

1\. En un principio Celestia era la traidora, pero todos se creyeron la transformacion de Chrysalis que hizo, sin perder sus mienbros.

2\. Discord, el verdadero, aparecia para contarles parte de su pasado, pero no sobre la traidora.

3\. Se penso en un segundo Spin-Off llamado "El Origen del Caos" en donde explica el pasado de Discord, como Guerrero Estelar, desde que encerro a Galacta Knight hasta transformarse en el Dios del Caos.

 **Capitulo Final: "La Ultima Batalla por el Universo"**

1\. El ejercito enemigo tambien iba a contar con Changelings.

2\. Bandana se quedaba fuera apoyando a sus tropas contra los ataques constantes de las tropas de Celestia, descartando la idea de luchar contra Miracle Matter.

3\. Hubo un total de tres diferentes batallas de "Dedede vs Celestia"

-La que se mostro en "RvsP" era una batalla base, mientras se buscaba hacer otra.

-Celestia se fusionaba con Dark Matter, sufirendo una metamorfosis, obligando la fusion entre Discord y Dedede.

-El Waddle Tank intervenia a mitad de la batalla, justo cuando Dedede iba perdiendo.

4\. Rainbow era herida al borde de la muerte por Magolor Soul, no por Dark Warrior.

5\. Hubo una forma diferente de sacrificio de Galacta Knight, en la que explotaba dentro del cuerpo de Magolor Soul. Una pequeño homenaje al sacrificio de Chaos, un momento que marco mi infancia y de seguro no soy el unico.

6\. Entre los fantasmas se encontraria Discord, en su forma de Guerrero Estelar. Cada parte de su armadura era del mismo color que las partes del Dios del Caos, siendo los cuernos un casco vikingo y la cola una capa. Pero las alas si son diferentes, esto es debido a que se aferra asus compañeros caidos, recordandolos con parte de sus armaduras y tambien del cuerpo, como el ala de muercielago.

7\. Landia era el que rescataba a Cadence y a Luna cuando eran vencidas y dejadas en la Tierra.

8\. Hubo un diseño diferente de Zero Three, el cual poseía partes diferentes de los enemigos oscuros de la saga.

9\. Las armas elegidas fueron esas debido a que eran las únicas que aparecen una vez en su respectivo cuerpo. Algo raro ya que la Love-Love Sticky apareció en títulos Spin-Off de Snes de Kirby y la Triple Star también la puede ocupar Daroach, asi que no cuenta.

 **Elementos Eliminados.**

1\. Como se explico en los primeros puntos, se penso en extender la estadia de los Heroes de Dreamland, siendo dos dias hasta que volvian a casa. Pero se cancelo cuando se penso en extenderse a la idea original.

2\. Se penso en la recoleccion de los Elementos de la Armonia en vez de las Star Rod, dandole a Kirby, una vez reuinidas todas, la habilidad Hypernova. Esta idea tambien fue dada, aunque no recuerdo si fue por XmarkzX o Maestro en Anime, o quizas alguien mas.

3\. En vez de las montañas, iba ser en un cañon la busqueda de la segunda Star Rod.

4\. Iba a ser una estrella en vez de una estación espacial, pero se cambio cuando pasaban Futurama al escribir el cuarto capitulo.

5\. El Quick Draw no iba a ser incorporado hasta que me quede sin ideas.

6\. Cloudsdale jamas iba a estar en la historia, hasta que llego la idea del robo del Halberd.

7\. En Manehattan, los heroes de Dreamland iban a descubrir que la Squeak Squad ya habia estado en Equestria y que Twilight sabria sobre Sunset, alias Celestia disfrasada, era complice de unos robos, gracias a otros articulos de diarios que encontrarian por la ciudad.

8\. En la fase final de la batalla de "Dedede vs Celestia" iba a ver una parte de Song-Fic de la cancion "Soy mas Fuerte que tu" de Steven Universe, pero se descarto al no saber cambiar la letra de gran parte de esta, aunque sirvio de inspiracion al escribir esa parte.

9\. Kirby participaria en parte de la batalla contra Magolor Soul.

10\. En un principio "El Regreso de Zero" iba a contar con cuatro capitulos.

-La Llegada, en donde terminaria con la liberacion de Tirek.

-Perdida de Esperanza, en donde las Mane6 pierden la batalla contra en centaruo, a pesar de usar el Poder del Arcoiris.

-Los Cuatro Heroes, como dice el titulo, los protagonistas se enfrentan a Tirek. Donde también iba a ver una parte de Masked Dedede, pero Kirby derrotaba a Tirek con Ultra Sword.

-El Regreso, tanto de los héroes a Dreamland, como la resurrección de Zero sin que ellos supieran sobre ello. En donde la Dark Star se dirigía a Pop Star a terminar su venganza.

Todo eso se elimino por el hecho de dar un mayor trabajo al fic y como pueden ver fue, por lo menos para mi, un gran éxito.

 **Quiero volver a agradecer a todos los lectores y a cada uno que tuvo el tiempo de dar su opinion como ideas a esta historia que ya llega a su fin. Pero en especial a dos que siguieron gran parte, me refiero a XmarkzX, ahora xmarkzxgamer, y a Maestro en Anime, muchas gracias amigos mios ya que sin ustedes y sus ideas no podria haber terminado esta historia.**

 **Tambien quiero darles una especie de adelanto, por lo menos prepararlos para lo que vendra en la secuela, "El Regreso de Haltmann"**

" _Han pasado diez años desde los eventos de la resureccion de Zero, el cual fue destruido por Kirby. Siendo el Guerrero Estelar aun viviendo en Dreamland, el Rey Dedede a envejecido y a proclamado que Fumu sera su sucesora dentro de unos meses. Bandana dejo su puesto de capitan, dejandoselo a Bun, mientras el Waddle Dee ahora es un Soldado Estelar y pronto un Guerrero Estelar con un unico fin, defender Dreamland como su maestro y amigo lo hcieron. Meta Knight en tanto, es lider de los Guerrero Estelares luego del retiro y posterior fallecimiento de Sir Arthur._

 _Mientras que en Equestria, Luna, Cadence y Chrysalis gobiernan juntas todo el planeta. Celestia, con diez años, es alumna de Twilight y el resto de sus amigas. La joven ya sabe sobre su vida pasada, solo que no se lo a contado a nadie y lo sabe gracias a su antiguo diario, el cual recupero al explorar las antiguas catacumbas de cristal junto a Twilight._

 _Haltmann vuelve a la vida gracias a que su alma es almacenada en un cuerpo robotico y sigue en su busqueda por crear a un NOVA artificial para resucitar a su hija. Susie descubre esto y pude ayuda a Kirby, solo que esta vez sus amigos, los cuatro heroes, tambien van en su ayuda al saber el primer objetivo del empresario, Equestria._

 **Eso es todo lo que les puedo adelantar, y también es lo que he averiguado acerca de "Planet Robobot", hasta finales de septiembre. Sin mas me despido y nos vemos en "Equestria Girls 3: Visitas de la Estrellas " y "El Rey vs La Princesa". Adiós.**


End file.
